Not a Perfect Love Story
by manazmama1
Summary: What happens when the love you share with another is not as perfect as you think? What kind of enemies wait for the couple? Will Pan's new power be enough to save the planet and her family?
1. A Bad Start at Love

Chapter one: A new start at love (Pan/Trunks)

Pan- 19

Bra- 18

Trunks- 22

Goten- 21

Thoughts (* *)

From the day Pan was born, Trunks was there at her side every day. He loved her with all his heart but never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Goten and Bra both knew how trunks was, and knew he never would tell the truth about his feelings for Pan.

Pan never accepted the fact that Trunks had a different girl sleep over his house every night; she felt her heart break into a million pieces every time she'd see another girl all over him. She forced herself to ignore it and moved on. She started dating guys from her

University just to keep Trunks off her mind, but noticed that every guy was wrong for her. She finally gave up all together.

On the other hand, Trunks couldn't stop thinking about Pan, that's why he invited girls over to get his mind off of her. But none of them could fill that empty hole in his heart, where Pan belonged.

After his business with each girl, he usually kicked them back out onto the street and felt guilty about ever inviting them in. He also gave up his habit.

After her date one night, she decided to drop by Bra's house to see if she wanted to go clubbing. She had such a horrible time on her date with "whatever his name was?" For some odd reason she could never remember the guys names that she went out with. Half the time she was thinking about Trunks, and if he would ever like her. (* Why would he ever like me, I'm like a little sister to him, he would never love someone like me anyways, I should just crawl into a hole and hide*)She tried calling Bra cellphone, but all she got was her retarded answering machine.

"Hey you reach the CUTEST, RICHEST, and MOST BEAUTIFUL girl, Bra, I'm not here at the moment but if you leave a message after the beep, i probably won't get back to you, unless you're a cutie! (Giggle then a beep).

Her answering machine always pissed pan off, it was so retarded. She always told Bra that but she never listened to her.

(* I tell you, that girl, why does she even have a phone if she never answers when there is something i "ACTUALLY" want to talk to her about*)

"Bra, you better have a good reason for not answering that damn phone of yours, cause the second I see you, I'm going to ring your neck" she yelled into her phone then hung up ,clenching her fists as she flew towards capsule corp.

Approaching Capsule corp, she noticed bra's car was still parked in the driveway, and that the house lights were all on. She landed in the front yard, hoping to not find Trunks anywhere in a 5 mile radius, not because she didn't want to see him, but the fact that

She couldn't express herself to him, just pissed her off every time she saw him. And she knew that he noticed.

As she got closer to the house, she realized that the living room light was the only one not on. She flew around to the backdoor, and slid it quietly open. Walking through the hall, trying to be ninja -like, she heard someone in the kitchen digging through the fridge.

Figuring it was either Vegeta or Bra she walked straight into the kitchen with no hesitation finding a strange blonde girl wrapped in sheets in the fridge. She watched as the girl pulled out 2 bottles or beer and stood up and closed the fridge door.

Pans heart dropped and she let out a gasp. The blonde heard the sound and turned towards the door, she saw pan staring at her with wide eyes, and gave off a blood curdling scream. Pan snapped out of it, and started backing up towards the back door, with an apologetic look on her face, with her hands up in front of her, tripping over shoes, a rug and a chair that was left out. She was almost out of the kitchen when she heard footsteps running towards the kitchen from the living room, she felt her heart break one last time as she saw Trunks running to the blonde, only in his boxers. A tear left Pans eyes as she finally realized what was going on, and started backing up faster towards the door. Meanwhile Trunks was checking the blonde to see what was wrong, as the blonde started pointing towards Pans direction, Trunks turned to see Pan with tears on her face quickly backing away from them. His heart sunk at the thought of what the scene looked like to her. He took a step towards Pan to explain, but before he knew it she was out the back door in a flash.

He looked back at the blonde with rage in his eyes. He looked down at his feet and let a tear escape his eye, as he clenched his fists.

"Get the hell out of my house now" punching a hole into the kitchen wall

"Why baby, we just got started" the blonde said flirting with Trunks, slowly lowering the sheet that was wrapped around her.

"did you not just hear what i said, GET OUT!" yelling at her, raising his Ki as high as it could go without going into a super saiyan, she screamed and took off out the door with her things. He slid down the wall onto his butt, pulling his legs up to his chest, giving up one tear. He knew pan would never forgive him for this.

Pan cried the whole way home, landing on her roof; she screamed into the night sky, raising her Ki as high as it could go, pushing herself to super saiyan. She looked as her golden hair dropped in front of her face and was astonished to notice what just happened. She was training so hard with vegeta to become a super saiyan but never could. Vegeta told her, he had never seen a woman turn into a super saiyan and that it was impossible. She felt an evil smirk creep onto her face as she thought how surprised vegeta would be at their next training session, that's if she ever goes near Capsule Corp again.

She stood there with one last tear leaving her eyes, as she powered down, ducking into her window. She didn't sleep at all that night, crying at every sight that popped into her head of that moment her life ended.

Trunks explained to Bra what happened and begged his sister to call pan. She called pan for a straight week without any answer. The only time she and Trunks ever got an answer was when Videl or Gohan answered the phone on Pans request.

Phone rings off the hook, while Gohan stomps down the hall towards that annoying noise.

(*hmmm? let me guess who this could be calling*) he thought to himself as he answered the phone on the last ring

"Son residence, Gohan speaking?" trying to be polite, just in case it was someone else

"Hey Gohan, its Trunks! How are you?" asking with a nervous laugh

Gohan knew this routine all too well; it was the same thing every time Trunks or his sister called for Pan. He didn't know what happened between the 2 since his daughter was too proud and pissed to tell her father what was going on.

He sighed. "Trunks, I know why your calling, it's been the same ALL week!" getting annoyed

"Gohan please, could you please let me talk to her, it's important?" pleading and begging with him

"Trunks, I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell you every second you call,' I don't know what you did to my daughter but she is upset about something" taking a pause and continuing "she hasn't left her room all week for anything except school, and she doesn't even hang out with her friends anymore. She doesn't want to talk to you, right now! So just give her some space and let her call you when she is ready to'!" Gohan calmly explained to him.

Trunks sighed in defeat. "Ok Gohan, i will do that, but could you do me one favor?"

"Sure?" worried about the favor

"Just tell her that i am sorry, and that I will wait for her to call me!" feeling his heart break again

"I will let her know trunks, thanks for calling, bye!" and with that said they both hung up. Trunks stared at the phone for 2 minutes before he put it down. He felt so defenseless and defeated. He needed to speak to her. Just then Bra walks pass his room door and peeks in. Noticing the cellphone lying open on her brother's lap, as he stared down at it in concentration.

"She didn't answer again?" hurtfully watching her brother get off the bed and walk towards his sliding door. He stared at the sunset and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Without turning around he answered his sister, who was still waiting in the doorway for his answer.

"Gohan answered again, and told me to give her some space..." trailing off in his thoughts "I can't do that, I need to talk to her, I can't just forget about her and move on!" he said now looking at the ground, as tears started to drop. Bra felt so bad for her brother, and knew why pan was doing this. It was his fault for doing what he did. She noticed the tears and walked over to her brother and put her arms around his waist from the back and gave him a well needed hug. Bra let go of the embrace and began to exit his room.

"Just let her come to you, if i know her well enough, she WILL come to you in no time." she said with a smile on her face as she turned around just in time to see a smile creep onto her brother's face.

Pan heard the house phone ring off the hook for a whole week, knowing who it was.

"Just leave me alone already!" in a whisper so low, only she could hear it. Every time that phone rang, she could feel another part of her heart crumbling into a black hole. It wasn't Bra's fault but she knew what Bra wanted and Pan wanted nothing to do with Trunks anymore.

A week later:

At capsule Corp. early Saturday morning, Bra and Goten are enjoying a beautiful sunny day by the pool. Bra is enjoying tanning in her tiny pink bikini, while Goten was plotting a way to get her in the pool with him. A small smirk appears on Gotens face, ready to take action with his plan.

Bra always blasted her iPod while laying around with her designer shades on, laying out on the lounge chair. So goten decided that was a good enough distraction. Goten smirked and got out of the pool, sneaking up behind bra, keeping his Ki low so she wouldn't notice him. His smile grew as he grabs her; Bra lets out a yelp, and throws her in to the pool. He laughs jumping in after her.

Bra surfaces next to goten and starts attacking him with a series of slaps and punches. Goten blocks everyone with the famous Son smile on his face.

"Goten you jerk, i wasn't planning on getting in the pool" Bra yelled at him, while swimming to the stairs to get out.

"oh come one Bra, i was just joking around, don't be mad" Goten says with a pout on his face. Bra turns around just to see his pout and smiles but continues to exit the pool. Before she gets a chance to take a step out of the pool, Goten phases in front of her with his arms around her waist.

She looks up into his eyes, and he looks down at her with his apologetic smile and says

"Bra i was just trying to have some fun with my girlfriend, is that a crime?" smiling at bra.

She could never be mad at him, that smile just makes her melt every time she sees it, she was a little irritated since he knew what his smile did to her, so he used it every chance he got.

Bra smiled back at him and on her tippy-toes, lightly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, ready to walk back to her seat, but he had other plans on mind. He kept his strong arms wrapped around her waist, lust in his eyes. Bra smiled, she knew what he wanted.

Goten leans down to her ear and whispers "who said I'm done with you". Bra immediately melts at the sound of his voice, and attacks his lips with hers. He smiles into the kiss, knowing that he had won without a fight from her. He grabs her and wraps her legs around his waist and starts heading for the lounge chair she was tanning on earlier. He starts to undo her bikini top and she realizes that they are outside and her dad was in the Gravity Room next to the pool. She pulls away from the kiss to catch her breath and looks up into the eyes of the man that stole her heart and smiles.

"Goten you know we can't do that here, my dad is still home and Trunks is up in his room, what happens when they feel our Ki's rise" Bra smiles up at him.

He ignores her and slowly starts placing butterfly kisses down her neck. She slightly moaned when he reached her sensitive spot below her ear. Bra knew she had to stop him before her dad came bursting out of the GR.

She pushed his chest to separate them and looks at him. "Goten do you want my dad to walk out of the GR to see us, you know what he could do to you".

"Man I never get to have any fun with you" Goten places her down on the lounge chair and sits next to her with a pout on his face. She sits up and sits behind him with her arms around his waist and kisses him on his back. He holds her hands to his chest and kisses both of them smiling. They both turn towards the house, feeling a familiar Ki approaching the back door, and just as soon as they thought that, Trunks walks through the sliding door heading for the bench under the tree, which he always sat at when he was mad, or hurt. He seemed sad and not his happy-go-lucky-self lately. Goten was automatically worried about his best friend and moved bra's hands to get up off the lounge chair.

He turned towards Bra giving her one last kiss smiling and said "Imma be right back, I have a hunch why he's mad". He started to walk away from Bra, when a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned towards bra with a confused look.

Bra whispers "i bet it has to do with pan, she hasn't been over lately, and I've been calling her for the past week without a response, plus I did tell you what happened last weekend, but you better tell me what's up when you find out" bra stands up and wraps a towel around her and continues with a flirtatious smile "I'll be in the shower when you're done". Winking and placing a light kiss on his cheek and walking towards the back door.

Goten thinks to himself as he watches her walk away, adding an extra shake to her hips.

(* if I'm not careful this girl is going to be the end of me*) he starts smiling as he sees her heading for trunks. And thinks to himself again (* this should be interesting*).

She stops next to Trunks. (* this is going to be fun*)

"Hey bro, what's with the sad face" almost saying it sarcastically with a smile on her face. Trunks turn's his eyes up to meet hers with a death stare.

Almost in a growl he says" don't pull that crap with me bra, and its none of your business" turning his head back to stare at the ground. Bra knew it was about pan and just brushed his comment off and started back towards the house with a smile on her face, before she stepped into the house, she turned her head over her shoulder and says to Trunks "i bet it has to do with what happen with pan" she takes off into the house, but turned around just in time to see trunks shoot her another death stare. She knew she was right.

Goten just stood there and laughed at the fact that Bra was always right about those two and their feelings towards each other. He walked up to Trunks and sat down next to him. Trunks turns his head towards his best friend.

"Hey man, I'm going to hurt your girlfriend one of these days" turning his head back to the ground.

All goten could do was smile at him knowing he would never do anything to her Bra. He loved her even though he wouldn't say it himself. Trunks knew that also.

Goten decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So man what up, where's Candace? I thought you guys had a date today." Goten thought to himself (* was that the brunette or the blonde?*)

Trunks automatically felt a tug at his heart; he looked up from the ground and looks at Goten. "Man bro, i don't know what I'm doing, i only go out with these girls so I can get someone out of my head" grabbing at his head to shake the thought of pan from his head. Oblivious to him, Goten knew about his lifetime crush on Pan and what had happened between them.

Goten only could pat his friends back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm your best friend and I'll be here when you want to talk, so what's on your mind" trying to hold a snicker back, he knew it was about pan but wanted the juicy details.

"Ok, well there's this girl" Trunks started saying before Goten interrupted him

"You mean Candace?" goten had a confused look on his face and trunks could only laugh and say

"No, you know Candace is only one of my overnight flings" elbowing him. Goten laughs.

Trunks continue. "There's this girl, that i like, but i think it more than a like. I don't know if she feels that same way about me anymore. She hasn't talked to me in a while after something happened between us."

Trunks again oblivious to the fact that Bra told Goten what had happened between Pan and him. "but this morning when I took Candace to the mall, I saw her with a guy, holding hands walking and i felt my heart break" a tear slowly appears on his face.

Goten didn't know that he had such strong feelings for pan and didn't know pan was dating either.

Goten looks over at Trunks with a suspicious looking smile and turns to face him.

Trunks sees the smile on Gotens face and nervously ask him with his own smile appearing.

"Bro, What? Why are you staring at me like that?" nervously laughing

"Who's this special girl, that can turn my best friend into a fricken mess?" smiling the Son grin.

Trunks shocked at the question, and stares straight back at the ground, fidgeting his fingers together.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret and I know that you can't keep a secret to save your life!" sarcastically saying to Goten.

"But i do hope that she will be at the Halloween party this Saturday? I haven't seen her in a while, and i miss her."

Hopefully thinking to him. (* I really do hope she comes*)

Goten sees his hopeful look in his best friends eyes and started to plot a plan to get his niece to the party.

Read and Review. Please no flames, this is my first story so give me a BREAK! If I get 3 reviews I will post the next chapter


	2. Plan in progress

Chapter 2: Plan in progress

The entire briefs family and capsule corp staff were busy all day Saturday setting up for the annual Halloween party. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta were stuck all morning setting up for the party.

Trunks was distracted the entire time, only answering questions when asked but never smiled.

Vegeta and Bulma noticed it automatically. Vegeta could care less and ignored it. But Bulma on the other hand was worried about her son.

He stopped bring girls over at night and stopped going out altogether. Bulma stared at her son with a worried look, watching him hang up decorations. She continued to watch him from across the hall as Candace came in and tried to talk to him.

"Trunks, why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?" demanding an answer from him

He continued to set up the stage for the band, and turned to her.

"I told you we were over, so just leave me alone to finish this crap!" shouting at her loud enough, that Goten and Vegeta at the opposite side of the hall could hear him.

Candace just stood there dumbfounded and unable to answer or speak. A tear escaped her eye as she asked one last question.

"Is it because of that girl you saw at the mall?" noticing the look on his face change she continued "that stupid tomboy!" turning to face the exit, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Trunks tried to ignore what she had just said about pan, but was finding it extremely hard as she continued to taunt him.

"I don't know what you see in that ugly beast. Shes not even pretty!" as she started to head for the exit as a metal chair went flying an inch from her face, crashing through the window in front of her. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Candace just stood there, terrified to turn around and face Trunks.

Trunks Ki was rising uncontrollably. He couldn't take the fact that this girl was talking about his pan like that.

Trunks growled at her " don't you ever talk about her like that, she means more to me than you could ever know, so get your slutty self-off my property, before you really piss me off." with that said, she took off running out the exit, leaving Bulma and Goten shocked at what just happened.

Trunks continued what he was doing. When finished he took off towards his room.

The preparations for the party were finished and everyone left in their separate directions.

Bulma ran up behind Goten and grabbed his arm before he could get away, dragging him into the kitchen.

Vegeta saw what his mate's actions and sighed rolling his eyes as he followed them into the kitchen, leaning in his usual position against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

Bra was busying getting ready, as she realized that she had forgot her phone in the party hall. She walked past the kitchen, seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she backed up into the doorway to see goten sitting across from Bulma with fear in his eyes. Bra's heart sank as she noticed her father there also. The incident from the pool with Goten popped into her head.

She started feeling dizzy and lightheaded, she feared for Gotens life and took off towards him, jumping him and turning around towards her parents in a protective position.

Bulma was shocked to see what Bra was doing in front of her father. Vegeta was the only one that knew what Bra was thinking and gave an evil smirk. Both vegeta and bulma knew about their relationship. Vegeta hated the fact that Kakkarots brat was with his princess, but Bulma couldn't be happier about it, all she wanted was some grandkids.

Goten laid on the floor behind Bra confused and dazed. He slowly got off the floor rubbing the back of his head, as he saw Bra in her protective stance and realized what she was doing.

A growl escaped through Bra's teeth. Vegeta was getting irritated minute after minute as he broke the silence.

"Bra what the hell is wrong with you" growling back at her.

Bra answered her father with another growl

Goten pulled Bra towards him, placing his arms around her waist and brought her ear to his mouth.

"They're not going to hurt me, it's about Trunks." he whispered to her as he let her go.

Bra snapped out of it and blushed 3 different shades of red and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, you know TIME OF THE MONTH and all." nervously laughing, looking for the nearest exit to escape to. She took off into the hallway, running down the hall towards her room.

Vegeta watched as Bra ran into her room and closed the door.

Vegeta on the verge of being pass irritation turned towards Bulma and said in a growl

"That damn child of yours is such a pain in the ass!"Stomping over towards the fridge, opening it and pulling out a whole tray of sandwiches. He took his position back i the doorway and started swallowing down the 50 sandwiches Bunny made for him.

Nodding to Bulma, she continued the questioning.

"Alright Goten, you are Trunks best friend and I know he tells you EVERYTHING, so spill it!" yelling the last part at him.

Goten shocked by the question, looked down at the table biting his bottom lip, thinking of a way out of this.

"Out with it boy, were not stupid" yelling at Goten, seeing Goten jump at his voice pleased him a lot.

Goten noticed Vegeta wouldn't stand there forever playing guessing games with him, and that if he lied vegeta would personally use his head as a punching bag.

"Is it about a girl?" Bulma seriously questioned as she placed her hands on the table.

He nodded but didn't break eye contact with the table.

"It's probably one of those blasted whores your son brings around!" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes and "hmphed".

Goten shook his head "no" as he eyes vegetas surprised face from the corner of his eye. Bulmas eyes grew 2 sizes bigger.

"It's a NEW girl? Not one of his bed buddies?" Bulma almost getting excited at the thought of that.

* Woman your son is in love! I can tell* as vegeta spoke to bulma through their bond. She broke eye contact with goten to look at vegeta.

* Are you sure* she said with a smile

He answered her with a nod.

She continued the bond conversation "Who is it? Someone we know?" smiling back at goten. Vegeta just nodded, sighed and turned towards the hallway, walking away from them.

Goten was oblivious to the conversation bulma and vegeta were having, he just wanted to get way from this tension.

Bulma watched as vegeta disappear around the corner and turned back to Goten.

"I guess you should probably get your costume for the party."

Goten stood up, mentally thanking dende for saving him, smiled at bulma and walked out into the hallway towards bras room.

He quickly looked around the hall to see if anyone was nearby, he couldn't sense anyone close; he quickly opened the door and walked in, quietly closing it behind him.

He noticed bra's closet light was on and walked towards the door. Bra was standing there, with her hands on her hips still wrapped in her towel staring at 3 costumes that she had picked out.

A sexy witch that was so short, he didn't know how it covered her butt, a low cut in the front, with stockings to match.

A princess dress, that was self-explanatory when you looked at it. It looked like a dress a princess would wear. A big and poofy white dress that had so many jewels on it, if the light caught it from a certain direction, that thing could have its own light show.

And a hot fairy. It was frilly, short and hot. It was colorful and had a wand that came with it.

She hadn't notice anyone enter her room until she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her waist and a breath on her neck. She smile and held his hands in hers.

"So which one do you like bet...?" Goten interrupted her before she could finish. He grabbed the princess dress and gave it to her.

Surprised at how fast he chose it, she smiled to herself knowing he would pick that.

"Only the best for my princess" smiling back at her, placing a small kiss on her neck, sending a shiver through her.

"But i came here cause i need your help" he turned her around to face him and continued "we have to get pan here tonight for the party. I don't care how you do it, but i can't stand seeing my friend messed up like this." pleading with her.

How could she tell him no. It wouldn't be an easy task, knowing pan's stubbornness, talking to her was like talking to a wall, but she was also worried about her brother.

she nodded in agreement. "Anything for you" as she tippy toed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, walking away towards her bathroom to get her hair and makeup done.

Goten trusted bra, he knew if anyone could get pan here, it was her. He smiled and walked towards her door, opening it.

Before leaving he looked over his left shoulder towards the bathroom with a smile.

"I'm expecting to see pan tonight, I'm going to check on trunks before i head home to get ready, oh! And i had an idea."

Bra curiously turned around from the sink with a smirk on her face, thinking to herself (*well this should be good since the only thing that is ever on his mind is food*)

Goten continued "make sure she wears a mask, tell her to hide her identity from everyone, let's just see how this plays out between them." with that said, he leaves the room closing the door behind him. Now making his way to Trunks room.

MEANWHILE WITH BRA

Bra finished doing her makeup and hair, walking over towards her purse and pulls out her cellphone, finding the number that she needed to call before it was too late. She presses the send button, listening to the continuous ringing. Lying down on her bed with a sigh.

"Pan here" groggy from just waking up

"WOW! You actually answered this time...hey wait, were you seriously sleeping?" speaking sarcastically as she looked her watch, it was only 5

"Yah why, it's not like I have anything better to do with my Saturday nights! "Irritated at her friends question.

"I'm sorry, it's just i haven't spoken to you in a while, but wanna hang out tonight?" pleading with pan

"Ummmmmm i guess i could, why what did you have in mind, and don't you dare say anything about shopping!" yelling at BRA

"don't worry, we are just going to a costume party tonight" crossing her fingers

"and how am i supposed to find a costume, it's too late to find a costume!"

"Pan, you know me, i end up buying 3 every year, so you can wear one of mines"

"Fine! Is your brother going to be there?" almost wishing for it

"Um i don't know, i haven't talked to him in a while, he been really pissed off about something?" hinting to pan

"Oh really? Is he ok?" she knew what it was about but didn't know bra also knew.

"I guess, some girl he liked broke his heart last weekend, and has been trying to get ahold of her, but she's been ignore his calls all week"

Pan was shocked to know it was actually him that was calling her all week. And a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"So are you coming or not pan? The party is in an hour!"

Breaking out of her trance "oh yah, i guess, I'll be there in a minute" hanging up the phone.

(* i wonder if he was mad because i left that night, well it was his fault, i wasn't going to wait around while he was with that girl anyways*)

Read and review, for the next chapter I need 3 reviews! mahalo!


	3. Mystery Fairy

**DragonBallzPan**- Mahalo for your comment, Don't worry I will continue this story, right now Im working on it and am at Chapter 20 so it will continue, be sure of that!

**DBZTomboy**- Mahalo, I will keep going, thanx for the support.

**Dbzfreak101**- Mahalo, I also thought it was cute, I tried hard to make it cute as possible but still stay with the story line. Thanx for the support.

**crazyjr**- Mahalo for your support, and of course veggie-head would win, Goten wouldn't stand a chance against him. Hahahah!

**Akima Son**- I tried to keep with the history of the story and anime as much as possible, I apologize if I stray away from it from time to time. Mahalo.

**Ayaka86**- Mahalo for your support. Thanks for reading.

**Here it is everyone. Chapter 3 is up, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of twists in this chapter. **

Chapter 3: The mystery Fairy

Goten finally made it to Trunks room and knocked on the door, wondering if he was still here. No answer, he started to walk away when the door slowly opened. Trunks stood there looking at his friend confused.

"Hey man, are you ok?" goten concerned about the way trunks looked. He looked like a zombie that hasn't eaten in days or slept.

"Yah no worries man, just haven't slept in a few days, but i gotta take a shower and get ready for the party!" turning to head towards his bathroom

"Is your mystery girl gonna show up tonight?" wanting to know his answer

Trunks stopped in his tracks but didn't turn, and answered "i don't know if I'll ever have the pleasure of seeing her again" sounding as if his world just died and continued to walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Goten just stood there, worried about him, but realized that his plan would work if pan would show up. He took off towards his home.

Pan flew over to capsule corp in record time, flying up to Bras window and lightly tapping on it. Bra walked out of the bathroom seeing her friend standing outside her window and through her friend a huge smile running over to let her in.

Before pan could catch her breath, Bra had her in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much pan" squeezing pan tighter, pan just smiled and returned the hug.

"Ok so now let's get your hair and makeup done." pulling pan towards her bathroom

Pan quietly sat in the chair as bra tugged at her hair and covering her face in make up for an hour. Turning pan to face the mirror. She had to admit, Bra was a professional when it came to this kind of stuff. She actually loved what she saw.

Bra had pans hair up and away from her face, with curls hanging down from the top. She especially loved the makeup. Bright pink and green covered her eyes with a hint of glitter. She smiled up Bra.

Bra pulled pan out of the chair and dragged her to the closet where her costumes were. Pan then noticed that her makeup matched the fairy costume that hung in the closet, and sent a death stare at Bra.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing!" yelling at Bra, pointing at the monstrosity

"Why it's cute, and you would totally match in it" pulling the costume down to pan, with a pleading look.

"Fine, whatever!" she went into the bathroom, and changed.

Pan walked in to the room, and Bras breath was taken away, she never noticed how pretty pan was until she was looking like this. She smiled at pan and started jumping in place, clapping her hands in approval, but she knew pan hated this sort of thing.

"If it makes you feel any better, i can give you a mask to wear so no one will recognize you!" she said pulling out a mask that was covered in green and pink glitter.

Pan ran over to Bra and ripped it out of her hands and put it on.

Bra brought out a pair silver glitter covered doulche and cabana pumps from her closet and tossed it to pan. She put them on and looked into Bra's full size mirror smiling. It actually looked good on her.

Bra stepped out of the bathroom, dressed from head to toe as a princess and stared with huge eyes at pan.

"Wow pan you look hot!" smiling at her work

"Yah i know" bragging a bit, then broke into a laughing fit

"Oh yah I almost forgot to give you the accessories!" Bra smile grew as she ran back into the closet.

"A-a-accessories?" Pan was dumbfounded, she thought the costume was bad enough but no, Bra was going to enjoy this to the bitter end.

Bra emerged from the closet holding a beautiful pair of silver glitter wings and handed it to Pan. Pan stared at the contraption bewildered, thinking to herself (* WOW Bra is really trying to kill me!*) She looked up to her friend with a death stare, as Bra stared back pleading with pan to wear it. Pan gave in, and putting it on, grabbing the wand that was still in Bras hands.

"Well I'm heading down to the party, so you come when you're ready, ok?" waving a hand at pan as she walked out of the room

Pan stood there for a minute staring at her. Then finally got the courage to face hundreds of people she didn't know.

As she walked down the dark hall heading to the party hall, she couldn't understand why she was nervous. When she reached the door, all she could do was stand there.

Bra and Goten were near the food table enjoying the food that Bulma had laid out for the party. Goten leaned down to Bra's ear and whispered.

"So is pan coming tonight?" hoping she would say yes

"I don't know i tried calling her, but she didn't answer, so i left a message!" hiding a smirk from him, knowing he would be surprised when he found out. She watched as Gotens smile disappeared so she reached down and grabbed his hand in hers.

They watched as the party went on, all different kinds of costumes filling the room. Bra searched for pan, wondering if she had ditched her. She found her brother leaning against the door leading out to the back yard that hosted their haunted house. He didn't look happy at all, but did seem like he was searching for someone. She smiled to herself.

Just then the main doors leading to the party opened up and people turned to see who was arriving at the party so late. Gotens mouth dropped as he seen a beautiful girl walk in as a fairy. Bra's smile grew as she recognized that costume. Goten also recognized the costume as one of Bras.

He turned down to bra with a surprised look and huge Son smile.

"You actually got her to come tonight?" squeezes her hand tighter.

"Like i said before, I'm good!" smiling up at him, praising herself

Trunks noticed the party stop as the doors opened, and his eyes seem to grow as he watches a beautiful girl walk through the doors and get bombarded by all the single men there. Goten saw it too, furious, he started towards the men with every intention to beat them all to a pulp for doing that to his niece, when a small hand caught his. He turned towards Bra confused as she shook her head no and with a smile, she pointed towards trunks. Goten turned to

Trunks and watched as Trunks pushes through the crowd towards pan. They both smile as she feels a hand on her shoulders. Bra looks over to see her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Who is that girl? I don't think I've ever seen her before? Is she one of your friends Bra?"

Before Bra could speak, her mother interrupted her. Bulma also noticed Trunks walking towards her, with a smile on his face. This was the happiest she's ever seen Trunks since what happened between him and pan.

"Wait...is that the girl you were talking about Goten?" turning goten around to face her

He nodded and bulmas smile grew larger than ever.

"She looks kind of familiar, have i seen her before?" now questioning bra

She shrugged her shoulders, turning to goten as they both smiled.

"Well it's nice to see that he's actually smiling! Well I'll see yah guys later, let me know how it turns out!" waving to her daughter as she went back to joining the party.

Pan felt so overwhelmed at the attention she was receiving from the men at the party. She tried breaking through them, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, may i have this dance?" She saw a white glove reach out for her through the pile of men that were surrounding her and decided to accept the help. He pulled her out of the group as the men started to whine and complain at the man that stole her from them. She looked up at the prince and smiled, squeezing his hand slightly as a quiet thank you for saving her.

She automatically knew it was trunks since he was a prince every year, she quietly giggled at the irony.

He took her out to the dancing floor, she glanced over at the food table noticing bra and goten waving and smiling at them, she smiled back and continued with her hand in his. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and he turned her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and looked into her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he realized he's seen her eyes before, and was mesmerized by them. She blushed as she noticed him staring at her in awe. She smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, then slowly swayed to the beat.

"Thanks for saving me back there, i thought i was done for!" smiling up at him

Trunks knew he heard her voice before but couldn't put his finger on it. He kept picturing pan when she was talking but then realized there was no way after what he had done that she would be at the party, and dancing with him. He quickly shook the thought of pan from his head and decided to enjoy himself.

"No problem, you looked like you needed some help" smiling back at her. That smile always made her melt, and somewhere in her heart she had missed that smile.

They danced for one whole song never speaking to each other, just staring into each other eyes. When the song was finished, he led her to an empty table outside the party, next to the water fountain in their backyard and sat her down. She was nervous to be around Trunks, especially since he didn't know it was her but she loved this side of trunks. They talked for an hour, laughing and eating dinner. He really couldn't put his finger on it but knew that he seen this girl before.

"SO...my prince! Do you have a girlfriend?" Pan smiled slyly at him through her mask.

"No, not at the moment...I've been having some relationship problems!" He said that last part as soft as a whisper

"How can a sweetheart like you not have a girlfriend? Can't be your looks, because you're gorgeous!" She gave him a smile. Hoping that would cheer him up.

"Something's happened and the girl I really cared about got hurt, I haven't seen her for a couple weeks...but HEY! Why are we talking about me? Do you have a guy?" Trunks quickly flashed from depressed to excite in a flash.

He quickly thought to himself (* did she just call me Gorgeous?*)

"Well there was this guy I was in love with, I didn't tell him, but anyways it didn't work out, I caught him with another girl and I haven't seen him since!" She said proudly with her head held high

"WOW! That's kind of ironic, don't yah think?" Trunks said leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head

"Yah I guess!" She gave off a giggle and continued "But that's how most guys are!" She smiled and then turned towards the party as the smile slowly disappeared. He noticed and frowned alongside her.

"I can tell you really loved the guy!" That quickly pulled her out of the trance she had on the flashing lights coming from the party hall.

She nodded "Yah I loved him since we were kids...!" She quickly caught herself before she gave away too much info and looked back to the party hoping he wouldn't notice.

He stared at her and thought again (* WOW ok now that's just creepy, I remember hearing from Goten that Pan had a crush on me since we were 8 but this girl is going through the same exact thing, Maybe we could work out?*)

"Can i tell you something? But i don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything?" nervously looking away

She turned and nodded, smiling at him from across the table, reassuring him

"There's something about you that's familiar, but i can't put my finger on it, and i kind of like the feeling at get when I'm with you, it's like i can connect with you. And that's rare because i only could connect with one other person"

Blushing pan asked "oh who is that?"

"Oh she was my best friend since we were small, we had a little fight a couple weeks ago and i haven't seen her since. But she meant the world to me and I lost her." looking away to the fountain.

Before she could answer a voice was heard calling Trunks from the party hall. They noticed a girl running towards them with Bra chasing after her. Trunks knew this could mean trouble.

_**Who could the mystery girl be that's yelling for Trunks? Sorry I know its evil to just end the chapter there after Trunks and Pan got so close to each other without anyone interrupting, well I guess I spoke too soon. Don't worry the next chapter get really intense between Trunks, Pan and this mystery girl!**_

_**Review please! Thank you to all of those who have been supporting my story! Mahalo**_


	4. Uninvited interruptions lead to pain

**Heres Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4; Uninvited Interruptions lead to pain

**(All italic words mean thoughts)**

Trunks noticed who it was the second he heard her call his name. Pan also recognized the girl as the blonde that she walked in on with trunks. Pans heart began to break as she watched the girl jump trunks and start making out with him on the chair. Her eyes began to water as all the memories from that time came rushing into her head. Bra ran to the blonde and yanked her off of her brother by her hair.

"what the hell ,let go of me!" the blonde yelled at Bra, but bra stood her ground with a worried look towards pan, as she noticed tears slowly coming down pans cheeks. She was totally ruining her makeup.

Trunks got off the chair and walked towards the girl, pissed off beyond his normal self.

"Brit what the hell are you doing here?" growling at her

"Candace told me what happen with her that you broke up with us because of the tramp from the mall?" screaming up at trunks as bra gripped on to her hair tighter making her yelp.

Pan thought to herself (* tramp from the mall, what?*) Bra was also confused to what she was saying.

"and what if i did, it doesn't matter anyways, that girl won't come near me again because of YOU TRAMPS , but whatever, i guess she wasn't worth it?" growling louder at her.

Pans heart broke as she heard that, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, automatically grabbing onto her chest and the edge of the table to stable her and continued sitting there looking at the ground. Bra was getting more and more worried about pan.

"Candace gave this picture of her that she took from your room" throwing the picture of him, it fell to the ground at pans feet. She looked down to see a picture of her and trunks at the fair 2 years ago for her birthday, they were sitting together on the Ferris wheel, corndogs in hand, smiling with now worries in the world, and soon again the tears started to fall. Trunks reached down and picked up the picture, and smiled at the memories it held. He looked back at Brit.

"So?" trunks was so confused at that

"We just wanted to let you know that she's a whore, and you'll never get anything better than us, just look at her, she looks like a boy, she could pass as my brother!" Brit started laughing as she ripped her hair out of bras hands and stood up behind pans chair. Bra was pleased that she had her extensions still in her hand and smiled.

Brit then noticed the girl sitting quietly in front of her at the table and looked down at her and spun the chair that pan was sitting around to face her. Pan jumped at the sudden movement.

"And who could this be? Huh? Another one of trunks bed buddies?" Brit said sarcastically looking from trunks down to pan, grabbing a knife from her purse putting it up to pans throat, but no one noticed except for pan but she didn't care.

Goten, bulma, and vegeta heard the argument and walked outside towards them, they stood behind Bra. Vegeta noticed bras hand was full of hair and looked up at the blonde, who looked like she had patches of hair missing, and smiled at her daughter's evil ways. But then everyone finally noticed the knife, and Goten and Trunks were the ones to growl this time, as Bra and Vegeta tried to hold them back

"leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this, whatever you want it has to do with me." slowly walking towards her growling, when a strong arm caught his shoulder, he knew it was his father and turned around with a confused look. Vegeta knew who the mystery girl was and knew she could take care of herself. He shook his head no. Trunks stood there anxiously as the 2 women had an intense staring contest.

Brit removed the knife from her neck and held the picture up instead "at least you don't look like that girl from the picture, she looked like the ugly side of a diseased dog.' Laughing at that thought.

Bra couldn't help but look at pan worried, which was still looking at the ground holding her chest, trying to control herself from killing the girl in front of her. Vegeta couldn't figure out why Trunks couldn't sense Pans Ki and recognize her. But then again, he knew his son was pretty dense when it actually mattered the most.

Brit pat pans shoulder while laughing, and continued "am i right, don't you think she's seen better days?" breaking out laughing again.

Pan couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, and bra, goten and vegeta backed up. Pan stared at the girl laughing at her. She took off her mask and tossed it to bra. Brit stood

There speechless as she recognized this girl from the picture. Trunks heart broke at the sight of pan standing in front of him. He realized that's why everything about this mystery girl was familiar to him, and then realized what he had said about pan.

"Wow, you clean up good girl, i guess you do have your good days after all!" Brit broke off laughing again, as she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and looked down to see pans fist in her stomach and an evil smirk across her face.

"You bitch!" Brit snapped as she gasped for air, and fell unconscious to the ground. Everyone stood there staring at pan, as tears slowly ran down her cheek. She turned her body to face everyone, as Bulma gasped; being the last one to figure out the mystery girl was pan.

"Pan is that you?" bluma asked confused then noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks

"Sweetie are you ok?" cautiously approaching her

"IM FINE!" she yelled at them, holding onto her chest, almost gasping for air

Trunks slowly approached pan. But she backed away from him.

"Pan i am so sorry for what i said, i didn't mean anything that..." begging her but was cut off for pan

"i came here hoping i could make amends with you and tell you how much i love you...but i don't think i can do that!" looking away in pain holding her chest. Wondering why her heart hurt so much.

Vegeta took notice automatically at her pain, and a worried look crossed his face. Trunks heard that and a tear rolled down his face, he tried reaching out for her but every time he did she would back away.

Vegeta looked at bulma, and spoke to her through the bond.

_*pans in trouble, we have to get her to the medical wing*_ looking at bulma

_*what? Why? What's wrong with her*_ turning her attention back to pan, noticing the painful look on her face

_* the brat and trunks have a bond, and its killing her, your stupid brat obviously hasn't confessed to her yet, and she's having a reaction to a one-sided bonded!*_

_*what does that mean?* _

_* She's confessed her love for him but your brat hasn't and it's slowly killing pan *_ looking back at pan

_*that doesn't make any sense* _confused

_*on vegeta-sei i heard stories of women dying because their loved one didn't confess to them in time and their body couldn't handle it anymore*_

Bulma understood what she had to do and whispered into gotens and bra's ears what was going on. The facial expression on their faces changed to pure horror as they looked at pan.

Trunks reached out for pans arm as she pulled it away, almost falling to the ground if she hadn't had a grip on the table.

"I came to tell you that I love you trunks, but i seems like it would be impossible for you to feel the same way for me." Agitated breathing and the tears continue to flow.

Trunks was worried about what was going on with her. It looked like she was in pain.

"Are you ok pan?" worried about her

"I SAID IMMM..." she broke off to catch her breath, as her vision began to slowly fade. With that she took off towards the sky at full speed. She disappeared before anyone could react.

Vegeta phased in front of trunks and shook him out of his trance.

"BOY, you need to follow her, quickly, or you may never see her again!" yelling at him. Everyone else ran up to them and looked at trunks confused face.

"She doesn't want to see me right now, and what do you mean 'never see her again'" slightly confused and pissed at the same time.

Bulma interrupted them. "Did you see how much pain she was in, it's because of your saiyan bond with her"? She continued to explain to him what vegeta explained to her. Within second his face turned to horror as he shot up into the sky to follow her.

Bulma yelled after him "we'll get the medical wing ready! Hurry and find her!" Everyone rushed to the medical wing. Trunks flew as fast as he could, try to follow Pan, but everyone knew she was the fastest, he just hoped that he could get to her on time. He couldn't bear it if he had lost HIS Panny due to his own stupidity.

**WOW! Don't you just hate it when we leave you hangin? Will trunks get to pan on-time? Thank you to all my supporters who send me AWESOME reviews! I'm sorry I don't write back, I'm still new at this whole system. But I promise I will keep the story going! I have already finished it and am working on a sequel!**


	5. Hero

Chapter 5: Hero

**(*WARNING: There is a rape scene in here, just thought I would forewarn you*)**

Pan flew as far as her energy could take her, landing in a park outside of town. She couldn't understand why she was in so much pain. She fell to the ground as she felt the pain increase with every breath she took. She was slowly going in and out of consciousness, trying to crawl to a fountain she had seen, but discontinued her movement; she couldn't bare the pain anymore.

A couple minutes passed as she heard some men approaching her from behind. They hadn't notice her until they saw her lying on the ground.

"Look what we got here" the first man said as he knelt down besides her brushing her hair from her face

"Wow she's a looker, wonder what we should do with her?" the second man said sarcastically laughing

"Maybe we could have a bit of fun before we head home?" the third man said as he rolled her on to her back.

She couldn't do anything, she was so weak and in pain, it hurt just to breath. It took everything in her to get enough energy to kick the guy that was kneeling down in front of her in his groin. He rolled over in pain and the man holding her arms punched her in the face causing her nose and mouth to bleeding. That was the last bit of energy she had in her

As she looked around she noticed the guy she kicked was back on his knees again, smiling at her. They began to rip her costume off, as they gasped at what they saw. She also noticed the man had a gun on his belt and he started to unbuckle his pants. She knew where this was going. She started to cry again. As she went unconscious again with the last thought of _"trunks...help me"_ and she passed out.

Trunks felt around for her Ki and found a small Ki signal outside of town that was lowering faster than he was flying. He knew that was pan and that she was in trouble. So he kicked it into super saiyan 2 and took off towards the park. He landed behind some trees as he heard some guys talking and laughing. He peeked out from behind the tree and saw 3 guys with their pants down kneeling around something.

Pan was conscious again, and could feel people touching her. She felt so weak she didn't know how she could be awake. She spoke as loud as she could and said "Trunks!" just loud enough for the 3 men to hear.

"Did you hear that man?" the first guy asked looking down at her

"yah who the hell is trunks, is that your boyfriend?" as they started laughing and continued to have their way with her

Trunks then realized what they were doing as one man moved aside, there was pan barely holding on for life, naked and bleeding. His rage grew as he shot Ki blasts at the men that were assaulting HIS pan. They all dropped to the ground dead, except for one that was barely holding on to life. Trunks ran over there with rage in his eyes and walked up to the man.

"wwhhooo are y-ou?" the man asked coughing up blood

"I'm trunks!" trunks said, as the man's eyes grew larger. Trunks threw another Ki blast at him and watched the man die

"T...r.u...n...k..s?" pan spoke up

Trunks ran to her, and couldn't stand looking at her like this, bruised, bleeding and naked, with her eyes barely opened. He broke down in tears as he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it, picking her off the ground into his arms.

"I'm...yy...trunks" she blurted out as she coughed up blood

"I...e...y...ou..." she said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"No pan, no pan, you can't leave me yet, come on Hun, wake up!" he said as he shook her as tears fell down his cheeks landing on her face. He listened to her, and could still barely hear a heartbeat.

"I will save you pan!" she shouted as he took off towards capsule corp

Back at capsule corp the medical wing was set up and everyone was anxiously waiting for trunks to come back with pan. Bra was crying her eyes out into gotens shoulder as bulma was doing the same into vegetas. Videl and Gohan came running in 2 mins. After Bulma called them and explained the situation to them, with Goku and Chichi right on their tail. Videl looked at Bulma for some reassuring reaction from her friend; receiving none in return she turned around and ran crying into gohans shoulders. As chichi did the same with goku. All the men heads whipped up at the same time as they felt a familiar Ki approaching with a weaker one.

"Trunks found her!" Gohan yelled and all the women looked

"There's something wrong?" vegeta said, as all the men and women looked at him confused

"What do you mean there's something wrong?" videl shouted at vegeta through tears

"He's right videl, there's something wrong!" goku said holding chichi in his arms

Not a minute passed as a blast through the back of the medical room happened, through the rubble appeared Trunks holding pans limp body. He had tears running down his face as everyone noticed pans condition.

Everyone ran up to Trunks and the women screamed and gasped at the sight of pan.

"Boy what happened to her?" vegeta blurted out

"Those guys...they ...raped...her!" yelling in rage as he turned super saiyan 2. He gave everyone a dangerous look as he held pan closer to his body in a protective manner. Everyone fell back at the impossible amount of power coming off of him

"Trunks you have to let me help her, or she will die!" yelling through tears as she slowly stood up

Trunks looked down at pan, and started crying as his power level lowered, and he fell to his knees with pan in his arms. Everyone immediately ran over to her. Gohan grabbed pan from his arms and ran to the regeneration tank, placing her in there. Bra and bulma ran to trunks, hugging him and crying with him. Videl held trunks face to look at him straight in his eyes.

"Thank you trunks for bringing my baby back!" she smiled at him, giving him a hug and then turned her attention towards the tank that was slowly filling up with her daughter inside.

Vegeta stood outside the tank watching it fill as a look of worry crossed his face.

"I don't know if this will fully revive her?" Everyone stopped and looked towards vegeta with a confused and worry look.

Trunks stood up and walked to his father.

"Dad what do you mean?" worried and panic shot through him

"it will cure her physically injuries but the emotional injuries will not be cured by this, and I'm sure the emotional problems are connected to the heart and bond problems" looking at his son

"What else can i do?" crying putting his hand on the glass of the tank

"you have to prove your love for her" as he looked away at the tank " there's nothing we can do, this is all up to you!" vegeta said as he walked away placing a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder, knowing that his son was strong enough to do this.

Soon after the only ones that were left still in the medical wing were trunks, chichi, bra and videl. The men were up in the living room, listening to vegeta explain what was going on in detail.

The women soon left trunks alone to make breakfast for the family. He sat there alone, staring at a lifeless body of the girl he loved.

He could never forgive himself for what had happened to her.

**This chapter was pretty touchy for me personally, but it made the story have its edge that it needed. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry; my story is yet to be finished! It only gets better! Thank you for the reviews, they really do help!**


	6. Hopeful Future

**Chapter 6; Hopeful future**

She stayed in the tank for 3 weeks without waking up. Trunks never left her side. Bulma brought his food down to him every day, pans parents came every day for an hour to check on their daughter. Her vital signs were still strong but something was keeping their daughter unconscious.

About 6 weeks had passed and still no sign of her waking up. Trunks sat against the glass with a ring in his hand, fidgeting with it. He turned to the tank and looked up at pan.

"When you do wake up pan, I'm going to ask you to marry me, i would never let anything else happen to you, i love you more than my own life, and i want to be there for you. Maybe even have some kids if that's what you want. I will do anything to make you happy as long as you

"Wake up, pp...l...e...a.s..e.!" he begged breaking out in tears again. Unknowingly, Videl and Gohan stood in the doorway watching the whole thing. A tear dropped down videls cheek as she ran to trunks side and held him in her arms. Gohan walked behind them and held both of them.

Videl pulled away from them looking straight into trunks face.

"Pan would be lucky to have a guy like you" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up.

"We would be glad to have you as part of the family trunks!" gohan said as he hugged him and stood up

They went up to the kitchen where everyone else was. He stood there staring a pan as he saw her hand twitch. He ran up to the tank and waited. Nothing happened.

_(* Maybe I'm seeing things*)_ he thought

Ready to walk away he saw her eyes flash open as her whole body started to move around. He noticed that her eyes were not their normal color but a bright blue. He stared at her mesmerized by them and worried all at the same time. Until her eyes turned back to normal, he started to cry as he pressed the drain button and ran to open the tank. She came flowing out, as he caught her in his arms with a blanket to keep her warm.

Pan blinked hers eyes, as she tried to focus her eyes, they were flashing back and forth from blue to brown. She could tell someone was holding her, and she could see the silhouette of a person in front of her but couldn't make out who it was yet. She blink again as color started to return to her vision. She saw lavender and knew who it was.

"T...r.u...?" she said slowly

Trunks looked down at her and smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm here and I'm never going to leave your side, i love you pan!" he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"iii... love. you...too!" she said and showed him his favorite smile for the first time in months.

Vegeta automatically felt an extremely strong ki in his medical wing, as did gohan, goten, and goku. They looked at each other confused and took off running in the direction of the hospital. The woman followed.

Pan sat up slowly looking her self over, feeling some kind of power in her that was strange. She didnt have it before, but she ignore it. Trunks put his coat on her to cover her up and walked to sit in front of her. He looked into those beautiful eyes that he missed so bad and took her hand in his. He smiled at her.

"Pan? i have something important to ask you?" anxious with a smile

"Yeah trunks what is it?" she answered with a raspy voice and confused a little

He opened a box he had in his pocket to show her a huge diamond ring. The band was two golden dragons, almost meeting for a kiss at the diamond, and inside the diamond was the number 4 dragon ball.

She looked at it shocked and surprised.

"Trunks?" she said a little confused

"Pan? Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I will love you forever and protect you forever. I love you!" he said with his million dollar smile

A tear escaped pans eyes as she looked into the eyes on the man sitting across of her. She couldn't speak, she was speechless, and so she just nodded in agreement. His smile got bigger as he put the ring on her fingers and passionately kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

As the others opened the metal door leading to the regeneration tank room, they stood there confused as to where the power was coming from, they then noticed pans tank was empty. The woman broke through them to see what was going on as their faces dropped to see

Trunks on the floor holding a now conscious pan in his arms. The woman screamed as they ran towards them. Pan slowly got to her feet with the help of trunks to stabilize her.

Everyone was crying and hugging pan as Bulma noticed something on pans finger that wasn't there before.

"Pan? What's with the ring?" pointing confused at her hand

Videl smiled at pan and turned towards Trunks, and gave him a big hug whispering "Welcome to the family!"

He smiled and said "thanks".

Everyone besides Gohan and videl looked confused at the exchange of hugs;

Trunks held Pan around her waist as they faced everyone. Vegeta dumbfounded to the fact that she was alive and on top of that with some kind of power he didn't recognized. He shoved his worries off as soon as his son spoke up again.

"Everyone" looked down at pan with a smile as she nodded and he continued "were getting married!" He said with a smile, as all the women started clapping, screaming and crying again, going in for round 2 of hugs to the 2 love birds. The men immediately clasp their hands over their ears to protect them. Bulma went straight away to plan a HUGE and extravagant winter wedding. Vegeta was still worried about this power pan now possessed and took off upstairs to do some research.

**In the next chapter you will find out what this strange power pan now possess, I PROMISE! Read & review please! Mahalo for reading!**


	7. Immpossible Research

**Chapter 7: Impossible research**

Vegeta slowly left the medical wing to do some research on the powerful energy level that was coming off of pan. He made sure no one noticed his sudden disappearance, and made a dash to the library. Unknown to him, Trunks had noticed his worry look on his father's face and tried to ignore it until he saw his dad takeoff up stairs. Trunks gave pan to Gohan, giving a small kiss to pan, telling her he would be right back. He then took off up the stairs looking for his father.

He found his Ki, slightly worried; he ran to the library and swung open the door. Scaring the crap out of vegeta, since he never noticed the familiar Ki approaching the library.

"Geez boy! I'm too old for you to be doing that to me!" vegeta said as he held his chest, breathing heavily. He turned back to the book he was flipping through. He threw the

Book on the table behind him and grabbed another one in front of him. Trunks walked over to the table that was covered in books. He noticed the titles. They had all to do with Saiyan Heritage, and Saiyan History. He picked up the first book and looked at the Title, "Legends of Vegeta-sei". He was confused at his dad's sudden interest in legends.

"Dad, what's going on? What's with the books?" pushing books on the side, looking at each one.

"There's something strange...?" breaking off as he began reading a section in a book to himself.

"What's wrong dad?" looking at his dad worried.

"Brat did you notice your woman's abnormal power level when she woke up earlier?" putting the book down and turned to face his son, crossing his arms across his chest. Trunks knew this was serious.

"Now that you mention it, it did seem weird when she opened her eyes and they were bright blue..." contemplating to him, before finishing his sentence his dad interrupted

"BRIGHT...BLUE?" yelling, as he slammed his hands down on the table, staring at his son with worry in his eyes.

Trunks backed away at his father's outburst and nodded

Vegeta looked worried. He began digging through the pile of books for a certain one. He found it. The title read "Mysterious Legend Weapons of Vegeta-sei." It was a really old leather book that looked like it had gone through a tornado, and few hundred wars.

He began flipping through the pages as Trunks approached him from the side. He looked at the title as a confused look came across him.

"Um dad, is there something i should be worried about?" staring at the pages his father was flipping through. Vegeta stopped at a page and his eyes grew 10 times larger as he faced the picture towards Trunks.

"Is this what her eyes looked like?" pointing at the picture in the book. The picture showed a beautiful young girl in white long sleeve spandex and long spandex pants, wearing the saiyan armor in gold, with a long gold cape that reached down pass her ankles. But the one thing that shocked him was the bright blue eyes the girl had, and strange markings, starting from her eyes, down to her neck.

All Trunks could do was stare in awe and nod at this fathers question.

"That's what i was worried about!" putting the book down on the table in front of him and started reading what was written under the picture to trunks.

" Vegeta aurora was the name placed on this beautiful women. Known to Vegeta-sei, she was the king's secret weapon used to battle his most feared enemy, the Mages. The mages were said to be so powerful that they could destroy the entire army within seconds. The king knew of this and instead of sending out his best men, he would only send out this girl. She had more power than anyone else in the universe, and was basically unstoppable. After the last war between Vegeta-sei and the Mages, he had to destroy her after she turned her power on the city. The power of this warrior was thrown into the universe with her body.

Whoever sought out this power was destroyed by it, not being able to handle the immense power." Vegeta took a second to let it sink into Trunks head and continued " it also says here 'That aurora lost herself to the power and couldn't control it.' but if anyone could control it they would be unstoppable." He stopped reading to look up at his sons face. Trunks had a look that was a cross from worried, confused and shocked.

"Brat, don't worry about it, it says here that ' it only awakens when the mages are near..." cutting off as he noticed what he had just said and he also began to worry.

"Dad did you just say what i thought you said?" ripping the book out of his father's hands and started looking through it. Vegeta just stood there in a trance staring at the ground as he began to cringe his teeth.

Trunks began reading another section. "The mages are said to be more powerful than saiyans because of their intense training and highly known technology. They could wipe out a whole race with in minutes.

The only thing that could stop them is a woman named "Aurora Vegeta" that was last known as King Vegetas secret weapon. No one knows where the weapon disappeared to after the King was forced to destroy her."

Trunks broke off and dropped the book and grabbed his father by the collar and shook him out of his trance.

"Dad what does that mean?"

"It means...the mages are coming!" he growled as he slapped his son's hands away from him

"But that's impossible, it said she destroyed them all the last time they attacked Vegeta-sei!"

"I don't know how it's possible that there are still some alive, but we need to let the others know!" he began walking around trunks to head for the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"Brat there is a huge war heading our way, and your woman is probably the only one that can save the world. You need to keep her safe and not let her worry about it. Her power will come when we most need it.

If you love her the way you say you love her, and it comes to the point that she loses control of her..." breaking off and then continuing "you need to destroy her!"

Trunks just looked at his father " DESTROY HER? How would you want me to destroy someone i love?" phasing in front of his father, with anger and rage written all over his face.

Vegeta placed a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder and continued " it's either that or she will destroy herself along with the earth."

"Who will destroy the earth?" a familiar voice came from the hallway behind trunks. They turned to come face to face with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Krillen and Tien.

"We heard you yelling at each other from the medical wing, so we came to check it out?" Krillen held a held a hand out to shake Trunks hand. Tien and Uub followed.

Vegeta turned back into the library and sat down with his arms crossed against his chest. Everyone soon followed after Trunks followed his father's actions. They sat around the table, everyone was confused except for Trunks who knew exactly what was going on.

"So guys what's going on?" Tien was the first to speak up

"Yah what's with all the yelling, and stuff about the earth being destroyed?" Uub interrupted

"There's an enemy coming, isn't there?" Goku could feel the power headed for earth

"What's coming?" Gohan was confused

"Can't you morons sense the immense power headed for earth?" he growled and closed his eyes. Everyone else followed and closed their eyes trying to sense this unknown power. One by one their eyes shot open, with a look of horror. This power was higher than Majin Buu, Freiza and Cell put together.

"What the hell is that?" Goten yelled

"What's going on Vegeta, something tells me you know what's going on?" Goku looked at him concerned

Vegeta grabbed the book off the ground and turned it to the page that had a picture on the Mages and turned it to face the others.

"The mages?" Krillan was confused

Vegeta began to explain to them about the Mages " Back in vegeta-sei, the mages were their only enemy, they actually feared them." The ending of that caught everyone off guard as Goten was the one to interrupt.

"Saiyans were afraid of them?" confused and started out laughing

Gohan reached over and slapped his brother in the back of the head. Goten stopped laughing as soon as that happened and started to rub the back of this head.

"If you would let me finish moron instead of interrupting, i could tell you why." yelling at goten as he sunk down into his seat.

Vegeta began where he left off. " Mages were said to be more powerful than the saiyan because of their intense training and highly noted technology. They destroyed millions of planets before they were brought down by Aurora Vegeta." he stopped there and closed the books

Everyone looked so confused to what was happening.

"Wait? Question?" Krillan spoke up, raising his hand in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Vegeta, if this aurora lady is supposed to be this all powerful person, how did the king destroy her?" that caught everyone attention, everyone had the same question on their mind, but no one had the balls to ask vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and looked up from the table towards Krillan "because he was her mate! Only her mate could destroy her!" adding a throated laugh

"So this 'Aurora Vegeta woman' was the only one that could defeat them?" pausing as vegeta nodded to Tien and continued "wow, she must be one heck of a warrior to bring them down." Tien said

"So why are they coming here?" Gohan asked vegeta

"Most likely to claim earth as their own since they've done that to million other planets!" krillan spoke his mind before anyone else could.

"What are we supposed to do, we can't beat them, and you said yourself that the 'aurora whatever' was the only one that beat them". Goten shot back at Vegeta.

Before vegeta could ring his neck, Goku was the one to speak up.

"It's because Aurora Vegeta is here with us, isn't that right Vegeta?" looking down at the table with his eyes close

Vegeta nodded and everyone stared at them confused.

"What do you mean she's here, i thought you said that the king had to destroy her." Gohan yelled at them

"It's Pan!" trunks whispered. Everyone turned to trunks.

"What trunks, i didn't make out what you said?" Gohan calmly asked

"It's..." he was interrupted by Goku.

"...Pan!" Goku finished Trunks sentence and everyone's look turned to shock

"Pan?" Gohan looked at his father confused

Vegeta explained " Trunks said that when pan gain consciousness in the tank early, he saw her eyes flash open but they weren't their normal color..." breaking off so he could find the page in the book that he had shown Trunks early about Aurora, then he found it and faced it towards everyone and continued "see here, the woman called AURORA VEGETA also has that same trait. Only people with that kind of power are said to have that color i their eyes. Somehow she has inherited the power of this woman."

Gohan interrupted "so you're basically telling me that my daughter is the only that can save us and the planets from the mages?"

Vegeta, Trunks and Goku nodded.

" Most likely the Mages believe that the power is still lost to the universe, and will come here thinking the earth is defenseless and try to destroy us!"

"Trunks what do you think about all of this, i mean, that is your fiancée now, do you want her to fight?" almost begging for him to say no

Before Trunks could answer Gohan continued "What happens if she loses control and starts destroying us, our friends and family and earth, then what are you going to do?

He took a pause and continued "and I thought you wanted kids, what happens if she has to be des..." Before he could finish Trunks slammed his fists on the table, getting Gohan to shut his mouth, vegeta to have a proud smirk and for everyone to pay attention to him.

"...!" almost yelling each word to them

With that said, he took his leave and began to exit the library, before he could make it to the hallway his father spoke.

"Son, if worst comes to reality, it will be your responsibility to make the decision!" and with that said Trunks left.

Gohan put his face in his hands to hide the tears that were flowing for his daughter's untimely demise, or so what he thought. All Goku and Goten could do was comfort Gohan, being a father and being told that the earth was in your only child's hands, and that there was a high chance that she would not make it, was not something Gohan wanted hear especially after everything that just happened to her.

Gohan looked up at Vegeta with tears "How long do we have?"

"Unfortunately, it looks like they will be here in 7 months!" sounding so sure of himself

"Well at least we have time to train, so we can help pan out there!" Tien said standing up, getting ready to leave

"Yah, Gohan don't worry buddy, we will be here for you and pan, and you can count on us!" Krillan said with a huge smile

Tien,Uub and Krillan took their leave, shaking everyone's hand and leaving for their 7 month training.

Gohan, Goten, Goku and Vegeta sat in the library after everyone left.

"What happens if pan can't handle it?" Gohan said with a shaking voice

"There's nothing we can do, that will be up to Trunks, remember what I said, it's the mates duty, and only he can do it, even if they haven't officially mated yet, it will happen sooner, or later!" Vegeta said with a smirk and began to stand up and walk out of the library.

Gohan spoke up before Vegeta left the doorway "vegeta could you do me a favor, and train pan as much as possible, that would make me feel a little more comfortable with this situation?" Gohan looked up to vegeta, vegeta looked over his shoulder at Gohan and nodded, then left for his training also.

**WOW! That took you by surprise didn't it! Read &Review! Mahalo**


	8. During the 7 months

Chapter 8: During the 7 months

A lot has happened since the day the Z gang found out about the mages coming to earth and about pans secret power. The only one that didn't know was pan herself. They decided to keep it from her, so it wouldn't stress her out. About a month after they found out, Trunks and Pan had an extravagant wedding, which of course, bulma planned. If you had seen the wedding you would have thought, that royalty were getting married. They got their own place in the mountains, not wanting to be disturbed by paparazzi and 'Trunks' adoring fans.

Vegeta came every day to their home to train Pan in their GR from the time she got off work to about midnight, but Pan couldn't figure out why all of a sudden vegeta wanted to train her, so she took it without any questions.

Just 3 weeks after they got married, pan found out she was pregnant, and was a little worried about how Trunks would take it.

FLASHBACK:

Working at the hospital as a nurse was really tiring, non-stop work hours, and after finishing work, vegeta would be waiting for her at home to train her. She couldn't figure out why vegeta was training with her. Was he bored of training by himself, she didn't care what the reason was, she loved to fight, and loved the fact that a strong saiyan was her teacher.

After working a 24 hour shift one night, on her drive home, she had a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stopped the car on the side of the road and jumped out, only to have the sudden urge to throw up. She stood on the side of the road for 20 mins. Throwing up her breakfast, lunch and dinner from the previous day. She didn't understand where the sudden sickness came from until she felt a sudden kick and a small movement come from her abdomen. She immediately grabbed at her stomach and almost fainted when she felt a small Ki coming from her. She knew it wasn't her Ki, since she knew her Ki all too well, and then she realized that she was late (meaning she missed her period). The tears started to flow and a smile appeared on her face as she realized, she was pregnant, there was no doubting that.

She got back in her car and drove as fast as she could home. She was really excited to tell Trunks. Trunks car was already in the driveway, which means he was probably worried about her, since she was always home before him. She parked her SUV next to his Mercedes and got out. She couldn't sense vegetas Ki anywhere, which means he probably left. About five steps towards the house and she fell to the ground on her knees in the front yard, holding her stomach in pain. She didn't know why she hurt so badly. But she felt like something was tearing her insides out. She knelt there for a minute, hoping it would go away. Blocking Trunks out of her mental bond so he wouldn't rush out to her.

The pain intensified, as she was slowly consumed by darkness, opening her bond up to trunks, as she passed out on the lawn.

Trunks spent about an hour searching for pans Ki or trying to break down her mental wall but was having a hard time getting through to her. After 20 minutes of trying, he heard her whisper "trunks...I'm sorry!" through the bond, and he began to feel her Ki rapidly lowering. He felt for her, and found her Ki in the front yard. He flew off the couch and out the front door, finding her lying on the lawn; she was soaked from the rain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed her limp and lifeless body and ran into the house. He slowly put her on the couch and wrapped her in a thick blanket, kneeling by her side. He quickly grabbed his cellphone, and called his father to let him know what was happening, and to bring his mother.

Not even 5 minutes passed, he heard his front door open and some footsteps come running in towards the living room. He turned from the couch to see, his mom, dad, gohan and goku. Gohan ran to pans side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Dad, i don't know what happened, i found her on the lawn like this?" tears flowing as he held her hand closer to his face

Bulma was at her son's side comforting him through this. She brought as many capsules as she could, hoping it would help with it.

"Brat move! I need to see something?" vegeta pushed his son out of the way, and stood next to pan. He stared at her confused, as he closed his eyes. A second later his eyes shot open and his mouth began to hang open.

Trunks immediately noticed and stood up in front of his father.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is she ok?" begging with his father

Vegeta just smiled and nodded, he stepped away from them and leaned against the wall

Trunks was a little confused and just stood there staring at his father, looking for some answers, and then Goku interrupted his thoughts.

"She's waking up!" everyone turned towards pans body, as they watched her hands reach up and violently rub at her eyes, as they noticed tears roll down her cheeks. Trunks quickly went to her side.

"Pan? Sweetheart, can you hear me? What's wrong? Are you ok?" pleading for some kind of response

Her eyes flashed open, and everyone gasped. This was the first time Goku, Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta saw her blue eyes. Vegeta was amazed that he lived long enough to see something he only read in history books.

Trunks were again mesmerized by them. She continued to attack her eyes. Trunks didn't know what was going on. He turned to his father for answers.

"Her body is trying to adjust to her powers, you need to keep her arms down and away from her eyes, or she could injure herself!" Vegeta said as he took off towards the kitchen

Trunks straddled her waist and held her arms down to her sides. She started to scream in pain as her eyes kept adjusting from brown to blue.

"Baby, its ok, it will pass, i promise!" he leaned down and kissed her cheek

Her body began to calm down as her eyes turned back to normal. Trunks got off her, and helped her sit up. He sat next to her holding her hand, as Gohan sat on her opposite side, with her head on his shoulders.

She didn't know what happened, and figured it had to do with being pregnant with a saiyan baby so she dismissed it. Vegeta came back in the room with a platter full of food; pan noticed him enter as she looked up at him. He smirked at her and looked away. Bulma did some last minute checkups on her, making sure she was ok. Everyone totally forgot how they found her in the first place, after seeing what was happening to her.

Everyone left that night, and Trunks was the only one that was seriously worried about her. Sure it wasn't another 7 months until the mages arrived, but something was seriously wrong with his wife.

"Pan, are you ok?" walking into the bathroom, seeing her on her knees, bent over the toilet, asleep

"Pan, baby, are you ok?" lightly shaking her to wake up

She slowly woke up, and smiled up at him.

"I think i ate something bad today for lunch, i think I'm gonna head to bed?" she slowly stood up, a little shaky, and walked over to the bed, laid down in the fetal position and pulled to covers over her. Trunks walked to her side of the bed and bent down.

He put his lips to her ear and whispered "i know there is something wrong with my wife, but i will wait till you are ready to tell Me." with that said she let out a smile and he kissed her and they both fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

She found out a month ago that she was pregnant and tonight was the night she would finally tell trunks about it. They were meeting up after work at an Italian restaurant in the mountains. He was there before her. She ran home after work to change into something sexier. She walked into the restaurant with a short strapless dolche and cabana dress, with her hair down in curls.

"Mrs. Briefs, we were expecting you!" the waiter then escorted her to a private VIP section upstairs on the balcony.

Trunks stood up and turned around and was shocked to see his beautiful wife without her work clothes on. He walked up to her and placed a passionate kiss on her with his hands slowly snaking around her waist. She was caught off guard but soon returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to lower his hands, when he stopped.

"Sorry, i got carried away!" scratching the back of his head, with his million dollar smile, he pulled out her seat and sat her down, returning to his seat. He couldn't help smiling at his wife, there was something strangely different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he began to say

She reached down into her purse and pulled out a flat square object wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"I got something for you!" She gave him the gift and smiled

He was nervous, something wasn't right, but he couldn't help but notice how happy she was.

"What is it?" she began shaking like a little kid on Christmas

"Just open it and you'll find out!" she smiled bigger this time.

He began to rip in open as he noticed there was a small picture frame in it. He flipped it over to see and picture of something that looked like an alien from a black and white TV show. He stared at it confused and then realized he's seen one of these before, when his mom was pregnant with bra.

"Hey isn't this one of those weird pictures they take of babies when their still in their mother?" still staring at it confused

Pan nodded and smiles "an ultrasound?"

"Yah that's what it's called, but why did you give me this?" looking up at her now

She pointed to the top left hand corner of the picture where there was the name of the patient who this photo belonged to. He read the name "Pan Briefs" and his eyes grew as he noticed the name, and looked up to pan in shock.

"I'm pregnant!" she said with a smile that would make your heart melt he stood up so quick and grabbed her into a giant bear hug, ripping her out of her seat. He began to cry (tears of joy) and kissed her with more passion than ever, releasing when they needed air.

"I'm going to be a dad?" staring at her

She nodded.

"I'm so happy right now; i don't even know what to say!" He smiled at her

"I love you pan!"

"I love you too trunks!" She stood on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on her lips and sat back down. He couldn't help but smile during the whole dinner. He was going to be a father, and he couldn't help but to be excited about something he's always wanted from her. Until it dawned on him, that the mages were still coming, pregnant or not, she would still have to fight, and that thought took his breath away. His heart dropped and broke into a million pieces. His happiness disappeared as fast as it came. But he still held his smile during their ride home. She was finally asleep and he needed to talk to his father.

He flew to Capsule corp in record time, landing in the front yard. He sat there and raised his Ki, getting his father's attention. He watched as he saw his father look out his porch window, and all the lights turn on as he came to the front door. Vegeta walked up to his son and sat down next to him. He immediately knew something was bugging his son.

"Pans pregnant!' trunks said in a whisper loud enough for his father to hear.

"I know brat!" he growled. Trunks turned in shock.

"How do you know when i just found out tonight?" confused

"I knew since the day you found her passed out in the yard." he paused and turned his head towards trunks to continue " if you weren't so busy worrying about the mages, maybe you would have noticed the extra Ki that's been hanging around!'"

"Dad how am i supposed to let her fight now? She'll be ready to give birth when the mages come." he argued with his father

"Brat, it is your mate's duty to save this planet, pregnant or not, she has to do it. And you have to help her. If I'm not wrong, i think having the baby inside of her during the battle will benefit her with keeping her power in control."

"You think so?"

Vegeta nodded


	9. Earths Hero or Traitor?

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews. I know that the twist of this story from a romance to an action was a little unexpected but give me the benefit of the doubt. I have already finished writing this entire story so I will let my loyal fans know that this story won't end for a while. Enjoy this chapter as much as I did at writing it. **

Chapter 9: Earths hero or traitor

A couple months passed and soon everyone found out about the pregnancy. Everyone was excited but worried just like Trunks. They knew she had to do it, the mages would be here next week and she had to fight them to save the earth. In saiyan years, she was about 8 months pregnant and could give birth at any time. Trunks was extremely worried about his sons health, with pan having to use it in the battle would benefit her, but he didn't know if his son would survive, and he knew that would break her heart more than anything. Everyone continued to train secretly, waiting for the arrival of their new enemies.

While enjoying a baby shower, bulma and chi chi put on for them at capsule corp. Vegeta pulled the men on the side and headed for the library, where it all started. Everyone knew the drill and took a seat. Vegeta looked over towards Trunks and then at everyone else but lastly stopping on Trunks.

"Son, it's time to tell her!"

"I know, i knew this day would come!" he stood up from his seat as he headed for the door to be met face to face with his pregnant wife

"Tell me what?" pan was worried and confused

He looked down at the floor, pulling her to the table and sitting her next to Goku. Goku had his hand on her stomach smiling as if he was playing with his great grandson.

"So what did you need to tell me?" pan looked up from her grandfather's hand and stared at trunks. Vegeta pulled out the book and began to explain everything to pan. When he was done, she stared at everyone shocked.

"How am i supposed to fight, when I'm like (pointing at her stomach) this!" yelling, as she slams her fists into the table. The women downstairs hear the commotion and headed up to the library.

"Pan, sweetie calm down!" trunks slowly approached her.

She quickly stood up, as she held her stomach in protection.

"You knew about this, the whole time?" and the tears began to show as she retreated towards the door

"Yes, i did, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to worry you or stress you!" begging her to stop retreating from him

"And you think it was a good thing to keep it from me, look at me, I'm pregnant, and I'm supposed to fight and save the planet like this?"

He discontinued his approach on her and a tear escaped his eye as he stared at the ground in shame.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, to our family!" yelling her eyes began to change from blue to brown, everyone noticed but she continued " i hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I hope your happy cause you'll never see your family again!" she yelled in rage as her eyes stayed blue and the ground began to shake. The women that were heading up the stairs could be heard screaming in terror as the house began to shake uncontrollably.

Trunks snapped out of his trance when his father started yelling at him.

"Trunks! You need to calm her down, or she could destroy us and your son! Or worst...her!"

Trunks nodded and walked towards his wife, she reached a hand out to him, almost begging him to destroy her, she knew exactly what was happening to her and she didn't know how to control it. Her eyes began to glow brighter, as the clouds outside began to gather into a storm. Lighting and tornadoes appeared outside capsule corp but no one knew how to stop her.

"HELP ME!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs

"Pan, calm down!" Goku asked her as he tried to get to her. Everyone stood around her trying to get her but there was a strange barrier or shield around her. Every time they touched it they were electrocuted.

"KILL ME!" she screamed as she let go of the power and collapsed to the ground. The storms left, and ground ceased in movement. The women were up the stairs and in the room by the time it finished.

Trunks ran to pan and started to cry. Vegeta approached him from behind and put a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder.

"Son, she will be alright! She just wasn't ready to control it, but you should take her down to the medical wing and put her in the regeneration tank just to be sure. She will be ready to fight when it is time." he told his soon, as he took his leave

The women stood in the doorway stunned at what just happened.

"Trunks if i know Pan as much as I do, she would never let anyone hurt the ones she loves, she has more fighting spirit then anyone in this room, and she will not fail us!" Goku said in a calm voice as he took his leave also.

Trunks carried pans body down to the medical room with the women on his tail. He placed her inside the tank and turned it on. It began to fill up as he sat there staring at her through the glass. He was so ashamed of himself, having his pregnant wife being the savior of the planet. He knew he couldn't sit back and do nothing, he needed to train. He left her side and found his father. They continued to train till the morning of the arrival of the Mages. Pan still had not woke up and everyone was extremely worried about it. Vegeta was confident that she would come around when she was needed. She stayed in the regenerations tank for 4 days, and it was finally the night before the arrival of the mages and she was still floating there, unconscious.

After an all-nighter with his father, Trunks took a shower and enjoyed breakfast with the entire Z gang, who slept over the night before to be ready for this day. The only ones that weren't there were Gohan, Piccolo and Yamcha. After breakfast was over they went to the library and began thinking up some war strategies in case pan did not wake up. For hours they sat in there arguing as the woman sat in the medical wing waiting for Pan to awaken.

"The mages should be arriving any minute now!" Tien spoke up

"Yah what are we going to do if pan doesn't wake up in time?" Krillan asked Vegeta

"We will fight, no matter what; we need to protect the ones we love and this planet also!" Vegeta let a growl escape his lips

Soon they could see the sky start to darken as they ran over to window; they noticed 5 ships crash land right outside capsule corp. The ships looked like asteroids, but you couldn't mistake the massive power that was coming off of these things.

They knew right away, the war had begun. Everyone began to run out of the room when they heard the women scream from downstairs. They ran down stairs in record time, to see the front door open, with a woman in white spandex standing outside the door, now facing the 5 mages. The women stared at her in terror. The men didn't know who it was until she turned around to face them, and noticed she was pregnant, and then it dawned on them that it was pan. She smiled at them and nodded at them, and turned to face the mages. The 5 mages that were there were all old except for the one in the middle. He was young, maybe in his twenties, and he was extremely handsome. He had hair like trunks but it was jet black like hers, blue eyes that you could get lost in and a fit body. He wore the royal crest of the mages on his chest which probably meant that he was in the royal family. The other 4 men looked like they were in their sixties, and wore hoods that covered their faces. All you could see were their glowing red eyes, and their wrinkled hands. The young man in the middle stepped forward towards pan, as the Z gang flanked behind pan, trunks right on her tail. Soon after Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha touched down behind them.

"It's a surprise to see such a beauty on such a filthy planet!" the young man said, as he gave a wink to pan and began looking around at his surroundings

Pan gagged as Trunks growled towards him, Vegeta noticing trunks anger stepped in front of him to stop him from attacking.

"Hmmmm? Seems like someone thinks the same way?" as he stared at Trunks behind Vegeta

"Be quiet! What have you come to earth for?" Pan said as she took a step away from the Z gang

"I had originally come here to destroy it but now i think i have a change of plans!" he said seductively towards pan, as he licked his lips and slowly walked towards her.

"And what would that plan be now?" she shot him a death stare and crossed her arms across her chest, Vegeta style, but he didn't back down from his approach

He stood right in front of her, maybe inches from her face, staring into her eyes. He smiled and took his eyes off of her to look at the group of people standing a good 10 feet behind her. His eyes stopped on a man with black spiky hair and a man standing behind him with lavender hair and smiled. He knew what was going on. He looked back at pan with a smile and lifted his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. As soon as his hands touched her, she felt an electrical charge and suddenly she couldn't move and began to panic.

"Hey what's going on, i can't move!" she yelled trying to budge, but couldn't

Trunks began to growl as he leveled up straight to Super saiyan 2. Vegeta stopped him before he could attack and tried to calm him down.

"Let me go father, she's in trouble, i won't let him hurt them!" growling in rage

"Brat, calm down, you know what pan is capable of, she can handle it, if we step it now, and we'll just get in the way!" He growled back at him

With that said trunks calmed down a bit and stood his ground as he watched the man get closer to pan with a smile. Piccolo and Goku stepped next to Trunks and helped Vegeta hold him back.

"So I see you people are saiyan? Go figure, I thought I recognized you." He said as he pointed at Vegeta, Vegeta growled.

"Your prince Vegeta isn't you?" He smirked knowing he was right

"What a worthless race! Cowards to use their so called weapon to destroy my ancestors!" He stepped away from pan and began to slowly walk towards Vegeta

"King Vegeta was a fool to think he killed all you worthless trash, but it seems some of you were still hiding under that rock you called home!" he growled back at the man, as he was within feet of him. The man stopped his approach.

He was noticeably pissed off at the comment Vegeta spat at him, and gave an evil smile as he turned his attention to Trunks.

"I'm sorry, i forgot my manners, and I didn't introduce myself yet! I'm Rajen, Prince of the Mages, and I'm here to destroy every last saiyan and then destroy this lousy planet!" he yelled at the Z gang and went back to pan.

"So I forgot to tell you my other part of my plans!" he was talking to everyone this time, but kept his eyes on pan as he stood within inches in front of her.

"It seems that you are pregnant at the moment" as he reached down a put his hand on her stomach, making Trunks growl even louder and continued " most likely with a saiyan, but no matter, you will still make a GREAT princess...for me!" he leaned in a kissed her, passionately, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She tried to fight back but whatever he did to her with that touch was really working. She couldn't move anything but her mouth and eyes so she did the only thing she could, she bit him as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and pulled back from the kiss, blood gushing from his wound. She had bit a huge chunk of his lip off. She spat it out as he step back. Pan could hear someone behind her growling, and she knew it was Trunks. She looked out the corner of her eye, and saw how much in rage he was, but Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo held him back for some reason.

She looked back in time to see a leg flying her way towards her stomach, his knee connected with her stomach, as she went flying backwards, and landing in front of Vegeta.

"Filthy saiyan!" he wiped his lip with the back of his hand, and continued as he started to walk towards Pan lying on the ground "How dare you do that to me!" He yelled at her but stopped his approach on her.

She laid their motionless, as she coughed up blood and screamed in pain. She finally gained back her movement, and immediately grabbed at her stomach in pain. Gohan, Yamcha, Tien and Krillan ran to her side as soon as she hit the ground. She then noticed blood coming from the direction of her womanhood, and turned to Trunks in horror. Trunks also noticed the blood, and began to growl in rage, and raised his level to super saiyan 3. He pushed his father out of the way and threw Piccolo and Goku to the ground with ease and ran towards Prince Rajen.

"NO!" Pan choked up through the pain and tears, as she watched Trunks in rage fly at Rajen.

Prince Rajen just stood there with an evil smirk on his face as Trunks approached him. Rajen held out a hand and a light slowly started to appear from it, and he smiled larger he shot what looked like a huge lightning bolt from it and straight towards Trunks. It moved so fast, Trunks had no time to dodge it and it struck him, he dropped to the ground in pain. Pan screamed as she watched the whole thing. She began to stand up with her head down. Everyone but the mages back down from her. Vegeta could feel her enormous power rising quickly. Goku phased to Trunks body, grabbed him and phased back to the group. Pan stood there with her head down as the tears began to grow.

Vegeta instructed everyone to back up from her and get the woman to safety. Trunks began gaining consciousness and coughing up blood. Pan slowly looked up towards the Z gang and everyone gasped, they knew what this meant.

Her eyes were glowing blue and her hair began to grow longer, down to her butt. Trunks looked up to her, and gave her a reassuring smile that he would be ok, as she smiled back at him. She knew what she had to do, especially since she was uncontrollably bleeding from her womanhood, which meant something was wrong with the baby. Trunks was extremely worried about her also, along with everyone else.

Trunks began to speak to her through their bond.

* Pan are you alright?*

She nodded

* is the baby alright? Your bleeding everywhere!* concerned

*i don't know love? He's stopped moving, but i can't do anything until i finish these guys or there won't be a world left for our son* she nervously smiled at him

*ok we will get the medical wing ready for you to, just be careful...i love you!* he smiled at her

*i love you too!*

*if anything goes wrong, make sure you call for me, remember I'm the only one that can stop you if you lose control." She watched as Tien and Krillan carried his body off to the medical wing, leaving Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo back with her. She smiled at them.

Rajen noticing the quiet conversation spoke up. "What's going on over there? Hmmmmm, pretty girl, are you planning on fighting me?" he broke out in laughter

"Woman who do you think you are? You're a pregnant woman who is intensely injured, and you're going to fight me?" he continued to laugh as he pointed at himself

"Don't you know what mages are? There's only one person who could beat us and she's long gone!" he continued to laugh until he saw a smile appear on the remaining Z gangs faces.

"That's what you think!" Vegeta said and motioned pan to turn around to face them.

She slowly turned around, keeping her eyes towards the ground. Rajen continued to laugh until she raised her head and stared at him. Rajen along with his 4 mages retreated back a few steps in shock. They watched as her eyes began to glow brighter, and her clothing began to change. A royal crest appeared on her chest, and golden cape appeared that went down to the ground, but the one characteristic that they recognized were the 2 markings that started to appear under her eyes and continued down her neck. It was the markings of the legendary weapon of King Vegeta.

"Ho-how-ow is this possible?" one of the old mages spoke

"Aurora Vegeta was killed by the king thousands of years ago!" the second one spoke

"Master i think it's only smart if we retreat from this planet and never come back!" the third one begged of him as the 4 men dropped to their knees pleading with their prince.

"I'm not leaving; now that i know what she is capable of ...I want her even more now!" Rajen smirked as he slowly approached pan

"Sir? You don't know what she is capable of? This is the weapon the saiyan used to wipe out our race, your ancestors couldn't defeat her!" the fourth mage spoke

"You really are an idiot of a prince! I guess your will learn through your mistake to come to this planet!" Vegeta spat out at him with a throaty chuckle

Pan began to raise her power and the wind began to encircle her. She looked up at the sky and raised her arms, as the clouds gathered together and created a storm. Lightning struck the ground around everyone, barely missing them. She looked down at the mages standing in front of her and smiled and evil smile that would make Vegeta run for his money. Rajen hesitantly stopped his approach as he suddenly felt nervous. The ground began to shake and everyone tried to get out of the way of the sudden lightning that was striking the ground. She looked back down at Rajen who was backing away from her in defense.

"You have hurt someone I love! I will make you pay for Th...!" almost in a growl, but before she could even finish, she felt enormous pain coming from her stomach, and immediately grabbed at it, and fell to the ground. The storm disappeared as fast as it came as she crouches on the ground holding her stomach in pain. She let out a shrieking scream that made the saiyan drop to their knees holding their ears. She let go of the scream and coughed up a large amount of blood. She didn't know what to do, but she knew something was wrong with her baby. She looked down as a puddle of blood began to form between her legs. She looked back at her father and grandfather in horror. She didn't know what to do but she needed Trunks. Gohan nodded at her and ran into the house, as Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku nodded at each other and began to advance on the enemy to protect pan. She didn't like the idea that they had to protect her when this was her fight to begin with, she knew they couldn't win. She sat staring as Piccolo went hand and hand with the enemy. Rajen smiled through the whole thing, he made it seem as if he was fighting a child. With a final blow, Rajen shot what look like a laser that hit Piccolo straight through the heart. Pan let out a scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", as she watched Piccolo fall to the ground motionless. She slowly crawled over to piccolo's side as her grandfather and father-in-law took on the enemy themselves. She finally made it next to piccolo as she looked down on him. Her family was fighting for her safety even when they didn't stand a chance.

**What will happen to the Z gang? Can they handle the fight that is awaiting them? What will Pan do, will she give into her uncontrollable power even though she and her baby are in grave danger? Will baby boxer be alright? Thank you so much for reading, I appreciated it! Please Review, its not mandatory though, you reading is good enough reason to continue!**


	10. The Fight Ends

**MRMenaMRM- **Thank you so much of the review. It's Good to hear that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Enjoy!

**DragonBallZPan-** Thanks for the review! I tried hard to keep to everyone's emotions as close as possible, it was harder than I thought it would be. And about your tiny question concerning Bra and Goten, they are still in this story, Bra is with the women, and at some point Goten actually stays with the guys but he is mostly with the women too! They weren't important at this point of the story that's why they are barely in it!

**Rae Anime-** Thanks for the support!

**Here is it guys! Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10; The Fight ends

"Piccolo?" she almost said in a whisper, as tears crawled down her cheeks. She had no idea if he still alive. She stared at his beaten body in horror as she saw the blood flowing from his wounds. He was like another father to her. He was always there for her, and he was her father's best friend and mentor.

She looked up from his body as she watched the final minutes of the battle between Rajen, Goku and Vegeta. She suddenly felt 2 familiar Ki at the front door. She turned to see her father and a healed Trunks (obviously from a sensu bean!).

They were also watching the intense fight, as Gohan eyes met Pans, and he noticed who she was holding in her lap. Trunks and Gohan ran to pan; Trunks held pan as she cried her eyes out and Gohan let a single tear for his fallen friend. They were all thrown out of their trance as they felt the ground shake; they turned around to see Vegeta in a crater, holding on to life. Trunks ran to his father's side and pulled him out of the crater, and phased back to the group and laid him next to Piccolo.

"Whhhatt...t aa... you doing b...?" Vegeta managed to say through his swollen mouth and continued "I...c.a...n...st.t..i...fig...h...t!" he yelled at them, slowly trying to get up before Trunks could disagree with his father Pan interrupted.

"NO!" she yelled at them through tears "No one else will die for me!"

Vegeta stared at her surprised and turned his head to his son "You got a good woman boy!" Vegeta let out a small smile that shocked everyone before his eyes rolled back in his head. Trunks held his father close as he cried into his chest. Gohan was the next one to speak.

"Trunks don't worry; they are still alive but just barely!" Gohan checked their vital signs "but we need to get them in the regeneration tank immediately!" he looked up at Trunks and nodded. Gohan threw Piccolo over one shoulder and Vegeta on his back as he slowly made it to the house. He turned towards pan and smiled.

"Be careful Hun! I love you!" He looked at pan worried but knew she would be ok. She watched as her father disappeared around the corner.

Pan couldn't stand watching her friends die or get hurt for her. She began to pull herself off the ground as Goku tried to fight Rajen with everything he had. It seemed as if Rajen was untouchable.

Pan made it to her feet as she looked towards Trunks, who had a worry look on his face. He ran to her, as he saw the blood coming down her legs.

"You can't pan! The baby is in danger, we need to get you inside!" pleading with her as he tried to drag her in the house

"I can't! I'm the only one that can stop him! And I can't stand to watch my grandpa get hurt anymore" she swatted Trunks hand off of her arm and began to slowly walk towards Rajen.

Goku was drained of his energy as he tried one last move.

"K-A-M-E-H-A-M-E-H-A!" He yelled as everyone watched it fly with impossible speed towards Rajen. Rajen held up both of his hands with a smile as it approached, it bounced off his hands and head back towards Goku.

Goku had no energy left and was already on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the light quickly approaching him, he knew he couldn't move and turned towards pan with a smile on his face. Pan stared in horror at her grandfather's tattered body as the attack quickly approached the person she loved besides trunks, something awoke within her. Her eyes quickly turned blue, as Trunks watched pan disappear. He had no idea where she went as he turned towards Goku who was still kneeling and waiting for the attack to hit. Until he saw it, Right before it would hit Goku, she appeared in front of him with her arms out in front of her. The attack hit, and smoke engulfed them. Goku was astonished that he was still alive, and couldn't understand why the attack never hit him. The smoke began to clear and then he saw it. Pan was standing in front of him with her arms out in front of her. There was now a blue shield around them. She let the shield down and turned to Goku. She knelt down in front of him and helped him to his feet. She helped him walk to trunks.

The smoke was still pretty thick and Rajen and Trunks were the only one that didn't know what was happening, and the smoke cleared completely. Trunks quickly stood up as he saw pan walking towards him as Aurora with Goku next to her. Rajen stood there speechless and he saw Pan unhurt from that.

She slowly put him down on the ground beside Trunks and smiled down at her favorite person.

"Thank you pan! I don't know what to say?" Goku was speechless and out of breath, being saved by his granddaughter

"Grandpa, you are the most important person to me...besides Trunks, and I couldn't let anything happen to you!" She smiled at him and bent over to kiss Goku on the head. She turned towards Trunks. While in her form she could not feel the pain in her stomach anymore but she was still worried about her son.

"I will protect you, no matter what!" she smiled at him and leaned into a passionate kiss with her husband. He didn't want to let her go but knew she was the only one that could save them. She turned back towards Rajen and began to advance on him. She had it; she wasn't going to take it anymore from this creep.

Rajen stood there, unknowingly in fear as he watched the woman approach him. He could tell she was pissed off beyond recognition, but he knew he had to stand his ground. An idea popped in his head as he smiled towards Pan and phased out. She began to panic, searching for him, and then she felt his energy behind her, quickly approaching Trunks and Goku. She quickly turned around as Rajen began to shoot what looked like electric distructo disks at them. She quickly reacted and phased in front of them. She held her hands out in front of her and a blue shield quickly appeared. Rajen was a little surprised to see how fast she appeared in front of him. He was then staring straight into the bright blue eyes of the woman his race most feared.

Trunks was spread across Goku body, in a protective stance, trying to protect him from the many attacks that were heading towards them. He couldn't hear the attacks anymore as he looked back to where Rajen was, he saw her. Goku and trunks looked up to see Pan standing in front of them with a blue shield now protecting them. Trunks smiled as Goku quietly thanked pan and finally went unconscious.

Pan nodded as Goku thanked her and suddenly felt Goku's Ki rapidly dropped. She turned around as Goku's body went limp in Trunks arms. There was no way she was going to lose her grandpa. She turned towards Rajen, still holding the shield and a growl ripped through now protruding fangs as her eyes began to glow brighter. The winds began to encircle her as she stepped through the shield, putting her hands down but keeping the shield in place to protect them.

* _Trunks get my grandfather in to Bulma immediately_!" she shouted to Trunks through their bond. It scared Trunks to suddenly hear her voice.

* _I can't leave you_!" he begged

*_I will be fine! As soon as I destroy this monster I will be down there_!" a tear escaped her blue eye

*_Will boxer be ok_? (Reminder: boxer is the name of their unborn son)

* _I can still feel his heartbeat in me, but its faint, I will quickly finish this so we can have our family back_!" with that said she began to fly at Rajen.

Trunks obeyed his wife's request and carried Goku's limp body to the house. Pan kept the shield around them as they made it to the house; it disappeared as they walked in the door. Pan was glad that at least her family was now out of harm's way. With that in mind she would destroy this monster with everything she was blessed with.

She began to shoot a series of electric energy balls at Rajen, nearing missing them, as one lucky shot hit him dead on. He flew backwards as the attack forced him into the ground. He was barely conscious from such an attack that would seem like child's play, he couldn't understand why it was faster and had a lot more force than any other person he fought. He laid in the crater his body created, trying to grip on to his consciousness. Pan grew impatient and flew above the crater to see if the monster was still alive. He was still moving but just barely. She flew down to him with a flying knee, as he looked up at the last second to see the knee feet from his face. He held his finger out as lightning shot out from it straight into Pans face. She never thought that he could still fight, and the attack hit her dead on in her face, causing her to go flying back out of the crater into the front door of Capsule Corp. She had intense wounds on her face, and she could feel the burns on her face as the wind that was encircling her gently brushed on in now and then. She then felt her pants get soaked and looked down in shock as she watched the clothing on her stomach be quickly covered in blood.

In the middle of the blood she found what had caused the injury, a piece of wood that she had broken through, had pierced her through the bottom right part of her stomach and exited out the top left of her back.

She immediately began to cry as she suddenly felt her child's Ki lowering rapidly. She tried to remove the broken splinter, breaking the piece sticking out of her stomach. Immediately she lost control, she knew her child was in danger and was fed up.

Rajen crawled slowly out of the crater, pleased that he got a hit on her and knew she would be injured. Making it out of the crater, he slowly stood up in his tattered clothing, barely able to balance his weight as he looked towards the house at Pan as she lied in a pile of rubble. He smiled as he noticed the enormous piece of wood that was lunged through her stomach. He was pleased to know that she was intensely wounded and took that as an opportunity to strike again before she could recover. He slowly made his ascend on

Pan as he watched in astonishment as she tried to pull the piece of wood out of her. He smiled even larger as the piece broke and began to cry. But he did not cease his approach and continued until she shot her head up in his direction, with eyes glowing a brighter blue then he's ever seen, and as her hair began to create glowing blue streaks through them. He stopped in his tracks as he watched her lose control.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS

Trunks brought critically injured Goku in and Chichi ran to her husband's side and helped Trunks put him the regeneration tank along with a still unconscious Piccolo. Vegeta was quickly healed and was pacing in the corner of the room, muttering to himself.

"How is pan doing?" Tien asked concerned

"She really is something else!" Trunks was proud of his wife bravery but was still worried about his son

"How is the baby doing?" Videl stood in front of Trunks putting her hands on his shoulders, looking for some answers

He just shrugged his shoulders as the women took that negatively and began crying into their mate's shoulders.

Trunks turned to his father. "She said that she could still feel his heartbeat but just barely!" A tear escaped trunks eyes and Vegeta ceased walking and turned his head up to Trunks. Trunks noticed that his father was also worried.

The women began to cry louder, as they felt the house shake and the sound of a small explosion upstairs. Everyone immediately became concerned when trunks fell to the floor holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Everyone was around him in seconds trying to help, but they didn't know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked nervously as she tried to attend to him

"I...don't...know...something's...not...right?" He managed to say through the pain.

Vegeta was the one to interrupt. "The baby and pan are in trouble..." He said with a growl and was interrupted by Trunks.

He shot his head up and looked at everyone in horror.

"WHATS WRONG TRUNKS?" Videl couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know if her grandson and daughter were ok.

". REALLY. Bad and..." Vegeta interrupted "She's losing control!" with that said trunks looked at his father and nodded to each other. They both raced up the stairs as everyone followed.

Vegeta and Trunks were the first ones on the scene of their now destroyed living room; they stood at the top of the basement stairs glancing at the rubble that lied in front of them. And then they felt it, an immense power was growing not even 15 feet from them, and they notice a woman with tattered white spandex clothing stand up from the rubble, with now white hair with bright blue streaks and bright blue glowing eyes that you could see as they glowed in the dark. For the first time Vegeta felt uneasy of the beautiful woman that stood in front of them.

Everyone finally made it up behind Vegeta and glanced at the beautiful woman. No one had noticed the wood sticking out from her back because they were so mesmerized at her sudden beauty. The dust began to pick up as what felt like hurricane winds began to encircle the woman.

Trunks began to frantically look for Pan as he did not feel her Ki anymore. Then it happened, the woman took notice of the energies that had entered the room from behind her and turned around to inspect. Videl, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, and Chichi fell to their knees as they now noticed who the woman in front of them was, and then noticed the wood sticking out from her back. Trunks stared in horror as he noticed how badly wounded her pregnant stomach was and closed his eyes and began to feel around for their sons Ki. It was still there but just barely, it seemed like there was some kind of barrier around him making it hard to read his Ki. Vegeta took notice of his grandsons Ki, it was extremely low and for once he was worried about him. Everyone who stood in the room could tell that Pan was pissed off, and worst her wounds needed to be tend to so they could save the baby, but she had to finish this.

Pan stood there, aurora immense power was slowly taking over her body, and it was becoming hard to stay conscious with herself. She felt like she was having a battle with Aurora in her body. They noticed her eyes changing rapidly from blue to brown, staying at blue just a little longer than brown. Vegeta could tell what was going on.

And turned to Trunks and spoke to him in a voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"Son you remember when you took the responsibility to destroy her if she lost control?" never taking his eyes off of pan

Trunks just nodded, and then quickly caught what his father was implying to.

"WAIT...WHAT? Dad I told you I couldn't kill her and besides its only if she loses..." he growled at his father before Vegeta interrupted his train of thought.

"Losing control? That's exactly what is going on! Notice the color change in her hair and eyes, Pan is having a battle to keep conscious because she is so blinded by rage, and on top of that she is gravely hurt!" Trying to shake Trunks out of his trance that he had from Pans sudden beauty

Trunks just stood there speechless, he didn't know what to do. He stared around the room at the women faces; they were covered in tears with blood shot eyes, crying hysterically into their mate's chests. The men of the family and friends were all also worried, Goku and Gohan especially. Trunks looked at each individual face trying to comprehend what was going on. He knew he was the only one that could calm her down enough to get her to the medical wing so they could save her and especially his son. Trunks decided to take the responsibility that his father asked of him and turned to the women of the family, with tears in his eyes.

"Mother? Sis? Videl? Chichi? I need you to go and set up the regeneration tank and get the medical wing ready for the baby and pan?" He pleaded with them, seeing the disagreement in their eyes. He knew they didn't want to leave pan looking like that, but there wasn't much they could do at this point.

"Don't worry, I will save her and the baby, but in order to do that I need your help with tending to them?" He pleaded harder with his shaky and unease voice. They took notice of his pleading words and looked at each other. They nodded to each other and stood up making their way back down stairs. Videl was the only one left.

She walked straight up to trunks and grabbed him into a loving hug, crying just a little more. All Trunks could do to comfort his mother in law was to hug her back. She pulled back from the hug and looked up into his eyes with sadness.

"Please Trunks! Please save my baby and my grandson!" She wiped the tears that escaped Trunks eyes as he nodded to her. Videl then slowly left the room to help the women with the preparations.

But Pan knew aurora was more powerful than she ever could be. Pan took one last look at Trunks as a tear escaped both of their eyes and she smiled at him. She could tell he was worried about her and so was she. She wasn't sure if she could control Aurora once Rajen was killed and knew that Trunks would have to destroy her then.

*_Don't worry Trunks, we will be ok_!* She smiled towards the men to reassure them, but of course no one bought it

*_Don't say that! Look at you, you can barely stand and worst the baby is in danger_!* he yelled at her through the bond with uncontrollable tears

*_You know I'm the only one that can do this? But if I lose control you know what to do_?* She said calmly as she slowly turned towards Rajen

"DONT SAY THAT! I WILL NOT DESTROY YOU" he yelled loudly for everyone to hear, but she cut him off

*_I love you_* She whispered through the bond and blocked him out

"What's going on?" Gohan asked Trunks, noticing the rage in his eyes and the silent conversation going on

"She told me to tell you guys, not to worry about her, she will be fine!" He growled as he stared at the ground, trying to control his rage

"Trunks, I have learned to Trust everything pan says, she's a tough girl and won't let anyone win over her pride, and you know that right?" Turning trunks towards him, Trunks nodded, he had to say that his father in law hit that fact right on the head.

They stood their ground as they watched Pan slowly exit the living room, out into the front yard and begin a hand in hand battle with Rajen. She was a lot stronger than earlier, they could tell that. Rajen was suddenly fearful for his life, he barely could dodge any of the attacks she was throwing at him and could barely block any of the punches she threw.

Pan was losing consciousness quickly as she was fighting clade, but she knew she had to do this to save her family. She connected her fist with his jaw as he went flying away from her, she wasn't finished. She phased behind him, flying her elbow into his spine as he let you a screech of pain and went flying face first into the ground. They were both exhausted from the fight but she wasn't going to give up. She waited for Rajen to stand up and he turned to face her, barely able to stand. He was bleeding immensely from his nose and mouth. She knew she broke his nose and jaw and smiled. (* That's for hurting my family you jerk*)

"I'm going to kill you, you filthy saiyan! No one does this to Prince Rajen and gets away with it!" Rajen yelled enrage towards pan

By now the other 4 mages were in their ship getting ready to leave. As pan watched one by one, they tried to leave and thought (* Hmmmmmmm? some targeting practice perhaps?*) She smiled and began to launch laser balls at the ships, smiling as every one of them blew up into a pieces. Rajen stood there dumbfounded as to why his servants were ditching him for their lives. He watched as Pan killed them and thought (* Well it was their fault for ditching their prince!*)

"IM going to kill you for what you have done to my family and my son!" She yelled as she held her stomach. He began to launch at her, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel his Ki rapidly approaching, and began to feel what attack he was planning. She saw in her mind that his hand was flying at her like a spear covered in lightning and knew what he planning. She flashed her eyes open as she barely dodged to the right, copying his movement and thrusted her spear like hand up into this chest. He stood there astonished, now connected to her hand as he coughed up blood and knew he was finished. She pulled her hand out of him and looked down at her hand and saw a red object in it and knew what it was. She squeezed her hand around the object watching it pop from the pressure and tossed it to the side. Rajen was still holding on to her shoulder for balance as he turned his head towards her.

"We...are...not...the...only ones...left!" He said through a gurgle of blood

"They...will...come...for...you!" He said as he fell to the ground in front of her dead.

She knelt down in front of him and whispered "I will be ready for them!" With that said

Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, Uub and Krillan stood their amazed at Pans fighting skills, they knew this wasn't all of her power but was surprised at how her fighting skills intensified. They watched as she delivered the last blow and knelt down beside the enemy. She was still in Auroras figure, wind encircling her and lightning visibly appearing around her.

Trunks ran to Pans side as his father warned him. "Be careful son, she's not entirely pan!"

Trunks placed a reassuring hand on pans shoulder as she turned around and growling at him. He quickly released his grasped from her and backed up. The winds around her began to blow harder as the men tried to hold their ground.

"Son you need to stop her!" Vegeta yelled at trunks, but trunks already knew that

"We need to get them down to your mother, IMMEDIATELY!" Vegeta yelled louder as trunks tried to break through the winds around pan. You could barely see pan with all the wind there but he knew he had to save her. He finally made it to the eye of the storm (pan) and stared in her eyes. She was in pain, he could tell as she held her stomach and tears engulfed her eyes and cheeks.

"Sweetheart, this is trunks, we can save boxer, but I need to get you to the medical wing right now!" He yelled at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders

She growled in a voice that was not pans "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" and then another voice came through that sounded like pans screaming "KILL ME TRUNKS!"

"I will not destroy you!" He calmly said.

She screamed as Trunks tried to cover his ears and knew what he could do. He karate chopped the place between her shoulder and neck and she fell to the ground unconscious. The winds stopped once again and the storm left. He grabbed her up into his arms as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and began to walk towards the others.

Vegeta let out a throaty laugh at what his son did to calm her down, he would have never thought of that if Bulma were to lose control.

They all relaxed as they saw Trunks and pan come forward and knew they were saved thanks to the girl that trunks carried. But it dawned on them about the child; he still needed to be saved.


	11. Saving Lives

**MexTRUNKS4ever**- I know I cried the whole time while I was writing it, it was so touching. Thank you for reading and supporting this story.

**MRMenaMRM**- Thanks for thinking my fight scene was great, I don't like writing fight scene but I tried anyways. But I don't know if Boxer will be saved? Dum-dum-dum? Just read! hahah

**Here it is Chapter 11**

Chapter 11: Saving Lives

Trunks phased pan down to the medical room, as the women all jumped scared at the sudden intrusion. Bulma and Videl were about to scold trunks for scaring them but quickly realized who he was carrying and the tears that escaped his blue eyes. He ran over to the operating table and placed Pan gently on it. The women began to quickly work to get Boxer out. Trunks was escorted by the men out of the room, unwillingly. They had to hold him down through the whole procedure. Finally a miracle could be heard. A baby crying was heard echoing through the halls of capsule corp.

Trunks immediately smiled and turned to hug Gohan. Trunks stood up as Videl walked out of the room with boxer wrapped in a blanket. She smiled as she looked up at Trunks. He could tell something was wrong. She gave the baby to him as he looked down and smiled at his son. He had Pans jet black hair and trunks blue eyes, black tail, but one thing he noticed was a deep cut on his cheek. He looked up into Videl's worried eyes and was confused.

"Videl what's wrong? Is Pan ok?" we was worried as he turned to pass boxer to Gohan.

"When we pulled him out there was a blue shield around him and the Wood splinter barely missed him!" she said crying, pointing to deep cut on his cheek.

"A blue shield?" Confused until it dawned on him, he turned to his father

"Pan protected him with her shield, as she took all the damage..." Vegeta said quietly and Trunks face dropped

"Videl is pan ok?" He began to shake her by her shoulders as rage tried to take over

She fell to the ground and held her face in her hands crying. "We don't know, she was gravely injured and every possible organ was intensely damaged too!"

All the men ran in to the medical wing as they watched Bulma, Chichi and Bra place Pans limp body into the regeneration tank. Trunks ran to the tank and placed a hand on the window as he watched it fill up. He couldn't believe how beat up she was, bruising, bleeding and broken as she floated in the water in front of him and there was nothing he could do. He fell to his knees against the glass as the realization of what happened to pan hit him. He let all the tears that he had been holding back from the beginning of the fight come flowing out. Bulma, Videl, and Bra rushed to his side, and hugged him from every corner, crying along with him. Vegeta broke everyone out of the trance.

"Did you women give her a sensu bean?" Vegeta growled as he stood against the doorway with his arms crossed. Everyone could tell he was worried about pan; he was like another daughter to him.

Videl nodded "We gave it to her after we got boxer out safety, but even if it does work, it might not work fast enough for her body to handle!" She broke down in tears again as Gohan entered the room with Boxer in his arms.

He was crying to but he tried to keep a strong face for his grandson. Gohan walked over to the tank, and stood at the glass, facing boxer to glass to look at his mother. Something strange began to happen, Gohan noticed Boxer smile and then he started to scream his lungs out, and Gohan had to quickly pass Boxer to Videl in front of him, just so he could hold his ears. Every saiyan in the room immediately fell to the floor holding their ears. Videl tried to shut him up and he just got louder and higher. The non-saiyan began to hold their ears because they couldn't handle it either.

"W-whatt is going o-onn?" Trunks tried to ask to anyone that could still hear

"I don't know bu-t sh-u-u-t him u-p!" Vegeta growled as loud as he could.

Through all this Videl had to place boxer on the floor just to hold her own ears. Everyone who noticed looked up at the regenerations tank as it began to crack because of the high pitch noise emitting from boxer.

Trunks crawled over to Boxer just as the tank began to break open, as it broke completely open with water flying out, Trunks had already grabbed Boxer into his arms to keep him from the water, then he noticed something bump him as he looked over at pans limp body. Everyone began to get up after he broke off the screaming.

"What was that all about?" Bulma said getting up off the floor

"I don't know, but remind me not to piss him off, EVER!" Goten said walking over to bra to help her up

"Brat let me see the boy!" Vegeta reached out for him, Trunks hesitantly looked at his father.

"Come on brat, it's not like I never held a baby before!" Trunks gave him gently to his father

"Is there something wrong father?" Trunks hated all the guessing games he was getting lately, and just wanted everything to come out.

Everyone grouped around Vegeta as he stared at Boxer concentrating. Boxer looked from Vegeta to Pans body over and over again, that was now laying in Trunks arms on the ground. Vegeta didn't know what he wanted but he knelt down next to pan and trunks, and slowly moved

Boxer into Pans limp arms, holding him gently as he smiled up at his mother.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Goku and Gohan were so confused

"The child wanted his mother!" Vegeta said as he pointed to the baby

"Ok? But we need to get pan to another tank quickly!" Videl said as she went to grab Boxer. Before she could get to him, he turned towards and growled.

"OK? What was that about?" Videl said as she began to back up

"Obviously he doesn't want to leave pan just yet!" bra said quietly

Vegeta didn't know what was going on, but he knew this child knew what to do. "Just watch, I think he's trying to do something!" he stopped to look up at bulma "Watch her vitals woman!"

Bulma ran over to the screen to check Pans vitals. "They're still pretty low; I don't know how she could even be alive with these readings?" Bulma immediately stopped and looked to her son with an apologetic look as to what she had just said.

Everyone stared at boxer as he placed his small hand on her chest, closed his eyes as a small light between his hand and her chest began to appear. "Woman what are her readings?" Vegeta yelled as he stared at Pans body astonished

"Vegeta they haven't changed from a minute ag... wait? They're changing?" Bulma stared back at the screen dumbfounded "How can she be healing that fast?" confused Bulma began typing in numbers on the computer.

Trunks looked down at his son with a proud smile "That's right son! Heal mommy!" Everyone began to cry and laugh as her vital began to heal. And the wounds on her body began to heal.

After her wounds were all healed, she was still unconscious but Boxer immediately fell asleep.

Vegeta reached over and grabbed Boxer into his arms. "Well it looks like we have a healer in the family!" Vegeta let out one smile that took everyone by surprise. Trunks knew his father was proud of his grandson.

They placed Pan into another tank and everyone but Trunks and Boxer went upstairs to make preparations for the celebrations Bulma decided to have in honor of Pan and Boxer when they woke up. Trunks decided that Boxer and him needed to stay by pans side, in case she woke up. Trunks had a crib brought down to them so he didn't have to hold boxer the entire time, and then he could be by pan alone. Trunks stayed in the medical wing overnight not wanting to miss a moment with pan in case she woke up without him, that's if she ever woke up.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I needed to end the chapter somewhere and here seemed like the perfect place. I saved boxer for all you loyal fans that wanted him to be saved, I even added a little something for him, but will pan be ok? She was hurt pretty bad on top of that. **


	12. Love, Jokes & Laughs

**Sorry I've been extremely busy with family, I had to go to my family reunion in San Diego and when I got back to Maui I had some health problems that I needed to take care of. But here it is Chapter 12 is finally up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Love, jokes and Laughs

About 7 in the morning, trunks was still asleep against the glass of the tank, he heard tapping coming from somewhere. He quickly got up and ran to Boxers crib; he was still sound sleep and now snoring. He stood there confused to where the sound was coming from until he turned to the tank and saw a now awake pan smiling at him. He began to cry and he quickly ran over to the tank and pushed the drain button, and opened the door. She came jumping out, full of spirit at him, knocking him off his feet and on to the ground behind him. They didn't say anything to each other; they just stared at each other smiling.

Pan watched as a tear slowly escaped from Trunks eyes and she quickly caught it with her thumb and wiped his other eye too.

"Don't cry for me baby! I'm fine!" She smiled at him as he returned the smile and leaned up to kiss her passionately. He didn't want to let her go; he missed her so much and was so worried about her. They broke apart after 10 minutes of kissing, and trunks stared back up at her and smiled. He gently rubbed the bite mark he left on her neck as she let out a giggle. He missed her smile so much and thought that he would never be able to see it again. She leaned down and nuzzled her nose into his neck and kissed the bite mark she had left the night of their honeymoon. She felt him tense up and smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away, staring at him again.

"I'm so proud of you pan!" Trunks said with a smile

She smiled, that was the first time trunks said something like that to her and she loved the feeling she got.

He reached his hand up to cup her cheek as he wiped the tears that suddenly started to fall. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" Trunks said with a shaking voice, she leaned into his hand and said "I could never leave you!" She began to stand up as Trunks helped her. She was still weak using so much power so she had to lean on Trunks to walk.

"Hey by the way, how the heck did I heal so quickly, I swear I was bleeding everywhere?" pan said weakly

"Oh that, well let me introduce you to the new healer for the z gang?" Trunks helped Pan over to the crib, and giggle at the thought of his son healing everyone

"New healer? What about Dende?" Pan was so confused, she didnt know anyone but dende that could heal them

"Well we have someone that will be here all the time now!" He smiled as they made their way to the crib

" Wait? Wheres Boxer?" She now realized that she was not pregnant anymore and began to panic

"Don't worry love? He is fine thanks to you!" He tightened his grip on her

"Why? Did the Shield work?" she looked up to him concerned and then continued "I was trying to so hard to keep the shield up while I was fighting, I don't know what I would have done if I lost him?" She broke out in tears and trunks pulled her into a hug

"Don't worry love, you protected him! He's fine and he's been waiting for you! By the way he's the one that healed you anyways!" He said with a smile as he placed her down on the rocking chair that was next to crib as he noticed her shocked expression.

"He healed me?" confusedly

"Yup! He wouldn't let anyone touch him till he was finished healing you!" He smiled at her and then leaned into the crib to grab a now awake boxer and pull him out " Sweetheart, here he is, Boxer this is you momma!" He placed Boxer in pans arms as her smile grew and tears began to escape her eyes. She couldn't believe he was healthy and alive all thanks to her. She saw the small scar he had on his cheek and bent down and kissed it. Boxer smiled up at pan and grabbed her face while she kissed him. Pan stared at him with loving eyes as he held her face in his arms. It almost seemed like he was checking on her, making sure there was nothing wrong with her. He let go of her face and began to laugh. She was so happy that she couldn't even say anything. Trunks walked over to them and kissed them both.

"I'm so happy that you are both safe!" He said as he helped her off the chair

"I'm happy you both are safe too!" Pan added to Trunks comment

"That's all thanks to you Hun! But I think it's time to go see everyone, they have been worried about you two nonstop, and it would be good to put them at ease!" Trunks said as they made their way up the stairs

As they made their way up the stairs. The only thing that was separating them from the living room full of family and friends was the big metal door of the medical wing. Trunks thought that he would have some fun with his family and he knew pan would jump in on that plan.

_*Pan how about we have a little fun with them?*_ Trunks said speaking through the bond so no one could hear them

Pan giggled quietly and nodded in agreement to that.

_*I'll go out with boxer, and add a few tears and you know everyone will be worried and come running to me to see what is wrong, and then you can come out!*_ He smiled at pan as pan nodded again. He took Boxer from her and let her get her footing; she was still a little weak so this could be challenging walking by herself.

_*Are you sure you'll be alright without me helping you walk?*_ Trunks was a little worried about her energy level, it still wasn't up to par.

She nodded and smiled, then placed a little kiss on his lips, turning him to the door and slapping his butt playfully. _*Go get um tiger!*_ She quietly laughed as he did to and slowly opened to door. He closed it behind him quickly making sure no one saw pan, but loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to him. He tried to cry and the tears were slowly coming as he looked down at Boxer asleep in his arms. Goku was the first to speak.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Goku stood up worried at the look on trunks face

"Trunks?" Bulma ran to her son's side, as trunks started to sob

Everyone in the room ran to trunks trying to get any information out of him, but he just continued to cry.

Videl shook Trunks "Trunks is pan ok?" she was panicking and so was everyone else. The women all ran to their mates and began to hysterically cry into their chests, but Vegeta and Goku were the only ones that could sense that something was up and just went along with it.

"My baby is..." Videl said through sobs as she ran to Bulma and cried with her.

"How could this happen?" Chichi asked no one in particular

"She was fine this morning!" Bra said to Goten as goten let go of a tear.

* _This is going to be priceless when pan comes out, but I know I'm so dead when she does_*

_* Pan I think it's time you come out before they start planning your funeral*_

Pan giggled loudly through the bond and said _*Ok, but this was your idea*_

Videl let go of Bulma and began to walk to the medical wing door.

"Where are you going videl?" Gohan asked his wife

"I need to see her..." She said as she opened the door and walked into a wall, falling back on her butt. Everyone immediately stopped crying and looked up to the door at a conscious pan standing their smiling.

"Hi guys!" Pan said with a Son smile

"Pan?" Videl said through tears "But trunks..." She turned towards trunks to kill but was stopped with a hug from her daughter. "I missed you so much mom!" Pan cried as videl turned around to face her and hugged her back. The women ran pass Trunks giving him a good knock on the head for tricking them as they ran to Pan.

"Trunks you jerk, why did you do that? I wasn't funny!" Bra yelled at Trunks, Trunks was too busy rolling on the floor laughing.

"Boy you shouldn't do that to the women, you know how they are when they are mad?" Vegeta said adding a throaty laugh

"And what is that supposed to mean Veggie?" Bulma said turning around, putting her hands on her hips

"Nothing woman, it's just you people are so easy to fool!" He said with a snicker

"What Veggie? You knew about this?" Bulma was pissed now; she walked over to Vegeta and slapped her hand on his chest

"I'm not stupid, and it's not like your son is the greatest actor around! And plus I'm not the only that knew!" Vegeta said pointing to goku

"Hey why are you ratting me out when you're getting scolded from you wife?" Goku said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head, Son style. Everyone immediately noticed chichi fume and stomp into the kitchen. She was digging through the cabinets.

"Chichi what are you doing?" Bulma asked out loud

"Bulma, where are your frying pans?" With those last two words a terrified look shot on to the men's faces.

"Chichi it was just a joke!" Trunks said as he ran behind pan for protection, Goku ran behind Videl and Bulma and Vegeta just stood there, he didn't care what the harpy was doing.

"Grandma, its fine, I'm fine, well a little, I'm still a little weak from last night!" She weakly said as Goku helped her to couch to sit down. Goku sat next to her and Gohan sat on the other side of her.

"Panny I'm so proud of you!" Gohan said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yah I'm proud of you too! And grateful that you saved me twice, thank you pan!" Goku said as he kissed her head

"Pan? I want to thank you to for saving me also!" No one had even notice Piccolo was in the room, they thought he was still in the tank.

"Piccolo?" Gohan and trunks said in unison

"I would never let anyone hurt my family...and friends!" Pan said looking at Piccolo with a smile; it's made Piccolo uncomfortable to be thanking someone for saving him.

"Brat?' Vegeta said with a growl

"Yes, veggie?" she said with a smile, she was the only one that got away with calling him that

"What did clade last say to you before you killed him?" Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard that and turned their attention towards Pan. Pan dropped her head and stared at the ground, she had totally forgotten what he had said, and was having a hard time remembering.

"I...can't...remember?" she said a little annoyed at the fact that she couldn't

"Concentrate and maybe you can remember?" Goku said as he comforted pan

She closed her eyes and concentrated, as she went through the whole battle through her head. Her head shot up from the floor and her eyes turned bright blue, everyone gasped and began to back up as trunks passed Boxer to Videl and ran to Pan. She stared at everyone with blue eyes almost searching. Tears began to escape her eyes as she relived those moments.

"Pan? Sweetheart can you hear me?" trunks was worried about her, he put a reassuring hand on her cheek

"He said he wasn't the last, and that they would come for me!" She said with a growl as she took a deep breath and let the power go. Her eyes returned to normal. Everyone stared at her in awe. Especially Vegeta, he was surprised that she was able to control that power with such ease. Things were beginning to get tense again at Capsule Corp.

**What's gonna happen next for Pan and the Z-gang? Will they come for her or not? You'll just have to wait till I update again, but I promise it won't take as long as the last time! Reviews are much appreciated! I apologize if the grammar seems a little messy for you, but here in Hawaii it's our grammar, I'm so use to it that I even type it, but please forgive me for that!**


	13. A New Talent

**Thought I would update this story a little early for all those that are waiting, I already have the story done, it's just getting it spell checked, so as soon as I get some reviews for the chapters, I'll be sure to post the next chapter up a.s.a.p! Thank you for the support on my first story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: A new talent

"Brat, how is it that you can control that power so easily but you lost control last night?" Vegeta was so confused. All the men that were at the battle last night had the same question but Vegeta was the first one to ask.

"Well...ummmmm...I don't know how to explain it?" She placed her pointer finger on her chin as she contemplated.

"After I lost control last night, my vision turned red and I couldn't control anything I was doing. Then I heard a small voice talk to me." She knew she sounded crazy.

"Woman, what do you mean 'small voice'?" Vegeta was so confused and so was trunks

"Um well it told me to trust in the power, that I was meant to have it." she said as she smiled at Trunks.

"Well, who was it?" Vegeta said as he was now standing in front of Pan

"It was aurora, she came to me when I was unconscious and helped me control it! She was so beautiful and sweet. She told me the reason why she lost control with the power was because her mate, the king, had an affair and she couldn't take it!" Pan explained to everyone as a tear escaped her eyes. Trunks knelt down in front of pan and held her head against him, comforting her. She sobbed, she knew that if anything like that happened between her and trunks, she would be doomed, but immediately dismissed the idea, she knew Trunks would never do that to her.

Pan pulled away and looked into Trunks eyes. "She also told me to never lose control of my anger and rage that that would fuel the power to go out of control!" She smiled at Trunks and wiped her cheeks.

"Well panny, did Clade tell you when they were going to come?" Gohan questioned his daughter

"No." Pan said softly

"Well we should be ready for anything, but our most important thing right now is to celebrate Pans victory and to welcome boxer to the family!" Bulma said with a smile, hoping it would lighten the tension in the room.

Pan smiled up at Bulma. "Thanks bulma!" She slowly stood up and with the help of Gohan and Trunks; she made her way to Bulma and gave her an appreciated hug.

"We should be the ones thanking you, you risked your life for us and your son, were so proud of you Panny!" Videl interrupted their hug and ran to hug both women.

"Woman! Let's start already! I'm starving!" Vegeta growled as the men ambushed the kitchen. Bulma had a whole buffet laid out for the party. Everyone enjoyed each other's company and partied till their hearts desired.

About 3 hours into the party, pan didn't feel so well. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, but no one was around her to help her up off the porch chair. She sat there as she waited patiently for it to pass but it never did. She then felt a massive headache start to form in her head, and it got worst and worst and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a scream as she held her hands to the sides of her head screaming. She fell to her knees on the porch as she cried in pain.

Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku ran outside to where pan was and found her on her knees in pain.

"Pan! What's wrong, are you ok?" Trunks ran to her side, trying to help her but didn't know what was wrong

"MY...HEAD!" She screamed through tears as she screamed again

"Brat, I hate to say this but I think it's best if you let the head ache go and let it do what's it's trying to do!" Vegeta said as calmly as he could make it sound

"Dad? Are you crazy, there is something seriously wrong with her and you want her to let it go?" Trunks was pissed at his father's words and so was Gohan, he sent a death glare at Vegeta, but he ignored Gohan.

"!" Pan let the pain take over and her head shot up as her eyes turned to bright blue. She couldn't see anything, and then a vision started coming through. There was a huge metal ship flying in space. On the ship were the mages they had been warned about. She could tell; because of the resemblance of the king, he looked like an older version of Clade and they also wore the crest Clade had. She listened in on the mages conversation.

"Sir? Where are we headed?" a servant boy asked the king

"My son was killed, so we are heading to earth to take back revenge!" An older gentleman said the servant boy nodded and walked over to the panel and typed in the coordinate for earth, and she took a peek at the screen.

"Planet Earth is far away my lord, so it will be awhile before we get there!" Another man spoke to the king

"How long?" The king spoke

"About 5 years, my lord!" The other man said

The king nodded and spoke "That will give us plenty time to prepare for whatever killed my son! Tell the mage warriors to prepare; we have some saiyan living on earth that we need to destroy!" The king shoo-ed the man away, as he bowed and walked away.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH PANS BODY

"PAN? PAN!" Trunks was panicking when she wasn't answering back. He began to shake her, but Goku stopped him.

"Trunks? She is fine!" Goku said comfortingly

Gohan nodded towards Trunks

"Yes, Brat, something is going on with your mate but she is fine!" Vegeta growled as he went and sat down on one of the many porch chairs

Trunks wiped his tears and thanked dende that the women were otherwise busy through this whole thing. He didn't think he could go through another round of them crying and screaming. He held pans head in his lap as he stared in awe at her beautiful blue eyes.

"They really are beautiful!" trunks said to no one in particular as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks

"Yes they are!" Gohan said as he held pans hand in his and stared at her eyes mesmerized

"Back on vegeta-sei, those eyes were a privilege and honor to see, I never thought in all my years that my daughter in law would be the one to possess so much power!" Vegeta said calmly as he looked to the ground and smiled

"I've never seen you so proud of someone before, Vegeta?" Goku jokingly smiled at Vegeta

"Yah, well don't get used to it, it's just because I know the kind of power she now possess!" Vegeta grunted and looked away from them Pan felt like her eyes were burning as she continued to watch the scene unfold and then she heard it.

"Pan?" She could hear someone calling her name softly and looked around the room at the mages and noticed no one was speaking. Her eyes continued to burn as she started to scratch and rub at them. She felt her body be sucked out of the space ship and fly through space. She noticed she was flying towards a planet that was in the distance and finally noticed it was earth. She closed her eyes as she felt herself crash into something.

Trunks looked down at pans body as he felt her jerk and noticed her eyes were now closed.

"Pan?" Trunks said, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

Pans body shot up into the siting position as she gasped for air, holding her chest. Vegeta automatically stood up and walked towards Pan and trunks. Pans eyes stayed closed as she continued to gasp for air. As her breathing slowed down she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. Turning her body to face Trunks and opened her eyes, they were still blue. Trunks stared at her worried; he didn't know what was happening. She smiled at him and laid her hand on his cheek, gently brushing the tears that were still on his cheeks.

He leaned his head into her hand and smiled back at her closing his eyes as he leaned in a kissed her. It was different kissing pan in her aurora form, it was like an electric shock gone through him and he had tingles coming up through his body. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"Vegeta? Why are her eyes still blue?" Goku was concerned, he didn't want another outburst

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on.

"Pan? Are you ok?" trunks asked as he put both of his thumbs under each of her eyes and wiped the tears. She then realized her eyes were still blue. She closed them and took a breath and exhaled, letting the power go from her. She opened her eyes again and they were back to their normal color. Trunks smiled.

"That's better!" he leaned in a kissed her again but with more passion this time. He liked this pan way better than the other. They broke apart when they heard someone growl and someone clear their throat.

"SO brat, what was that all about?" Vegeta said as he knelt in front of Pan with his hand out to help her up. She stared at his hand confused.

"Are you actually helping me up?" Pan stared at Vegeta with a smile, she was dumbfounded by the manners Vegeta suddenly began to develop.

"Yes, don't get use to it, and let me help you up before I change my mind!" he growled down at her. She smiled and placed her hand in his as he slowly helped her with the help of trunks. She stood there, a little wobbly but Trunks held his arm around her waist to give her some stability.

"So panny, what's going on?" Gohan said

"Well you won't believe this, but I saw the mages that are coming here?" She smiled and then the smile disappeared as she remembers what they had said.

"WHAT? How is that even possible?" Vegeta couldn't believe it

"I don't know, it was almost like I was there in their ship with them, they just couldn't sense me or see me!" She said quietly, she didn't want them to think she was crazy and out of her mind.

"Ok pan, what did they say?" Goku was the only one that was calm with this

"Dad? Are you ok with this situation, we don't even know how pan knows this!" Gohan turned on his father

Goku smiled and nodded. "When I was a boy, my father told me of people who had the extraordinary talent of being able to travel by spirit; it was a stage of telepathy. He said there were 3 stages of Saiyan telepathy. First being able to travel by spirit. My father said that was the hardest one to master and that if you could master it, you were special. The second one was speaking through your mind." Vegeta interrupted.

"That's what a bond is!" He growled

Goku shook his head. "Through a saiyan bond you can only speak to your mate but with this you can speak to anyone you wish. And the Third was transferring pain through the mind. He said that it really helped in battles and wars. The person would send an electric shock through his brain to the enemy and the enemy would fall dead." Goku looked down from Vegeta to Pan.

"Wait! I remember hearing about something like that on vegeta-sei from my father, but I didn't believe it." Vegeta contemplated to what his father had told him.

"So your saying that pan, has this ability too?" Trunks asked Goku

"I would say, yes!" He said sitting down on the porch

"So pan what did they say, what did you see?" Gohan said, accepting his daughter's talents.

"They'll be here in 5 years!" She said lowering her head towards the ground

"Who will?" Vegeta asked tensely

"The king of the mages and their warriors, they are coming...for me!" She broke off and looked up at trunks with a worried look

"5 years?" Vegeta and Goku said in union.

"As soon as boxers old enough to walk, father, I want you and Goku to train him? "Trunks looked away from Pan and looked up at Goku and Vegeta

"I would be happy to train my great grandson!" Goku said with a smile

"Whatever, but what about you two?" Vegeta growled

"We were planning on going into the chamber of time and space and training there together!" Trunks told his father

"We will go with you too!" Gohan told Trunks

"We will only be in there for about 2 weeks, since dende said any more than that could be dangerous but that would be more than enough time." Trunks answered

"We should tell the others about this and get the Z-gang together and tell them also." Goku said as he entered the house and everyone followed.

"We will all go into the chamber of time and space together, and train together!" Gohan said as a smile appeared on his face.

"That means boxer will go with us? Wait? Wouldn't that be kind of weird, by the end of the two weeks he'll be 14 years older? Are you ready for your son to grow up that fast?" Pan teasingly poked trunks chest as he carried her to the couch.

"He'll be a great warrior just like his mother!" trunks said as he squeeze pan tighter

"And don't forget his father too!" Pan said as she kissed trunks cheek

They told everyone what happened with pan and what she had seen through her vision. The Z gang, all wanted to be a part of this battle since they were coming to kill her, they would protect her no matter what. Videl and Chichi were a little hesitant because they didn't want a replay of what happened when she fought Clade, but accepted the fact that she was a strong warrior and could probably take care of herself. They all prepared to train in the Chamber of Space and time except for Bulma, Bra, Videl and Chichi. To put the women that were not fighting at ease, the gang had decided that it would be best to wait a few years to go in and train, and instead spend some time letting Boxer grow up and introducing him to some light training to prepare him.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I particularly wasn't proud of it but it was something that needed to be in the story to tie it together. I will update as soon as I get some reviews, and then the next chapter will be up! **


	14. During those 5 Years

**MRMenaMRM-** Thank you for the constant support on my story. I so glad that you like it so much. I thought about how long I should make it till the mages came, and I figured 5 years would be good enough considering that they were somewhere far in the universe.

**MExTRUNKS4ever-** I so totally wish I had Pan's powers too! Hey I can dream, that's why I wrote it this way, I was dreaming at the same time. Hahahahahha! Thank you for the review. Oh about the last chapter, I didn't get a chance to write to you about your comment, I'm glad that you thought it was HILARIOUS! I was trying hard to make it as funny as possible!

**Thank you for your reviews, here is it as promised! Chapter 14 enjoy!**

Chapter 14: During the 5 years

Pan and Trunks waited 4 years till they entered the Chamber. They wanted to live life free and without worries before they started to train. But everyone else, trained from the day they were told about the remaining enemies that were headed to earth to destroy pan. Within those 4 years, boxer trained with his grandfather Vegeta and great grandfather Goku every day after he learned to walk and was turning out to be a great warrior. They were a little hesitant to take Boxer with them into the Chamber because of the massive age difference, but decided that his skills would be needed to protect pan. Bra and Goten welcomed a daughter named Bikini 8 months after they found out about the remaining enemies that were coming.

Bikini and Boxer were inseparable, and did everything together, including training, but Bra refused to let her go into the chamber with them.

Being in the Chamber of Space and Time for 2 weeks was insane. Within the 2 week pan was able to level up with her father, grandfather and Trunks, and finally made it to Super Saiyan 3, even though she probably won't even need that power to fight the mages. Everyone was a lot stronger than they were when they first came in. Especially our little Boxer, he wasn't a little boy anymore, within those 2 weeks of training he went from a newborn to an adult at the age of 18. He had shoulder length jet black hair and blue eyes like his father. He was the same height as trunks and was pretty muscular, since he trained with the best fighters in the world. He was taught everything about his mother and her secret power, also what she went through when he was born and swore he would protect his mother no matter what. Trunks and Vegeta couldn't be more proud of him. They also planned their strategies to use against the mages, pan was sent out last, just in case they didn't need her to beat them.

Finally the 2 weeks were over and Mr. Popo and dende waited outside with the women for the men. The doors opened and the first one to come out was Goku, followed by everyone else, with Boxer on the tail. The women gave their mates a well-deserved kiss and hugs and turned to the door when they noticed a young man standing there.

"Who's the young man pan?" Videl asked as she pulled away from the hug. "By the way where's boxer?" videl began to search around for him.

Trunks grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her towards the young man. "Videl I would like to reintroduce you to your grandson!" He smiled and let go of her hand.

"Hi grandma!" Boxer smiled and hugged her

"Boxer? Is that you?" She said into the hug, He nodded to her

"My, my, look at you young man, you're as handsome as your father!" Bulma interrupted the hug. Boxer looked up from Videl to Bulma

"Well aren't you gonna give your favorite grandma a hug?" Bulma stood there with her arms out, waiting for him. Boxer smiled and walked into bulma's arms.

"Hi grams!" He said into her shoulder. She squeezed him tighter, kissing the side of his head and then let him go. He stood there staring at another woman that looked like his grandma bulma and smiled.

"Aunty Bra?" He smiled and waved at her. She just stared back as a little girl appeared out from behind bras leg and stared at Boxer. She was a little confused, the man who stood in front of her did look like her best friend Boxer but he was too old, and too tall to be him. Bikini walked up to Boxer, and Boxer knelt down to her height and smiled at her. Bikini was his best friend no matter how old he was, he would never leave her side. Bikini slowly lifted her hand to his face and hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. Boxer smiled at her. And then she knew it was him.

"Boxer?" She said in her 5 year old voice

"Hi kini!" He smiled at her and held her hand

"What happen to you? You look so...old!" She blurted out the last word sarcastically as Boxer could hear laughter coming from behind him.

He stood up and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "What you don't think I look handsome like this?" He said looking up at her as he pointed to his muscular chest.

He knew he was right as soon as he saw her eyes light up and her face turn as red as a tomato and smiled up at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him with at 'hmped'.

"That's my girl!" Vegeta said with a throaty laugh as bulma slapped the back of his head.

"Grandpa?" Bikini said looking at Vegeta

"Yah, yah, yah princess it's me!" Vegeta said as he walked away to the edge of the lookout and sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Everyone stood there confused and speechless, no one knew what he was doing but soon Trunks and Pan began to walk over there and sat in front of him as if he asked them to. Boxer placed Bikini down on the ground and walked over and sat next to his mother. Everyone else began to walk over and Vegeta snapped out of it and turned to everyone with a death glare.

"STAY! No one else!" He growled and looked back to Pan and glared at her.

"Pan? I need you to concentrate and see if you can sense the mages, and see if you can tell how long until they will be here." Vegeta said calmly as he looked from pan to boxer. He stopped at boxer.

"Boy what your mother is about to do is what we've been telling you about, so don't have a heart attack!" Vegeta told Boxer as he turned back to Pan and nodded. Trunks grabbed her hand and held it in his as he kissed it and watched his wife do the one thing he would never accept.

Pan closed her eyes and concentrated. Her breathing became agitated and her body began to shake. With that her head shot up and her eyes opened to bright blue, the lookout began to shake, and everyone began to scream as they tried to get their footing. She tried to concentrate harder and the winds began to encircle her, trunks held on to her for dear life. She finally found the mages energies, and she collapsed into Trunks lap with her eyes still open. The shaking stopped and the wind left, she laid there motionless as she went to the mages through her mind. Boxer was at his mother's side in a heartbeat. He didn't understand what was happening. He panics as he felt a slapped to the back of his head. He growled and turned back to see his grandfather growling back at him.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Boxer said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Brat it's what I told you about your mother, she is fine!" Vegeta growled at Boxer as Vegeta pushed over. Boxer slowly moved away from his grandfather, not wanting to piss him off anymore, and he just stared amazed at his mother. It was everything they told him about.

MEANWHILE WITH PAN

Flying through space she finally found a space ship that looked extremely familiar. She knew it was the mages that she was looking for. Inside it was the same scene. The king was sitting in the middle of the control room in his throne like seat, there was one man standing next to him on the right that was dressed in armor. Then around the room, there were many other men at computer like screens.

"How much longer till we get there?" The kind growled, he was getting really impatient

"Don't worry my lord; we will be there within the end of this week!" The man standing on his right assures him.

"Claudius, did you find out any information about what happened to me son?" The king turned his chair to face the man on his right. The man went down on one knee and spoke.

"Yes, my lord, a witness had said that a bunch of saiyans were the cause of his majesties death!" Claudius said as he looked up at the king.

"Saiyans? Saiyans?" The king broke out into laughter. He couldn't believe that saiyans had killed his son.

"Well I guess this will be over with before we know, fighting those filthy saiyans will be like fighting a fairy!" and the King broke out into laughter again.

Pan floated above them irritated at that comment, but knew it was a good thing that they did not know about her yet. She could feel the pull from her body and she left the ship, but before she fully left the ship, she noticed the man named Claudius look up in her direction and make eye contact with her. She was dumbfounded as she flew back to her body. Did he really see her? Or was he looking at something else?

BACK WITH PANS BODY

"How long is mother going to be like this?" Boxer said staring at her eyes. He had already moved next to his mother and held her other hand that his father didn't have.

"Don't worry son, she will be fine!" Trunks put a reassuring hand on his sons face. The rest of the Z-gang had slowly made their way over to the group, but kept a good distance from Vegeta. The only ones that were still agitated from the way pan looked were Boxer and Bikini; this was their first time experiencing this.

Trunks and Boxer felt pans body jerk, as she quickly sat up with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Boxer crawled to sit in front of his mother with both of her hands in his while Trunks sat next to her rubbing her back. She slowly lifted her head, and opened her eyes.

Boxer was a little taken back because her eyes were still bright blue.

"Brat if you cannot handle looking at your mothers eyes like that, you might as well get lost!" Vegeta growled at Boxer. But boxer stood his ground. They were beautiful.

"Pan? Pan? Can you hear me sweetheart?" Trunks said pushing his son out of the way to sit in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

She began to blink and take back control of her body. Her eyes turned to normal as Boxer let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She smiled up at Trunks and leaned into his hand. Trunks smiled back at her and tilted her chin up to his. She reached up and kissed him gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss after they heard someone gagging and then a bunch of them laughing. Trunks turned to his son, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" Trunks said with a smile

"That's just disgusting! Can't you guys get a room before you start sucking face?" Boxer growled acting like he was throwing up until he met his mother's eyes; they looked like they were ready to kill. Immediately he stood up and ran behind Chichi.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He looked so terrified

"Don't worry son, your father and I use to be the same way with our parents!" Pan said laughing

Before Boxer could ask another question Vegeta interrupted.

"Woman, what did you see about the mages?" Vegeta growled loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"They will be here with the end of the week!" She said to Vegeta

"Do they know about you?" Goku asked this time

She shook her head no, and then realized what had happened when she was leaving the ship and then a scared look crossed her face and Gohan immediately picked it up and spoke up.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Gohan was worried about the sudden change in his daughter's expression.

"Well...when I was leaving the ship to come back...a man named Cladius...I think he saw me!" She said the last part in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean he saw you? That's impossible!" Vegeta growled loudly

"I don't know? When I was leaving he looked straight at me like he saw me!" She said, she was also worried about that. All the research she had done on her power and it always said it was impossible to see others when they are traveling by mind.

"Well they will be here at the end of the week and today is Wednesday!" Goten spoke up holding a now sleeping Bikini.

"So that gives up 3 days until they arrive?" Goku asked

"Did you by chance see where they were going to land?" Krillan asked. That was a question everyone wanted to know.

"Well when I was leaving the ship, there was a picture on the screen of a park, but I couldn't tell which park?" Pan said

"Well that means we will have to split up when the mages come, but as soon as we find out exactly which park the mages are at, we will assemble together." Vegeta said as he stood up.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You people, meet at Capsule Corp Friday night so we may go over the plans!" Vegeta said as he took off towards the sky.

"What a jerk! He could have at least given me a lift!" She turned towards Yamcha.

"What?" Yamcha asked her

She knew this would pissed Vegeta off but it was his fault for leaving her there. So she opened her bond. Everyone knew what Bulma was doing except for Yamcha and began to back away.

"Hey, Yamcha, mind giving me a lift to Capsule Corp?" She said walking closer and closer towards him.

"Sure!" He said grabbing her around her waist and then up into his arms.

"Oh man he's a dead man!" Trunks whispered to Boxer and Pan.

"Why?" Boxer was a little confused, he didn't see anything wrong

"Just wait and see!" Pan said holding boxers hand. Out of nowhere everyone could hear a growl. Trunks knew it was his father. Yamcha was about to fly off when something grabbed his foot. He looked down to see a very pissed off Vegeta. Vegeta pulled him down, making his let go of Bulma.

"Vegeta what the hell is you problem?" Yamcha yelled still being connected to Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and threw him to the floor as he phased behind Bulma, holding her tightly around her waist. He growled towards Yamcha.

"Mine!" He yelled.

"Veggie would you calm down, it is your fault you know, you left me up here, how was I supposed to get home?" Bulma said as she turned around to face her pissed off husband.

He growled at her. "No one is allowed to touch you!" All bulma could do was smile at her husband. She loved this side of him too much.

"Oh by the way guys, I've decided to have a pre-battle celebration, something fun together, you know we need to have some fun once in a while!" Bulma said with a giggle as she stared at her annoyed husband.

"Woman we do not need one of your blasted gatherings!" Vegeta growled at her as he tightened his grip on her

"Well us women can't fight so were gonna cook you guys a huge feast!" Vegeta eyes grew at the last words she spoke and so did all the men present.

They took off towards the sky as Vegeta kissed Bulma hungrily.

"What was that all about?" Boxer was still confused.

"That's grandpa being grandpa!" Pan said with a smile

"But why, it wasn't like Yamcha was going to hurt grandma?" Boxer was still confused

"Well it has to do with saiyan mating, since grandma and grandpa are mates, Grandpa is a little over-protective of grandma, and since Yamcha was grandmas ex-boyfriend, Vegeta doesn't like him!" trunks said trying to hold back his laughter

Boxer was dumbfounded and speechless.

Goten, Gohan and Goku broke out into laughter at the scene.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" Yamcha said rubbing the back of his head, slowly standing up.

"UHHH! Yah that was, you know how much Vegeta doesn't like it when you touch Bulma!" Gohan said as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

Everyone continued to laughing. "I'm sorry Yamcha but I had to admit that was HILARIOUS!" Pan said as she broke out in laughter, joining her father, uncle and grandfather in their laughing fit.

"You're such a baka! You know how much he hates you and you still fall for Bulma's traps!" Videl said helping Yamcha to his feet, and turned around to shoot everyone that was laughing at Yamcha a death glare. Everyone immediately shut up, while

Goten was the only one still laughing. Videl took her shoe off and chucked it at Goten's head, hitting her target, his face! Goten immediately began to whine holding his nose.

"What the hell Videl!" Videl was the one to start laughing. Bra had to admit it that her stupid husband did deserve that. He was just lucky that his mother did bring the frying pan up here. She mentally laughed at the thought of the men running in terror from chichi.

"I guess were gonna head out, we'll see you all Friday night!" Krillan and 18 waved to everyone as they took to the sky.

Yamcha left without saying anything. "Make sure you're at Capsule Corp Friday night...or Vegeta will hunt you down!" Goten yelled to Yamcha while he was still in hearing range. Goten quietly giggled at his comment when a hand connected to back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head and turned around. "What the hell..." he broke off when he noticed it was his mother who had hit him, he quickly shut his trap and stopped laughing.

Boxer yawned as did his parents. "Well guys I think it's time to take our leave also, see yah later!" With that said Pan, Trunks and Boxer took off towards the sky.

**The Z-gang are all out of the Time Chamber and ready to fight, will they be ok? What will happen during the party that Bulma is planning! Forewarning, the next chapter will have a small LEMON! So forewarning you now! Thank you!**


	15. Friday Night Fun

**MRMenaMRM-** Thanks for the review. i figured at sometime in the story I should show Videl's fiesty side, I remember her in dbz, she had a attitude! Glad you liekd the chapter.

**MExTRUNKS4ever- **Thanks for the review. I had to think of a good name that would go good with the family, and I figured they were named after underwear than why not their daughter too! Also I just read another story, and they also named Bra's daughter Bikini, so I thought it matched perfectly. I'm glad you liked the little quarrel between Yamcha and Vegeta, since Vegeta always hated him, I figured I would put a little twist on it, since Yamcha is just that nice!

**Forewarning but there is a LEMON in this chapter! If you don't like you can skip ahead till it's finished. But without further a due here is Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Friday night fun!

Bulma, Videl, and chichi spent all day Friday cooking for the warriors buffet tonight. Bulma had to activate her shield for the kitchen to just to keep the hungry saiyans from mobbing them. She mentally thanked dende that her invention actually held up against saiyans.

The woman had too much fun as they cooked and every now and then they would hear something running down the hall and SMACK right into the shield. No matter whom it was they would burst out in laughter as they heard the men growling on the other side. They turned to see this time it was Vegeta, and he looked pissed. Bulma just smiled at him, sticking a tongue to him and continued to cook, ignoring him.

The men couldn't take it no more, they were starving and it wasn't helping that that darn contraption Bulma made didn't hold in the smell of the food that they were cooking. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta sat on the other side of the shield staring into the kitchen, drooling as they watched their mates cook. Vegeta growled most of the time, Goku just pounded away on the Shield hoping it would break.

Finally it was time for the celebration to start but Bulma did not let down the shield. They waited for the men to be distracted by something and Bulma quickly deactivated it and left the kitchen quickly activating it when they were out of the kitchen.

Vegeta noticed what happened and stood up growling at his mate, who took off running down the hall towards her room screaming. Goku and Gohan turned their heads towards their mates to see them smiling. Videl took off running out the front doors of the house with Gohan growling on her tail.

Goku slowly stood up as he smiled at chichi. She knew that smile all too well, he was up to something. She took the opportunity to run out the back door as goku laughed and took off towards her.

Within the hour everyone was there at capsule corp enjoying the food and company Bulma provided. She had the hall decorated with a couple Flat screen TV's, with video games, karaoke and movies. There were a couple of poker tables out too, and a full bar.

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten were drunker then a sailor within the first 30 minutes of the party. They were dancing on the poker tables, everyone just laughed at their show since there was no music playing. Goku was so drunk he fell off the table and landed flat on his back. Chichi ran over to him see if he was ok. He quickly shot up and using his bottle of beer as a microphone, he began singing.

"I'm like a virgin...touched for the first time!" Goku sang off beat as Gohan and Vegeta used their bottles as guitars and sang along with them.

"This is priceless! Maybe I should let Vegeta get drunk more often!" Bulma broke out laughing until it dawned on her. She ran to the karaoke machine and turned it on. She picked a song the she knew Vegeta hated.

The song began to play as Vegeta head shot up from his pretend guitar.

"I love this song!" He shouted as he jumped off the table and stared to slow dance with goku. The women just stared in shock. Bulma brought out the camera and started to film. Trunks noticed his mother's actions and just shook his head in disapproval.

"Dads gonna kill you!" Trunks said trying to hold his laughter back as he watched his father begin to do the Macarena as the song changed.

"Yah I know, but he will never believe me if I tell him this happened!" Bulma was laughing so hard she could barely hold the camera straight.

Finally the men began to calm down a bit. She had to close the bar early because she couldn't handle another laughing fit. She decided that she wanted to play a card game with everyone so she gathered everyone around the poker table. She brought out Phase 10 cards.

Goku and Vegeta noticed the cards and began to clap their hands.

"I love this game!" Goku said as he took another sip of his last beer.

"Kakkarot I bet you I can beat you at this game!" Vegeta said as he placed his beer down on the table.

"Oh yah? And what is the bet?" Goku said getting all up in his face. By this time Gohan and goten were sober enough to comprehend things now.

"I say if I win, you have to run around the block, naked, yelling 'I'm gay and I'm proud'! And if I lose I will do it!" Vegeta said as he stuck his chest in the air arrogantly.

"You're on, come on bulma pass those cards out already!" Goku said impatiently as he slapped his hands on the table like a little child. At the table sat Vegeta, goku, Bulma, Pan, Trunks, Boxer, Goten and Gohan.

"You all know how to play this game right?" Bulma asked everyone as they all nodded.

She dealt the 10 cards each to each player and placed the pile in the middle of everyone and turned the first card over. Vegetas eyes grew as he noticed what card it was.

"I say I'm the first one to go!" He said to Goku

"NO I'm first!" goku said finally noticing what card it was. It was a wild.

Bulma reached out for it and grabbed it, both men whined, she placed a card back down, it was a five. Goku took a small peek at Vegetas cards in his hand and knew Vegeta needed that five.

"Hey Vegeta don't you need that five!" Goku said trying to hold back a laugh.

Vegetas head shot up from his hand with wide eyes. That was the last card he needed to beat Kakkarot.

"Yes I need that card!" He said reaching out for the card, before he reached it he felt a hand slap his hand and he retracted it.

"Well too bad it's not your turn!" Bulma shot back at her husband, as Goku fell of his chair laughing; he got up still laughing and took the card as Vegeta began to growl under his breath.

"Give me that five!" Vegeta growled as goku stopped laughing.

Bulma couldn't take their childish acts anymore; she slammed her fists on the table.

"I'm tired of you guys acting like this, were supposed to be having fun but no you guys are ruining it for everyone. Vegeta and Goku began to sink into their seats with a terrified look on their faces.

"You lose, so get out there and do it!" Bulma said pointing outside

The men both looked at each other confused.

"You're gay?" Bulma said reminding them as they shot a pleading look to Bulma; she shook her head and pointed out side again.

"Man this is all your damn fault Kakkarot! If you had just given me that damn 5, I would have won!" Vegeta said pushing Goku

"If you weren't such a poor sport and a cry baby at cards, I would have spanked you BIG TIME!" goku said laughing as they began to strip down to their birthday suits. They turned to each other.

"I guess we should get this over with?" Vegeta said. They took off around the block running past houses and people on the sidewalks. The remaining partiers at capsule corp burst out in to laughter as they watched Goku and Vegeta get chased down the block by and old lady and her dog. Meanwhile back in the house, Pan and Trunks sat next to each other on the love seat.

They stared at each other not saying a word. Pan was sitting against him, resting her head on his shoulder, but had her head turned up to face him. Trunks held his arm around her waist and his other arm on her thigh, gently massaging it. Trunks smiled down to pan, as pan did the same in return. Trunks was extremely worried about his wife having to fight again tomorrow, he kept thinking, (* at least _she's_ not pregnant anymore*). But that still didn't matter; he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach like he was never going to see her again.

Pan knew there was something wrong with Trunks, his smile was forced and she could tell, but she didn't want to argue with him, especially before their battle. So she sent him a sincere smile reassuring him that she was ok.

***This is where the LEMON starts! If you don't like it skip it!***

Trunks couldn't take it anymore; she just looked so good right there and then. He tilted her chin up to meet his, and kissed her passionately. Pan was a little shocked at first, at how anxious Trunks was but she hesitantly kissed him back. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to straddle his lap. He lowered his hands to her bottom and gently squeezed at it; pan was a little surprised and let out a yelp.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss but with more passion then before. Trunks tongue gently glazed pans bottom lip asking for entrance, she gladly ablidged as trunks tongue dove into her mouth, exploring all inches of it. Pan couldn't hold it in anymore; she let a moan escape her lips as she tried to fight the sudden urge of jumping her husband there. Trunks heard the moan and smiled into the kiss and growled at her. Their little activity was getting heated second after second, and before long Trunks slipped his hand under her shirt and up her back and began to unclip her bra. He hated those things, he always had a hard time getting them off fast enough, in the end he always ended up breaking it apart. Pan finally had some common sense to their surroundings, they were still in the party hall, alone, but she knew everyone would return. She slowly pushed back against his chest, breaking the kiss, as trunks broke off her bra and tossed it to the ground, going for her shirt now, she stopped him. Trunks just stared at her with lust in his eyes and a little confused at that. They were both breathless.

"Babe, we can't do that here!" Pan said placing her hand on his cheek

"But...I want you so bad!" He said with a growl as he gripped her harder.

"Well you do know this house has a lot of rooms..." before she could finish he had her up in his arms and flying up the stairs into one of the guests rooms. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He bent his head down to her and continued where they started. He again slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance as she parted her lips in agreement. He quickly slid his tongue in again, exploring, while earning him a moan from pan.

He gently laid her on her back on the bed, hovering over her. They never broke the kiss. He grabbed both of her hands with his and lifted them above her head, holding them down with one of his hands as his other hand went down to her waist to hold her there. He left her lips and began nibbling and sucking down her neck to her bite mark he left there. He licked the mark as Pan let out a growl and began arching her back. He could feel the heat coming off of her; he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He looked up from her neck and looked into her eyes. He leaned down to her ear and with a husky voice he spoke to her.

"Pan?"

"Hmm" was the only thing he got from her

"are you sure you wanna do this?" he said as he slid his hand that was on her waist a little lower, making her squirm even more.

"Yes! Please!" She said impatiently

"Just forewarning, but I don't plan to go easy on you!" he said with a growl and a smile as Pan bucked her hips up and gently grazed trunks manhood making his growl. She smiled knowing that that sort of stuff always turned him on.

He began to attack her lips hungrily as she began to unbutton his shirt. She was having a hard time getting any of the buttons off, so instead she ripped the shirt off and threw in to the floor. Trunks smiled into the kiss as his hand continued its journey lower to her inner thigh, and began massaging it. She whimpered through the kiss as he gently bucked his hips down to meet her womanhood. She squirmed as he left her lips and began to trail kisses down her neck to her ear and stopped at her ear.

"Do you want it?" trunks said in a husky voice

"Please...!" Was all pan could moan out as trunks continued his assault on her. He made it to her collarbone and noticed she had more clothes on did he did. He pulled up from the kiss and with a smile he placed his hand on the hem of the shirt and tore it off without any problems. She yelp at the sudden coldness the attacked her bare chest. He was always amazed at how beautiful she was and was glad that he was the only one that could ever see her like this. He smiled at her as he lowered his head to her chest and breathed in her scent, being intoxicated by her scent of apples and cinnamon. He began sucking on her right nipple earning a loud moan from her; he switched to the other side. After they were perked up enough, he continued his journey down.

He kissed her down her stomach reaching her belly button; he lowered his tongue and licked her belly button, earning him a giggle. He smiled and finally made it to the hem of her skirt. He began to unzip it and pull it down as she sat up and looked at him.

He was a little confused at her actions until she crawled on top of him, placing him on his back. She kissed his lips gently and went to his ear.

"My turn!" She said as she attacked his neck. She kissed him down his neck, stopping at his bite mark, and with a little more force than he used, she sucked at the mark. Trunks moaned at the sudden heat that attacked him. She could feel how much he wanted her but she wanted her turn at teasing him. She continued down his chest, tracing his muscles on his chest and stopping at his abs. She gently kissed each ab as trunks moaned louder. She made it to the hem of his dress pans and began unbuttoning and unzipping them, pulling them down and tossing them across the floor. Before she could get his boxers off he flipped her onto her back and growled. She smiled because she knew he hated to be teased. She placed her hands on his back and gently pulled his face towards her.

She gently kissed his lips as her hand lowered down his back to a place she knew was sensitive but was never able to try it. She was told that the scar from their tails were the most sensitive place to touch. She smiled into the kiss as her fingers gently grazed his mark.

Trunks eyes shot open and his head flung back as he let out a growl. She closed her eyes at that moment not wanting him to see the smile in her eyes. She suddenly felt like she was floating. She slowly opened her eyes and sure enough they weren't on the bed anymore but floating in the air with her back to the ceiling and trunks hand around her neck gently holding her there. She could tell he was mad that she used that trick. His eyes were red and she could see his fangs. Then she suddenly felt a draft and saw her underwear on the floor. (* When did he get them off*) She stared at Trunks with a smile.

"So you wanna play like that!" he growled at her as she nodded with a smile

"Well you're gonna get it now, because I'm not going to hold back!" With that said he thrusted into her without any warning as she let out a yelp that was muffled by his lips to hers. The pounded into her not letting her speak. He broke from the kiss and she let out a moan.

He could feel her walls tensing around him and knew she was close to going over the edge and so was he, but he wanted to wait for her. Then it dawned on him that she had also had a tail before. He smiled at her as he reached behind her back and found it. She screamed as she climaxed with that touch. She growled as her vision was fading in and out. Trunks went over the edge with that and pounded into her until he was finished. She dropped her head onto this shoulder, exhausted. He lowered their bodies down to the bed and held her to his chest. He pulled the comforter up and over them as he leaned down and kissed her head.

***LEMON ENDS***

"I love you Mrs. Briefs!" He said in a whisper

"I love you too Mr. Briefs!" She looked up into his eyes. She noticed there was something wrong with him. She propped herself up on her elbow facing him.

"What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his cheeks as he leaned into it, kissing her palm

"I'm just a little worried about tomorrow!" he said softly as a tear escape his eyes. She quickly wiped it with her thumb and smiled at him.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, I will protect everyone, I promise!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, but he never smiled.

"It's not them I'm worried about!" He said looking out the bedroom window.

"Don't worry, I will be ok! Remember who I've been training with for the last 14 years!" She smiled at him as he turned his head. Her smile disappeared as she had a sudden uneasy feeling in her stomach. Trunks noticed.

"Pan what's wrong?" He said as he caressed her cheek.

"I just had a bad feeling about something? I don't know what it was but it was there?" She said as she lay back down on his chest. "But we will worry about that tomorrow!" She said as she yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Trunks soon followed after her.

BACK AT THE PARTY HALL

Everyone returned to the hall after watching Goku and Vegeta run away from a lady chasing them with her cane. They suddenly lost her after they dived into a bush to hide.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Bra said still laughing

"I know right, and I got it all on camera!" Bulma said sitting down on the couch.

Vegeta and Goku walk in out a breath and still drunk. As they sat on each side of Bulma, laying their heads on her shoulder. By then Krillan, 18, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo had all left.

"Hey where are my parents?" Boxer said walking into the room.

"Ummm I don't know, they were with us weren't they?" Gohan said sitting at the bar.

"I don't think I saw them come outside with us?" Goten said taking a seat next to Gohan.

"I think I know where they ran off to?" Bulma said walking over to a cloth that was lying on the floor next to the couch. She picked it up and Bra realized what it was.

"Ewhhhh! Is that what I think it is?" boxer said covering his eyes.

Bulma nodded as Gohan and goten broke out laughing again.

"That is just gross!" Boxer said

"Well buddy, sorry to break it to you but that's how you were made!" Goten said rolling in laughter on the floor next to Gohan.

Bulma was glad everyone was enjoying their night because tomorrow would be a whole different story. Unknown to our Z-Gang the enemy sent a small pod of warriors ahead of them. They landed that night and were on a mission.

**What will happen to our Z-gang as they sleep the night away not knowing that the mage warriors are on the prowl? Will they be ok, or will something go seriously wrong? Thank you once again for supporting my story!**


	16. Unnoticed Disappearance

**Thank you to all of you who send me reviews, their AWESOME! Well here's Chapter 16, sorry about the slow update, I promise the next one will be quicker as long as I get some reviews.**

**Here it is Chapter 16, enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Unnoticed disappearance

Pan shot up in bed at the sudden pain that was now piercing her through her heart, something was wrong and she knew it. She didn't want to wake trunks but was finding it hard to keep from screaming. She grabbed the pillow she had been laying on and muffled her screams as she held her chest. She needed to get up, so she gently removed

Trunks arm that was around her waist and tried to stand up but found it impossible, she fell to her knees screaming. Trunks shot up in bed and looked to pan who was now laid out on the floor holding her chest in pain. He jumped out of the bed and scooped her up in his arms. He began to panic; he didn't know what was going on with her. Trunks laid her on the bed and tried to help her. Boxer then came bursting in the room since he was only down the hall, he could feel his mother's Ki rise and he knew it wasn't due to something sexual.

"Dad what's wrong? What happened?" Boxer said running to his mother's side as tears began to escape his eyes

"I don't know son, I woke up to her like this? Pan? Pan? Can you hear me?" Trunks said now straddling her waist to keep her from thrashing around. He held his hands against her cheeks trying to steady her face.

Sudden her body jerked and her eyes shot open, this time they were bright blue again. Boxer stepped back a little; it always took him by surprise to see his mother like this. Pans body stopped in movement as her breathing went back to normal.

"Pan? Pan? What's wrong?" Trunks said in a shaky voice, trying to shake her out of her trance

A tear escaped her eyes as she shot up, almost head-butting Trunks in the process; she tried to catch her breath as her eyes flashed back to normal. It took her a while before she could catch her breath. She started to sob as Trunks held her in his arms, and boxer sat behind her hugging her from behind.

"Its ok pan, you're ok! I'm here and Boxer is here!" He said kissing the top of her head.

She immediately stopped crying and pushed away from Trunks chest and looked up at his eyes with anger.

"Pan, what's a matter?" He saw the sudden change in her emotion and knew something was wrong.

"Their gone, they took them?" She said turning to get off the bed. She took a side glance at her nightstand to the clock and saw it was 5 am. She began walking to the closet and took out her red gi. Trunks ran to her and stopped her and turned her around, she now had tears in her eyes.

"Pan, who's gone? And who took them?" Trunks said caressing her cheek. Boxer stood up and rubbed his mother's back.

"Grandma...mom...bra...bikini...and bulma!" She said sobbing into trunks chest

"WHAT!" Trunks and Boxer said in union, trunks pulled her away from her chest as he looked at her face, he knew she wasn't joking about this.

"Mom, who took them and when?" Boxer said from behind her

"The mage king sent a ship earlier than them here, and they used a tracker to trace the powerful energy on earth, he thought instead of killing the saiyan, he would kidnap their mate and make them suffer!" She broke out in crying again. Trunks knew this could be ugly.

"Wait...mom, how do you know they were taken?" Boxer said a little confused

"I saw them take them! And I couldn't do anything!" She broke down again sobbing.

"What about my father, your father and goku and goten? How did they let them take the girls?" trunks asked concerned.

"The mages had some kind of weapon that shot out gas that knocks saiyans out cold! I can still hear them screaming!" Pan said as she fell to her knees crying.

"So the guys are still alive?" Boxer asked

Pan nodded, and then added "but they don't know what happened, they should wake up any minute and then that's when hell is going to break loose!" She said standing up, looking at this situation through a different light.

"Do you know where they took them?" Trunks said lowering his head to look straight in her eyes. She nodded as she stared at the floor.

"This is going to be ugly, especially with Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta!" Boxer said as he left the room to get his gi on. Trunks suddenly realized something and stopped Pan before she could enter the bathroom.

"Why didn't they come take you?" He said in a growl, he didn't want to think about someone coming and taking his wife. He quickly shook the thought from his head as she answered,

"Remember last night when I said I had a bad feeling? well before I went to sleep, I put up a shield around the house to be safe, I couldn't bare it if something happened to you and Boxer, and now look what happened, I should have told Vegeta what I felt last night, then none of this would have happened!" She broke down crying again. They were shook from their moment as they felt a high level of Ki raising and flying towards their house.

"I'm guessing that is my father?" Trunks said to pan as he helped her off the floor.

"Yes and it feels like my dad, grandpa goku and goten are all awake now!" Pan said nodded as she changed into her gi.

Just then they heard someone pounding on the front door and Trunks knew that was his father. He ran down the hallway passed Boxers room.

"Hey dad, whose that?" Boxer said running out into the hallway with his dark blue gi on.

"Boxer stay with your mom, that's grandpa Vegeta!" Trunks said running down the stairs.

"Wow! This could get ugly!" He said walking into his mother's room and sat on their bed as she walked out of the bathroom in her red gi.

"Mom, why did they take grandma guys?" Boxer said looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing. Inside boxer was pissed since they had also taken Bikini. His mother's well-being was the only thing keeping him from flying full speed to save her.

"They believe that your grandfathers and grandpa and uncle goten were the reason the kings son was killed, they know nothing of me, and so they decided that it was better to make them suffer first before they attacked us!" She said as she knelt in front of her son and pulled his chin up. He let a tear slid down his cheek as pan caught it with her thumb.

"Don't worry son, I will save bikini and everyone!" With that said they heard some commotion downstairs.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS

Trunks ran to the door and opened it to see an extremely pissed of Vegeta, fangs drawn and Ki rising uncontrollably. Trunks could feel 3 more ki's flying towards him and got out of the way to let them in the house. Before he had a chance to speak, Goku, Gohan, and Goten flew into the living room barely missing Trunks and Vegeta. They were as pissed as Vegeta was. Pan and Boxer ran downstairs, immediately the men in the living room shot their heads up towards the stairs and saw pan. Gohan, Goku, and Goten ran to pan hugging her as they cried their eyes out into her shoulder. They pulled back, they were glad that pan wasn't taken with the women, pan started her walk towards Trunks then came face to face with Vegeta, who was actually shedding a tear. Pan hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He surprisingly hugged back. All the men's eyes were red as if they were crying. They also noticed the look on her face.

They all sat down on the couch and looked at pan.

"Where is Bulma?" Vegeta said as a growl ripped through his teeth. It was taking everything in him not to find the kidnapper and rip them to shreds. But he didn't know where she was.

"Wait Bulma is missing too?" Goku interrupted. This was one face pan had never seen on his face, pure anger covered in tears.

"Why, is that harpy of your missing also?" Vegeta shot an unexpected face of concern towards Goku, as Goku nodded.

"So is videl!" Gohan entered the conversation.

"Bra and Bikini are gone too!" Goten said through tears. Vegeta heard that and let out a growl. He jumped Goten and started to throw un-dodgeable punches at his face.

"...taken!" He yelled every word to goten as goten tried to defend himself.

Goku jumped Vegeta as Gohan ran to Goten's side. Goku and Vegeta began to go at it. "You should talk Vegeta, how could you let them take bulma?" Goku yelled back at Vegeta. Pan couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" Pan yelled as her eyes turned bright blue and she pointed at each of them as she took control of their bodies. She separated them and let them drop to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'

She calmed down and let her eyes turn back to normal. The men stared at her confused.

"I saw what happened and it's no one's fault ...but mines!" She said as she lowered her head to the ground.

Trunks was at her side in a flash with Boxer on next to her. He held her in his arms as she cried her eyes out yet again.

"What are you talking about panny?" Goku asked as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Last night, before we went to sleep I had a really bad feeling about something but I couldn't figure out what it was so I ignored it, and then this morning I was awoken with extreme chest pain, like I couldn't breathe and then it hit me, I wasn't in my body anymore. I saw some men that looked like the mages from the ship in your houses. They had a weapon that shot gas that only affects saiyans, and knocks them out cold!"

She stopped to take a breath and look at the men's faces. They were all of anger and pain.

"I'm sorry everyone I should have gone with my instincts and told you!" She said looking at trunks this time

All the men were growling uncontrollably. "I can't believe I was taken down by some puny device!" Vegeta growled as he punched the coffee table into dust.

"Well I just hope they are ok?" Gohan said

"Dad, they are fine! They took them to make you suffer!" Pan said as she walked to the couch and sat between goku and Gohan and took both of their hands in hers.

"Brat do you know where they took the women?" Vegeta said staring at pan

"Yes I also saw where they were being taken" Pan said calmly.

"Wait? Question? Why is it that we didn't sense them coming and pan didn't you say they wouldn't be here till later today?" Goten asked "Oh and how did they even find us?" Goten added before Pan could answer

"They have a special ship that has a cloaking device so of course we couldn't track them, they had a device that could track the people who would have enormous power levels and knew you were saiyans and their king surprising set up a trap and sent some warriors earlier before him!"

"What are we going to do?" Boxer interrupted

"We are going to save them, no matter what!" pan said as she stood up and made her way to the door. Someone caught her hand as she turned around and saw Trunks smiling face.

"We're coming to, even if we can't beat them, we can at least help you!" Pan smiled and kissed trunks on the cheek and turned to the men who were now standing

"I know where they are, but they don't know anything about me, so you all need to be ready to attack, I won't show myself until I am needed!" Pan said with authority. The men nodded as they all shot up into the sky towards their destination.

**What will happen to the Z-gang when they reach the ship? Are the women really ok? What will pan do? Thanks for reading, reviews please?**


	17. The Men's Outburst

**MRMenaMRM**- Thanks I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was good, I thought it wasn't the best chapter that I had written. Here it is, you can read to find out what happens.

**MExTRUNKS4ever-**it's funny that you said your heart was pounding when you read the previous chapter, cause my heart was pounding when I wrote it, I was at the edge of my seat while I was writing! Hahha. I'm glad you thought Chapter 15 was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing it, in reality that part when they were playing cards and Vegeta and Goku are going at it. It actually happened in real life, while me and my little brothers were playing that game, we laughed so hard while we were playing that I just had to write it in!

**Here it is like a promised, as long as I get a review I will post up the next chapter for the story, don't worry I have had this story written for about a month so it's done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The Men's Outburst

They had to been flying for at least 10 minutes now, and each minute that pasted, the men were getting more and more impatient.

"How long more till we reach our destination, Brat!" Vegeta growled at pan, he was obviously irritated and pissed

"Yah, pan we've been flying for more than 10 minutes now, did they really take them that far?" Gohan asked as he flew closer to pans side

"Could you all shut your traps so I can concentrate?" Pan snapped back at them as she ceased her flying. Everyone followed her move and stopped beside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The mages could probably hide their energies from the saiyans but pan was a different story. She knew they had no idea what she was capable of and hoped that somewhere inside her enormous hidden power, laid something that could help her track her missing loved ones. In her mind, she went back to the vision she had that morning, when the warriors took her family. She relived each moment no matter how hard it was to watch the second time. Trunks noticed the tears that slowly made their way down pans cheek. He floated next to her, wiping the tears and holding her close to his chest. With her eyes still closed, she began to concentrate, trying to follow the warriors taking the women into their ship. She began to cry harder as she saw what the warriors did to the women. She had not seen this part of the vision this morning, everything she was seeing at this part, was all new to her. She refused to continue to watch the warriors, rape the women. But she knew she had to find where they were. She watched her mom and bulma scream, as they were tied down to a metal bed. The warriors had their way with all of them. No matter how much the women fought, it was impossible to stop the men. Chichi obviously fought them until she had no energy left, she was pissed. Chichi cursed at them as she was tied down to the bed. She knew what they were going to do since she had to watch them do it to Bra, Bulma, and Videl. She was worried about Bikini though, they hadn't seen her but they heard her scream as they first got on the ship. Bra cried and struggled the whole time until they beat her so she couldn't refuse them. She was barely holding on to her life. Bulma, Videl and

Chichi used all their energy to fight as long as they could, until the men were fed up and beat them too. Pan watched in horror, as her loved ones suffered.

Trunks knew something was wrong as soon as her hands clenched into fists and he could feel her Ki rising. All the men took notice also; they didn't like not knowing what was going on. This was putting Vegeta on the end of his seat; he started to growl as he felt auroras power levels appear. He knew something was seriously wrong. Vegeta flew up to pan, straight in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He gripped it tightly trying to get her attention, but her eyes never opened.

"BRAT? What's going on?" Vegeta yelled at pan while shaking her

"Dad? What's wrong, she's trying to find the women!" Trunks said trying to get his father's grip away from pan.

"Son, you know there is something wrong, she would have opened her eyes by now!" Vegeta let go of Pan and turned towards everyone with the worse scowl they ever seen.

"Tell me you can't feel her power growing? You know there is something wrong when you can feel that!" He said pointing at pan. As if on cue, pans eyes flew open, not their normal chocolate brown but a bright blue. She began to shake with rage; she was extremely pissed off at what she had just witnessed. She knew where they were, and she wanted to fly straight there and kill all those men. But she knew approaching the situation like that would be fatal, and she knew that if she raised her power level higher that the mages would sense her. By then the men had tightened the circle they had around her, curious, confused and enraged at what was going on. She closed her eyes and began to take slow breaths to calm down. She couldn't calm the tears that were flowing uncontrollably down her face. Finally she opened her eyes and trunks looked at her concerned, he didn't know what she saw but he knew it couldn't be good. First things first he took her into his chest and hugged her. He knew she needed a hug. She cried into his chest until there was nothing left. Gohan, Goku and Goten went to her and hugged her. They knew it must not be easy doing what she does. She finally calmed down and tried to find the courage to tell her father, grandfather, uncle and father in law what had happened to the women. She could see each warriors face in her head, the smile it held as they forcibly raped her family members. She was extremely worried about Bikini, she had not seen her on the ship, but she knew she was one of them that had been kidnapped. She looked up at the men, tears on the brim. She was worried about telling Vegeta and Goku, but more so Vegeta, when he found out, she knew there was no one that could stop his rage. She probably could, but she thought herself, if someone had done that to someone she loved, she would feel the same way.

"So? Panny what's up, did you find them?" Goku asked calmly

Pan just nodded. She was trying to find a way to tell them.

"Pan? What's wrong, I know there's something wrong, are the girls ok?" Gohan said the last part almost in a whisper with a crackly voice.

The tears started to take over again, she shook her head no to answer her father's question.

Vegetas rage grew; he started to growl along with the other men. He flew straight into pans face.

"Brat, is my woman ok?" Vegeta said with a growl

Pan couldn't look him in the eye so trunks tightened his hold on pan seeing the look in his father face. She found the courage to shake her head no, and her face dropped. She couldn't keep herself calm any longer. The tears began to fall uncontrollably and she shut her eyes to try and calm herself down, but every time she tried those faces popped in her head. The wind around them died this time and the clouds started to darken (just like when they summon the dragon)

Boxer was a little worried at what was happening, this was the first time he had experienced his mother's powers first hand. She looked up at Vegeta with sorrow in her bright blue eyes. He knew something seriously was wrong for her to take her aurora form, knowing the risk of sensing her power. He did the unthinkable, he pulled Pan into a hug and let go of a single tear. At times like these, warrior or not, you needed to be calm for your loved ones. He was still pissed beyond reason but he knew he wasn't gonna get any information out of Pan like this. She slowly began to calm down as Vegeta pulled away from the hug and prepared his heart to listen to what had happened. The sun came back out as the clouds returned to its original form. They descended to the ground below them in a forest in the mountains. Pan hugged Trunks and turned towards the men, keeping her eyes at the ground. Pan took a deep breath and spoke.

"I took my vision from this morning and tried to follow everything they did when they took them" she broke off to catch her breath as she was still crying and continued " I followed them on to the ship and into a chamber that had metal tables everywhere" she took another breath and looked up at the men and continued " the warriors that took the women..." she broke off and tried to build up some courage to where this was leading and continued " they raped them!" she said as low as she could, but loud enough for the saiyan ears to hear her. She looked at them in sorrow as each man's eyes took on the form of horror and rage. Gohan yelled his lungs out as he punched the nearest tree making it shatter into wood chips. Goku dropped to his knees and put his face into the ground and screamed, raising his Ki into a super saiyan 3. Goten fainted. Vegeta growled into the sky and punched both hands into the ground causing it to feel like an earthquake. He started to hyper ventilate as he stared at the ground and cried. Trunks and Boxer cried also as they tried to help Goten up. Pan ran to her grandfather and father and grabbed them both into a loving hug. She stood up in front of the men and Trunks looked up at her. She had to finish what she was saying.

"They tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for them and..." she stopped she didn't know if she should continue but did anyway "they beat them until they couldn't fight back anymore!" She said in a whisper as the men continued to do what they were doing. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten were all in Super Saiyan 3, standing in front of Pan, fists clenched, and tears covering their faces.

"Mom, did you see Bikini?" Boxer asked from behind his mother, she could tell he was crying also from the sound of his voice. When he asked that question, Vegeta and Goten's face shot up towards Pan, she looked down at the ground again.

"She wasn't in the room with grandma guys but I remember hearing her scream when they dragged Bra and Bulma on the ship!" She said as she dropped to the ground. Boxer ran to his mother's side and pulled her face into his chest as he cried along with her. Trunks ran to pan and did the same with both Pan and Boxer.

"I could hear the screams and see their faces...and still I couldn't do a damn thing!" She yelled as her hair began to turn White and blue streaks. She was shaking by now; trunks began to rub her back comforting her.

"Pan calm down, we will save them, but you need to calm down so they do not find you!" He said into her ear as he kissed the side of her head. She knew he was right and started to slowly calm herself down. She stood up and looked at the saiyans in front of her. They looked like they were ready to kill and ready to run onto the battlefield.

"I will do everything in my power to save them, and kill the monsters responsible for this, I promise that!" She said with a growl.

"I know you want your way with the men who did this and I will personally point out each man to you, but if you cannot defeat them, I will jump in! They cannot know that I exist until I am needed, so I will stay behind you and speak to you telepathically!" she said looking at each of them as they calmed down.

"How can you speak to us telepathically, we hadn't gotten a chance to practice that yet!" Vegeta said through his teeth. She smiled as her eyes quickly turned blue.

*Veggie, you do know I'm a fast learner* She said through her mind. Vegeta was shocked as his eyes got wider.

"Don't worry; they won't be able to sense my power with me using just that minimum." She said reassuring.

"Let's get going, the king hasn't landed yet, and he won't be hear till after noon." with that said she shot into the sky and turned to them and continued "it's better if we save them before the king gets here!"

They all took off to the sky following pan, flying deeper and deeper into the mountains straight towards the ship that held their loved ones that were on the brink of death.

**Will the guys and pan get to the woman in time? Are the woman still ok? What will the guys do once they find the woman? Read and Review please!**


	18. The Trap

Chapter 18: The trap

After about 5 minutes of flying, pan slowly started to descend to the ground. Vegeta noticed the sudden change in flight and knew they were landing here, which meant that the women were somewhere near. He started to look around, but couldn't see anything around, he couldn't even sense anything. He quickly thought _(* Brat must be losing it*)_. He followed them to the ground anyways. Pan touched down and waited for all the men to follow. She stood there staring into the forest in front of her as if she was looking straight into the mages eyes.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Goku said, walking to stand next to her. He looked into the direction she was but couldn't see anything.

"Panny are they close?" Gohan said as he noticed his father's sudden awareness.

She closed her eyes and didn't answer anyone. Trunks stood next to pan and held her hand, as boxer stood behind his mother and placed and loving hand on her back.

She knew they were around here somewhere. She used her mind's eye to find them. They were using some kind of invisibility shield and energy shield to hide their ship, but she could sense them as quickly as she could sense Trunks. She smirked. They were about 150 feet in front of them in an open field. She opened her eyes and turned so everyone could see her.

"I found them, they are about 150 feet in front of us in the open field, we can sneak up on them but we need to hide our Ki completely!" She said looking at everyone's worried face.

"Brat it is impossible to completely hide our Ki!" Vegeta said with a growl as he crossed his arms over his chest. As the other men nodded in agreement with Vegetas comment

"That's true, but I can help you by hiding us with a shield!" She said with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. Vegeta turned to see her Vegeta like smirk and tensed, she was definitely spending too much time with him.

"Wont they sense you if you use your power?" Goten said finally coming into the conversation.

"No if I use my minimal power, they won't be able to sense me." She said smiling at Goten. All those history books on saiyan legends and the personal time she spent with aurora in her mind was starting to pay off.

"OK so what's the plan, we shouldn't go into it without a plan?" Gohan said inserting his authority

"A plan? What a stupid idea, I say we go in there and just kick everyone's asses!" Vegeta said through his teeth adding a throaty laugh.

"No we need to be prepared for these enemies, from what I've seen through my visions; they might not be as strong as the prince but there at your level!" Pan said

"So what's the plan mom?" Boxer asked calmly, he didn't want to watch his mother and grandpa Vegeta fight.

"I will take you to the edge of the field, but I will stay out of site, they do not know that I exist yet. But I will telepathically tell you which man is which. You should be able to easily beat them. I will come if I am needed!" She said

"make sure to stay as close as you can to me when the shield is up, if you leave the shield they will be able to sense us coming!" with that said pan closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before she began to shake. Her eyes flew open showing the men that she was in her aurora form, her eyes glowed blue as she held her hands out in front of her and grunted as a transparent blue light began to form around them. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Boxer were stunned, this being the first time they had seen her shield. Trunks smiled and leaned over pans shoulder leaving a light kiss of her cheek. They began to walk to the open field.

They made it to the edge of the open field and stood there staring into the empty field. The men were confused since they couldn't see the ship that pan had talked about.

"Brat where is that god forsaken ship?" Vegeta said still searching

"They have a cloaking device, but if I can tap into their controls from here I might be able to bring it down!" She said as she placed a finger to her temple and closed her eyes, still holding the shield up.

In her mind she flew towards the ship and through the walls, she made it into the control room and began to search through the controls and found it. She grunted again as the button for the cloaking device blew up scaring the warriors. From the outside, the ship blinked into view as Pan returned to her body.

"How did you do that?" Goten asked stunned.

"Just a little something I've been working on!" she said bragging

"That is SO cool!" Goten said with a huge son smile on his face.

"Did you see the girls while you were in there?" Goku asked as he got closer to pan

"No, I couldn't sense them at all!" She said finally realizing it.

"Where are they then?" Goten asked desperately

Pan looked up to the ship and tried to sense around for the most familiar Ki, her mother. Her eyes brought her to the right side of the ship where 5 tall poles suddenly appeared with the women beaten and tied to it.

None of the men noticed because they were too busy paying attention to Pan. Pan sensed how intense their injuries were and her face dropped. Boxer was the only one who caught his mother's reaction and turned in the direction her eyes were facing. His face dropped as he saw the girls tied up and beaten to metal poles. His anger grew as he went super saiyan.

"What's wrong brat?" Vegeta said looking towards Boxer. He saw the direction boxer was looking and all the men turned. Their mouths dropped as their anger took its peak.

"Chichi?" Goku said with a shaky voice as he looked at chichi through rage ridden eyes. She had tattered clothing and was bleeding through her nose, mouth and a huge gash on her forehead.

"Bra? Bikini?" Goten said with Boxer saying bikinis name in union. Bikini was tied to a small pole, but was sitting on the floor. She had blood in her hair and her clothes were barely holding on.

Bra was only in her panties, her hair hung down in front of her covered in blood, since it was so long it covered her breasts. She was covered in blood from her hips down.

"Videl? Mom?" Gohan said with Pan adding the last name. Videl clothes were gone leaving her in her underwear and bra. Her wrists were bleeding along with her mouth and nose.

"WOMAN!" vegeta yelled through rage, shaking in the process. Bulma was the worst one of all. She was only in her underwear and bra. Her bra had lost a strap and was hanging on by one. Vegeta knew it was white since he saw it before she went to sleep the night before, but it was now covered in blood from the gash in her neck. Her wrists were bleeding along with her ankles where the shackles held her there. Her face was almost unrecognizable. She had a black eye, and gash on her cheek along with a bloody lip and nose. Vegeta stared at her in horror.

"Vegeta, I know what you must be feeling and I'm not going to hold you back. I will let down the shield and you can run to them. If the warriors show up, I will let you know which one did it!" She said softly as Vegeta closed his raged eyes and nodded.

With that said she let the shield down only covering herself as the saiyans took off towards their mates. Pan sensed something was wrong and looked towards the men running.

"STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The men immediately stopped while Vegeta was too blinded by rage to care. He took off as an explosion happened. They couldn't see if Vegeta was ok through all the smoke that appeared. It quickly disappeared as they looked in shock as Vegeta stood with one knee on the ground, gasping for air.

"Don't breathe the gas!" Pan yelled towards them as they covered their nose and mouth with their clothes.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta was obviously suffocating. The mage warriors had set up a trap since they knew we would come for the women.

_* Grandpa, phase to Vegeta and bring him to me, if the gas stays in him any longer he will die, but I can get the gas out!*_

Goku was surprised to suddenly hear pans voice in his head and turned around to see her smiling and nodded.

Goku quickly got to Vegeta and phased back to pan. Pan knelt down still in her aurora form with the shield still around her. Vegeta looked up at her through cloudy eyes. The poisonous gas was taking its toll on him. The pain from the gas hurt so much that he began to shake. Vegeta never acknowledged goku as a friend but goku sat at Vegetas side holding his hand to comfort him.

"Vegeta, I can remove to gas from your body before it reaches your heart but...it will hurt!" Pan said placing a hand on his chest. Vegeta nodded as best as he could before he closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

"Well here goes nothing!" Pan said as she placed a hand on Vegetas chest just underneath his collarbone and the other hand floated above his mouth. She took one last look at Goku.

"You can do it panny!" Goku said adding his famous son smile to reassure her. She smiled back at goku and looked down to Vegeta. She closed her still glowing eyes and concentrated.

In her mind she dove into Vegetas body, going throughout his body gathering the toxic gas. From inside she could feel him tensing from the pain as she collected all traces of the gas. The gas was slowly gathering in pans hand that was over Vegetas mouth. She grunted in the process as this took a lot of her mind power to do. Vegeta shot up as he gasped for air, finally being able to breathe clean air. He turned to pan as she sat there with the gas in a ball in her hand. She looked up at him smiling as she squeezed her hand shut, and the gas disappeared. Vegeta was totally impressed.

"Thank you woman! Trunks is lucky to have a powerful mate!" Vegeta said getting up, dusting himself off. Goku walked over to Pan and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Panny I'm so proud of you!" He let go.

"You guys should return to them before the warrior's sense us!" She said pointing in the direction of the women. Goku and Vegeta gathered back with the guys and continued their advance on the women. Before they could get any closer a line of about 5 warriors phased in front of the women. Pan ducked behind a tree as she watched. She let go of her aurora form but continued to keep her shield up.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Vegeta said stepping towards the warriors.

"Ah? You must be the saiyans?" A man in the center said stepping forward taking a peek back at the women.

"Let them go!" Goku said through a growl.

"Why? We are not close to being finished with them!" The same man said as he turned to his men laughing with them.

Gohan growled. As Vegeta pushed his power up to super saiyan with goku following him.

"Oh it looks like you want a fight?" The man spoke again.

"No! I just want to kill the sick bastard who hurt my woman!" Vegeta growled looking up at bulma's limp body.

"And how would you know which one of us did it, could be any of us!" the man said with a cocky smile.

"We will find out who hurt our mates, and when we do, we will kill you!" Goten spoke through his teeth.

**Are the woman really ok? Will Pan be able to tell which of the men did it? Will the King come without anyone realizing? Will pan be needed in any of this? Read and Review please!**


	19. Saiyans vs Mages

**MRMenaMRM-** You are so totally right about Vegeta! He is always the reason for things getting out of hand, his ego is too huge to handle!

**MExTRUNKS4ever**- Thanks for the support, glad you liked it!

**tanya2byour21- **I'm glad you like this chapter and my story! I will be posting up until the end of the story which actually ends at chapter 40, so don't worry this story is long!

**MZDBZBABE- **I'm sure all the girls and maybe some guys fantasize about trunks, vegeta, and all the othe saiyans in the story, that's why they have this site to put our fantasizing at ease!hahahahhah.

**Here it is Chapter 19 up and ready for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Saiyans VS. Mages

Pan concentrated, taking back her vision she had of the men. This was a particular vision she wished she would not have to relive but she was doing it for them. She closed her eyes and looked for her vision of bulma. She saw the man's back as he straddled bulma's waist. She went to the front and finally saw his face. She watched the other warriors as they had their way with the other girls. She opened her eyes and looked towards the warriors. She saw his face.

_* Vegeta its second man from the right with the red hair!*_ Pan screamed in her mind.

_*Dad the man in the middle with the scar above his eye!*_ Pan screamed at Gohan

_*Uncle the one with blue hair*_

_*grandpa, the one with the red and blue eyes on the left*_

_*Trunks be careful and help the others*_

_*Son you save Bikini while the others are busy, bring her to me*_ the men nodded as they turned towards their prey raising their power level to super saiyan.

Vegetas head shot in the direction of the man with the red hair and growled.

"You disgusting bastard, I will kill you for hurting my woman!" The man looked at Vegeta surprised that he actually got it right. But he was terrified, this being the first battle he's been in.

With that said, the men broke off fighting their separate enemies. Trunks took the commander head on. Boxer did exactly what his mother asked and broke the chains off Bikini and phased to Pans side. Placing her gently on the ground next to her, He took off his jacket and placed it on her as a blanket and looked up at his mother with worried eyes.

"Don't worry son, you're not the only one that can heal?" She said with a smile as she placed a hand on his cheek. Boxer returned to his father's side and helped him fight the commander.

Pan knelt down in her aurora form, stretching her shield to cover bikini and placed both hands on bikinis chest. She knew this was going to take a lot of her energy to heal but she had to do it to save bikini. She closed her eyes and grunted. A bright blue light began to shine from pans hand down towards bikinis body. She did this for a good minute and let go, gasping for air, and feeling a little light headed. Bikinis eyes slowly fluttered open, as she let on a terrified look to her surroundings. She sat up looking around, pan quickly dropped out of her aurora form not wanting to scare her, but keeping the shield up. Bikini turned and finally noticed pan, which was leaning up against a tree gasping for air.

"Aunty Pan?" Bikini was confused but petrified, the tears began to flow.

"Your safe bikini, don't worry I won't let them hurt you anymore!" Pan said crawling over and pulling her into a hug. She cried alongside the little girl.

"Aunty pan, where's my mom? Is she ok? I saw what those men did to her!" She said through uncontrollable tears. Pan hugged her tighter as she put her gaze on the fight at hand.

"Don't worry bikini, I'm gonna save momma and everyone else!" Pan said holding bikini against her chest, she didn't want bikini to have to see what had happened to the ladies.

Vegeta had easily killed the man responsible for hurting bulma and was now helping goten kill the man who hurt his granddaughter and daughter. Goku was neck and neck with his enemy but he knew that the solider was new at fighting, he could tell by the way he responded to a few of Goku's powerful attacks. Goku had enough of fighting this man; he got into his fighting stance as goku prepared himself. K-A-M-E-H-A-M-E-H-A! Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as the shot flew straight through the man's body leaving a hole in his stomach. The man immediately fell to the ground dead. He went on to help Trunks fight the commander.

"Galactic Gun!" Trunks yelled as the shot went flying towards the man head on, but the man stood there with a smile on his face and easily blocked the attack.

"That's was just pathetic! I guess what I've heard about saiyans were all true! You really are a lousy race!" The man spoke with a chuckle.

By now Vegeta and Goten had killed the soldier responsible for Bra and Bikini and were now flanking Trunks along with Boxer and Goku.

"What did you say bastard?" Vegeta spat through his teeth.

"Oh and you must be the famous prince Vegeta?" The man spoke trying to hold back a chuckle. Vegeta just grunted.

MEANWHILE WITH PAN

She watched the whole incident from the forest as Bikini cried herself to sleep. Pan laid her down on her lap and covered her with boxer's jacket. She focused her attention on the commander. There was something strangely familiar about this man, it seemed like she had seen him somewhere. The way he talked sounded as if she had heard that voice before. Then it hit her. That was the same voice as the man that was next to the king on the ship, Rajen!

_*Guys be careful, I know who that is!*_ Pan spoke to all of the men, once again Goku and Goten were the ones that almost jumped out of their skins when they suddenly heard pans voice.

_*Pan, what's wrong, who is this?*_ Gohan asked before anyone else could. Pan linked all their minds together so they all could hear what was being said.

_*someone ask what his name is?*_ Pan asked confused, she wasn't sure if it was him, it was his voice but his appearance was different.

Boxer stepped up to the plate and asked the question before anyone could register it.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" Boxer said calmly

"My name is Rajen, why does it matter to you?" Rajen said smugly

_*I knew it! That's the man that I said saw me in my vision, he's the king's right hand man!_* Pan said almost yelling

"So you're the king's bitch?" Vegeta said with a chuckle

"Excuse me?" Rajen asked

"Vegeta! What he meant to say is you're the king's right hand man!" Goku said confidently

Rajen was shocked they knew who he was; he wasn't even in his normal skin.

"How do you know of me?" Rajen asked as he took his appearance back. He changed; his hair color went from blonde to black and grew to the middle of his back. His eye color changed from green to teal, even his skin colored changed a little, he went from fair to a medium tan. He was now wearing the armor of the mages and the king's royal crest. Rajen stood there stunned that they knew him. Then he remembered what he had seen on the king's ship, a silhouette of a beautiful woman floating, leaving the kings ship. He knew she had seen him staring at her; she was beyond beautiful in his eyes. He thought that an angel had been sent to him until she had left and never returned. He never forgot about her. Deep inside he felt that he had fell in love with the mystery woman but he didn't understand why she was there and how.

**Will the man named Rajen find out about pan and her location? What will happen to the guys, will they be ok? Find out next time!**


	20. The Surprise Attack

Chapter 20: The Surprise Attack

Pan sat behind the tree, venting as she heard the man's thoughts. He was thinking about her and when he had seen her. It really angered pan for a man that was here to destroy them and had injured her family, to be talking about her in that manner. She unexpectedly let her Ki spike from her anger and she regretted it the second she let it go. All the men felt it, Gohan, Boxer and Trunks eyes all grew, and they knew the man in front of them also felt it. They noticed his eyes grew and it looked like he was searching the forest line to where she was. His eyes stopped on one particular part of the forest where he had felt the power. He smiled towards the men. Pan saw it happening in her mind and hid behind the tree with her shield around herself. She knew she had blown her cover.

"It seems you bunch had left a woman behind in the forest! How noble of you to not let her fight!" Rajen said as he phased away from the men. It took them all by surprise.

"Pan! RUN!" Trunks said yelling towards the tree line.

"NO! MOM!" Boxer said after his father.

Pan felt his presences approaching her fast; she let her shield down and quickly covered bikinis body with leaves and such. She didn't want him to sense what kind of power she had and wanted him to think she was helpless. He phased in front of her with a smile on his face that grew as he recognized her. She acted like a helpless person and tried to crawl away crying. Inside her mind she was smiling.

_*Don't worry, he doesn't know who or what I am, I'm fine!*_ Pan screamed in her mind as she noticed Trunks, Gohan and Boxer start making their way over to her.

Rajen smiled as he knelt down and grabbed her by her hair to turn her towards him. _* Ok that's hurts*_Pan told herself as she was hanging by her hair in midair. But she kept herself calm so he couldn't sense her. Rajen stared at the women in front of her, he couldn't sense anything coming off of her, but this was the women he saw on the ship. He couldn't understand why a woman like this was on the ship and how? _*Maybe it was a vision?*_ He thought to himself as he brought her to his chest. He tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. Her eyes read anger and pissed. He smiled.

"I will make you mine!" He said into her ear as he phased back in front of the angry mob of saiyans.

Rajen phased back with pan in his arms. Trunks growled at the way the man was holding her. She had her back to the man chest, but Rajen had one arm tight around her waist and the other across her chest.

_*Trunks I am fine! He can't hurt me! But I want to forewarn you, whatever he does to me, don't interfere!*_ She yelled into everyone's minds.

_*WHAT? What is he planning to do to you?*_ Trunks and Gohan asked at the same time with anger

_*When he saw me in their ship, he fell in love with me ...he wants to make me his!*_ She said calmly but knew that wouldn't help

Trunks let out a growl, as Vegeta just smiled. "Like Hell, I won't let that happen!" Trunks said it aloud getting in his stance.

"Oh? What is your relationship with this beauty?" Rajen asked amused by the sudden change in emotions on Trunks face.

"That. Is. My. Mate!" He answered through clenched teeth. Boxer quickly flanked behind his father.

"Your mate? Well that is too bad; I guess she had no use to me!" The man said as he quickly reached into his sash and pulled out a hunting knife. Pan smiled towards the men.

Before anyone could react the man sliced her throat and threw her to the ground at Trunks feet. She was still conscious but was having hard time breathing from the sudden intrusion of blood flowing into her throat. The men surrounded her as Trunks held her in his lap trying to put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. Boxer, Gohan, Goku and Goten started crying as Pan had a personal moment with Trunks.

_*Trunks, don't worry I will be fine!*_ she said to him through their personal bond, she began to cough as the blood came flowing out of her mouth.

All trunks could do was shake his head no, he didn't believe for one second that she would be ok after this.

Pan smiled as best as she could _*I love you trunks, tell everyone I love them especially Boxer!*_ with that said, she closed her eyes and let darkness take over.

Trunks fell over into her chest and let the tears take over him.

"See, that's why saiyans are so pathetic! Crying over such a weakling!" Rajen said as he took a Vegeta like pose

Trunks immediately stopped crying and looked up from pans chest, his eyes were red with rage and he was growling furiously. Boxer and Gohan were just a pissed off as Trunks was.

"That brat there was more of a warrior then you could ever be!" Vegeta said, surprising everyone.

_* Did he just praise pan?*_ Trunks thought. Trunks laid Pans body back down on the ground and covered her head with his jacket. He stood up and took a breath to calm himself. He remembered the last time he lost control after pan was hurt, he almost died himself. Trunks turned and looked at his father, he didn't have the face of a worried person, even though pans body now lied on the ground dead, and so didn't goku. He was slightly confused, and thought _*Well my father did always teach me to never let your emotions get the best of you in battle*. _He nodded towards his father and turned his attention towards Rajen.

MEANWHILE IN PANS BODY

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Pan asked herself as she was floating in pure darkness

"No child, you are not dead, I brought you here to the afterlife!" A voice said through the darkness. Pan knew that voice all too well since she spent most of her unconscious state with this person.

"Aurora?" Pan asked through a whisper. Then a light appeared in front of her, as the light disappeared, there now stood a beautiful woman, covered in white spandex with long white hair, with blue streaks. Her eyes were not glowing though; she thought it was pretty weird for her to be in her aurora form but without the glowing eyes. Aurora smiled at pan and began to walk to her. She stood within inches in front of her and placed her hands on pans shoulder.

"Pan! I praise you for the hard work you have done to try and keep your family and friends safe. I Commend you on that, you have done what I have asked you, not letting this power within you take over yourself. But the enemy you are fighting now has many tricks up his sleeves and without you there, he will kill your friends and family!" Aurora said assumingly as pans face dropped.

"How can I help them?" Pan asked through a whisper

"I will unlock the forgotten part of your power that has been locked in your mind, with that you will be able to easily kill those men, and especially the king!" Aurora smiled.

"Don't worry pan, as long as you don't lose control of this new found power, you will be fine and so with they!" Aurora surprisingly leaned into pan and held her in a hug. Aurora placed her hand on the back of pans head and unlocked the power, causing pan body to go into a convulsion.

"Be safe my child, I will be with you, always!" With that said, pan flew back into her body. She was aware of her surroundings but she knew she had to keep quiet and let things run their course. By now the jacket that Trunks had placed over her head and flown over and was now lying across her chest. She never opened her eyes, instead she watched with her mind's eye. All the men were now standing in front of her body, between her and Rajen in a fighting stance. Trunks and Boxers faces were covered with dry streaks of tears. She wanted nothing more than to get up and hug them. She needed to warn someone about Rajen, she knew Trunks, Boxer, Goten, and Gohan would make it obvious if she spoke to them. That only left her grandfather and Vegeta.

_* Grandpa, Vegeta, it's me pan, I'm fine, but I need to warn you about that man!* _

_*Brat we know he has some tricks up his sleeve, but we knew you weren't dead yet*_ Vegeta said with a throaty chuckle

_*Pan we will do everything to defeat this enemy, when you're ready, we will be waiting*_ Goku answered his granddaughter

"I will kill you for killing my mate!" Trunks said through his teeth.

"And I will help you dad!" Boxer said now standing next to his father. Gohan stood on the opposite side of trunks. Goten stood next to Gohan.

As if on cue, the men all advanced with Goku and Vegeta still behind. Rajen smiled and threw what looked like a metal water balloon onto the ground right in front of the men.

Vegeta knew what that was and watched in horror as it exploded, with Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Boxer gasping on the floor, as the poison took over their bodies. Goku automatically knew that pan was the only one that could save them from this poison. Rajen chuckled as he watched the four saiyans on the ground gasping for air. The poison got so tense that they started to cough up blood.

"Looks like those devices work out just fine, now don't they?" He said now bringing his attention up to meet Vegeta and Goku who were trying hard to avoid the gas.

"You bastard!" Vegeta growled now feeling the effects of the sudden breath of gas he took in. He fell to his knees now trembling as he gasped for air.

"This will be entertaining, watching all the saiyans of earth suffocate to death!" Rajen said as he moved closer to Trunks who was lying on his back on the ground. Goku knew the poison had reached him too. He was feeling how hard and painful it was to breath. He was now on one knee, trying to keep conscious. He kept looking over at pans limp body. He knew she needed to rest before she could help them. He forced himself to stand up and tried to keep a straight face, not showing the pain. Rajen noticed Goku and started laughing.

"You think you can just ignore the pain and it will go away?" He began to laugh again. He knelt down beside Trunks trembling body and smiled.

"You will be joining your mate, very soon!" He said then made a face as if a thought just popped in his head.

"But I don't want to wait forever for you to die so..." He broke off as he pulled out the same knife he slit pans throat with and spun it in his palm and smiled.

"We will make this short and sweet" he said as he positioned the knife above Trunks chest and continued "I always wondered if saiyans bleed the same way we do?" He said with an evil smile.

Vegeta saw what was going on and began to painfully crawl towards his son. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son?" Vegeta growled through his teeth as he was 5 feet from Trunks.

"Ha! You think I would listen to you, 'all mighty prince of the saiyan'!" Rajen mocked Vegeta as he went back to the plan at hand.

Trunks couldn't move, he tried but it felt like he was paralyzed. He knew this could be the end of him and closed his eyes as he let a tear for himself and the others.

_* Pan, I love you and always will! I will be with you soon!*_ Trunks thought to himself.

Rajen smiled and began dropping the knife to Trunks chest. Vegeta looked up a yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he reached out for trunks but dropped to the ground on his face.

Rajen looked down at the knife as it stopped in mid-air. He tried to force it down with all his might but didn't have any luck. He let the knife go as it floated in thin air right about trunks chest. He was astonished but pissed at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with this damn knife?" Rajen said growling as he tried to hit it out of the air. Everyone heard him grumbling and looked up from where they were, they were surprised to also see the knife floating. Vegeta and Goku were the only ones that knew what had happened.

"Pan!" goku said as a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. He was in pain and that poison was working wonders on him. He rolled onto his back and turned his head in the direction of where pan now stood.

"Pan? Who the hell is pan?" Rajen asked as he looked in the direction of where goku was now looking. Pan stood there with one hand out, controlling the knife. There was a gently breeze that was encircling pans feet but she wasn't in her aurora form yet. Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back. She smiled as she noticed the shock look on Rajen face. Rajen slowly got up as he stared at her in shock.

"How is this possible? I slit your throat?" Rajen said disbelieving.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you see!" With that said she squeezed her hand into a fist making the knife crush into dust in midair.

"What are you? Who are you? There's no way a normal girl could have that kind of energy level?" Rajen stood his ground, there was no way he backing down now.

She just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk towards the men. He noticed her move and also began to walk towards them. She stopped and looked up at him with a disagreeing look.

"You think I'm not going to follow your every move?" He said stopping with her

"Nope! I won't allow it!" With that said she put her hands up in front of her and closed her eyes. Rajen noticed and began quickly walking to her as he ran straight into what felt like a concrete wall. He fell back on his butt as he looked up to now come face to face with a blue shield. Pan stood there concentrating as she continued to build the shield around her dying loved ones. Rajen stood up and began to bang on the shield hoping to bring it down. She opened her eyes and released her hands and she smiled at him.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! There's no way you can break it, so you might as well sit there like a good little boy and watch!" She said as she knelt down next to Trunks.

She placed one hand over his chest and one floating over his mouth. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Quickly she entered his body, taking the poison gas with her. Rajen watch in amazement as the gas came flowing out of his mouth, forming a ball like object in her hand. Trunks shot up holding his chest, finally being able to gasp some fresh air. She opened her eyes and smiled at trunks and she squeezed the gas ball and it disappeared. Trunks turned to her shocked.

"How is it possible your here? I saw him cut you!" He said now facing her with eyes full of tears.

"Hun! You know I can't leave you!" She said as she cupped his cheek and leaned in to a passionate kiss then pulling away.

"How is that possible? There's no way a person can remove that gas!" Rajen said as he watched her tend to the other fallen saiyans. By then they were all healed and now flanking her as she stood right on the other side of the shield across from Rajen. She stared him in the eyes and smiled.


	21. Pan's Fight

Chapter 21: Pans fight!

Pan knew she was the only one, again, that could fight this person. The other saiyan men were still a little weak from the large amount of poison gas they took on. But still they stood their ground flanking pan but pan had other ideas.

_*Guys I will take care of this by myself!*_ She let everyone know

_*Pan we can help you!*_ her father answered her

_*No! What you guys need to do is get the women and get them to safety, the king should be arriving within the hour and I don't want the women to still be tied up when he comes, plus they need to be healed, ok boxer?*_ She spoke to all of them again.

_*Yes mother, I will try and heal them, it's just that I haven't done it since I was a baby so I really don't know how to control it!*_ Boxer said as he reached ahead of him to hold his mother's hand.

_*Son, when the time comes, you will know! Plus bikini is still in the forest, she will be afraid if she wakes up and no one is there!*_ She said to boxer as she squeezed his hand.

_*Get the women to safety now!*_ She said as she let go of boxer's hand

The men nodded but never left her side. Even Vegeta was hesitant about leaving pans side, and that was surprising even himself. He knew his feelings towards pan and that it made him a little over-protective of her, even though he didn't need to, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Trunks leaned forward and held pans hand as she turned to him confused.

_* I told you to leave and get them to safety!*_ Pan said a little angry through the bond

_*I'm not leaving your side again, they can take care of the women but I need to take care of MY woman!*_ He said with a smile and squeezed her hand harder to let her know he was serious. She smiled at him and nodded.

_*I will keep you safe, I promise*_ She said as she turned her attention to the other men.

_*Get the women to the tree line and heal them boxer! You don't want the women here when the king comes!*_

*How are we supposed to get them mom, if Rajen on the outside of the shield, he won't let us near them!*

Even Vegeta had to agree with that, he saw the way this monster moved, he was quick and Vegeta had no way of reading his next move. Even he was a little hesitant about fighting Rajen.

_*I will help you!*_ with that said she turned her attention towards the women and closed her eyes. She raised one hand up towards the women and grunted. Rajen stared at her confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rajen asked confused. He watched as the women that hung on the poles phase out of view.

"Hey! What's going on? Where did they go?" Rajen asked in disbelief

"Here!" Pan said as the women phased into the shield lying on the floor as she opened her eyes and let down her hand.

The men ran to their mates and cried into their chests, taking their own jackets off to cover their women. Vegeta was the first one to look up towards pan and took her by surprise yet again.

"I'm proud of you brat, thank you!" Vegeta said as he grabbed bulma up into his arms. Pan just smiled and nodded.

"Ok boxer take care of them!" Boxer nodded to his mother as they walked towards the edge of the tree line. She let the shield follow them making herself and trunks vulnerable to the enemy but she didn't care.

"So it looks like the pretty lady is going to fight me?" Rajen asked as he acted like he was stretching

Pan smiled and said "Looks have got nothing to do with it!"

"Ohhhh! I like a girl with a little attitude but just because you can do all those little tricks don't mean you can beat me, we mages are indestructible!" He said puffing up his chest.

"Oh yah right, and that's exactly what your prince told before I killed him!" She said getting in her fighting stance. Rajen stood there in shock and disbelief, no way and girl could have beaten the prince.

"Wait? What? We heard it was the saiyans who beat him, not a GIRL!"

"Like I said before you shouldn't believe everything your told and plus I am a saiyan!" Pan said letting go of trunks hand.

"You! A saiyan? Doesn't matter, I was stronger than that measly prince anyways, no saiyan can beat me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Pan growled as she got into her fighting stance.

"Yes we will!" Rajen said as he lunged at her, barely missing her with the claws that took over his hands. Pan just stood there almost in a blur as she moved faster than any normal saiyan could. Trunks stayed out of the fight, just watching from the sidelines. He knew his wife could handle herself no matter what this man fished out. Pan didn't want too much of her power to come out, so she let some of it. The winds began to encircle her feet again, not too strong but strong enough to notice there was something strange about her.

She knew he would notice but she stood there with a smile on her face and he again flew at her with his claws drawn for her throat. She ducked in time and pulled the same move she pulled on the prince and lunged her hand into his chest, right through to the back. She smiled and leaned down to his ear as he coughed up blood.

"That's for hurting my family, and just so you know, that's the same trick I did on your prince!" With that she pulled out of his chest and watched him fall to the ground. But he flipped over and smiled at her through bloody teeth.

"You think everything was about you, well think again!" He spat at as he looked behind her with a smile. She turned around to see one of Rajen claws through Trunks chest. She watched in horror as trunks fell to the ground holding the claw that now stuck out from where his heart is. She was pissed and everyone felt it. She turned towards Rajen barely alive body and her eyes quickly turned bright blue as her hair when white within seconds. Rajen stared at her in horror as he recognized the tattoos slowly appearing under her eyes.

"How is it possible that you are still alive?" He knew who she was

"The king might have killed my physical body but my power was given to this young girl to get rid of filthy trash like you!" She spat out with a growl as she pulled a lightning bolt out of the ground and wrapped her arm in it, and then pointed it towards Rajen.

"You will die a horrible death for what you have done to my mate!" With that said she let the lightning go, striking him straight in the heart, immediately killing him on the spot.

Once she knew he was dead, she ran over to Trunks body as his breathing went heavy. She knew she was losing him. Her aurora self-passed and she laid trunks head on her lap.

"I need to get this thing out of you, there's poison on it!" She said as she wrapped her hand around the claw and yanking it out, causing trunks to yell in pain. That quickly got everyone's attention from the tree line.

"Trunks? Trunks please, please don't leave me, I can save you!" She said through tears as she cupped his face. He was still breathing but barely and his eyes were shut

"Pan? I want you to know how much I love you and boxer! Don't worry about me!" He said as he smiled up at pan and kissed her palm. By then pan felt the familiar Ki's running towards her. The women were still not fully healed but healed enough to keep them alive but they were unconscious. The men were carrying them as Boxer ran and knelt down beside his father holding his hand.

"Dad? Please, you can't leave me or mom!" Boxer said now crying with his mother. Trunks finally opened his weak eyes and looked up at boxer.

"Son, promise me you will look after your mother and keep her safe?" Trunks said squeezing boxers hand. Pan looked over to Vegeta who was kneeling at trunks feet and saw a surprising moment, Vegeta had actually shedded a tear for trunks. He actually looked heartbroken about his son dying. Maybe because he knew that when bulma woke up and found out she would be pissed at him. She looked back down at trunks, I seemed like his breathing was getting shorter and shorter.

"Trunks! No, Trunks!" she said almost yelling at him as she reached down for his face to bring it up to meet hers in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever she pulled away and looked at him through tears. He let off one smile and spoke in a whisper.

"I...Love...you!" With that said he closed his eyes and everyone knew he was gone. She could no longer hear his heartbeat or feel his Ki. She cried into his chest.

"You can't leave me! Boxer, heal your father NOW!" She yelled at boxer, grabbing his hands and putting them on Trunks bloody chest.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I can't! He's gone, I can't heal the dead!" He said through tears also as he grabbed his mother into a hug. Pan cried into her son's chest as he held her and cried with her. After about 10 minutes of crying pans head shot up in the direction of the sky.

"You guys need to leave now, the king is coming!" She said quickly wiping the tears from her face and standing up.

"Were not leaving you again, we will help this time!" Goku said calmly as Vegeta nodded in agreement with him.

"Ok, Goten I need to you to watch the girls in the tree line while we take care of this." Pan asked

"Why? I can fight!" Goten asked shocked

"Brat, no you can't, you haven't trained in years and I see how you fight now, P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!" Vegeta said adding a throaty laugh

"Whatever, but you better protect pan then!" With that said goten took the women to the tree line as Pan put a protective shield around them. Just then they could hear and feel a ship landing but they could not see it.


	22. The Kings Arrives

**Here it is Chapter 22 as promised! Thanks to everyone who has been sending me reviews, DragonBallZPan, MRMenaMRM, tanya2byour21, and anyone else I couldn't remember off the top of my head! Thank you for your support!**

Chapter 22: The kings arrives

"Another one of their cloaking contraptions?" Vegeta asked through a growl.

"Yup, let me take care of that!" Pan closed her eyes and again traveled through the ship in her head. She found the main control room and easily found the cloaking device, a little explosion happened as the ship again blinked into view. It was a lot larger than the ship the commander came on and knew it held royalty. They stood there waiting for something to happen but after about 10 minutes the doors to the ship finally opened up with a hissing noise and about 20 soldiers marched out in head to toe black armor. Then finally an old man with a long fur cape stepped out not noticing who was present and walked down the ramp and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Ahhhhh! The air here smells refreshing; can anyone tell me where Rajen is?" The king asked his soldiers. One of the soldiers had noticed Rajen lying dead on the ground in front of him and spoke.

"Ummm, sire! Here he is!" He said pointing to the lifeless body on the ground. The king walked over to his body and stared at it in horror. Rajen was his most powerful man and it looked to him that someone had easily defeated him. He knelt down beside Rajen and put a cloth over his eyes.

"Who could have done this to him?" The king asked as he stood up. Then the soldiers noticed pan and the others.

"Ummm sire, we have company!" One of the soldiers said as they all got into a fighting stance. The king looked up and saw a beautiful woman followed by 4 men that looked like saiyans.

"Such a beauty to be seen on this..."

"Yah, yah, yah I've heard it all before!" Pan said interrupting the king.

"May I have the pleasure to ask who I'm in the presence of?" The king asked as he slowly approached pan with a smile. As the king got closer, Boxer and Gohan stepped closer to pans sides as Vegeta and goku got closer to her back. The king stopped his approach as he noticed the anger coming off of the men that were surrounding her and smiled.

"Ah! It seems that I'm not welcome to shake a young women's hand!" The king said with a smile

"No you're not; we've seen what happens when one of your kind touches her!" Gohan growled as he grabbed pans hand.

"Ah! I see, and when did one of my kind have the pleasure of touching such a jewel?" The king shot a flirtatious smile at pan as boxer gagged in disgust.

"Oh, just your right hand man there and your son!" Pan spat out before any of the men could interrupt her again.

"Yes! I heard you saiyans had killed my son but to also find out that you had killed my best friend, well that just hurts!" The king said in a growl

"But what I can't figure out is, how a bunch of saiyans and a WOMAN could have killed the best men I had especially mages!" The king said through his teeth

"You will see very soon!" Pan spat out as she shook her father's hand off of hers and took a stepped towards the king, getting into a fighting stance.

_*You need to be careful with this one, you can't feel his energy level and aurora warned me about him saying he was extremely powerful*_ Pan spoke to everyone

_*We know brat, it's strange that you can't feel any kind of power coming off of him though!*_ Vegeta answered

_*Pan we will fight by your side this time, I'm not leaving my granddaughter to fight alone again!*_ Goku said as he grabbed pans hand a squeezed. Pan turned to goku and smiled.

_* Mother, I promised dad that I would protect you and that's exactly what I will do!*_ Boxer said looking at the ground. Pan began to shed tears again for her fallen husband.

There was no way she was going to let this race get away with killing her mate.

_* I will take care of the king, but I need you guys to take care of his men!*_ Pan said

_*Don't worry panny, we got them, just be careful*_ Gohan answered

_*Go!*_ Pan said to the men as they phased away and began to fight nonstop with the soldiers. Pan turned to the king and smiled.

"That's nice of the men, to leave a woman to fight the most powerful of the mages! You do know you don't stand a chance?" The king said smugly as he took off his cape and tossed it to the ground.

"Don't worry; I am all that's needed to defeat you!" Pan said pretending that she is stretching.

"You do know you can't defeat me, I sure Rajen and Clade warned you about me?" The king asked

"They didn't have time to warn me before I killed them!" Pan said raising her hand that was covered in Rajen blood.

"What? That's impossible for even a saiyan to kill them but a WOMAN!"

"Like I told them before I killed them, 'don't believe everything you hear and see!'" With said she charged at the kill. She did not want to bring all her power out and show the king exactly who she was until she absolutely needed to do so. She fought the king hand to hand. The king was surprised to see how fast this girl was, especially for him, he couldn't land a punch on her. The same could be said for her, she was also having a hard time landing anything on him. They pulled back from fighting and stared at each other. It seemed that each of them got a lucky hit on each other. The king's nose was bleeding as pans mouth was bleeding also. Pan smiled a wiped the blood from her lip onto the back of her hand.

"Well, well, well it seems that this planet has some experienced fighters among them!" The king said wiping the blood that was flowing from his nose. The king looked over to his men who were fighting the saiyans and losing. A plan popped into his mind as he quickly smiled and phased out, she panicked but couldn't feel his energy like she could when Clade had done that. She began to panic looking at the men fighting who were oblivious to what was happening and then she saw it, there was a small light that blinked in midair a foot behind Vegetas back. Aurora took over her as she phased to Vegetas back just as a metal spear covered in lightning stabbed her through the chest missing Vegeta.

The king stood in astonishment to the women who now stood in front of him. Her white spandex that was being quickly covered in blood, her white hair with blue streaks and the tattoos under her eyes. Vegeta turned around to see what the commotion was as he now saw pan in her aurora form standing behind him with the edge of the spear sticking out from her back. The king pulled out the spear as his now 3 men and he began to withdraw. Pan fell back as Vegeta caught her, all the men gathered around her. Pan was gasping for air as she held her wound. She never left her aurora state.

"Brat heal your mother!" Vegeta yelled at boxer.

"Grandpa, I don't know how to heal internal injuries just external!" Boxer said through tears.

"Vegeta, let me up, I need to finish this!" Pan said as she began to get up.

"No panny, you can't!" Her father disagreed

"Dad, you know you guys can't beat him and I'm the only one that can!" She spat at her father. She turned to face the king as the king hesitantly stood his ground. If there was anyone in the universe he most feared it was the women that stood in front of him.

"How are you still alive?" The king stuttered

"Stop whining and finish what you started!" she growled as she pulled another lightning blot out from the ground covering both her arms in it and began her advance on them.

She easily took out the soldiers with one hit, watching their flesh burn form being electrocuted; she now stood between the king and his dead soldiers. Pan could barely stay conscious but there was something in her that was keeping her going. The king stared at her in fear for his life as he dropped to his knees begging for his life.

"Please, don't hurt me, please have mercy!" He said begging

She slowly walked up to him and knelt in front of him as he looked up at her with a smile. She knew something was wrong, but before she could react, he stabbed her again with a knife that she could tell had poison on it. The king smiled in victory, but pan smiled back as she shot an aurora level Ki ball straight through is chest. The king wide eyed, he fell back dead as pan tried to hold on. She also fell back letting go of her aurora form, the men ran to her side as Goku grabbed her head up into his lap. Her eyes were having a hard time staying open and she could feel the pain coursing through her skin.

**will pan be able to survive the kings cheap shot? What's gonna happen to the remainding family members? Find out next time! Read and Review!**


	23. Death Of a Warrior

Chapter 23: Death of a warrior

"Pan?" She knew that voice and looked over to Vegeta in shock.

"Thanks for saving my life! I'm proud of you!" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Awh! Vegeta don't cry for me, it was an honor to protect my king!" She said through a weak smile, she was just joking with him.

"You would have made one hell of a queen for Trunks!" He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Everyone was shocked; no one had ever seen this side of Vegeta before. She smiled and closed her eyes for a minute. In her head she could hear someone speaking. It was aurora.

"Pan? You can still save Trunks if you want to, but I cannot for sure save your life!" Pan smiled and nodded to aurora.

Aurora told her exactly what to do before pan gained consciousness again. She looked up into her grandfather's teary eyes.

"Grandpa, take me to trunks!" She said weakly.

"I'll carry her!" Gohan spoke up through a shaky voice. He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Panny I'm so proud of you!" She smiled at him as he walked her over to trunks.

Gohan laid her next to trunks and smiled. She leaned over and removed the cloth that was covering his face. She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled. She looked up towards boxer.

"Son, I want you to know that I love you and always will!"

"Mom, what's going on, we can still save you if we get you home!" He said through tears.

She just smiled to everyone as they looked at her worried.

"Pan, what's going on?" Gohan asked scared all of a sudden.

"Dad, tell mom I love her and goten also!" With that said the men caught on and tried to stop her but ran into her shield that was now up and around her and trunks.

"Panny, let me in now!" Goku yelled as he pounded on the shield from the outside. She smiled at him and spoke to him through the bond.

_*grandpa, you will always be my favorite person!*_ Goku broke out in tears as he continued to pound on the shield. Even Vegeta was helping goku, as Gohan and boxer jumped in a began to help. Pan smiled at them as she turned her attention towards trunks. She kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear.

"Trunks, this is pan, I know you can hear me, please understand why I'm doing this. I can save you; I need you to look out for boxer for me. Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll always be with you, I love you!" Pan kissed his lips again as she put her hands on his chest and grunted. A bright red light began to show between her hands and his chest.

"Pan, STOP!" Vegeta said now pounding on the shield harder.

"Vegeta what is she doing?" Gohan asked hesitantly

"She's giving her life force to Trunks!" Vegeta yelled

"WHAT! PAN STOP, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan and Goku yelled at the same time. The red light disappeared as she dropped to the ground lifeless. The shield disappeared as the men ran to her side. Gohan picked her up into his arms crying into her chest. Boxer just stood there in uncontrollable tears as he yelled into the sky, dropping to his knees. Goku knelt down next to boxer and pulled him into his chest.

"Boxer, your mother was a very brave woman! I'm so proud of her and you should be too!" He smiled down at his great grandson.

"I am grandpa, but now both of my parents are gone!" He said as he pounded the ground. They sat there in silence for a few minutes in tears for their fallen loved ones.

"Hey, trunks life force is back!" Vegeta yelled towards boxer. Boxer quickly got up and ran to his father's side. Trunks color was returning back as everyone could now feel his energy rising.

"Pan?" Trunks spoke through a whisper as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Everyone stared at his wound as it slowly began to close and disappear.

"Dad?" Boxer said as he put trunks head onto his lap. Boxer smiled down to his father as his father's eyes opened.

"Boxer? What happened? I thought I was dead?" Trunks said grabbing at where his wound was.

"Dad, mom ummmmm..." Boxer began to say with a shaky voice but was having a hard time doing so.

Trunks interrupted. "Pan? I heard her voice, is she ok?"

"Brat, she sacrificed her life to save yours!" Vegeta said as he now carried pans body.

"PAN!" Trunks shot up and ran to his father. He grabbed pan into his arms and cried into her chest.

"We need to get everyone home and get ALL the women into the tanks, we don't know for sure if a sensu bean and the tank will help pan but it doesn't hurt to try!" Vegeta spoke as they went to the tree line and grabbed the women, flying off towards capsule corp. They got there and placed all the women in the tanks. Everyone doubted that pan could come back to life by being in the tank but it was just to keep trunks mind at ease. Within the next few weeks, all the women besides Pan had woken up and healed. They all cried nonstop after they learned that pan had saved all their lives but lost hers in the process. Everyone owed pan theirs lives.


	24. Miracles Do Happen

Chapter 24: Miracles do happen!

It has been 6 months since the battle with the king, everything had changed. Pan still hasn't healed and everyone's hearts haven't either. Trunks had gone into a depression state and made the room pans tank was in, into his own bedroom. He never left that room. Boxer went off with Goku, Goten, Bra and videl to Namek to beg the namekians to use their dragon balls to bring pan back to life. Bulma was extremely worried about her son, he never left that room, every time she went down to check on pans vitals, he was always in the same place, leaning against the glass, crying. They had got a call that the namekians had their dragonballz stolen by some bandits a couple of weeks before and they never saw who it was, so Goku and the gang were headed back home.

One night as trunks was asleep; he began to hear someone calling his name. He thought it was in his dream but he knew he wasn't sleeping anymore. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He growled as he got into a protective stance in front of the tank.

"Do not worry child, I haven't come to hurt your mate, I come baring great news!" The women walked out from the shadows and trunks recognized her.

"Aurora? How is it that you are here if pan is gone?" He said slouching onto the floor.

"Because she is done with her training from the great kais and I am returning her to you!" Aurora said with a smile as trunks face seemed to turn upside down.

"WHAT?" Trunks yelled as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, she was gone, but when she got to King Kai's, the kai's called for her and she was taken there. She is safe now, but she will need to rest. Please promise me to keep her out of harm's way. Very soon she will be needed to save the earth again!" With that said aurora walked back into the shadows and dissapeared. Trunks immediately turned his attention back to the glass and smiled. He was going to see her again.

Trunks again fell asleep in the cot next to the tank for a few hours and was woken up from water dripping on his face. He flinched every time it hit his face and finally opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything, because the light from the room was off and the only light was coming from the tank. He slowly got up and walked over to the wall and found the switch, turning it on. He almost collapsed at the sight he saw. Pan was standing there next to his bed, covered in a towel smiling at him. He ran over to her side as she began to fall weakly.

"Pan!" He yelled as he ran to her and caught her before she could make contact with the ground. She smiled up at him as he did the same to her. He carried her and laid her on his cot and sat next to her. He ran his hands through her wet hair and cupped her cheek with his hands. He was crying again, not because he was sad but happy that she was alive.

"I missed you so much!" She said weakly as Trunks smiled

He leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss, only releasing when they needed air. She smiled up at him as he wiped the tears that were appearing on pans face.

"Pan, why did you save me, even after I was gone?" He asked

"Because I promised I would keep you safe!" She said through a smile. As he leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you pan!"

"I love you too trunks!" She said with a smile. Just then the door to the basement opened and they could hear someone coming down the stairs. Trunks stood up and blocked pan from sight, only leaving her body that was covered in the blanket visible. It was boxer; they finally made it back from Namek.

"Hi son, you guys are back?" Trunks said as Boxer walked into the doorway and leaned against it Vegeta style.

"Yah we just got back, but grandma said to come up if you're hungry!" Trunks smiled at Boxer as it took Boxer by surprise to see a smile on his father's face, the first time in months he looked happy and boxer didn't know why.

"Dad, are you ok?" He thought his father finally lost it.

"You've been spending too much time with grandpa Vegeta to be standing like that!" Pan interrupted everyone, she phased in front of Trunks with the blanket still wrapped around her.

Boxer almost fainted when he saw her and the tears began to take over him again.

"Mom? Is that you?" He said disbelieving but slowly approaching her.

"Would you just come here and give your mother a hug!" She yelled as she held her arms out for him. Boxer ran into his mother's arms and cried into her shoulder. Pan just patted his back comforting him.

"Son, don't cry, I'm here!" She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him and held his face in her hands.

"How is it possible that your alive mom?" He said with a smile on his face. Pan wiped the tears and smiled at him.

"After I died, the kai's called for me, and I've been training with them since then, only my physical body was dead but not my spiritual!" She said with a smile. She began to fall again as she held her head.

"MOM!" Boxer yelled as he caught her in his arms.

"She's still a little weak, could you go to the look out and get a sensu bean that should help!" Trunks asked Boxer as they laid her body back on the cot. Boxer nodded and flew through the open window. Pan was asleep now and Trunks never left her side. He laid next to her and stared at her in wonder. No one ever came down to the basement anymore; they hated seeing Trunks depressed so he knew they wouldn't come down to bug them. Within the hour boxer returned with a sensu bean. Pan was conscious again, but barely.

Trunks popped the bean in her mouth and helped her chew it. Her eyes flew open as she smiled.

"Thank you boxer! Whose home?" She got up and walked over to her extra clothes that were neatly folded on the counter next to the tank. She went into the changing stall and began to change.

"There's grandma bulma, grandpa Vegeta, aunty bra and uncle goten, everyone else left when we got back!" He said as she walked out in an orange sundress.

"You look beautiful!" Trunks said as she blushed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing, not everyone is here. I don't want to deal with a mob right now!" Pan said as she began to giggle.

"You wanna go see everyone?" Boxer asked as she slowly walked to his side and grabbed hold of his arm to hold on.

"Of course I do, just help me up these damn stairs, my legs feel like Jell-O!" She said laughing

"Well of course, you've been in there for 6 months!" Trunks said holding her other arm

"Yah, about that, is it healthy to be in there so many times, I swear I've been in that tank like a 100 times already! I'm not going to grow a fin am I?" She said as she looked up to Trunks. Trunks and Boxer broke into a laughing fit.

"What? That would be weird, but it would be awesome!" Pan said

"Mom! You never change!" Boxer said as they made it to the top of the stairs. Boxer held the door open for them, lucky for them no one was in the living room. And then pan could smell Bulma's cooking. Her stomach growled.

"Yah haven't eaten in 6 months, I'm starving!" She smiled as Trunks laughed at her.

They slowly walked around the corner into the kitchen, to see Bra and Bulma facing the stove cooking. She smiled up at the men and put her pointer finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. They gently put her down on the chair and nodded.

"Man you guys look identical from the back!" She said scaring the women as they flew 5 feet in the air. Boxer and Trunks were rolling on the floor laughing. Bra and bulma turned slowly towards the voice. They both began to cry and Bulma let out a blood curdling scream. Bra ran to her friend and pulled her into a suffocating hug as Bulma dropped to her knees and cried into her hands.

Pan just smiled and kissed her friends cheek.

"I'm home!" Pan said loud enough for bulma to hear over her crying. Pan heard the GR turn off and the sound of 2 sets of feet running full speed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Vegeta came bursting in to bulma's side, ignoring everyone else.

"Woman, what's wrong, are you hurt?" He said trying to help her up. Bulma just shook her head no. Vegeta looked kind of pissed.

"Then why are you screaming like that, and why does it look like you've seen a ghost!" Vegeta growled at bulma as she pointed towards pan. Vegeta turned towards pan, as he felt his knees become weak. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey veggie! I'm back!" Pan said as she now stood in front of them. Vegeta smirked a little and pulled Pan into a hug. It surprised her but she hugged back. Bulma went to pans back and hugged her from the back. Goten finally made it to the door, out of breath and beaten up.

"What's with all the screaming?" Goten said. Vegeta turned his head and stepped out of the way. Goten's mouth dropped.

"Panny?" He said as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Hi uncle goten!" She smiled as bulma and Vegeta let her go. Goten ran to her and hugged her, kissing her head and cheek.

"Pan! I missed you so much! I don't even care how you're alive right now!" He let her go and smiled.

"Pan? I haven't gotten a chance to thank you for saving me?" Bulma said as Bra interrupted

"Me neither!"

"You guys don't have to thank me, there was no way I was going to let them hurt you!" Pan said with a smile.

"Pan, how is it possible that you are alive?" Vegeta asked as he sat down and began eating. Pan sat across from him and followed his actions.

"Did you just call me by my actual name? WOW! I wanna take in this moment!" She spoke sarcastically as everyone besides Vegeta began to laugh. Vegeta just looked up from his food and smirked.

"Don't get used to it, but from me, you deserve it!" She said now shoving hand fulls of food in his mouth. "Now answer my question Brat!"

"The kai's called me; I've been with them since then. They were training me for another enemy that will be here soon!" She spoke as she shoved pancakes and sausages in her mouth.

"Does Gohan and Videl know your alive?" goten interrupted.

"Um, no not yet, I just got up about an hour ago!"

"We should have a party, and tell everyone to come over, but don't tell them about pan, and pan can surprise them!" Bulma interrupted as she clapped her hands and began to jump in place.

"Woman, why do we have to have so many of your blasted gatherings every time some comes back to life?" Vegeta growled as bulma hit the back of his head with the spoon.

"That would be great bulma!" Pan answered before anyone could say anything.

"We'll have and BBQ then for lunch, Goten go tell your parents and brother, and boxer go tell Yamcha, Krillan, 18, piccolo and Tien! Oh yah pan, they were so mad that you didn't call them to fight!" Bulma said with a smile

"It's not like they would have did anything!" Vegeta said adding a cocky smile as Bulma reached over to swat him with spoon again but Vegeta dodged it and laughed again.

Pan thought she would have some fun_. * Veggie she's planning to kick you in your shin!*_ Pan spoke through her bond, adding a giggle. Vegeta was a little surprised when he suddenly heard pans voice and almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up to pan suspiciously as he felt a leg connect with his shin. Everyone broke out in laughter.

"I told you!" Pan said quiet enough for Vegeta to here. He grinned at her. Boxer and goten left to tell everyone about the party. Videl and Chichi refused at first to even come near capsule corp but Goten had begged them to come, saying that Trunks asked for them to come. Goku and Gohan were a little hesitant to go but the second they heard it was a BBQ they changed their minds.

Boxer found Tien and Yamcha sparring in the forest and let them know about the BBQ. Yamcha hesitantly accepted the offer and Tien just laughed at his terrified face. Piccolo just shook his head yes and returned to his meditating. Boxer let 18 know since Krillan was off at work.

They all flew back to capsule corp to help get things set up. This would be a big surprise on everyone.


	25. Surprise of the Century

Chapter 25: Surprise of the century

They had everything set up and planned, bulma wanted this to be perfect. She had a big buffet set up for the BBQ that Vegeta, goten, and boxer automatically dug into as soon as the trays hit the porch tables. She had a big white tent set up in their backyard with a lot of flowers. Trunks and Vegeta disagreed with everything bulma set up; it looked like they were setting up for a wedding. Bulma had Bra dress pan up in a beautiful pink sundress with her hair up and makeup if pan permitted bra to do so. She told pan to wait up in bras room until trunks came to grab her. Bulma decided to tell everyone that trunks started dating again and that she wanted the whole gang to meet her.

Everyone showed up on time, but no one looked happy to be there. It seemed like everything at capsule corp held a memory of pan on it. The son family never smiled once while they were there. Bulma wanted to wait until the right time to bring pan out. Trunks stood next to his mother giggling. Bulma looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked him confused

"Nothing, just pan hates sitting in a room doing nothing, especially bras, right now she's yelling at me in my head!" he said laughing again.

"Oh mom, she said thanks for locking her in the worst room in the house, and asked why you couldn't lock her in the GR!" Trunks laughed again. By then videl and Chichi had walked up to them. Videl pulled Trunks into a hug and pulled away looking at his happy face.

"It's good to see you out of the basement and smiling since what happened!" Videl said kissing his cheek and going to hug bulma.

"Don't you think it's a little fast to have a girlfriend right after your wife died?" chichi asked with poison in her voice as she hugged trunks.

"Don't worry chichi, I'm fine and I'll bet that you guys will absolutely love her!" He said with a genuine smile

"I doubt that!" chichi spat as she walked towards goku. All trunks and bulma could do was smile at each other. This would be the best surprise ever.

"Son I think now is the best time to do your surprise!" She whispered into his ear. Trunks nodded and he ran into the house stopping in front of bras door. Bulma gathered Vegeta, goten and bra and told them to be ready for an angry mob that was guaranteed to happen after they let pan loose. She then gathered everyone around her.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS.

He stood at the door listening for her, but he couldn't hear her complaining anymore. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. She was nowhere to be seen. He quickly swung the door open giving the room a quick sweep with his eyes looking for pan. He felt a warm breath on his neck and smiled.

"You know it's not polite to sneak up on others!" he said slowly turning around. She wasn't on the ground but hanging from the ceiling upside down. He was shocked to say the least.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he watched her flip and land on her feet gracefully on the floor. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It's just something the kai's taught me to meditate and calm me down, it helps, you should try it!" She said poking him in his ribs.

"You know I came up here to get you for my mother's surprise, you're supposed to be my NEW girlfriend!" He said pressing her against the wall with his hands on the wall behind her.

"How could someone date so early right after his wife dies?" Pan asked trunks seriously

"You just sounded exactly like your grandma there; she asked me the same thing just earlier!" He said amused

"Well I don't blame her!" She said getting mad now, she ducked under his arms and made her way for the bathroom.

"Awh! Come on pan, it's only a joke, it's not serious!" He said as he was met by a door slamming in his face. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Pan, come on its not for real and it's not like I'm going with some other girl, I'm going with you!" He said speaking into the door. He heard a knock from behind him as he turned to the door. Boxer was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Ummm, grandma bulma is waiting for you guys, is...everything ok?" He asked as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Yah, your mother is just PMSing!" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Hey! I heard that you jerk!" Pan yelled from behind the bathroom door. Trunks sighed again, rolling his eyes.

Boxer walked up to the door and laughed at his father. "Um mom, I haven't told you or dad but I invited a girl over today to introduce you guys to her!" He said softly as the door flung open and boxer was now pinned to the wall by his mother.

"Boxer? Why didn't you tell us, it would have been better to meet on better terms?" She said through a growl.

"No don't worry mom, she won't be over for another hour or so, so she won't be here when everyone freaks out about you!" He said trying to release his mother's grip on his collar.

"Oh, ok, well just forewarning you, I can sense if there's something wrong with a girl and if I don't like her, I won't hesitate to tell her!" She said releasing his collar and turning her attention towards trunks.

"And you! I haven't forgiven you yet, so don't get any ideas!" Pan growled at Trunks and she made her way into the hallway. Trunks just smiled and ran up behind pan grabbing her up into his arms and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Boxer just stood there making gagging noise as pan pulled away to look at him.

"That's just gross!" Boxer said as his father put his mother down.

"Well I'm pretty sure you and your 'girlfriend' do that all the time! So what do you want me to say when I see that? Hm? Ewhhh that's nasty!" Pan said as Trunks broke into a laughing fit at his sons expression. Boxers face flashed 5 shade of red; he was so embarrassed at his mother that he took off running down the stairs.

"Oh, come on Hun, it was just a joke!" Pan said between laughing.

"Hun, you're horrible!" Trunks said trying to catch his breath.

They were shook from their trance as the house shook from bulma yelling. "TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Trunks just smirked at pan and grabbed her hand pulling her down the stairs with him. They made it to the sliding door that led to the backyard. Thank dende that it was tinted and no one could see in or they would be fighting a mob right now. Trunks kissed pans cheek and opened the door slightly squeezing through and closing it behind him. Pan was as nervous as she watches trunks run to his mother's side and face everyone. It felt like her heart was going to explode. For the first time in months she saw her family, she smiled at them as they all turned towards the sliding door as trunks pointed to it. He knew she was watching and motioned for her to come. She took one last breath as she slowly opened the door, standing in the sun that shone down on her.

She looked up into the teary eyes of her whole family. Chichi was the only one she couldn't see, she had fainted when she saw her. She smiled at everyone.

"Hi everyone, I'm home!" She said as she let a tear escape her eye. The men in her family just stared at her in shock.

"Panny? Is that you?" goku was the first to speak, he said slowly made his way to her and stood in front of her. He stared at her as she watched a tear slowly slid down his cheek as he smiled.

"Hi grandpa!" She said as she jumped into his arms crying into his chest. Goku dropped to his knees holding pan in his arms. Never had he been so happy in his life.

"I missed you so much panny!" He said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Everyone else was still in a trance and frozen. Goku stood up with pan still in his arms and turned towards his son. Pan looked at her father and smiled through tear stricken eyes.

"Hi daddy!" She said with a shaky voice.

"Panny? But how?" He held his arms open as pan ran into them full speed, knocking him back on his butt. Gohan cried into his daughter's hair, squeezing her tighter as another pair of hands wrapped around her. Pan peeked out to see her mother hugging her.

"Momma, I missed you so much!" Pan cried as she reached one of her hands out to pull her mother and father to her. She never wanted to let go of them.

"Awhh! My baby, I love you!" videl spoke into her hair and kissed her cheek.

Everyone who was involved in this little surprise was surprisingly in tears now, except for Vegeta. Trunks shed a tear for his wife, he had never seen her so happy before.

Bulma was glad to see her friends smiling faces again.

Gohan stood back up with pan still in his arms as he faced towards trunks.

"This is the best surprise I've ever gotten!" Gohan said through a smile. He looked down at pan and smiled and pulled her to sit at the table with everyone following behind.

"So panny, how are you alive? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy your home but I can't stop wondering how?" Goku asked as he was the last one to sit down.

Trunks interrupted. "This morning when I was asleep downstairs, I heard someone calling my name and I woke up to see aurora standing in the doorway, she told me that pan was coming back to us, that she was sent to the kai's to train after she died, because of a new enemy that's coming!" He reached over and held pans hand.

"The kai's, as in the kai's that dad and I went to when everyone was fighting Buu?" Gohan asked confused.

"If you mean the supreme kai that you guys fought in the tournament, then yah that would be the guy!" Pan said as she shoved chunk of steak in her mouth.

"The supreme kai called for you?" Piccolo asked surprised and astonished.

"Yah, they said they needed my help! And told me after I was done training that they could send me back here, so of course I agreed!" She smiled at them

"So how are you feeling Hun? That's the longest anyone's been in the tank!" videl asked concerned.

"I'm fine now, but once in a while I start to feel weak like I'm going to pass out but aurora said I'll be fine as long as I take it easy and rest." She said looking down at her plate.

"So brat, what did the kai's and aurora teach you?" Vegeta asked from across the table.

"Yah? Anything cool?" Goten started getting all excited.

"Pan you think it's a good idea in your health to go and splurge your energy like that?" Trunks said concerned.

"Don't worry, they taught me how to do big moves like that without using any energy!" She said standing up.

"How is that possible?" Vegeta said smugly.

"Well veggie-head, why don't you get up and see!" She spat at him as she stood in the middle of the yard with her hands on her hips. Vegeta just smirked and quickly stood up.

He was a good 20 feet away from her with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Veggie close your eyes and tell me if you can feel any energy, or any of my attacks?" She said as Vegeta closed his eyes and smirk. This was going to be easy. Pan slowly closed her eyes and took one deep breath, exhaling a blue light began to show around her. Everyone stood amazed. She opened her eyes and everyone gasped, they were not blue like they always were but were now a bright green.

"Anytime now brat!" Vegeta growled impatiently

"Now!" pan yelled as she let a Ki blast shoot out of her hands quietly towards Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there awaiting the hit. He opened his eyes to see the shot in front of his face.

"Crap!" He yelled as it hit him and knocked him back a good 10 feet. He shot up, dusting himself off as he looked at pan. He was also surprised to see her eyes were now green.

She closed her eyes and exhaled again releasing the power as she opened her now chocolate brown eyes.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even feel where you were or even the shot you threw?" Vegeta was amazed at how much powerful that brat had returned to them. It seemed like it was just getting started.


	26. New Tricks

Chapter 26: New Tricks

Everyone just stood there with their mouths hanging open to the ground at what just happened in front of them. Neither of them could feel her energy as she shot that Ki blast at Vegeta. But one thing they didn't understand was why her eyes were now bright green instead of blue. The only 2 that knew were of course Vegeta and pan.

Vegeta smiled as he turned to face the shock look on everyone's faces.

"Would you guys shut that gaping hole in your mouths?" Vegeta growled at them. They immediately pulled themselves together.

"Vegeta what are wrong with her eyes?" Goku asked calmly but low enough so pan couldn't hear

"Nothing" Vegeta answered immediately

"What do you mean nothing? There GREEN!" Videl spat out before anyone else could. Pan heard the commotion and phased next to Vegeta, but before she could explain Vegeta had beat her to the chase.

"Her powers are evolving, she's becoming more aware and in control of it and in a way the color of her eyes are symbolic of her power level, or that's what they taught us back home." He said as he smirked down at pan.

"Evolving? So what are the power levels?" Goten asked from the spot he still sat at the table, stuffing his face

"Red is the lowest level, it's the color our eyes turn when we evolve on the full moon, then there's blue which is a lot more powerful than any saiyan on earth and then there's green, back home we were taught that the only person who could ever reach that level would be aurora, and obvious that's true!" Vegeta sighed through the whole thing, he hated the fact that none of these damn saiyans knew anything about their heritage except for pan; she knew everything and more than Vegeta.

Pan could tell from trunks expression that he was worrying about her so she slowly made her way over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Why are you worried about me?" She asked with a smile

"What...how? How did you know that, I wasn't even thinking about it?" He asked a little confused.

"You baka...I could feel how worried you are about me, so why?" she asked leaning in to rest on his chest. Trunks just looked at his father with a confused face.

"it's her abilities, since you are mated to her, she can feel, sense and hear everything about you, brat you need to get up to the library one of these days and learn your heritage and about your mate, because I'm tired of having to explain it to you every day!" Vegeta growled as he joined Goten at the table. Bulma just snickered and got everyone to give them a moment and return to the BBQ at hand.

"Trunks why are you so worried about me?" She said looking up into his eyes now.

"I'm worried about things happening again, that I might lose you again!" Trunks answered in a whisper as he stared at the ground.

"Look at me! IM not going anywhere, I promise to stay with you no matter what, can you trust me!" She spoke as she held her hands on his face to keep him from looking away.

Trunks let a tear slid as she caught it with her thumb. "Hun, don't cry, don't cry for me!" She said in a whisper as she reached up on her tippy-toes to lightly kiss him on the lips.

They released when they heard someone clearing their throats. They turned to the table to see and now conscious chichi. Pans eyes teared up again. Chichi was still in a daze as goku helped chichi off the floor.

"What-what happened?" She asked Gohan and Goku as they helped her off the ground.

"You fainted mom!" Gohan answered as he helped steady her

"Well of course I did by why?" She spat out at Gohan

Pan phased in front of chichi, as chichi jumped into Goku's arms being so alarmed and scared out of her mind.

"Hi grandma!" Pan said with a smile. Chichi just stared in shock as she slowly got out of Goku's arms. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Panny? Is it my panny? I'm not dreaming am I, because someone better wake me up if this is some sick dream?" Chichi began to rage on until goku placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.

"Grandma, I'm home! I missed you!" pan just smiled as she walked closer to chichi and grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her cheek, reassuring chichi that it wasn't a dream. Chichi grabbed pan into another suffocating hug and dropped to the ground crying hysterically. She couldn't believe pan was alive after all those months and what had happened.

"Awh! My panny came back to me!" Chichi whispered to pan as she kissed her forehead.

"Grandma! You're choking me!" Panny spoke through gasps.

"Just be quiet and let me hug you!" Everyone laughed as goku had to pry them apart. Goku explained to chichi in detail how pan was alive and what had happened.

"So panny? What other tricks did the kais teach you?" trunks asked with a cocky smirk. Pan smiled

"Well if you want to know your just gonna have to find out!" She said getting into a fighting stance. Trunks smiled and flew at her. Within seconds she disappeared. Vegetas mouth dropped open.

"Phasing? Really panny, we've all seen that before!" Trunks said as he stood in the middle of the yard alone and searching.

"Who says I disappeared!' a voice said behind trunks as he quickly turned around to find no one there. Vegeta was astonished, she didn't disappear, and she went invisible.

Vegeta couldn't believe it; he's never seen anyone do that before. He got up and made his way to the fighting couple.

"Brat how did the kai's teach you how to hide your physical body?" Vegeta spoke behind trunks as he turned around confused.

"Dad, who are you talking to? You know it's just me right?" Trunks said

"Brat I'm not stupid like you, your mate didn't disappear she's just invisible to our eyes!" Vegeta spat out as he knocked trunks to the side. They could hear someone laughing as pan began to come back into view. Everyone stood there, amazed at pan. Never in their lives had they ever seen someone do that and for once it wasn't a magic trick.

"Pan how did you do that?" Trunks said as he stared at her in awe.

"You told me to show you and that little number the kai's didn't show, that was aurora!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Brat, I gotta admit, that one surprised me!" Vegeta said letting go of a smile

"I knew it would and so did aurora!" Pan said cocky

"What else you got!" Trunks asked

"Well there's a bunch of stuff they showed me but some of them I can't show you without using a bunch of my energy, so I could show you the ones that use less of my energy!"

She said placing her pointer finger on her chin contemplating.

"Oh I got one, but I need a volunteer, and forewarning you it might hurt!" She said as she asked the gang. All the men were terrified, but of course Vegeta spoke up.

"I'll do it since all the men here a chicken!"

"Ok stand there and let me know when you feel something!" She said as she backed up a good 10 feet and sat Indian style on the ground facing him. She closed her eyes and took a huge breath in and exhaled out, opening her eyes now to green.

"Are you ready veggie?" pan spoke through auroras voice

"Just hurry up brat!" Vegeta said standing there in his usual pose.

Pan concentrated; she was contemplating which limp or organ to hurt, something that wouldn't be too painful or vital to him. She chose his right foot. She stared at it concentrating.

Vegeta suddenly felt some kind of pain rush to his foot, like he was standing in lava. He tried to dismiss, he checked his foot to make sure he wasn't stepping in something, but to his amazement he was just standing on the grass, nothing was there. It started to get tenser that he began to hold back his screams and began to sweat. Trunks noticed his father's change in expression.

"Dad, are you alright?" He placed a hand on his father's shoulder but got it swatted off like a bug.

"I'm fine!" he yelled as he was holding back the pain. He couldn't believe how intense it was; finally he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Bulma ran to his side and pan smiled and exhaled letting the power leave her. For Vegeta the pain was suddenly gone as fast as it had shown. He was gasping for air as he laid on the grass on his back with worried faces staring at him. No one knew what happened except for him. He slowly got up and faced pan that was now standing behind him.

"I gotta admit again woman that one got me too! I proud of you brat!" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and turning towards everyone.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Chichi yelled, she wasn't the only one that was confused.

"Pan learned how to project pain with her mind, and from what you saw she projected pain to my foot, and man was it intense!" He said bending over to rub his foot.

"You what?" Gohan said in disbelief

"That is soooooooooo COOL!" Bra said clapping and jumping up and down.

Suddenly a cellphone could be heard ringing. Boxer's eyes got bigger as he noticed it was his.

"Oh it looks like my nephews got a booty call!" Bra said breaking out laughing.

"Aunty Bra it's not like that" Boxer whined as he opened his cellphone and answered it. Everyone were still giggling, and eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, I was wondering when you would call!"

"Yah we're at capsule corp, you know where that is right?"

"Yah that's my dad"

"Ok we'll see you in a bit"

"Kay, bye!" Boxer hung up the phone and turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He said nervously

"So who was that boxer?" Videl asked with her hand son her hips, and chichi mimicking her

"Um a friend!" He said trying to slowly make his way to the door.

"What kind of friend, a school friend or a 'close' friend?" Bra said as she snuck up behind him, scaring the crap out of him

"Would you women leave the brat alone? He's old enough to take care of himself! And from what I heard she should be here any minute now!" Vegeta yelled at them but smiled and the last minute giving the women something to think about. Boxer took off in the house the second he got a chance.


	27. Meeting New People but is that good?

Chapter 27: Meeting new people, but is it a good thing?

Five minutes later, everyone was back under the tent, laughing and eating again, as boxer came walking through the back door with a girl on his arm. Pan was the first to notice.

She reached under the table and kicked trunks to get his attention. She kicked him a little too hard.

"OW! What the hell pan, couldn't you just call my name if you needed my attention!" He yelled getting everyone's attention. He looked up to where pans attention was and saw it. Pan had to admit it that girl was beautiful. She was about 5' 4"; she had green eyes and black hair that was down in curls to her shoulder. She had a nice cocktail dress on, with some silver pumps. It wasn't too short or too long, it was just right on her slender body. The men just stared at her. Pan couldn't put her finger on it but there was something odd about this girl, she could feel it. She knew she had to tell someone.

_*Vegeta can you hear me?*_ she said as she stole a peak at Vegeta, he nodded.

_*There's something odd about this girl do you feel it?*_ She said looking back at her son

_*yah I do, but I doubt your brat is smart enough to feel it!*_ he said adding a throaty laugh

_*hey cool it! Well if she's here to hurt him, she picked the wrong mother to mess with!*_ She said adding an evil grin. Vegeta chuckled again, she was right; no one would wanna piss her off.

Finally boxer made it to the tent. Pan stood up to meet the girl with trunks at her side. Boxer looked up from the girl and smiled at his parents, giving them the 'you-better-not-mess-this-up' look.

"Hi son, whose this lovely young lady?" Trunks said looking at the girl with a smile

"Oh dad, this is Teal! Teal this is my father, Trunks briefs!" Boxer motioned to them. Trunks held out his hand and shook her hand.

"It's a privilege to meet such a successful person!" She said with a smile as she shook trunks hand. Trunks blushed a little as pan snorted.

"Teal? That's a strange name?" Trunks said letting go of her hand

"Yah my parents were obsessed with colors!" She said with an embarrassed smile

"And this is my mother, pan briefs!" Boxer motioned to his mother and gave her the stink eye

"Hi Teal nice to meet you!" Pan reached out and shook her hand. Immediately she saw flashes of images in her head. People dying, fires and storms. She quickly let go of her hand and held her head, trying to shake the visions from her head. She opened up her thoughts to Vegeta, as Vegeta saw everything she was seeing.

"Pan, are you ok?" Trunks said looking at pan worried. She couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed into trunks arms.

"Not again!" Trunks said through tears as he ran into the house followed by everyone except for a stunned boxer and teal.

"Is your mom ok?" Teal asked as boxer held her in his arms.

"Yah don't worry, she's been sick lately, and the doctor ordered her to rest but she's just stubborn!" He said hoping everything was ok with is mother.

Boxer took teal into the house and sat in the living room with everyone. They were all worried. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were down in the medical room with trunks and pan.

They didn't place her in the tank; they just placed her in the bed and let her rest. She wasn't hurt she was just drained. Vegeta was pacing the room, only he knew what was going on.

"Dad, what's going on?" trunks asked as he stared at his father pacing the room.

"She had a vision! She let me see it too!" Vegeta said stopping his movement and staring at the ground.

"A vision about what and from what?" Gohan asked confused

"That teal girl is bad news! Pan told me when she first saw her; there was something about her that was odd. I could feel it too!" Vegeta said thoughtfully to the ground

"What do you mean she's bad news? And what was in the vision!" Trunks yelled now standing up from his sitting position.

"We saw, a lot of people dying, fires, storms and many wars, and then at the end we saw her there, she was part of it somehow, it don't know how but now that I think about it there was something really odd about her energy level that wasn't one of a human!" Vegeta said taking a seat next to pans bed. Pans eyes began to flutter open as Trunks ran to her side and held her hand.

"Pan, are you ok?" trunks asked worried

"Yah, I'm good, I just have a headache!" She said sitting up holding her head.

"Panny what's going on, Vegeta told us what happened!" Goku spoke as she turned her attention towards goku.

"I don't know, I just shook her hand and all those visions started flowing into my head, it hurt, I can sense there is something wrong with that girl and I want to talk to her before she does something to hurt my son!" Pan said climbing off the bed.

"Ok panny, we will get her but what she we do about boxer?" Gohan asked

"Tell goten to keep him company and say that I want to have a friendly chat with his so called girlfriend, make sure you let bulma know not to let him down here!" she said sitting down on bulma computer chair.

Gohan and goku did just what she asked them. Within 10 minutes pan, Vegeta and trunks heard the basement door open and 3 sets of feet walk down. One was a girl, you could tell by the sound of heels walking down the stairs. They rounded the corner, and a headache hit pan like a semi-truck. She grabbed at her head and squinted her eyes. Vegeta and trunks noticed, they stood on either side of pan.

"Pan are you ok?" Trunks placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, these men said you wanted to talk to me!" She said as she took a seat across from pan.

"First of all, that is my father and Boxers grandfather Gohan and that man is my grandfather and boxers great grandfather goku!" pan told teal calmly

"I'm going to cut straight to chase teal, and please don't take it like I'm attacking you in anyway, I'm just looking out for my son!" Pan said with authority as teal nodded.

"Why is it that your power level is higher than a human but you are not a saiyan?" Pan asked calmly as teals face went to pure shock.

"What-what ar eyou talking about?" Teal answered nervously

"Teal, we are not stupid neither are we blind, just answer the question!" Pan said in a growl

"I don't have to answer anything, I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" teal growled now standing up.

"You will sit down and answer the question or you will regret it!" Pan said, she was pissed off now, obvious to everyone this girl was hiding something

"Are you threatening me?" teal said moving closer to pan

"Yes I am!" Pan said crossing her arms over her chest as Teal stood within feet of her. Trunks and Vegeta went to approach her but pan stopped them; this was going to be interesting.


	28. It's about to be a girl fight!

Chapter 28: It's about to be a girl fight!

Pan didn't want to hurt this girl, but the way she was talking to her was really starting to piss her off and push her over her edge. A couple of times she had to hold back from pounding the crap out of her and all trunks could do was hold a reassuring hand on his mates shoulder to comfort her. Vegeta just laughed through the whole thing, he was waiting for pan to lose it and knock the crap out of this bimbo!

"You don't want me to be with your son, that's why you're making excuses for something to be wrong with me!" Teal snapped at pan, pointing a finger inches from pans face.

Trunks saw the pissed look on pans face as she turned to the ground and began to take slow and deep breaths to calm herself. He knew if Teal didn't stop now she was going to lose it and no one in this room would be able to stop pans outburst.

"Um teal, could you do me a favor and not yell at pan, she had a little anger issue, if you know what I mean!" trunks said the last part in a whisper as pans head shot up towards him.

_*I'm just saying that so you don't end up killing the girl your son is in love with!*_ He said nervously through the bond.

Pan snorted and turned her attention towards her father and grandfather who were nervously standing behind teal.

_*Could you guys go and get my son and bring him hear before I kill this bastard!*_ She asked her family as they nodded and took off up the stairs. Within seconds boxer came racing down the stairs to teal's side and stared at his mother in shock. She looked really pissed off.

_*Son, you better forewarn your girl to not piss me off, I'm almost lost it there!*_ Pan took a deep breath and took her seat on the chair again. Boxer knew this was serious as he looked around the room at all the worried faces and realized they knew something that he didn't.

"Teal please don't piss of my mother!" He whispered in her ear as he held her hand. Teals face shot up towards him in disbelief.

"What! She's the one that started accusing me of having some kind of energy level and saying I was a bad person!" She yelled into boxers face as she turned back towards pan. Boxer knew his mother wouldn't go off on someone without having a good reason to it.

"Mother, what's going on?" He let go of teals hand and walked over to his mother, kneeling in front of her.

_*Son, I had a vision about your girlfriend, she's not a good person and I saw that, I just wanted to see who she was, but she started yelling at me and I almost lost it, that's why I sent your grandfather and goku up to get you before I lost it! She obviously hiding something and you know as well as I do that grandpa Vegeta also senses it!*_

She spoke to every man in the room through the bond. Vegeta heard the last comment and looked down to boxer and nodded in agreement with pan. Boxer knew his mother wouldn't lie about something like this. He stood up and turned towards teal with a confused look on his face.

"What?" teal said nervously?

"Teal who are you or what are you?" He asked as he stood in front of his mother with his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about; I'm me a human, what else is there to be?" Teal answered even more nervous as everyone stared at her.

"Teal? Tell us the truth!" Boxer said a little more seriously.

Teal began to sweat furiously as everyone in the room waited for her answer. She was getting a little mad herself that boxer would take his mother's side instead of hers. Oblivious to teal, she knew nothing about them being saiyans or of pans power. She figured they were all humans. There was no way that Teal was going to give up her secret to bunch of humans at that. She was really starting to get pissed off as everyone around her just stared a there waiting for her to answer them.

"I don't know what the hell your crazy mother is talking about but if you don't shut her up, I'm going to!" She said yelling into boxers face as she turned her attention towards pan.

But before anyone could blink there was a hand around Teals throat, holding her a foot in the air as she tried to gasp for air and struggle. Boxer just stared at his now pissed beyond belief father choke out his girlfriend. He went to get his father off of her when he was stopped by two pairs of strong arms and turned confused towards both his grandfathers. He knew he couldn't fight him.

"How dare you say that about my mate? I should rip your throat out!" Trunks growled at Teal as Teal thrashed around in the air, trying to get release. Vegeta just chuckled as Pan continued to stare at the ground in anger. Teal couldn't take it anymore. She could handle these humans or so she thought.

"Big mistake old man!" Teal yelled as her hair flashed from black to green and her eyes changed from green to blue. With an evil smirk she grabbed on to Trunks arm and with ease pulled it away from her throat. Everyone in the room stared at her in shock, especially Vegeta; he knew he saw that hair and eye combo before. Teal got trunks to release her neck as she prepared herself to jab her hand with a strange red glow through his stomach. Without anyone noticing, Teal fist went straight into a wall, and noticed that trunks was now standing next to her smiling. She was so confused and then she looked up to what she hit and there was pan with an evil grin holding her hand like it was a child's hand. Teal couldn't believe how fast she was and how strong she was. She never knew anyone that could catch that hit and still be conscious.

"How did you..." Teal asked in disbelief

"No one will hurt my mate or my family!" Pan growled at her as she began to squeeze Teals fist in her palm. The aura that covered her fist immediately disappeared. Teal slightly winced at the sudden pain and pressure she was feeling and tried to pull away but found it impossible. Then a thought popped in Teals head. She knew no one could handle her aura if she blew it up around her. She turned her face from fear to amuse in seconds as she flared up her aura. A blue light began to show around her as pan looked on in amusement. The others were caught off guard and were immediately thrown into the surrounding walls. But pan stood there with ease and just stared at Teal with a smirk. Teal now feared her life; she couldn't understand why a human was so powerful.

"That was pathetic!" Pan growled as she threw Teal through the medical wing wall and through the basement wall, landing in a crater in the front yard.

All the women that were upstairs heard the commotion in the front yard and ran out of the house to see what was happening. Bulma was the first one out, as she stared into the crater trying to figure out who the heck it was.

"Hey videl, isn't that boxers girlfriend?" Bulma asked pointing to unconscious girl lying in the crater.

"TEAL?" Videl screamed as she ran down o check if she was alright. Bulma turned her attention towards the house and the gaping hole that was her basement. Her mouth dropped.

"What the- Who the hell made this damn hole! I just got this fixed last week!" Bulma yelled in rage.

"Woman would you shut that trap of yours for 2 seconds! We have bigger matters at hand!" Vegeta growled through the dust as all the men and pan came through the dust filled room to the front yard. Boxer ran to Teal side to check on her. Bra was so happy that Bikini had left on her school trip to America for the whole summer; she didn't want her seeing any of this.

"Boxer what the hell happened to her?" Chichi yelled as she ran behind him giving him a good crack on the head.

"OUCH! Mama Chichi! It wasn't my fault!" Boxer yelled back as he rubbed his head ferociously.

"She's not human!" Pan said quietly as all the women and Goten stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean she's not human?" Bulma asked as she was checking her vitals

"She's a Zanzite!" Vegeta said

"A What? What the heck is a Zanzite?" Goten interrupted and immediately shut his mouth when Vegeta gave him a death glare that could kill from that distances.

The only people who knew what a zanzite was were Pan and Vegeta. "A zanzite were one of the many enemies of the saiyans back on vegeta-sei! They were selfish and murderous people. They killed for money and for the joy of it. The king of vegeta-sei ordered their immediate destruction. Vegeta-sei went to war with the zanzites. They killed everyone leaving the kids to fend for themselves!" He said as He stood against a tree with his arms across his chest.

"That's just horrible Vegeta!" Bulma scolded him. "Why were they your enemies anyways?" She curiously asked

"They came to vegeta-sei and killed all the newborn babies and kids looking for..." Vegeta continued before he was interrupted by Pan.

"Me!" she said as she sat under the tree next to Vegeta. Trunks and boxers heads shot up in the direction of pan and knew they were serious. Trunks went over to pan and knelt down in front of her pulling her face up to look at his.

"Pan, how do you know that?" Trunks asked worried

"I saw it in my vision! They were searching for aurora. They killed every newborn they could find, including the kings newborn daughter, princess Vangela!" She said looking up to Vegeta as he nodded down at her and continued "No one knew that the king had taken in aurora as a daughter after he had found her abandoned at the castle gates. He hid her from the planet after he found out what she was capable of. They even killed his wife, making sure he could not have any more children. Somehow they found out I was still alive and sense me here on earth as I fought Clade, and sent teal here for me." She said through her bared fangs.

"Well I honestly think that it's just not fair to kill her until we hear her story first, maybe she's not even here to kill pan?" chichi said trying to lighten the mood. All Vegeta and pan could do was snort at her. Vegeta hated Kakkarot's harpy, she irritated the hell out of him.

"Mom we can't kill her!" Boxer said begging his mother.

"Brat straighten up and act like a saiyan not some useless emotional girl like these women!" He said pointing towards Bulma and the others as they tending to Teal and her wounds. Bulma eyes flashed rage and the other women followed,

"Excuse me veggie head, hope you like the couch!" Bulma spat back at him as he just smiled, he begged to get away from her at night when he wasn't training. That woman had lungs awake and asleep. He had such a hard time sleeping through all her snoring fits. He slept on the couch anyways.

"Let's just get her into the tank and I can get some chains in there too to hold her there when she wakes up!" Bra interrupted her parents little quarrel. Pan nodded as she left alone into the house, exiting out the back door. Everyone followed the women into the medical wing but trunk was the only one that had noticed pans disappearance and followed her.


	29. Secrets Arise

Chapter 29: Secrets arise

He could help but worry about his wife. Lately since she came back to life, it seemed to him like she was hiding something from everyone. She changed somehow; her Ki was slightly uneven and different. Her Ki suddenly went agitated as he searched for her through the back door leading to their backyard. He couldn't see her but he could sense that she was somewhere near him. She knew he followed her, she could sense his eyes on her the second she went in the house and as she hid behind one of the many oak trees that crowded the backyard, she slightly giggled at herself as she watched trunks trying to sense her Ki. She knew she should play fair and not hide her Ki all the way or they would be out there for hours. She was still worried about the whole Teal thing but she wanted some alone time with her husband, they had something that's she wanted to talk to him about privately without the whole family there.

Trunks stood on the porch with his eyes closed trying to sense her Ki anywhere. He could smell her perfume but it wasn't strong enough to get a trail but strong enough to let him know that she was for sure there. He couldn't feel it at first but then he smiled as he felt a sudden Ki spike behind one of the trees in his backyard. He took to the sky as he slowly approached the tree. He looked down to see her lying on her stomach with her face in her hands, curled up in a ball. Trunks felt a tug at his heart as he flew down to her and grabbed her limp body up into his arms. She was smiling inside as he became worried with her unconscious expression and limp body.

"Pan? Oh my god pan? Can you hear me?" Trunks said slightly shaking her and tapping her cheeks. Pan smiled and tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist. Trunks looked up to her in disbelief and a little angry. "Pan what the hell was that for? It wasn't funny, I was really worried!" He said hurt

"Oh? Come on baby, I just wanted to have some fun with my husband!" She said leaning down to capture his lips with hers. He moaned slightly into it as he placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them. She released and looked into his eyes.

"Now you're just not playing fair!" He said with a smile as she climbed off his chest and sat next to him. Trunks sat up and brought her to his chest, holding her around his waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Pan Can I ask you something?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her ear.

"Hmm" Pan answered

"I know your hiding something from me, ever since you came out of the tank there was something different about you, I could sense it. I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself but now I'm a little curious!" he said as she turned her head up to face his. By the look on her face he knew she was hiding something.

"I can't tell you!" She said in a whisper as she turned her gaze back towards the house.

It kind of took him by shock. She told him everything, and all of a sudden she had secrets. He pulled her out of his embrace and crawled to sit in front of her. He stared at her straight in the eye.

"Why not?" He asked kind of offended.

"Because you worry about me enough, I don't want to add to it!" She said as the tears began to flow as she held her face in her hands. Trunks felt so bad for her, everything she's been through for him and the others and still she was still not happy. He pulled her to his chest and held her.

"I worry because I love you pan, I'm your husband and best friend, you can tell me anything!" he whispered to her. She stopped crying and pulled away from his chest staring at him contemplating.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone about this until I say its ok?" She said seriously as she stuck her pinky out to him. He smiled and nodded to her hooking his pinky to hers.

"I promise pan, not a soul!" He said with a smile.

"Ok but don't have a heart attack or anything ok?" She asked nervously

"Why would I have a heart attack?' He asked confused. She smiled at him

"Ok!" She whispered as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she brought down her inner shield that's she been holding up since this morning when she woke up. She let everything loose. She peaked out through one eye to see trunks reaction. He was slightly confused and surprised, then all of sudden agitated.

"Trunks what's wrong?" she asked confused

"Can you sense that powerful Ki? It's coming from somewhere around here?" he said as he searched the area with his eyes. Pan just burst out in laughter as she rolled on the floor. She didn't expect him to be so dense. She got up to catch her breath from laughing so hard and looked up at trunks confused face. She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me!" She smiled at him

"Pan, what's going on? Should we be worried about that Ki?" He said confused

"Why, it's not going to hurt us!" She said proudly

"Huh?" He was getting more and more confused by the minute. She smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. At first he was confused and then he felt it the powerful energy was coming from her stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he jumped her and pulled her into a suffocating hug, kissing every part of her face.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"How long?" He said with a smile

"About 3 months, aurora let me know when I was in the tank, she had to hold it off till my body could handle it, so she waited 3 months while I was in the tank and then gave it back to me! I didn't want to tell you, because you already worry about me way too much!" She said snuggling up into his chest.

"Awhhh! Panny, you know why I worry about you, because I don't want to lose you!" He whispered into her hair and then kissed it. She turned her head up to look at him.

"Are you ok with this? I mean are you happy we're having another baby?" She said in a whisper, almost afraid to hear his answer. Trunks just smiled down at her and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and wiped the tears that were flowing form her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Of course I'm happy!" He said with an ecstatic voice. She smiled up at him.

"I love you trunks!"

"I Love you too panny!" he squeezed her against his chest.

"So when should we tell everyone?" He asked into her hair

"I don't know yet, but might as well be soon since I'll be showing any second now!" She said standing up.

"They've had a bunch of surprises today, should we put this one on them too?" Trunks said standing up and grabbing her hand

"Maybe not today but there's no time better than the present, but I think I wanna tell Boxer before we tell everyone else!" She said slowly walking to the house.

"OK we will tell him first and then maybe tell the rest later when everything is calmed down!" He kissed her cheek as they entered the house. They sat in the living room as everyone was downstairs tending to Teals wounds. Trunks offered to go and get Boxer but she thought of an easier way and stopped him.

_*Boxer could you come up to the living room for a minute, your father and I would like to talk to you, alone!*_ She said through her mind.

Within minutes Boxer entered the living room with a confused look on his face. Pan motioned him to sit across from them on the loveseat.

"Boxer there's something me and your father would like to tell you!" She said with a smile as she looked up at trunks. He nodded.

"Ok what is it; because I don't think I can take any more surprises today!" He said leaning forwards, putting his elbows on his knees.

"You're going to have a little sister!" Pan said as both trunks and Boxers eyes grew. Not even trunks knew it was going to be a girl.

"I'm ..have..sister?" Boxer said in disbelief.

"Yup, she'll be here in 4 months!" she smiled up at trunks shocked face and kissed his cheek to relax him.

"I'm going to have a little girl?" Trunks said being the last one for the news to hit.

"Yes Hun, I can sense her so I know it's a girl!" She said getting up.

Boxer quickly ran over to his mother, pulling her into a bear hug. And crying into her shoulder. Pan was kind of confused to why he was crying but returned to hug and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, I promise to keep you and my little sister safe, no matter what!" he said in a serious tone, as he gentle rubbed the small bulge in her stomach.

Pan just smile and nodded. "Son keep this a secret until I think it's time to tell the others, today isn't the right time" She said as she made her way to the basement door.

"Pan where are you going?" Trunks asked

"I need to have a word with my sons girlfriend, she's gonna wake up!" She said with an evil smile as boxer was the last one to catch it. Trunks just smiled and followed them down the stairs. Pan entered the room and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Mom please don't hurt her until we hear her side of the story!" Boxer begged his mother as they walked over to Teals body in the tank

"I just wanna be the first one to talk to her since she's going to wake up any second now!" Pan said standing next to tank ignoring all the confused looks coming from everyone in the room.

"Um pan? She's kind of in a coma right now!" Bra said in a whisper as pan just looked up to her and smiled.

"Don't worry she's gonna wake up any second now!" With that she turned her attention towards tank and placed her hands gently on it. It almost looked like there was an electric charge that bursted out of her hands straight towards Teals body. Teals body Twitched.

"Brat what did you do?" Vegeta asked calmly as he slowly made his way over to her

"Just a little something to heal her faster!" She smiled as she continued to stare at Teal.

"She's waking up, but how?" Bulma asked as she checked Teals vitals

"Don't worry woman just trust Pan!" Vegeta growled. Within seconds Teals eyes shot open, her hair and eyes changed back to color of the zanzite and she began to thrash in the water trying to break free.

_*There's no use trying to do that, you'll never be able to break those chains*_ Pan smiled towards Teal

_*How are you speaking to me if your mouth isn't even moving?*_ Teal asked her back

_*I have my own little tricks like you do zanzite!*_ with those words teal's eyes grew 10 times larger. Bulma drained the water and reached inside to grab the air machine off her face.

"How do you know about me?" Teal asked in a shaky voice

"I know a lot of things about you, like why you are here also!" Pan said looking up at Vegeta.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about?" Teal said trying to acted confused

"You're after aurora Vegeta are you not?" Vegeta asked her in a growl as all the men in the room tensed up.

"How did you know that?" Teal asked in a whisper, her mission was classified and only a certain number of people knew that name anyways.

"Like I told you, I have my own little tricks!" Pan said as she pointed to her head.

"You're a telepath!" Teal spat out.

Pan nodded and looked towards her son and motioned him to come stand next to her.

"Teal was being with my son just a cover up or do you really love him?" Pan asked

"I don't have to answer that question?" teal spat out.

"Teal please answer the question, I need to know!" Boxer interrupted her as Teals eyes watered up.

"Fine. I love you boxer, since the first time we met!" She said in a whisper as Pan closed her eyes trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"She's telling the truth!" Pan whispered.

"But I'm still going to finish my mission no matter what, and no will stop me!" She said through growl.

'What are you going to do to aurora when you find her?" Goku asked form the back of the room.

"My mission was to bring her back to my home planet or if she resists, then to kill her!" She said. All the men in the room growled at that information.

_*Guys calm down; she doesn't know it's me yet, so just calm down! We can let her know were saiyans though, saiyans were a lot more powerful than the zanzite were, right Vegeta?*_ She asked through her mind. Vegeta nodded.

"We're gonna let you out, but if you do any funny business we won't hesitate to bring you down!" Pan growled at her.


	30. I think I'm going to have a heart attack

Chapter 30: I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

Pan decided to release Teal and keep an eye on her. She had no clue that Pan was aurora but in human form and Pan wanted to keep it that way until it was the right time to tell Teal. Teal automatically ran to Boxer and hugged him. Boxer couldn't help but smile at Teal. Inside he was hurting, since the love of his life was on a mission to kill his mother. Everyone re-introduced their selves to her, as she apologized to the men about her outburst earlier. They all ended upstairs while Bulma, Chichi and Videl cooked dinner for everyone. Everyone sat around the living talking about the recent events. Boxer and Teal sat next to each other on the love seat.

"Hun? You're not afraid of me are you?" She asked Boxer.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Boxer whispered back to her

"Well, it's not every day you see an alien and on top of that you're dating one!" She said in disbelief.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've seen my share of things that are worse than that!" he whispered back into her ear.

"By the way, why is it that your mothers energy level is sky rocketing compared to a real human, and the men in this room all have high energy levels, especially the grouchy man with the spiky hair and your great grandfather?" she asked little confused. Vegeta heard her with ease and snorted as he looked towards pan. Pan smiled hearing everything that she was saying to her son.

"We have that kind of reading because we aren't human!" Pan said loud enough to get everyone's attention and to quiet everyone down.

"How did she hear me, I could barely hear myself with all the noise?" She asked boxer in a whisper.

"Because we have sensitive hearing, and we can hear everything you say, even if you whisper!" Gohan answered her as he looked at everyone confused.

"Who are you people?" She asked looking at each of them.

"Mom, I think you should tell her since we know who she is?" Boxer asked his mother. Pan nodded towards Vegeta.

"Zanzite, we are saiyans, the last of its kind!" Vegeta said proudly as Teals eyes grew 5 times larger.

"Saiyans? No way, they were all destroyed when their planet exploded?" Teal said in disbelief

"Pfff! You zanzites always think you know everything!" Vegeta growled as he turned super saiyan. She sat closer to Boxer, holding his arm in protection.

"Your grandfathers a saiyan?" Teal asked Boxer. She nervously smiled.

"Not just him, but everyone in this room is!" He said

"WHAT!" She yelled looking at everyone

"Even your mother and your aunty?" She said hesitantly as Boxer nodded

"Yup their the last 2 saiyan women!" He said proudly

"Wait! You're a saiyan too?" she asked. He nodded and flared his Ki, turning super saiyan next to her. She jumped up.

"Son, I wouldn't do that on Grandma Bulma's couch!" Pan warned him as he shot up before he could do any damage to the couch. Teal stared at everyone shocked, she thought all the saiyans were gone but here on earth they were hiding. She wouldn't show that she was afraid of them, since she knew what they were capable of. She just stared at Boxer and smiled. He smiled back as he powered-down pulling her into his arms.

"I guess I'm dating an alien too!" She said to him with a giggle as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, that reminds me, your grandpa Vegeta, I've heard that name before!" She said contemplating where she heard it from.

"Prince Vegeta?" He said not wanting to bring that up, he knew how big his grandfather's ego was and that title boosted it up every time it was mentioned.

"Yah that's it! It's funny that he has the same name as the prince and is a saiyan too! How ironic is that!" She said putting her hands on her hips as everyone in the room fell to ground, anime style, except for Vegeta. His mouth dropped to the ground. On the outside she seemed like a really intelligent girl but inside she was dense to the core. Boxer just nervously laughed as he looked at everyone embarrassed.

"Um, Teal, My grandfather is Prince Vegeta!" He said whispering in her ear. Her eyes grew as she slowly turned towards Vegeta. He was smugly standing with his chin held high and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're prince Vegeta?" she asked with wide eyes as Vegetas ego sky-rocketed

"Of course I am!" He said proudly

"Ok enough of that ego booster, teal how about you tell us why your here?" Bulma said walking into the room placing a tray of snack on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

"Um well it's kind of hard to explain, it was couple years ago. I'm from a planet called Zanz, and ever since I was a baby, we were trained to someday go on a mission to find a power that we were told belonged to the Zanz and that someone stole it, someone from the saiyan planet. The power was baby girl named Aurora; she was my king's daughter. Someone stole her and his majesty found out she was on Vegeta-sei. He sent all his men there to kill the newborns there and make them suffer like he suffered after he lost his daughter. One of the soldiers had reported back that a baby was found that matched his daughter's description and that one of the soldiers had killed her. The king believed she was gone. Until about a couple of months ago, I was sent here to look for her.!" She said as she stared at the ground speaking.

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong veggie?" Bulma said with a huge sigh.

"The actual story was that the queen of the Zanz took her baby girl to vegeta-sei to protect her from your power hungry king. He was planning on using her for his army; death of his daughter was nothing he cared for. His wife took aurora and fled to vegeta-sei, but there some of the soldiers recognized her and tried to kill her. She was able to get the baby as far as the castle gates before she left her there and took off where the soldiers caught up to her and killed her. The king found the baby at the gates, thinking someone had abandoned the beautiful girl he took her in as his own. He soon found out her power and decided to keep her hidden from everyone so no one could have her.

King Zanz sent his army to vegeta-sei thinking they kidnapped her and killed every newborn they could find, included king Vegetas daughter and mate." he said seriously

"That's not true, how can that be true!" Teal spat through her teeth at Vegeta as Boxer held her shoulders

"Woman the last thing you wanna do in this house is piss anyone off and if you think I'm lying why don't we ask our walking lie detector!" Vegeta growled as he turned his attention towards pan, pan snorted.

"Lie detector?" She said confused

"I can tell when someone's lying, especially when you denied being anything but human and when you were telling the truth about loving my son!" Pan answered walking up to the arm rest near Boxers arm and sat down.

"I don't have to try and see if Vegetas lying, I know him enough to know he never lies about anything!" She said smiling up at Vegeta as he rolled his eyes and snorted for the hundredth time tonight.

"Well that doesn't make sense then, why would King Zanz send d me here then?" She said asking pan

"He wants aurora so he can take over earth since Vegeta-sei is long gone!" She said looking up to find trunks standing next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Why does he want earth all of a sudden?" That took everyone but Vegeta by shock.

"Have you noticed how much our planet looks like Zanz, besides the sky actually turning from night to day instead of staying night, and how much flourishing our land is compared to yours?" Pan said mockingly. Teal nodded in agreement.

"He wants Earth just to have earth, like Vegeta said earlier; he's a power hungry person!" She said standing up. Trunks pulled her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach protectively. He hated the fact that he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that his wife might have to fight again to save earth and on top of that she was pregnant again. He rested his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek.

"Well he knows she's here somewhere, and is probably not too far. He gave me a year to find her or he would come looking for her himself." She said looking at Boxer worried.

"Well we won't let him have her!" goten spat out, or more like yelled out. He quickly caught what he was saying as everyone turned to him with wide eyes. He smiled nervously and backed up into the kitchen, making a run for his life.

'What is he talking about?" Teal asked confused

"I have no idea?" Boxer said acting confused.

"Do you know where she is?" teal asked as a smile appeared on her face.

"And if we do, we don't plan to give her up to you people anyways!" Vegeta growled. Pan was like his second daughter and a hell of a saiyan warrior, if they wanted her they would have to go past him first. That shocked everyone; Vegeta just admitted to her that they knew who she was.

"Don't worry, after what I've heard from Mrs. Briefs and you, I don't plan to take her back anymore. That's just not fair. If it's alright, I would like to stay here and fight with you guys when he does get here. He's a really powerful and scary man. More powerful than his friends the mages!" She said looking at everyone.

"Sure Hun we would love it if you stayed with us, but to fight you need pans and Vegetas approval first!" Bulma said with a smile that slowly disappeared as she spoke about Vegeta and pan approving of her. She already knew how much they both hated her. Vegeta just snorted and looked at pan. Pan shrugged her shoulders looking towards Teal.

"Teal to be honest with you, I don't accept the person you are, especially since you lied to me and my family plus you attacked my mate." Pan said moving out of trunks arms to exit the living room. Before she could exit she stopped in the doorway and without turning around she continued

"Forewarning you, if you hurt my family, friends or especially my son, I will come for you. And if you hide, I will find you no matter what planet you are on. Don't try lying to me either because I can see through every trick you pull. If you couldn't tell by now, I'm extremely protective of everyone in this room so watch it. I don't mind you fighting with us, but if you slip up even once, not even boxer will be able to save your ass!" Pan spat as she left the room, leaving out the back door toward the pool. Everyone mouth in the room dropped hitting the floor. Teals face looked like she had seen a ghost and was on the edge of crying. Boxer was surprised at what his mother had said, but didn't expect anything less than that. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan broke out laughing and rolling on the ground.

'What the hell is so funny! That was scary as hell, I thought I was going die just now!" Teal said standing up and straightening out her dress. Boxer muffled a chuckle and stood up next to her.

"Well you were forewarned woman, and believe me when I say this. Pans the only person in the universe that I would be scared to piss off!" Vegeta smirked and broke out laughing as he left the room heading for the GR with Goku on his tail.

"Is he serious? Prince Vegeta is scared of your mom?" teal said leaving next to Boxer. Boxer nodded. Everyone told Teal their good byes and welcomed her to the Z gang; boxer took her to her car and watched her drive away. This is going to be one crazy fight.


	31. Backstabber

Chapter 31: Backstabber

Trunks soon found pan, floating on her back in the pool out back, he smirked as he watched her relax from the sliding door to the house. She looked so peaceful when she was like this; he loved this side of her. He slowly made his way to the pool side hoping to scare her a little. He knelt down at the edge of the pool with a smile plastered on his face.

She was in a blue bikini with red stars on it; he remembered he had given that to her for her birthday a couple of years ago, because he knew she would look good in it. He then saw her stomach and noticed that she did have a small bulge showing. He smiled and forgot why he was there as he slowly reached his hand out to rub it, when she grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. It scared him for sure as he looked to her, her eyes were still shut but she was smiling.

"Did your mother ever teach you not to scare a pregnant woman?" She said as she let his hand go but continued to float there. Trunks smiled

"Actually no, and I wasn't going to scare you, I wanted to touch your stomach!" He said sarcastically as she snorted in response.

"Trunks I'm not stupid nor am I deaf, I could sense you since you left the living room and I saw you plotting away on the porch!" She said with a smile

"Fine, fine, fine! I was planning to scare you and then I saw your stomach and it was just so alluring so I changed my plans!" he said innocently as he placed his hand gently on her stomach.

"I know!" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Pan, are you afraid about this new war after what happened in the last one when you were pregnant with boxer?" He asked in a whisper as he still caressed her stomach

"Trunks, I'm always worried but never afraid. I was given this power for a reason and I will use it to protect you and my family!' She said as she reached out and placed her hand on his that was on her stomach. Trunks weakly smiled up at Pan, as he slid in next to her, placing both hands on her stomach.

"Hun, so you trust Teal? Like what she said about not wanting to do what the king told her?" He asked as he turned his attention towards her eyes. She smiled.

"Hell No! I only said all that stuff so I can keep an eye on her, there's no way in hell I would trust her. But I did promise Boxer that I would give her a chance, that's why I thought it would be better to let her in the group where I can keep an eye on her, then off somewhere, doing dende knows what!" She said smiling. He nodded agreeing with her.

"By the way, I changed my mind about not telling everyone!" She said looking up at the sky smiling.

"Wait! You wanna tell everyone now?" He said kind of shocked and excited

"Yah, with all the bad stuff that have been happening now, I think it's a good time to give them some good news, they deserve to know!" She said smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her stomach as he climbed out of the pool, reaching a hand back for hers.

"Well then there's no time like the present since Teal just left, there's only family here now!" trunks said helping her out of the pool. She agreed with him as she wrapped a towel around her waist and ran alongside trunks. They walked into the living room where everyone was except for Vegeta and Goku, who were in the GR. Trunks left pan in the living room as he went to call them. Within minutes the men joined them all in the living room. Pan stood up from the dining room table and stood in front of everyone. They stared at her suspiciously as Trunks walked over and joined her. She was still dripping wet from the pool and still had her towel around her to hide her visible bulge from everyone. They looked to each other and smiled. Pan looked over to Boxer and nodded as he went to his mother's side and held her hand.

"Guys what's going on?" Bulma asked nervously

"We have an announcement to make!" Trunks said with a huge smile, tightening his grip on her waist.

"OK let us have it; we've all but bad news today anyways so let us have!" Videl said with a shaky voice, obviously thinking it was something bad.

"We're gonna have another addition to our family!" Pan said through a smile as everyone's eyes looked to Boxer suspiciously.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Boxer said nervously

"Boxer, how could you have a baby, you're still so young, and why wasn't Teal here to announce it too! Are you guys fighting?" Chichi asked pointing a finger at him. Trunks and pan broke out laughing as their son's terrified face.

"Grandma, it's not boxer, it's me!" Pan said opening her towel, exposing her baby bump to everyone. All the women in the room screamed and jumped up clapping. They all ran over to pan, trunks and boxer to congratulate them.

"Awh! My baby is gonna have another baby!" Videl said through tears as she hugged her. Vegeta stood in the back of the room with a small smirk on his face. Pan excused herself from the mob of crying women and walked over towards him.

"Hey veggie!" She said smiling

"My granddaughter is gonna be strong just her mother!" He said with a smirk

"Thanks veggie head!" she knew that was his own way of congratulating her.

"Hey brat, be careful with that teal girl! She's up to something and I don't trust her!" HE said low enough for only her to hear.

"Yes I know veggie, I sense it too! My intuition is telling me she's up to something but I promised my son I would give her a chance, so I lied about all those things about trusting her, there's no way in hell I would trust her!" She said turning her attention back to the mob around trunks.

"But don't worry veggie! I will protect everyone like I've done before. I won't let anyone hurt my family, you included!" She said with a smirk walking away towards trunks getting bombarded by the women and her uncle, grandfather and father. Vegeta just smiled again, as he left the room to go and do some training. He could feel someone's Ki following him and knew it was his grandson.

"Boy what do you want?" He growled as he entered the GR.

"Grandpa, why is teal lying to us?" Vegeta was shocked by it.

"Boy, what makes you think that she's lying?" He asked confused

"I could just sense something when she was telling my mother she wanted to fight with us; it was like a sting in my heart like I knew she was lying!" He said holding his chest

"Well obviously boy, you've inherited some of auroras traits then, but you're not the only one not buying it, your mother doesn't either, that's why she said those stuff to her!" He answered turning away.

"But don't worry, your mom is a great warrior and no matter how much I hate to say this, she will protect us at all costs if we cannot fight them!" He said motioning for boxer to leave him to his training. Boxer knew his grandfather was right and decided to calm down a bit and join in the celebration.

"I can't wait to find out what you're having pan!" Bulma said squealing at the thought

"Um, actually I already know what I'm having!" Pan said with an apologetic face.

"Your 3 months and you already know what you're having?" Chichi asked

"Um actually aurora told me and I can feel her?" She said placing a hand on her stomach protectively.

"Wait! Did you just say 'her'?" Bra said slowly standing up excited.

"Yah, were having a baby girl!" She said looking slowly up at everyone. Bulma, Videl and Bra shot up holding each other's hands and jumping in a circle.

"Awh! I can take my granddaughter shopping! WAIT!" Bulma said turning around to Videl and Bra.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" they all yelled in union. Pan just rolled her eyes.

BACK WITH TEAL

The second she left Capsule Corp she pulled out an object that looked like a controller. She pressed a few numbers on it, and a small screen shot out to her windshield. She smiled as a man showed up on the screen. A middle-aged man with spiky green hair and blue eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Your majesty, I have made confirmation that aurora is for sure on earth!" She told him

"Do you have any proof?" He asked in a deep voice

"My boyfriend and his family are saiyans your majesty and they said they know who she is!" She said as the smile on his face disappeared at the mention of the saiyans.

"Saiyans? They've been hiding with aurora on earth?" He said with a growl as she evilly smirked and nodded.

"Will they tell you where she is, or who she is?" he asked her.

"I gained their trust, and that serum you gave me to block telepaths worked, they have a telepath and a heck of powerful one!" She said shaking the thought of what happened that day.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"She read my past, and why I was here just by shaking my hand!" She said looking down to her hand.

"What? That's impossible even for a telepath?" He said contemplating.

"Either than that, they allowed me to fight with them, when you make your appearance, I will make my move, knowing aurora she will come when she senses her friends in danger!" She said with a smile. King Zanz smiled.

"We will be there within the next week, we've made a device that will track her down, but it can't work unless we are there!"

"Yes my lord, they know nothing about you arriving now, I told them you were to come at the ending of the year!" He chuckled and nodded as he left the screen. She took off towards the mountains.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH PAN

Everyone sat in the living room planning a baby shower for pan. Vegeta and Boxer stood in the back of the room rolling their eyes. They were so alike, it scared pan, she now had her own personal Vegeta at home, and it was annoying. While discussing the party, pan began to have pain shot through her head like a head ache. It would go away and then reappear. She tried to ignore and not show any pain on her face. But as the minutes passed it began to get worst. It was so painful she would have a hard time opening her eyes.

No one really noticed, except for Vegeta, goku, boxer and trunks. They could feel her distress coming from her Ki. Boxer, Vegeta, and goku made their way over to pan side on the couch.

"Panny are you ok?" Goku asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Trunks had already placed his arm around her waist and was holding her to his chest.

"No! There's something wrong?" She said through tears

"Woman, what's going on?" Vegeta growled at her. The women knew by now not to interfere with their conversations and sat there intently listening to them.

"My head hurts again!" she spat out.

"Pan, let go" a female voice said calmly as everyone heard it and began looking around.

"Whose there?" Trunks head shot up

"Aurora?" Goku asked.

"Pan, you need to let go, it's trying to tell you something!" The voice spoke calmly again. Pan nodded and screamed holding her head. Her body immediately stopped shaking and her eyes shot open, revealing bright green ones. Pan stared into space as she watched Teal have her conversation with King Zanz. Pan sat there in rage as her hands turned into fists and her aura began to surround her. Vegeta motioned the women to leave the room for their safety. Goku and Gohan kneeled in front of her holding her legs down as they began to thrash. Vegeta went behind her and held her shoulders down. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and all the men knew it was something bad. Trunks just held on to her tighter, whispering that he loved her every now and then. Suddenly it all stopped and the women came rushing in. Pans body went limp into trunks lap as the men released her. She wasn't unconscious, it was more like she was drained and fell asleep. She had tears escape her eyes as everyone stared confused at her body lying there.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked as she stood next to Vegeta

"I don't know! She didn't let me see it this time!" Vegeta said softly

"She fell asleep! I think it drained her!" Goku said as he took a seat next to trunks placing a hand on pans.

"Well obviously she saw something that she didn't like, that's the only reason why she would act like that!" Gohan interrupted as he pulled videl into his arms.

"Yah, but the question is what did she see?" Trunks said brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Well we won't find out till she wakes up, so trunks take her up to the guest room and let her sleep and everyone here is welcomed to any of the guest rooms available, that's if you want to stay in case she wakes up!" Bulma said walking towards the stairs. Everyone nodded and thought it would be best if everyone was here when she woke up so they could find out what was happening. Trunks told everyone good night and took pan up to his old bedroom, placing her gently on the bed and pulling the covers over her. He stood next to the bed just staring at her.

"Pan, what's going on?" he whispered

"I don't like not knowing what's going on, or when you look like that!" he whispered again as he knelt down next to her side, resting his fore head against hers.

"I know it has something to do with that Teal girl, I sensed it when she was talking to you, but I need to know, just wake up soon!" He said leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her lips. He stood up and made it to his side of the bed and laid down. He pulled the covers over him slowly. He felt the bed move a bit and looked towards pan she was slowly moving closer to him, wrapping her arm over his chest and laying her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek as trunks stared at her confused.

"She must be having a nightmare!" he whispered as he reached over and caught the tear.

"...Teal...Zanz...coming...kill...aurora..." She whispered each word in her sleep as she snuggled closer to trunks letting a whimper out. Trunks knew it wasn't a nightmare that she was reliving what she had seen in her vision. He needed to let someone know but she was wrapped so tight around him that if he moved she would wake up and he knew she needed her rest. So he slowly raised his Ki hoping someone would catch it and come. After about 5 minutes of doing that he could hear footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall to his room. The door opened and there stood Goku, Gohan, Boxer, and Vegeta.

"You guys got my message!" He whispered as he nodded towards pan. Goku giggled.

"Why did you call us boy?" Vegeta growled

"Pan was sleeping and I thought she was having a nightmare, then she started crying and started saying weird things, then it clicked, she must have been dreaming about what she saw earlier!" He whispered as everyone stood closer.

"So what did she say father?" Boxer asked

"She said 5 words! Teal-Zanz-coming-kill-aurora!" He said each word loud enough for them to hear. Soon enough Pan rolled over to the other side of the bed releasing Trunks.

He smiled and stood up quickly motioning for everyone to follow him to the living room.

"Maybe she was trying to tell me something?" Trunks said in his regular voice and tone as he sat down.

"Maybe!" Gohan said contemplating

"Why did she say Teals name though?" Boxer asked

"Son, I'm gonna be honest with you, but I still don't trust that girl, not one bit!" He said seriously towards his son. Boxer smirked and nodded.

"Neither do I father! She was lying when she told mom that she wanted to fight with us to defeat the king!" He said looking up at Vegeta.

"I believe the boy inherited some of your woman's powers, and I also don't trust her and neither does your woman!" He said taking a seat on the couch.

"So what does it mean then?" Goku asked

"Well she's probably warning us about Teal and Zanz? He's coming for her, that's all I know for sure, but they don't know its pan yet!" trunks said looking to the floor.

"Well were just gonna have to wait for pan to wake up to get the full details but for now I think it's only smart that we all rest!" Goku said standing up and yawning.

"Kakkarot's right, we'll talk about it in the morning!" Vegeta said already making his way up the stairs. All the men went back to bed.


	32. The Morning After

Chapter 32: The Morning After

The next morning Trunks felt movement against him and he could feel the heat of the sun now shining through his sliding door. He stretched briefly and slowly opened his eyes, having to squint because of the sun. He rolled over to face away from the sun and towards pans side of the bed. She was still asleep but it seemed she had cried more during the night, from the proof that laid on her pillow, it was soaked with tears and she had dried up tears on her cheeks. The makeup from yesterday was ruined as her eye-liner now made a path down her cheeks. He smiled; no matter how her make-up looked she was still beautiful to him. He reached his hand up to brush the lock of hair that was hanging in her face and smiled. He then placed his hand gently on her cheek not wanting to wake her up. She slightly moved in her sleep at the sudden touch but never woke up. He knew it would take more than that to wake her up, because she always slept like a rock. He slowly got out of bed and went over to the sliding door and opened it.

His family was all awake and hanging out by the pool. Laughter and screaming entered the room as he watched goten chase bra around the pool. Trunks just stood there and leaned against the railing of his patio. His family were all here and safe and happy, and it was all thanks to the woman he loved. Vegeta and Boxer were also at the pool and talking amongst themselves as the women were all tanning, with their mates wrestling in the pool. Trunks suddenly jumped out of his skin as small arms wrapped around his waist. He almost panicked but he looked down and noticed the wedding ring that was on her finger, 2 golden dragons meeting for a kiss, with the mini version of the #4 dragon ball in an amazing diamond. He smiled and reached down to hold her hands.

"It's about time you woke up!" He said as he tensed when she placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Good Morning to you too!" She smiled as she felt him tense up.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked calmly

"I'm fine, well better than yesterday anyways!" She said letting go of his waist and heading for the bathroom. He turned to watch her walk into the bathroom but never closed the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm planning on taking a swim with the family after I wash my face and eat something, why?" She asked sticking her head out of the bathroom with her tooth brush in her mouth and a wet napkin against her cheeks. He was sitting on the bed facing his back towards her. She knew he was worried about her. He never answered so she went back in the bathroom and finished what she was doing, and changed into an orange bikini and stepped out. She walked in front of Trunks and stared at him. He had his head down to the ground and his hands clenched together.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" She asked as his head shot up to meet her. He smiled and grabbed her into his lap.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all! But we can talk about that later! Right now I just wanna spend some time with my wife!" He said smiling as he carried her out the door and down stairs. He walked past the kitchen and out the back door where they were met by good mornings from everyone. Trunks just smirked and nodded as we walked towards the pool. Pan looked at him suspiciously.

"Trunks what are you doing?" She asked nervously as she tried to climb out of his arms. He stopped at the edge of the pool as smiled.

"Trunks, don't you dare!" She growled at him as he evilly smiled and tossed her into the pool. She had no time to react so she let herself fall in. She was so getting him back for this. She had an evil mind as a plan popped into her head. She acted like she had drowned and let her body float to the surface near the edge of the pool where trunks was standing. She had her face down in the water and floated there. Trunks began to panic as he reached over to pull her out of the pool. Pan smiled and grabbed onto both of his hands and with all her strength, she pulled him into the pool to meet her. Everyone burst out into laughter as they surfaced next to each other. Pan turned towards Trunks with a smile on her face.

"That's what you get when you throw me in!" She said splashing water into his face and swimming away in the opposite direction.

"Hey where do you think you're going? I say you finish what you started!" Trunks said hungrily grabbing at her waist and pulling her against him.

"Trunks you know better than to throw your pregnant wife into the pool!" Bulma screeched. Pan just giggled as Trunks started to place butterfly kissing down the back of her neck and across her shoulders. Everyone was interrupted when a familiar by unwanted voice was heard from the sliding door of the house.

"Boxer!" The voice called from the sliding door. Everyone turned to the voice as Pans Ki rose to its limits. She began to growl ferociously as all the men nodded to each other.

"Teal?" Boxer said in disbelief, looking towards his mother who looks like she wanted to kill her. Trunks held on to her as best as he could.

"Hey pan come with me, I want to talk to you!" Goku said getting her out of her trance to kill. She turned to her grandfather and grabbed his hand as he pulled her out of the pool. By this time Teal had made it down to the poolside to join everyone. She walked up to Boxer and kissed his cheek and then turned to everyone to say hi. All the women happily said hi back, but the men nodded in anger, they tried not to show it but they knew she was up to something. Trunks got out of the pool with Pan and walked away with the other men, besides boxer he had no choice but to stay with Teal. The women just calmly began to talk to Teal like nothing was happening, they didn't know exactly what was wrong but they knew it had to do with Teal. The men and pan walked to the front of the house and entered the GR. Vegeta closed and locked the door as everyone sat around the room. Pan was the only one that did not want to sit down, she was too pissed off to do it. Vegeta just huffed and puffed as he stared at pan.

"Panny, what's going on?" Goku asked calmly as he saw a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at the ground. She quickly wiped it and pulled herself together. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at her grandfather with rage in her eyes.

"Brat, what did you see in your vision last night about Zanz and Teal?" Vegeta spoke up. It took her by surprise that he knew exactly what she had dreamt about.

"How did you know I had a vision about Teal and Zanz?" She asked in disbelief. Trunks raised his hand to answer the question as Pan turned her attention towards Trunks.

"Last Night, after you passed out after you vision, I took you up to the room and it seemed to me that you were having a nightmare because you were crying and whimpering, and then you started saying things in your sleep that suddenly clicked in my head, that you weren't having a nightmare that you were reliving your vision you had earlier!" He said calmly as he stared at her tear stricken eyes.

"What...did...I...say?" She asked slowly in a shaking voice. Vegeta hated the fact that any kind of saiyan cried, but he made an exception of pan, what she had to go through to protect her family and friends was extremely brave from his point of view, and the things she saw would break anyone's heart, especially when it had to do with your own child.

"You said 5 words! Teal- Zanz- coming- kill- aurora!" He said counting on his fingers every word he spoke. She began to break down in rage. She fell to her knees, as Trunks went to get up to comfort her but his father stopped him and shook his head no. Pans rage was taking over, as wind began to appear from nowhere. She stared at the ground as her hair began to turn white and her eyes began to turn blue. She punched the ground hard enough to create a small crater where she knelt. Vegeta didn't know she was going to let herself go that much.

"Trunks, ok now you need to stop her before your sons woman senses her and comes running in to find her!" Vegeta yelled over the wind.

"Pan! Pan! You need to stop or Teal will find you!" Gohan yelled. Pan knew her father was right, she tried to calm down but her son's girlfriend's betrayal was really ticking her off and she was finding it hard to calm down. Then she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her waist, and smelt trunks scent. She smiled and finally was able to calm down.

Trunks held her shaking and crying body against his as he kissed her forehead. Vegetas head shot up towards the door as everyone stared at him confused.

"What's wrong father?" Trunks asked nervously

"She's coming this way!" Pan said through tears. Everyone immediately knew who she was talking about and stood protectively in front of the GR door, hiding pan from sight. Within seconds there was commotion outside the door and then a series of knocks, well more like someone pounding. Vegeta rolled his eyes and hesitantly opened the door to find no other than teal standing there, excitedly with the women behind her.

"Did you guys feel her?" Teal asked as she entered the GR looking around

"Feel what?" Goku asked

"Aurora, she was here a second ago, I could feel her power rise and then it disappeared?" Teal said in disbelief as she looked at all the confused faces staring back at her.

"Tell me you didn't feel that?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well this room kind of blocks that out!" Goku said trying to be convincing

"OH... So she wasn't with you then?" teal asked confused

"Nope!" Goku answered immediately.

"Man, I was so close to finding her just then!" She said kind of pissed off.

Pan was kneeling against Trunks chest, gripping him harder and harder. She was trying so hard to control her anger but was having a hard time; every time she heard her voice it just pissed her off more and more. Trunks knew he had to get rid of Teal somehow. Boxer also noticed his mother's distress and nodded to his father.

"Um teal, we should leave!" He asked calmly

"Why?" She asked kind of pissed that he wanted her to leave.

"Just it's not the best time to be here right now!" he said looking towards his mother.

"But I just got here!" She whined. Pan couldn't take any more of this.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Pan screamed at her, as Teal slowly stepped back in fear at Pan sudden outrage.

"o-o-ok! You don't have to yell!" Teal said as Pan stood up

"We don't have to yell?" Now pan was pissed. "Well that seems the only way to get through that thick skull of yours, how many times did my son ask you nicely to leave? Huh? Yah that's what I thought! We are having some family problems if you haven't noticed so If you would be so kind as to GET THE HELL OF THIS PROPERTY!"

Pan spat as she walked passed Teal, intentionally bumping her and exiting the GR pass everyone. Teal just stood there watching as Pan made her way back around to the back of the house. Teal soon turned her attention towards Boxer as everyone else left.

"What's up with your mom? She still doesn't trust me does she?" She asked as she walked up to Boxer and placed her arms loosely around his neck.

"Nope! But she's just doing what any normal mother would do, since you are my first girlfriend!" He said trying to play the part

"But I gotta be honest; your mom still looks hot in a bikini!" She said placing a small kiss on his lips and walking away.

"Call me!" She shouted when she reached her car.

Boxer was speechless at what his mother just did but he didn't expect anything less from her.

MEANWHILE BACK WITH PAN

Pan took off back to the pool, since everyone was still in the GR. She needed to think, she almost gave her identity away and she needed to relax and get her mind off of things. She made it to the pool and jumped in; she came up from air and began to float around on her back. She put her hands on her baby bump and began to gently hold it. She closed her eyes and tried to relax until she could hear voices approaching. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She was never going to get away from them.

She felt the men all jump into the opposite end of the pool and the women walked over to the chairs.

"Hey panny, why'd you have to go and scare away the nice girl?" Chichi complained as she took her seat at the lounge chair.

"Yah, panny, you didn't have to be so snippy, she's a nice girl!" Videl said sitting back down to tan.

"There's nothing nice about that conniving bitch!" She spat out through her teeth.

"Hey panny, watch your mouth!" Gohan scolded her

"Well it's true, there's nothing nice about a backstabber!" She growled as a pair of hands grabbed her. Trunks just held her to his chest as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"What's going on Pan? You still haven't told us what you saw?" Goku asked

"Well Vegeta and Trunks were right when they said I had a vision of King Zanz and Teal!" She said turning her head up to Trunks. Just then Boxer joined them and sat next to bulma.

"She has been lying to us the whole time, right mom?" Boxer interrupted

"Yes, son, I'm sorry!" She said sadly

"Don't worry mom, I already knew that!" He said calmly

"Well anyways, in my vision she contacted the king and told him about us and that we know aurora and told him she would gain our trust so she could find out who aurora was and help him destroy her or me, but the one thing that shocked me was her relationship to the king!" She said as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you mean mother?" Boxer asked nervously. Even though his girlfriend was evil there was still apart of him that loved her.

"She's the king's mate! Well at least one of them! His other mates are scattered around the planet, with the same mission. But since Teal made that call they are all headed to our city." She said looking up at Boxer.

"Don't worry mother, I will be fine, it's you I'm worried about!" He said with a smile

"Like I told trunks earlier, I don't want anyone worrying about me, I'll be fine!" She said looking at everyone

"Panny, we're always gonna worry about you, especially since your pregnant now!" Goku answered. Trunks tightened his grip on her waist.

"Yah panny, you may be the all-powerful aurora but your still our little panny, and your carrying my granddaughter now!" Gohan interrupted

Pan slightly giggled at what her father referred to her as and nodded.

"Woman, you're a powerful, strong and brave saiyan warrior, and carrying my granddaughter also, but if this enemy is one that we can destroy without your help, then we will! You had too much fun beating those mages all by yourself, it's our turn now!" Vegeta said with a smirk

"Pan, my father is right! If these guys aren't that strong, then why can't we fight them and you can rest! Like aurora told you, you need to rest, you can't be up and fighting while you're pregnant again. Remember what happened last time!" Trunks told her as she looked up to Boxer. Boxer unknowingly put his finger up to his cheek and grazed the scar that he held since birth. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Mom, don't worry about it, I look at it as a warrior scar! I hold the proof of my mother's bravery on my face and I'm fine with that!" He spoke up with a smile.

"You guys are right, but if you cannot I'm jumping in with or without your approval!" She said as she turned around in Trunks arms.

"And you mister, no if, ands, or but! That's my final word!" She said pushing him on the side and climbing out of the pool.

"Man, panny I just noticed how big your stomach is already!" Goten said through giggles

"Oh and dear uncle what is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me fat?" She growled at him

"NO, it's just that I never noticed it that's all!" Goten said with his hands up in defense

"Hmm? Well with me growing this much, it won't be too long till I'm a walking house!" She said as she patted her stomach. Before she could get pass everyone to the house Bulma stopped her.

"Hey pan, if it's alright with you, we women wanna throw a baby shower for you!" Bulma said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Awh come on guys! You know how much I hate those parties!" Pan whined as Vegeta added a throaty laugh.

"Oh and what so funny Vegeta?" Bulma spat at him as she sat up from her tanning chair.

"It's just that the brat and I are so alike, she could pass as my own!" Vegeta laughed

"You know, now that you mention it, you guys are alike in so many ways, it's actually kind of scary!" Goten said laughing.

"Whatever! Bulma do what you like, I know you enough that you won't take no for an answer when it comes to throwing parties!" Pan said as she walked into the house

"Yes! Videl, Chichi, and Bra we have some shopping to do!" Bulma said standing up and gathering her stuff.

"When do you plan to have this blasted gathering?" Vegeta growled

"I don't know, sometime this week I guess!" Bulma said shrugging her shoulders

"Good! Cause I think all we have is this week!" He said making his way into the house to find Pan. The rest of the men soon followed. The women left as soon as they changed their clothes, they took off on a shopping spree for the party.


	33. King Zanz

Chapter 33: King Zanz

Pan took a warm shower, got out and wrapped a towel around her before she left the bathroom. Trunks wasn't up from the pool yet so she went over to her closet to find something to where. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like someone was watching her. She quickly turned around thinking there was someone in the room, but to her surprise there was no one there. She knew she sensed someone was there. She turned back to the closet and pulled out a red sundress and closed the closet door.

Then she felt it again. She turned around and again, there was no one there. She didn't like the feeling she was getting, it was an evil presence. She stood almost paralyzed as a brush of wind swooped into the room then she heard someone call her name.

"Ppppppaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" the male voice said slowly

"Whose there?" She said with a shaky voice as she backed up into a corner.

"I know your secret pan; you can't hide it from me!" The man's voice came clearer this time.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" She said nervously, she really didn't like the feeling she was getting from this presence

"Don't play dumb with me pan, or should I say Aurora!" he said adding an evil laugh

"Show yourself!" She spat. As a mist began to form 10 feet in front of her and then a man stood there as clear as day. He was a young and handsome man, in his thirties, with long green hair and sea blue eyes. She recognized him the second she saw the hair and eyes combo.

"King Zanz?" She said in a whisper

"Ah! I see you remember me aurora! Well I am here to take you home!" He said as he moved closer with his hand out to her

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you! I know what you want with me, and I will not help you!" She screamed at him. She just shook his head in disagreement.

"That's what I thought you would say! But I will convince you to change your mind!" he smiled as he shot a red Ki blast at her that she couldn't block, it went right through her hands and hit her chest. She screamed in pain as King Zanz just laughed and began to disappear.

"I will see you within the next week, and then you will be mines!" He spoke as he disappeared. She winced as she held her chest, she was bleeding everywhere, and she began to scream.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS

The men gathered in the kitchen and ate the food the bulma had left for them. Vegetas head shot up and all the men noticed.

"What's wrong father?" Trunks asked nervously

"I thought I felt something for a second there, ah! Never mind!" Vegeta said as he went back to eating. Then Goku's head shot up this time.

"Dad is something wrong?" Gohan asked

"I think I just felt what Vegeta did a second ago!" He said staring up the stairs

"See, I wasn't feeling things! Can you sense the power Kakkarot! It's huge!" Vegeta said standing up from his chair.

"WOW! I feel it now! Where is it coming from?" Goten and Trunks heads shot up.

The men looked at each other with horror in their face. "PAN!" Trunks yelled as they took off up the stairs. Not a second later they heard pans blood curdling scream.

Trunks broke the door down and searched the room to find pan curled in the corner only in her towel.

"PAN!" He said reaching over to grab her. She slapped his hand away. He looked at his hand in horror as it was now covered in blood.

"PANNY! What happened?" Goku yelled noticing the blood. She was hysterically crying as she crawled more into the corner.

"Come on panny you're hurt, we need to get you down to the medical wing!" Pan turned towards Trunks and stood up. They stared at her body in horror, as the white towel she had on was now being covered in blood. She stared at them weakly as darkness began to take over her.

"Pan, who did this to you?" Trunks shouted as he caught her limp body in his arms. She let darkness take over her.

"Son, get her down there now, she had intense burns!" Vegeta said leaving the room. They soon placed her in the tank and everyone stood there watching her.

"Who did this to pan?" Trunks yelled in rage as he slammed his fists down on the table.

"It was King Zanz!" Vegeta said

"WHAT? HOW?" trunks asked in disbelief

"I don't know, it's some kind of magic trick he has, it wasn't his physical body that hurt her it was his spiritual body!" Vegeta said calmly

"So you're saying his ghost hurt pan?" Trunks said sarcastically

"Son, watch your lip!" Vegeta warned him

"King Zanz was said to be some kind of wizard back on vegeta-sei. He caused a lot of problems when we saiyans went to war with him. Especially since he teamed up and befriended the mages. He took their technology and combined it with his powers. To be honest, with what he did just now, I say he's much more powerful then I'd expected him to be!" Vegeta spoke through his teeth.

"Then you're saying he knows that pan is aurora then?" Gohan asked Vegeta as he stood up from his seat

"That's my guess! Why else would he come after the brat?" Vegeta growled

"Ok, then what do we do?" Goku asked a little nervous

"We need to wait till the brat wakes up and then ask her! She's knows a lot more about what's going on than I do!" Vegeta said taking a seat

"So with what just happened do you think we'll be able to fight King Zanz without Pan?" Trunks asked

"Unfortunately, no! I hate to admit it, but it looks like we will actually need her!" Vegeta said calmly as he looked to the ground

"I hate the fact that my pregnant wife is gonna have to risk her life to save earth again!" Trunk said with a shaky voice as he looked up at the tank again.

"Trunks don't worry about pan! You know she is one hell of a fighter, and has aurora on top of that! We're here if she needs us!" Gohan said as he walked over to trunks and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Trunks looked to the ground and nodded.

"Brat I have to admit, I've never seen a saiyan woman as strong and as powerful as your mate! Even without that power she was one tough sparring partner!" Vegeta added a throaty chuckle. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Yup, she's one feisty girl, just like her mom and grandma! But on top of that, she's on hell of a warrior!" Goku said with a smile on his face and continued "I'm so proud of panny, with everything's she's been through with the mages and boxer and now this! She has a lot of fighting spirit! But I understand you being worried now that's she pregnant again, but look! Boxer is still here because of her. She won't let anything happen to anyone and you know that Trunks! Aurora won't take her away from us!" he said with a serious voice. Trunks continued to stare at the ground and nodded. Vegeta felt an immense power ascending down the stairs towards the medical wing and immediately took a protective stance in front of the tank. Everyone soon felt the power and did not recognize it and joined Vegeta.


	34. Special Talk with Aurora

Chapter34: Special Talk with Aurora

"Dad, who is it?" Trunks said through his teeth

"I don't know but whatever it is, its power level is incredible!" he said nervously. Soon after, there was a figure standing in the dark doorway facing them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Goku asked seriously

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt anyone, I am here to warn you!" The female voice said calmly

"That voice?" Gohan asked

"Aurora?" Trunks said as he stood back up. Aurora stepped into the light and smiled.

"I'm here on Pans behalf to warn you about King Zanz!" She said calmly.

"Is pan ok?" Trunks asked nervously

"She is fine, she is resting, don't worry trunks, she will be ok!" Aurora calmly answered. Trunks let the breath go that he didn't even realize he was holding in and sighed.

"What have you come to tell us about the King woman!" Vegeta growled

"You must be Prince Vegeta? Pan had told me about you!" Aurora said as she crossed her arms over her chest Vegeta style

"Oh? And what has she said?" He said cockily

"Only that you're a great warrior, her sensei, and that you have a huge ego, but that she appreciates you and everything you do for her and her family. You were like a father to her, besides goku and Gohan!" Aurora answered as she pointed to goku and Gohan. Vegeta was shocked to hear that, since none of his kids ever orally told him anything like that.

"Sounds like panny!" Trunks said with a chuckle. Aurora turned her attention towards Trunks.

"Pan has told me many things about all of you, but that will wait till another time, I'm here for a different reason!" She said changing the tone of her voice to serious

"Do you know when this King Zanz character will be coming?" Gohan asked. Aurora nodded.

"He will be here within the week; pan will let you know when exactly!"

"Will we be able to help pan fight him?" Trunks asked nervously

"Pan will need to fight the king herself but his mates will be dealt by you!" aurora answered

"Why can't we help her fight the king?" Goten asked confused

"Because he is a very powerful man, if you fought him, you wouldn't stand a chance!" She said as she looked away

"Woman! Does he know that pan is you?" Vegeta asked

"Unfortunately yes! He found my Ki and traced it to pan!" She said looking to the ground

"What does he want with pan?" Trunks asked

"His plans have changes, he now wants her to help him destroy earth, since he found out about you saiyans hiding here. He believes that you have stolen his power again!"

"He's crazy!" Goten spat out

"Yes, from what I remember that's how father has always been with things that dealt with me. I remember everything he did to me when I was just a baby; he tried to extract the power from me, leaving me sick for weeks. My mother cried every time he took me to the lab or out on missions with him. I was his treasured power. Something he looked at as a treasure for his power hungry obsession. My mother saved me from him, but she died in the process. That's where I met King Vegeta. He was my father figure, until they came to look for me. He hid me away in a secret passage under the castle when they attacked, killing the queen and the princess. King Vegeta was devastated by this. I was his new child, he took me in a loved me, more than my own father did. He saved me from my father." Aurora said through a saddened voice.

"What should we do?" Gohan asked

"There will be 5 of his mates with him; he never travels with soldiers because he takes care of things on his own. They will try and kill pan and take the power from her dead body." She said

"How is it possible to get anything from a dead body?" Goku asked

"He has special technology and is very powerful, he has found a way to do that, even if she isn't dead, she is in great danger against him, but it has to be her to fight him." She answered seriously

"OK, so we just need to take out the mates then?" Goten said with ease

"Do not under-estimate them because they are women! They are very powerful and experienced assassins. They use their beauty and sex appeal against men and destroy them with the power that my father has given them!" She said with a bit of anger in their voice.

"No one can force someone to do it, and I cannot be seduced by a mere woman!" Vegeta spat out

"Unfortunately, it is something that you cannot ignore. They got to king Vegeta! That's how I died" She said in a whisper

"What!" Trunks screamed

"After many years living with the king, we fell in love with each other! I became a powerful warrior in the saiyan army. After the king and I mated, the Zanz had called war on us. But they never came. One day when I was out on a mission, I came back to the castle to surprise him. I found him in bed with one of the women. I lost it and let my power go. That's the one thing that can tear a power like mines apart and kill a lot of innocent people, watching their mate commit adultery. I killed many innocent people that day and couldn't stop, I was so angry! King Vegeta had to kill me, after he had killed me, the women took him off her spell and he went on a rampage. That's when Freeza came and destroyed the planet."

"How do we stop them?" Goten asked

"Keep your eyes and hearts open only for your mates, no one else; if they cannot find your weakness then they will be powerless!" She said turning her attention back to the door.

"Trunks, keep her safe! The war that is heading your way will be a very dangerous one, and you will need her to win this. Keep your eyes and your heart on her and do not fall for their tricks. You are her mate, meaning if you fall for them and commit adultery, she will lose control and you will have to kill her and the baby. The baby will be a powerful warrior just like her mother, and extremely beautiful. She will be needed in future battles, so don't mess this up! You are the most important pawn in this battle and you will need to take responsibility for it." She slowly made her way back to the doorway.

"I won't do anything like that to Pan, I promise you that!" Trunks said in his serious tone

Aurora stopped in her footsteps but never turned around. "That's exactly what king Vegeta told me, and look what has happened to me!" She said in a whisper as she looked down to the ground.

"Well I won't be like that!" He shouted at her

"I hope not, they were powerful even for me!" She as she looked over her shoulder and continued "Trunks if the time comes and they are too much for you, will you do what you need to protect the rest of your family and your home?" She said still in a whisper

"I will not fall for their tricks so there will be no need for me to hurt Pan!' He shouted in a growl

"I trust you trunks, but what you need to do is trust yourself!" She said walking back towards the door

"Will we win?" Goku asked

"I do not know the outcome of this battle! Just be careful and take care of her!" Aurora spoke never turning to face them and walked through the doorway. Vanishing. Within seconds after she disappeared, Boxers phone began to go off again. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the caller id in disgusted.

"Son who is it?" Trunks asked seeing the look on his face.

"Teal?"

"Boy, answer it. We still need to act like there's nothing wrong!" Vegeta said as he took a seat next to the tank. Boxer rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey teal?" He said looking at everyone

"Yah we're a little busy right now, why what's up?"

"What! Really, well we didn't feel anything?" He said acting confused

"Yah, ok, I'll call you back!" Boxer said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Goten asked

"She felt Aurora's energy level and traced it here, she was asking if we felt anything, I told her no, but it seemed like she didn't buy it!" He said shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Well we need to take turns watching over pans body until she wakes up, and those who are not on watch should do some training!" Goku said as he stood up seriously

"I agree!" Gohan answered

"I will take first watch!" Goku said as he moved his chair closer towards the tank.

"No I will!" Trunks argued

"Son, you should train with me for a few hours then you can join your woman back down here, don't worry Kakkarot will protect her!" Vegeta growled as he left the room with Gohan, Boxer and Goten on his tail. Trunks stared at pan worried as Goku sighed.

"Trunks don't worry, she's my granddaughter and I won't let anyone hurt her, I promise!" Goku said reassuringly

"I know goku, I believe you!" He said slowly walking away from the tank.

"Hey Trunks! You should let the others know about King Zanz, they were a little mad that we left them out of the fight with the Mage king!" Goku said as Trunks left the room.

Goku turned his attention back towards Pans body and sighed.

"Panny, why do you always end up in these situations? Its driving Trunks mad!" Goku said sadly

"He needs you here with him and so does Boxer, their worried about you!" Goku said looking down to his hands in his lap.

_*Grandpa?*_ A voice entered his mind as he looked up to pans body. She was still in there unconscious but he knew this was pans voice.

_*Panny? Is that you?*_ Goku said nervously

_*Yah it's me!* _

_*What are you doing? Why aren't you awake yet?*_ He asked concerned

_*I'm afraid to come back? That's the most terrifying feeling I ever got grandpa!*_ She answered, but he knew she was crying from the sound of her voice

_*Afraid of what?*_ He asked even more concerned than he was before

_*King Zanz! The power I saw him with and the energy level he had was more than I could take, I don't think I can beat him*_ she broke down crying

_*Panny! Listen to me, you are the only one that can save the planet from him, we just got done talking to aurora and she said everything will be alright as long as we do what she has asked of us, why are you so afraid?*_

_*When that blast hit me, I saw things, things I wish I didn't see! I saw what kind of powers he possessed and they were enormous!* _

_*Panny we need you to come back to us and tell us what you saw, please!*_ Goku begged

_* Grandpa, I'm so afraid that something bad is going to happen to someone, and I don't want it to be my fault!*_ She wined

_*Panny, let me tell you the honest truth , you are the most powerful woman I know, don't tell your grandmother I said that, but I couldn't be more proud of what you go through or what you put yourself through just for our safety and the safety of our planet, I'm so proud to call you my granddaughter, but you need to come back, to everyone else you are our fighting spirit, without you here the others won't fight the Zanz alone, they need you there!*_ Goku said with a happy tone. Pan nodded in her mind. She knew her grandfather was right, that none of them would fight without her there, and if she didn't come back, they would be left there to die. She couldn't let that happen, but deep inside she was still terrified to face King Zanz, there was a lot of power and energy that he was hiding.


	35. Paralyzed Emotionally & Physically

Chapter 35: Paralyzed emotionally and physically

Goku opened his eyes and looked up to pans body; she was now awake and smiling down at him. He smiled up at her and pushed the drain button. She was still weak so Goku had to carry her to the surgical table and get a towel for her. Before he could let her go to get a towel, pan pulled goku into a suffocating hug while crying into his shoulder. Goku just smiled and returned the hug with a few kisses to her forehead and cheek.

"Thank you grandpa!" She said through tears into his shoulder

"Don't thank me panny, we should be the ones to thank you!" He said with a smile as he squeezed her harder.

"Panny, it takes a true warrior to protect those they love, and it takes a tougher warrior to face an enemy they fear, I'm so proud of you!" He said speaking into her hair.

She pulled away from him and looked up into her grandfather's eyes. He smiled down at her at he wiped the tears that covered her face. She leaned into his hand and smiled down at her.

"Thank you grandpa! I won't let anyone hurt my family!" She said happily as she stood up from the table, immediately falling down. Goku caught her before she could hit the ground.

She immediately grabbed on to her head and chest, they hurt so bad. Goku placed her back down on the table and grabbed a blanket to cover her naked body.

"Panny, are you ok?" He asked concerned trying to help her

"Yah, it's just that I had a sharp pain go through my head and chest all at the same time!" She said through her teeth

"Should I go and get Trunks?" He asked confused

"I need to speak with all the men!" She said still holding her head from the pain.

"Alright, I'll be right back!" he said as he placed 2 fingers to his forehead and used instant transmission to go to the GR.

Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Boxer were all in the GR training and sparing with each other, while Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo were outside the GR doing their own style of training. Goku phased right in front of trunks, trunks jumped out of his skin and threw a punch towards him. Goku quickly avoided it and broke out laughing.

"Kakkarot, what is the meaning of interrupting our training?" Vegeta growled out of breath

"Yah, goku aren't you supposed to be guarding pan?" Trunks said in a worried tone

"I ...came...here...to...let...that...shes...awake...and...wants...to...speak...to...!" Goku answered through his laughter

"Dad, why didn't you say so?" Gohan yelled as he ran out of the GR and towards the house. Everyone soon followed him, especially Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo; they didn't plan to miss all the action again. They ran into the medical wing, Pan still laid still on the surgical table wrapped in a blanket. Trunks and Boxer ran to her side to hold her hands.

"Pan, I was so worried about you!" Trunks said leaning down to kiss her

"Mom, I'm glad you're ok!" Boxer said squeezing her hand

"Well for the best part I'm ok, but my head is killing me and my chest where I got shot, I have a feeling that he did something to me?" She said softly

"Are you still in pain? And what do you mean he did something to you?" Trunks asked a little concerned

"I'm so weak I cannot even stand up and I even took a sensu bean and I still haven't been able to stand up. Every now and then I get a sharp pain through my head and my chest where he shot me!" Pan answered holding her head.

"Dad, what do we do?" Trunks turned to his father for advice.

"Woman, when will the zanzites be here?" Vegeta asked as he stood closer to her

"The end of this week" She said softly as she closed her eyes

"Son, we should let her rest until then, we don't want to force her to stand up or over-exert herself and hurt the other brat!" Vegeta said taking a seat. Trunks just nodded in agreement to his father.

"Panny, can you tell us what happen upstairs this morning?" Gohan asked his daughter calmly. She kept her eyes shut but nodded

"When I got out of the shower this morning, it felt like there was someone in my room watching me, I couldn't see anyone but I could sense it. At first I ignored it but then I felt it again. So I asked who was there and then I felt a breeze shoot up my legs and I heard someone calling my name. Once I heard that voice, I knew who it was and it was like I went paralyzed, I couldn't move anymore, so I fell into the corner. He told me he knew who I was and that he wanted to take me home. I told him no. That's when he shot the blast at me, and told me he had his ways of making me do what he says. That's when I screamed, then he began to disappear but before he gone he said,

'I will see you at the end of the week and then you will be mine!'" Trunks looked down at his wife's body, and noticed how much it was trembling and the tears that now flowed down her cheeks. He bent over and scooped her into a hug.

"Pan, I won't let anyone take you away from me, you are mine and no one else's to claim!" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. Pan nodded into his chest, but she knew deep inside that it would be her to save them. Gohan left the room and ran upstairs, returning with bulma next to him.

"Bulma?" Pan asked confused

"Panny, I told her how you were feeling and she wanted to do some tests on you?" He asked hesitantly as bulma walked over to the side of the table

"Panny, how are you feeling?" Bulma asked

"Physically I'm ok, but everytime I try to get off this table I get a sharp pain shoots through my chest where he shot me, and even if I stand up I feel paralyzed!" She said while pointing to her chest and legs. Trunks held her hand to reassure her.

"Ok, I wanna do some tests on you then, maybe I can find what's wrong?" She asked Pan as she nodded in agreement.

"If its bulma then she can find what's wrong!" Tien answered from the wall

"Ok I need some help from the men to carry her to the other table for an x-ray?" she said looking up to the men.

"No! I'll do it!" Trunks stepped forward scooping her up into his arms.

"Trunks why did you do that?" She whispered to him as they walked into another room

"Because if you haven't noticed yet, you're not wearing anything except for this towel, and I'm not letting anyone touch you like that, even if they are family!" Trunks whispered back to her with a smirk. She blushed a little, only now noticing that she was naked, but she smiled back at Trunks and leaned into his chest. Bulma instructed trunks to place her onto this white cushioned table, she placed a pair of goggles on pans eyes and told everyone to leave the room. Bulma flipped a switch, in the room there was a white flash, then everyone went back in. Bulma left the room to get the x-rays as Boxer and trunks held pans hands. They were hoping everything would be ok.

"This is really interesting?" Bulma mumbled as she stared at the x-ray in her hands.

"What's wrong bulma?" Yamcha asked

"Is there something wrong with her?" Piccolo asked concerned

Bulma nodded and placed the x-ray up to the light so everyone in the room could see it. In her chest was a weird anomaly that was clinked to one of Pans blood vessels and one connected to an artery? Bulma explained that whatever it was it was cutting off the circulation to her legs and from her heart when she stood up.

"How is that even possible? She was totally fine before the Zanz guy showed up?" Trunks panicked

"I don't know, the only one that would know that would be him!" She said in a whisper.

"Well we can't just walk up to him and ask what he did and how we can get rid of it!" Trunks said sarcastically

"Brat, what about the other woman that works for him?" Vegeta said interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"Teal? Yah! Grandfathers right, she would know what to do and how to get rid of it, but...we would have to tell her about mom?" Boxer said looking down to his mother.

"I think it's time to tell her son, if she is out to kill, everyone in this room with protect your mother!" trunks said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Pan nodded.

"Before you call her boxer, I wanna see what happens when Pan stands up, if that's ok?" Bulma said turning her attention towards Pan. Pan nodded as she secured the towel around her as she sat up. Goku noticed the dilemma and used instant transmission to go to her bedroom and grab that red dress she had in her hands when they found her.

He came back and tossed it to Trunks. Pan smiled to her grandfather and pulled it over her head, tossing the blanket to the side. Pan swung her legs around to the edge of the bed and began to slide off. Trunks and Boxer were at her sides in case she fell and Gohan was standing in front of her to catch her. Pan took one deep breath and got to her feet. Instantly she felt the pain return, she clung to Trunks arms as she held onto her chest, the pain was intense. Boxer grabbed on to his mother as he watched her fall to the ground. Trunks pulled her into his arms and placed her on the bed.

"Well I see what you mean panny? Are you having any trouble breathing?" Bulma asked concerned

"Yes, actually!" Pan said gasping. Bulma nodded as she wrote something's down.

"I know what's wrong with pan!" Bulma said seriously

"What's wrong with her bulma?" Tien asked concerned

"Whatever the king did to her, I'm sure he purposely did it to keep her from fighting him, he knew if she couldn't fight then defeating you and taking her would be that much easier. It seems that he has placed something like a virus in her that attacks the nerves that are responsible for her legs and the blood vessel that is responsible for keeping her heart pumping. Whenever she stands up, its attacks the nerves and blood vessels causing pain in her heart and her legs to go paralyzed." Bulma said calmly. Everyone just stared at pan in shock.

"How is it possible for someone to do that?" Piccolo spat out in anger

"I have no idea, but this Zanz fella is one powerful guy to be able to do that!" goku said seriously and then he remembers what he and pan were talking about when she was unconscious. That's what she was scared of, but what other powers did he have that she saw.

"Hey panny, that reminds me, when we were talking earlier, you said you were scared to come back, is that why you were?" he asked as everyone's eyes shot opened and stared at pan.

"Panny, you were scared to come back to us, why?" trunks said bending down to her level

"I saw something's, and sensed something's from him that I was terrified of, he has more power than anyone I ever fought and it scared me when I saw his past after he shot me. He killed so many people looking for aurora. They were also strong people but he killed them with ease, like he was fighting a bunch of kids. I couldn't live with myself if I came back scared and let something happen to one of you because of that." She said breaking down into tears. Trunks pulled her into a hug again.

"Panny, you will be fine, if anyone can defeat this guy, it will be you and we will be there to help you through it!" Trunks whispered into her ear. Goku came to pans back and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up from trunks chest and turned towards her grandfather. Goku was the only one in her family that she was ever really close to he was her best friend, besides trunks, but with goku she could tell him everything and he would never judge her. She pulled out of Trunks arms and leaned over into Goku's arms. She continued to cry into Goku's chest as everyone stared at her worried. They knew how much she has been through, saving the planet and them numerous times.

They expected that it would take its toll on her someday and it seemed like it has caught up to her. Pan knew she had to be strong for her families' sake and for the sake of her unborn child. Then it finally registered in her mind, if she gave up her daughter would never have a chance at life, and she wasn't gonna let that happen. She pushed her fear to the back of her head and wiped her tears away.

"I'm gonna fight king Zanz, I'm not afraid anymore!" She growled, wiping the tears from her face

"Panny are you alright?" Gohan asked concerned at her sudden change of mood.

"Yah papa, I'm alright, I just realized that if I gave up my daughter wouldn't get a shot at life and that would be my fault!" She said calmly as she looked down to her stomach.

Trunks smiled at her and held her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Pan had a plan of her own.


	36. Teal Vs Pan

Chapter 36: Teal Vs. Pan

"Son, call that girl of yours, but tell her I wanna talk to her!" Pan growled as Boxer hesitantly nodded

"I wanna know what he did to me, so I can get it out of me and kick his ass!" She growled even louder.

"This should be interesting!" Vegeta said with an evil smirk as Boxer dialed for teal.

"Teal? Hi yah it's me, um could you come over now?" he asked nervously

"Yah, um my mom wants to talk to you...no don't worry, it's nothing like that...she's in a surprisingly good mood right now!" He said smiling at his mother

"Yah now would be good...ok see yah soon...bye!" Boxer smiled as he hung up the phone.

"She should be here any moment now mom!" he said placing the phone back into his pocket.

"OK, I want you to go and meet her upstairs and bring her down here since I can't move my legs, everyone else I want you to stand against the walls, and Bulma dim the lights so the light above me is the only one visible. And by all means don't interfere unless I ask ok?" She said seriously to everyone as they nodded and got into place.

"I will hide your Ki, don't worry, they were smart to take my legs but I still have my arms!" She said cracking her knuckles as she prepared shields to cover each man, individually.

"Mom, will you guys be ok?" Boxer asked concerned

"Yah, son don't worry, we will be fine!" She smiled at him as she held her stomach

About 5minutes later the doorbell rang and Boxer answered it, bringing Teal slowly down stairs.

"Why did your mom wanna talk to me down here?" She asked nervously

"Well she's a little sick, and grandma has advised her to not leave this room!" She said opening the door to the medical room. The room was dark except for the light that was shining down on pan that was now lying back on the bed covered in her blanket. Boxer walked Teal over to Pans side and slowly woke her up. Pan only acted like she was sick and asleep. Oblivious to everyone else, King Zanz had contacted Teal to let her know that he had attacked Aurora and made her paralyzed but he did not tell Teal who aurora was.

"Mom? Teals here?" He said in a whisper as pans eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hi teal!" She said in the calmest voice she could make up

"HI, Mrs. Briefs, how are you, are you ok?" Teal actually sounded concerned

Pan nodded to Boxer, as boxer took a couple steps back.

"Um actually teal" She said breaking off to sit up and continue "That's what I wanted to talk to you about?" She said in a growl

"What can I do?" Teal sounded nervous.

"You know what's wrong with me and I want it to stop!" Pan growled louder at Teal

"What are you talking about?" Teal said with a shaky voice

"Don't play dumb with me zanzite, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Pan growled as she tried to get up from the bed, immediately she fell the second her feet touched the ground. Trunks wanted to run to her but Boxer beat him to the chase and caught Pan before she hit the ground. Pan was gripping her chest from the pain of just standing up. She looked up from her chest to teal with rage in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mrs. Briefs?" Teal asked a little concerned

"You would know, your bastard of a king did this to me, or should I say your mate!" Pan spat out at Teal as Boxer held Pan around her waist to steady her.

"What...How did you know that? And what do you mean he did this to you?" Teal asked a little confused and nervous.

"My mother can't move because of him!" Boxer growled at Teal as Pan gasped for air.

"He told her already, this morning right, he contacted you!" Pan said through a growl before Teal could interrupt

"How did you know that? Wait? You mean it was you?" Teal growled out as she took her fighting stance and Powered up turning her hair green and eyes blue.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Pan growled deeper.

"How is it that a weak saiyan is aurora? Hmm? Is that even possible? Well we should soon find out!" Teal growled as she slowly moved closer to pans weak body.

"Stay away from her Teal!" Boxer growled as he placed himself in front of pan.

"Awh! Come on babe; don't be like that, I don't want to have to kill you too!" She spoke sarcastically still slowly approaching as Pan growled. The men along the wall wanted nothing more than to jump out and kill her, but they were doing as pan wished.

"Teal, I'm warning you! I won't let you hurt her!" He said powering up to super saiyan. Pan was trying hard to keep to her consciousness but the pain was intensifying with every second she was standing there.

"Oh? Are you now, well then I have no choice!" She growled as she started to form a red ball in the palm of her hand with an evil smirk across her face. Pan knew no one could block that that was the shot that hit her, even if it wasn't as powerful as the kings, it still packed a punch. Boxer held his hands in front of him still in super saiyan form, waiting to rebound it.

Teal just smirked bigger as she let the ball go, flying at impossible speed towards her. Pan knew she was the only one that could stop it. Pan took a few deep breaths before she let aurora take over her body, in this form she could barely feel the pain but she knew it was there. Before anyone could blink she was standing in front of Boxer with the red blast in the palm of her hand. Teal took a couple steps back as she recognized the woman standing in front of her. White hair, with blue streaks, blue eyes, white spandex and tattoos from her eyes to her neck. Pan smirked up at Teals shocked face as she took retreating steps back. Pan crushed her hand around that red ball in her hand, causing a small explosion in his fist.

"au...r...o...ra?" Teal stuttered nervously

"So what were you saying about weak saiyans?" Pan said mockingly as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's an honor to meet the princess!" Teal said kneeling down

"Don't bow to me you filth! You tried to hurt my son!" Pan growled as she started to move closer then stopped, smirking evilly. Without Teal noticing, Pan phased quickly in front of Teal with her hand around her neck, raising her against the wall in the air. Teal was gasping for air as her power dropped from lack of air.

"Now tell me, what did the king do to me, and how do I get rid of it?" Pan spat at her as she growled in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Teal said nervously

"Don't play dumb with me, because I have no patience for you anymore!" Pan yelled as she prepared a fist in front of her face.

"He paralyzed you?" Teal asked

"Obviously!" Boxer yelled

"Well I can't help you, only he can!" Teal said through tears

'WHAT?" Boxer yelled

"He's the only one that can take the pain away!" She said softly

"So what happens if I kill him, will it go away?" Pan asked calmly

"Should, yah!" Teal said

"Well then I see no need for you to be still alive!" Pan whispered in her ear with a smirk. Pan retracted her hand before forcing it towards her face, but something caught Pans arm as she turned around to see Trunks and Goku's arms around hers, using everything they have trying to hold her back. Pan looked at them confused, but Trunks and goku just shook their heads no. She looked back to Teals limp and unconscious body and let her go, letting her fall to the ground. Bulma and bra came running in as a shocked look came across their face, first because pan was actually standing without any help and second, Teal was now lying unconscious on the ground in front of pan. They knew what happened but they didn't expect pan to go so far.

"Pan, how are you standing up right now? Do you feel any pain?" Bulma said hesitantly as she stood in front of pan in aurora form. She felt a little agitated and scared being this close to her like this. All the men in the room could feel it.

"Um pan, could you power down, your scaring my mother?" Trunks said with a little chuckle. Pan just smiled and powered down enough that her eyes went back to its normal color, but she held on to enough so she couldn't feel the pain.

"Sorry bulma!" Pan said with the famous son smile, and scratching the back of her head son style

"Anyways, how is the pain?" Bulma said checking her over.

"Well when I'm in this form I'm fine, but once I let it all go it will come back, and probably twice as intense!" She said cringing her teeth at the thought of it.

"Well panny, you know you can't stay in this form forever, it's gonna take a toll on your energy, and you need that to fight with us!" Goku said caringly with a smile. Pan smiled back at him and then looked to Trunks.

"King Zanz expected me to be paralyzed and not able to fight him when he comes. His plan was to do that and kill you guys, making it easier to take me, but he never expected for aurora to be immune to that!" Pan said with a smile

"Pan, I want you to power down so you can get some rest, the king should be landing within the next few days!" Trunks said putting his hands on her stomach and continuing "And I don't want you to hurt her; she's probably being drained too!" Trunks said looking down at her stomach.

"She's fine, her energy level is so high, so I know she's ok but I guess you are right, it's just that I know this is going to hurt!" Pan said closing her eyes. She let her power go, after a split second she fell towards the ground screaming while holding her chest. Trunks and Boxer caught her, trunks pulled her into his arms and took her over to the table. They had to tie her down to the table because she was thrashing around, trying to sit up. She screamed for 10 minutes straight until Bulma gave her a high dose of morphine. She finally fell asleep after 3 more doses of morphine, all the saiyan men were thankful that the screaming was over, it felt like their ears were bleeding.

"Damn! Your woman can scream, Geez!" Vegeta said to Trunks while rubbing his ears

"Yah, I know, she's got her mother's lungs!" Gohan said getting off the ground where he sat

"Ha-ha! That almost sounded like Chichi when she was giving birth to you guys!" Goku said laughing as he pointed to Gohan and Goten.

"So what do we do now?" Trunks asked getting up from the chair next to pan

"Well for one, your woman needs to get some rest or she'll won't be able to beat that bastard, and we need to train until then!" Vegeta said crossing his arms while leaving the room. Trunks knew his father was right and the men followed him to train again, bulma was instructed to stay by pans side no matter what and that if she woke up or if anything bad happened to radio for them in the GR. Bulma sat at her desk, just staring at pans limp body lying on the table in front of her. This girl had to be the strongest woman she's ever seen or known. She was so proud of her, since she was small; Bulma always looked at her as a second daughter. Pan hung out at their house every day after school with Bra, Trunks and Goten, until Trunks started bringing home his 'bed buddies', that's when she stopped coming over. But bulma knew all along that they would end up together one way or another, but she never expected all of this to happen to them. You needed to have a strong heart and strong mind to deal with the things Pan and Trunks had to go through to save the planet. Bulma knew this fight would be the one to take the cake with all the fights they had been involved with. Inside she prayed that Pan would find the strength and power to defeat this monster that was headed this way.


	37. Aurora Defense Mechanism

Chapter 37: Aurora Defense Mechanism

The men trained all night, till the next morning, they broke off for breakfast. By then Chichi and Videl were called over and explained what was happening. Since Bulma was still on watch, Chichi and Videl were in charge of the meals. Pan never woke up once during the night, but bulma told the men not to worry that her vitals were fine and that she was just asleep. Trunks and Boxer spent most of their day after training with Vegeta, down with pan and bulma.

"She's gonna wake up right?" Boxer said nervously to his father, Trunks sat next to the bed and held her hand

"Don't worry son, your mother is strong, she just needs her rest right now!" Trunks said softly

"Grandma, has teal woken up yet?" Boxer said turning his attention to the regeneration tank that held his now ex-girlfriend.

"Well after you put her in there, she woke up for a few minutes trying to break free of the chains but she finally gave up and fell back asleep!" Bulma said walking up to the tank to check her vitals. Trunks turned his attention back to pan as he felt her hand suddenly grasp his.

"Panny? Pan? Can you hear me?" He said standing up from his seat to get a better look at her.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Boxer said moving closer to her side. Pan never opened her eyes, but she just nodded her head.

"Pan, can you open your eyes for me?" Bulma said calmly as she reached for her shoulder. In response, pan shook her head no.

"Why not?" Trunks said worried, then he noticed the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Panny, what's wrong?" Trunks said more agitated as he shook her shoulders

"Trunks be careful, she might be in pain right now?" She said getting him to take his hands off of her, then she turned to Boxer.

"Boxer, go and get grandpa guys, tell them it's urgent!" Bulma yelled at boxer and he nodded and took off up the stairs.

"Panny, tell me what's wrong, is the baby ok?" Trunks said nervously as pan nodded her head yes. He placed his hand slowly on her stomach and closed his eyes. He rather check on his daughter himself. He felt her Ki, it was still strong and there was nothing wrong or different about it. He smiled and opened his eyes looking up into his mother's concerned face.

"Don't worry mother, the baby's fine!" He said smiling at her as she let go of the breath she was holding

"Pan, I need you to talk to me, what's wrong?" Trunks said holding her face with his hands.

_*They hurt!*_ Pan yelled into his mind as he jumped.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma said getting a little nervous as she went to his side.

"Nothing, pans talking to me through the bond and it kind of scared me!" He said as he nervously scratched the back of his head, bulma just nodded for him to continue.

"She said it hurts?" He said confused as bulma just encouraged him to continue

"Pan what's hurts?" He asked.

_*My eyes are burning, they feel like they are on fire!*_ She yelled through pain.

Just then all the men came running in after Boxer, they stood around the table looking at pan and bulma confused.

"What's going on woman?" Vegeta asked

"Pans awake but she won't open her eyes or talk, she's talking to trunks through her mind!" Bulma informed them

"Pan, can you open your mind to speak to everyone so they know what's going on?" Trunks said calmly as she nodded in agreement.

"Ok pan tell them what you told me!" He said in a whisper

"Pan why can't you open your eyes?" Gohan asked out loud.

_*They burn so much, its hurts!*_ She yelled in her mind

"Panny, we need you to open your eyes so Bulma can check them!" goku said out loud as he motioned for bulma to come closer to pan.

_*I can't grandpa, they hurt too much_!* She said as the tears began to flow. Trunks grabbed her hand again, moving closer to her.

"Brat, stop being a wimp, you're a saiyan warrior, we go through more pain than this, suck it up!" Vegeta growled. Pan knew was right and tried to open her eyes. They felt like they were on fire. She tried to rub them but was immediately restrained from strong arms on hers. She squinted from the light and the stinging sensation she was receiving.

"Panny, come on you can do it!" Goten encouraged her

Pan finally forced her eyes screaming in the process, everyone stared at her in awe as her eyes were completely bright blue, but she wasn't in aurora form at all. Pan continued to scream from the pain, and then a voice was heard.

"Pan, let them adjust!" A female voice spoke, everyone knew by now that it was aurora

"Aurora what's happening?" Trunks asked concerned for his wife's well-being

"Don't worry; her eyes will stay this color until her body doesn't feel threatened anymore." Aurora answered calmly

"Feel threatened?" Goten asked dumbfounded

"Yes, from King Zanz, it's a defense mechanism against the one person that we despise more than anything, don't worry the pain will pass and she will be fine!" She said calmly as her voice disappeared.

"Pan, did you hear that, you will be fine, just give it time!" Trunks said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was crying hysterically as her body thrashed under the hold of the men. After about 30 minutes of thrashing, she finally began to calm down. Pan finally lay on the metal table in peace, just staring up at the ceiling taking deep breaths. Her eyes were still blue as she turned her attention back to her worried husband and son who stood next to her bed.

"Pan are you alright?" Trunks asked in a whisper as he held her hand to his lips, gently kissing it

"I feel a lot better now!" She said with a smile as she began to sit up.

"Um, mom? Should you really be sitting up in your condition?" Boxer asked hesitantly as pan just smiled towards her son.

"Do not worry about her boy, your mother is a strong person, this is nothing compared to our sparing lessons!" Vegeta said adding a throaty laugh.

"Pan, is the pain in your eyes and chest gone?" Bulma asked as she approached pan

"Yes, now that you mention it!' She said gently massaging her legs and smiled

"Um pan, I don't mean to be rude or anything but if you don't mind wearing these sunglasses until the battle, so you're not scaring the daylight out of everyone!" Goku asked with the famous son grin, having bulma behind him nodding in agreement

"Yah, that's a good idea!" Pan said taking the designer glasses from her grandfather's hand and putting them on.

"That's better!" Trunks said leaning against the table. Just then a cellphone could be heard ringing and echoing throughout the small room.

"Hey don't look at me! She's in the tank!" Boxer said waving his hands in front of him and pointing to teal in the tank. Trunks chuckled and reached down into his pocket pulling out his cellphone.

"Sorry, it's the office, must be important for them to call me this early in the morning!" Pan nodded in agreement as he answered

"Trunks Briefs speaking?" Trunks said professionally as he answered his phone

"Oh yes! Hi! How are you!" He said with a smile.

"No, I have not forgotten our appointment!"

"You've just arrived?" He asked kind of confused

"I will send a driver straight over to pick you up!"

"Yes I will see you in an hour, thanks, bye!" He said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked as she cleaned up her desk

"That was our important clients from America; they just landed today and asked to move their Sunday appointment to this morning!" He said as he looked at pan

"Wait! They weren't supposed to be in till Saturday night?" Bulma said getting frustrated

"Don't worry woman, your brat will take care of it!" Vegeta answered as he began to leave the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulder towards his son.

"Boy, be careful out there today, remember what aurora warned us about!" He said as he exited the room, most likely heading for the GR.

"Pan will you be alright by yourself this morning, while I take care of this?" He said as he stood in front of her as she sat on the edge of the table

"Don't worry, my legs feel much better now, most likely because of the aurora effect but I'm fine, I have boxer and grandpa here with me!" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned up and gently kissed her then breaking apart.

"I love you panny!" He said as he turned to leave the room.

"I love you too!" She said in whisper as he was out of sight.

"Mom, is everything ok?" Boxer asked a little nervous. By now everyone had left the room leaving pan in there with boxer and goku.

"I just had a bad feeling just now?" She said in a whisper as she placed her pointer finger on her lips, almost feeling for Trunks kiss.

"Something bad?" Goku asked concerned

"I don't know, it was as if that was the last time I was going to see him!" She said in a whisper as she slowly got off the table with the help of Boxer and goku.

"Don't say things like that mom, he's fine!" Boxer said reassuringly.

"Maybe I'll head down to the office in an hour too, just to be sure!" She said as goku and boxer let her stand on her own. She could not feel the pain anymore, she didn't know why but she didn't care, she needed her legs for the battle that was heading her within the next 2 days.

"We will come with you!" Goku said as boxer nodded in agreement.


	38. Rouge Trouble

Chapter 38: Rouge Trouble

Pan slowly made it up the stairs and into their room; there she sat on the edge of the bed, staring at a photo that was on their night stand. It was a picture of her and trunks at the baby shower bulma threw when she was pregnant with Boxer. She smiled at how happy they looked together. But deep inside her heart, she could feel that something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but something was telling her to go to Capsule Corp HQ. She quickly stood up and put on a blue sundress, making sure to keep her glasses in place and walked into the hallway where she was met by goku and boxer.

"Are you ready mom?" Boxer asked

"Yeah let's go, I have a really bad feeling now!" She answered as they took to the sky at full speed with Vegeta following their party

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS

Trunks arrived at his office in record time walking past his ditsy assistant.

"Any calls or messages Aubrey?" He asked as looked through a stack of mail she had given him

"No Mr. Briefs but your morning appointment called to say she is on her way!" She said flirtatiously towards him.

"Thank you Aubrey, buzz me when she arrives!" He said walking away towards his office.'

"Yes sir!' Aubrey said as she watched him walk away. Trunks sat at his desk signing contracts and answering emails when his assistant buzzed him.

"Mr. Briefs your morning appointment is here?" Aubrey called out through the intercom

"Send her in!" He said as he stood up and fixed his suit. The door to his office opened up, when he mentally slapped himself as he stared at the beautiful woman walking towards his desk. She had a body of a model, with shiny red hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep and dark purple. But what killed him was the suit she decided to where, It held her curves perfectly and she showed some cleavage through her top. Trunks smiled and then shook his head.

_(*What's wrong with me? I never do this?*)_ HE said to himself as she grabbed at his head. The woman closed the door behind her and made her way to his desk.

She had an evil grin on her face as she closed the distance between them. Trunks knew there was something wrong but he didn't know what, but he knew he had to be professional when it came to this particular client.

"HI Mr. Briefs it's so nice to meet you!" She said in a beautiful voice as she reached to shake his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Mrs., ummm?" He was dumbfounded

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, I'm Mrs. Rouge!" She said adding a smile as he reached to shake her hand.

"Rouge, as in the color?" He asked confused

"Yeah, my parents loved the color and decided to stick with it!" She said embarrassed. Now that was ironic to trunks thought to him. Then he began to have a weird feeling again.

"So Mr. Briefs let's get down to business!" Rouge said as she sat down on the chair across from him while crossing her legs and showing off a lot more skin then trunks planned for. He couldn't help it but to look, she was beautiful, he had to admit it. But what was he doing checking out another woman when he was with pan. He was starting to get nervous and sweat. Rouge just smiled at him as he loosened his tie.

"So Mrs...rouge...what can I help you with today?" Trunks said with a stutter

"Well? We could talk about merging our businesses together or we could..." She broke off as she jumped across the table towards trunks, while landing into his lap.

It took trunks by surprise, he didn't know what to do, he knew he had to get her off of him but his body wasn't moving with him. Instead of moving her off his lap, he grabbed at her hips tightly, raising her skirt a little above her thighs. He shook his head as his head slowly cleared up. He released his hands and held his head.

_(*what's gotten into me?*)_ He said desperately into his mind. Rouge just smiled and leaned towards his ear.

"What's the matter trunks, you know you want it!" She said in a sexy voice as she licked down his neck causing his body to shake and his hands to grab back on to her hips.

Something came over him, his judgment went out the window and his hormones skyrocketed. He smiled and lunged his lips at Rouge, pulling her lips into a passionate kiss.

At the same time, he began to unbutton her suit as she did the same to him. By then she was left in her bra and he was left in his boxers. She smiled at him as he caught his breath. Trunks couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted this women

"Your wife is gonna love this!" She said as she ripped her underwear off and sat on his now visible manhood. She rode him as he gasped and moaned. He was slowly losing himself as he used his last bit of will at trying to get her off of him, but nothing happened. She smiled at him and whispered into his ear.

"I'm here to kill aurora!" She said with a smile.

BACK WITH PAN

"Woman what's the rush?" Vegeta asked as she flew ahead of them

"I have a really bad feeling, like I need to be with Trunks?" She said as she closed their distance with Capsule Corp HQ.

"Remember Mom, we have to use the front door, especially if dads in a meeting?" Boxer chuckled remembering the last time his mother decided to drop in on his father during a meeting. She scared all the men sitting in the room, and Trunks had to cover for her.

They landed in the parking lot, taking off towards the building. They rode the elevator up to the top floor and ran out. Aubrey saw pan and stood up.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs? Are you looking for your husband?" She asked in her small voice. She knew by now not to be rude or disrespectful to pan, from what happened last time, she learned her lesson.

FLASHBACK:

Pan drove to Capsule Corp under bulma's favor to drop off some very important documents to trunks. She hated trunks especially since all the overnight buddies he's been having, she hadn't seen him in a while and that wasn't bugging her, one bit. She got out of the car and walked to the elevator. Bulma made her dress in a black suit that had a short skirt that ended about 5 inches above her knee and a blouse the complimented her many curves and bust. She didn't know what Bulma was plotting but she would do anything for bulma. She exited the elevator and began to walk towards a large mahogany door at the end of the hallway. She was stopped by a high pitch voice.

"Um excuses me miss, but do you have an appointment with Mr. Briefs?" A blonde woman asked from behind a desk next to the elevator.

"Bulma briefs asked me to drop these important documents off with Mr. Briefs?" Pan spat back at her

"Well unless you have proof or an appointment I can't let you see him?" The blonde women said cockily as she sat back down at her desk.

"How about you call him out here and he will tell you!" Pan said slamming the stack of folders she was holding onto the desk.

"No, I don't think I will!" The blonde answered as she smirked up at pan. Pan was so tired of this, she reached over and grabbed the blonde by the collar, pulling her towards her face.

"Now hear me slut, I'm here on Mr. Briefs mothers orders to drop these documents off, so unless you want me to ring you dry, you better call him out here!" Pan yelled into her face. The woman pressed the intercom button.

"Mr. Briefs help there's a mad woman out here trying to kill me!" She yelled before pan grabbed the machine and crushed it.

"You're gonna regret that!" Pan whispered into her ear. Pan was so fed up with this crap; she flew the girl over the desk and into the wall. Trunks ran out after hearing the commotion.

"What in the world is going on out here?" He yelled as he ran into the hallway. he stopped in his tracks as he saw a woman standing in front of him, facing away towards his now unconscious assistant. Pan heard his voice and slowly turned around.

"Pan? Is that you? What are you doing down here?" Trunks said totally forgetting about Aubrey

"Your mother sent me here to give you these folders!" She said tossing the stack to him while looking away. She was beautiful to him in every way, he wanted to tell her but the one thing he couldn't handle was if he was rejected from her. That would break his heart, instead he kept it to himself hoping one day she would feel the same way.

"It's good to see you pan, I haven't seen you in a year or two!" He said with a smile as she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yah, yah, you too!" She said sarcastically as she faced back away from him.

"You wanna come in?" He asked as he gestured to his office

"I don't think that's a good idea!" She said softly

"Why?" he asked confused

"I don't wanna be here when your hoe of an assistant wakes up, i might ring her dry this time!" She said slowly walking over to Aubrey's body.

"Panny, be nice, she was just doing her job!" He said with a little chuckle

"Yah whatever, well this should remind her never to piss me off when I come over!" She said lightly kicking Aubrey's leg.

"So you're planning on visiting me again?" Trunks asked hopeful

"Don't put your hopes up Boxer boy" She smiled as she took off out the window

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes Aubrey we are here to see my husband? Is he in?" She asked in her most calm voice she could muster up. Aubrey just nodded and sat back down. Pan quickly ran to trunks door and slowly opened it, not wanting to disturb the meeting his was in. The sight she saw killed her heart and made her blood boil. There in Trunks chair sat a naked woman on her naked husband making out. Goku, Boxer, and Vegeta ran passed pan and their mouths dropped at this sight.

"DAD!" Boxer yelled out raged. Rouge looked up from trunks and smiled towards them. Pan leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath and recollected the pieces of her broken heart. It felt like her eyes were on fire again, she grabbed at them, tossing her glasses to the ground in the process. Then her head began to pound ferociously, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she had a guess and it wasn't a good thing either.

"SON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Vegeta yelled at his son who was still in a daze. Rouge just smiled as she climbed off Trunks lap and began to get dressed.

Vegeta, goku and Boxer were beyond pissed, how could this happen? How could trunks do this to pan? Boxer turned towards his mother to see her fall to her knees in the doorway. Boxer ran to her side.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked concerned

"My...chest...eyes...head...it...hurts!" She said through her teeth and tears

"TRUNKS!" Goku yelled as he shot a Ki blast towards him. It hit trunks in the shoulder causing him to fall off his chair. He got up holding his head and looking around confused.

"TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Vegeta yelled outraged that his son would do this. Trunks was confused, why was everyone yelling at him. Then he remembered what happened. He quickly saw the state he was in and gathered his clothes, quickly dressing.

"I didn't do anything, she did something to me and I couldn't control myself!" He yelled in rage as he back handed rouge causing her to fly into the wall. She quickly stood up with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you were practically begging me!" She said looking towards pan. Trunks noticed her gaze and turned his attention towards pan also. She was now curled up in a ball, lying in front of boxer, holding her stomach. This couldn't be good.

"PAN! Are you ok?" Trunks said running over to her side, but was stopped midway by boxer.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Boxer yelled into his father's face.

"Son back off, it's not what it looks like!" Trunks said seriously as Vegeta and Goku walked over to Pans side and helped her up.

"Panny, are you ok?" Goku asked her

"There's...something...wrong...my chest...my stomach...my eyes...my head...hurts!" She said through her teeth as her pain began to increase with every moment. Rouge stood there with a smile on her face.

She was going to watch this to the bitter end, like she did with every other big business president she ruined. She didn't know pan was aurora; she just ironically went after Trunks since her specialty were Presidents of big businesses.

"Son let me see her!" Trunks asked calmly

"You don't deserve to see her, look how much she's hurt, I might even lose my little sister!" Boxer yelled at him. Rouge slowly made her way over to the doorway that they were blocking.

"Trunks, baby, call me when you want some more!" She said as she blew a kiss towards him. She was stopped in doorway when she was met by a strong hand around her neck. She winced in pain, whoever it was, they were strong. She opened her eyes and came face to face with an extremely pissed off pan. Pans eyes were still closed but it looked like she was going to blow. Rouge couldn't feel any power coming off of pan but she could tell she was pregnant. Rouge grabbed on to pans hand with both of hers and was able to loosen pans grip on her neck a little, just enough to speak.

"The best betrayals are when I get with a man that has an expecting wife!" Rouge spoke with an evil grin on her face. Pan quickly clenched on to her chest and nearly lost her footing.

"Panny!" Goku yelled and tried to make her way to her.

"Leave her be! This is what I warned you about Trunks!" A female voice spoke

"Aurora, is this blasted woman one of that bastards mates?" Vegeta growled

"Yes, this is Rouge, his second mate!" She spoke calmly

"Panny, I'm sorry, I was forced to do it!" trunks said pleading with pan as he tried to get out of the headlock vegeta had on him.

"Trunks I warned you to keep your hearts and thoughts only on Pan, you let it slip up for one second and she found your weakness!" Aurora spoke to Trunks

"Who are you idiots talking to?" Rouge spoke as she tried to break free of pans hand.

"You ruined my family!" Pan said in a shaky voice as she still held her chest

"Well that's what I'm best at, and I'd gladly do it again, he was great!" Rouge said licking her lips. Pan couldn't take it anymore, she screamed towards the sky and let her power go. It was so intense the men were thrown up against the opposite wall from them. The wind began to encircle around pan and toss books, chairs and sheets of paper into the air.

Rouge was a little confused, at the sudden outburst of power that was now coming off of pan. Pan finally opened her eyes and stared into rouges eyes. Rouge gasped as she saw the color in her eyes.

"Princess Aurora?" Rouge spoke, now fearful for her life.

"You will die for what you have done!" Pan spoke through a growl and she raised her power even higher. Pans eyes flashed from blue to green in a second and Rouge feared her life even more. Goku, Vegeta, trunks, and boxer quickly got off the ground and slowly made their way through the intense wind towards pan.

"Panny no, don't do it!" Trunks said as loud as he can.

"That's right, boxer boy, protect your whore!" Pan said looking over her shoulder. Trunks took a step back as he saw the look in her eyes. He had never seen her so mad before.

"Pan, it's not like that!" He begged as they all began to make their way to her again.

"Trunks, shut up, i want nothing to do with you anymore, so just back OFF!" She yelled as she faced her free hand towards trunks, trunks lost feeling in his body as his body levitated off the ground and flew at the wall full speed. Trunks laid there in a pile of rumble that once was his wall. He still got up, determined to help his wife.

"Rouge you will die now!" Pan said in a whisper and growl loud enough for the saiyan men behind her to hear. Rouge shook her head no and began pleading as she looked over towards the men that were lying on the ground behind pan. The power coming off of Pan was so intense it felt like they were pinned to the ground.

"Damn she's strong!" Vegeta said grunting as he tried again to stand up off the ground.

"Yah she is!" Goku said also trying

"This is all your damn fault, now what are you going to do boy, she's losing control!" Vegeta yelled back at his dumbfounded son. Trunks gathered all the energy he had left in him to pull himself from the ground. It almost felt like the power coming off of pan was pulsating with her anger. Every time she growled or took a deep breath it felt like the air got thicker and harder to breath. He slowly made his way over to pan. Pan on the other hand was busy with Rouge.

"Please princess, spare me!" Rouge pleaded through her uncontrollable tears

"Shut up, your nothing but a husband stealing whore, and you've messed with the wrong wife!" Pan smiled as she pointed her free hand to the ground. Immediately lightning shot out of the floor and encircled her hand. Rouge began to whimper as she watched the lightning whip out at her, barely missing her face.

"Yah you should be scared! I'm the wrong woman you wanna piss off!" Pan smiled as the lightning turned from its normal color to a bright red.

"Why did it change color this time?" Goku asked Vegeta through the wind

"She's losing control, so her powers are rising!" Vegeta answered as he finally got to his knees

"We have to stop her!" Trunks said as Goku and Vegeta got to their feet and nodded to each other.

Pan smiled as she looked into the terrified eyes of the woman who took her husband, she was going to enjoy this till the end. Deep inside she knew it wasn't trunks fault but aurora had said that the only way their spells would work on them is if they let their guard down and didn't keep their hearts and minds to their mates, which meant that trunks had betrayed her. She was crying now, she didn't care if anyone saw her cry; this was something to cry about. Inside her stomach her daughter was frantically moving around as pan held on to the lightning around her arm. She smiled down at her stomach and looked back up into Rouges eyes.

"I show no mercy to you or any of the others!" Pan said as she speared her hand through Rouges chest. Rouge choked out blood as she screamed from the pain. The power around Pan pulsated again, pushing the men back to where they had begun.

"PAN STOP!" Trunks yelled, he knew she was losing control and fast.

"Shut up Boxer boy, you have no right to talk to me anymore, we're through!" She spat out through her teeth as she continued to hold rouge around her neck.

Pan pulled her hand out from Rouges chest and smiled at the blood that now coated her entire right arm. The color in rouges hair began to fade as her eyes began to roll back and forth. Her body lay limp in pans hand. Before she would let darkness take over her body she had one last thing to say to pan before she died.

"The king...he will come for you...and take you...or you will die...in the process!" Rouge spat at pan causing blood to spray into her face. Pan squeezed her neck tighter causing the darkness to creep up quicker on Rouge. Pan threw her with all her might to the ground, causing a crater to form in the floor. Pan let the winds cease around them, as the men quickly ran to her side.

"Stay away from me!" Pan growled at them all, she stood facing the enormous wall that was made completely out of windows, overlooking the city below. Pan held her stomach feeling for her daughter's Ki to make sure she was all right. She stood there staring out the window in her aurora form, her heart felt like it had crumbled into millions and millions of pieces and not even a wish would heal it. She began to cry again for what had happened as she turned her attention towards the now dead Rouge lying on the floor next to her.

"That bitch deserves every bit of that and more!" Pan said in a whisper that the men barely caught

"Woman, are you alright, can you drop out of aurora?" Vegeta said adding his assertiveness

"NO!" She yelled back at him

"Pan, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Trunks said nervously

"Why does it matter to you if were ok or not?" She said in whisper

"Come on pan, it wasn't my fault!" Trunks approaching her.

"Be careful trunks, she still in aurora form!" goku warned him as he continued slowly to pans side. He noticed she was crying and his heart began to break. He went and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"..ME!" She yelled as a electric current appeared all over pans skin, electrocuting trunks and causing trunks to fly through the wind next to him. Boxer hated his father for what he did but he knew he had to help him. OS boxer flew out the broken window and caught his father before he made impact with the parking lot below. He was unconscious and seriously injured. He flew trunks back up to the window.

"Mom! That is enough! Dad said it wasn't his fault! I understand that your mad at him, i am too! But it wasn't his fault; she put a spell on him!" Boxer spoke loudly as he placed trunks unconscious body onto the ground beside Vegeta.

"Boy, you don't have one clue what you are talking about! Before me and your father got together, he was a pig, he had a different woman over at capsule corp every night. I knew that when these specific enemies showed up your father's weaknesses would surface, no matter how much he loves his family."! She said with a growl as she placed her hands palms out onto the glass in front of her. The glass slowly began to crack until it shattered.

"But mom, she put a spell on him! It wasn't even him who was making the moves!" Boxer yelled back at his mother.

"Boxer, shut up! In order for those spells to work, all your father had to do was give into her, even for a second. He promised he would keep his heart on me, but in that second he thought about HER!" She yelled as the sky began to darken outside. Her hair began to stand up from the winds that was now present. She turned towards the men and saw their shocked faces. The building began to shake and rock on its foundation, and Trunks office being on the 60th floor, they were starting to worry. She smiled at them evilly and growled towards the dead carkest that laid at her feet, kicking it out the window. Her fangs began to protrude and her hair began to turn from its white radiance to a glowing bright blue.

"I hate him! I never want to see him again! Tell him when and if he wakes up, that we are over! I'm leaving!" Pan screamed as she flew out of the broken window and away towards the mountain in a flash. The men were thrown back from her immense power on takeoff.

"MOM!" Boxer yelled as he ran to the edge of the window shouting into the empty sky.

"There's no use calling her boy, she's pissed off beyond reason!" Vegeta said slowly getting up from the rubble and dusting himself off.

"She'll come back right?" He asked nervously

"I don't know boxer, your mom is having a rough time right now, and I'm just glad that aurora didn't fully take over or we might not be standing here right now!" Said with a nervous smile as he reached down and grabbed trunks body.

"I didn't know she could do any of that stuff!" Boxer said looking at this fathers tattered and burnt body.

"That's why it's never a good idea to piss off your wife, especially if she's pan!" Goku said jokingly

"Your mother's powers work with her emotions. They level up whenever they are needed. That's why all these powers are new. She took in her rage and turned it into pure power like a true saiyan would!" He said proudly

"Well i guess we should get Trunks to bulma and round up the gang. If pans gone were gonna need all the help we can get to fight the king tomorrow?" Goku said flying off towards capsule corp.


	39. Plan without Pan

**I apologize for the long wait for my updates. I have been extremely busy with Halloween and my health. My husband and I did a haunted house this year in our backyard, it was a really big hit, welcoming about 300 people. But afterwards, my health took a toll. But anyways, enough of me. Here is the long awaited chapters.**

Chapter 39: Plan without Pan

The men explained to everyone what had happened at capsule corp office. All the women were so outraged at trunks that they spent an hour in the medical wing banging on the regeneration tank, acting like they were pounding on him. The remaining members on the Z gang sat around the table in the library talking about what happened and about what is going to happen and what needs to be done. Gohan and boxer sat next to each other crying as Vegeta and goku explained what had happened to pan. Gohan wanted nothing more to go down to the tank and beat trunks senseless, but he knew if he did that boxer would be unhappy and without either parents.

"So what's the plan?" Yamcha asked as he put a reassuring hand on Gohan shoulder

"That blasted king will be here tomorrow and with or without pan we still need to fight!" Vegeta said standing up from the table staring everyone down

"Vegetas right, we're the only ones that can try and do something about this guy!" Krillan interrupted

"Ok so what's the plan?" Yamcha asked again

"Last night pan told me that the king's ship is due to land somewhere in the mountains near Kakkarot's house!" Vegeta said

"When?" Tien asked

"Late afternoon!" Vegeta said making his way over to a shelf of books

"So we should be there after lunch and wait in case they have a surprise like the mages did!" Gohan said wiping his tears.

"I agree with goku, we don't want to be surprise like what happened to you guys before!" Piccolo answered still upset about not being involved in the fight against the mages

"Grandpa, do you think my mom will come back and fight with us?" Boxer asked Vegeta, as Vegeta grabbed a book off the shelf

"I don't know, boy, after what i saw from her, it doesn't look possible!" He said flipping through the pages.

"Vegeta what are you looking for?" Krillan asked

"Any information I can find on those zanzites...ah here!" He said placing the book down on the table in front of him.

"blah, blah, blah, ok here, the zanzites are creatures that pull their power from their sorcery and technology. King Zanz has the power to absorb someone's energy and power to use for himself. He is said to be the most feared and powerful creature in the universe!" "Pfffff, yeah right!" Vegeta added and continued " King Zanz went on a rampage after his daughter aurora was kidnapped and taken to Vegeta-sei, while there King Zanz absorb King Vegetas powers, killing him in the process...!" Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as he caught what he said.

"No, that can't be possible!" Vegeta said dumbfounded as he read that line to himself again

"I thought Freeza killed him?" Tien asked confused

"That would mean that he has King Vegetas powers too!" Boxer said joining the conversation

"Obviously!" Vegeta spat out loudly

"Well that can't be good!" Yamcha said calmly while picking his nose.

"Obviously!" Vegeta yelled out, sweating ferociously

"So what do we do now Vegeta, there's no way any of is going to be able to defeat him if he has that!" Krillan said pointing at a picture of King Vegeta

"We don't have a choice, we still need to fight!" Piccolo said standing up from his place

"Where are you going piccolo?" Gohan asked his mentor

"I need to train; I will meet you guys tomorrow at Goku's!" He said leaving the room as the other men stood up

"We meet tomorrow at Kakkarot's house at noon!" Vegeta said making his dramatic exit, before leaving he stopped in the doorway

"If any of you are too afraid to fight tomorrow, don't bother showing up!" He said in a growl as he left the room.

"As lively as ever that one?" Yamcha said getting up

"Vegetas right, our enemy tomorrow is a powerful one at that, and without pan were gonna need our heads in it!" Goku said slamming his fists on the table.

"I'm there!" Krillan said standing up

"Me too!" Tien said with a smile.

"Count me in!" Yamcha said standing up and stretching. They said their goodbyes and left the room leaving goku, Gohan and boxer sitting there in silence.

"Grandpa, is my mom gonna come back?" Boxer asked Gohan as Gohan just smiled towards his grandson.

"She needs sometime to be alone right now son, but she knows what tomorrow is!" Gohan said with a fake smile

"I can't even feel her Ki anymore, it's like it disappeared!" Boxer said looking to the ground with a worried look on his face.

"Boxer, your mother is a strong warrior, and even strong warriors have heart made out of glass, your mother needs sometime to herself and she'll be back. She would never turn her back on her family." Goku said standing up with a smile.

MEANWHILE WITH PAN

Pan flew around the earth 20 times in her aurora form, she couldn't shake it off. She was having a battle with her emotions and at the time being her emotions was winning by a long shot. She decided to land before she used up all her energy and passed out in midair. When she landed in a forest, her power created a crater where she stood and the trees around her to uproot. The wind around her was causing things to fly around her at an impossible speed. She growled into the sky as she raised her power even more. In her mind all she could see was the vision on trunks and rouge, it was tearing her up inside. The tears kept coming, she couldn't stop crying.

"TRUNKS I HATE YOU!" Pan yelled into the sky as a beam of light shot up from her into the heavens. It took her by surprise when she felt like she was floating. Whatever just happened, took away the pain in her chest, head and eyes. She looked around in confusion and then down at herself.

"Pan?" A female voice answered

"Aurora?" Pan said looking around

"Yes child, you need to calm down!" Aurora said in a calm voice

"I can't, aurora, I HATE TRUNKS! HE BETRAYED ME! HE NEVER LOVED ME! I HATE HIM!" She yelled at the sky as she eyes glowed bright green and the wind around her reached hurricane strength. The clouds gathered as lightning began striking the ground around her feet, the earth began shaking uncontrollably.

"Pan calm down or the power will take over your body!" Aurora warned as Pan took several deep breaths before calming down a little.

"Aurora, why is the pain from king Zanz gone?" Pan asked in anger

"That is another defense mechanism, when your body feels threatened and weak, and you are in rage, you have the ability to heal yourself, but it can only be used once in a lifetime." Aurora answered her question

"Is that what that beam of light was?" Pan asked as she stared into the sky

"Yes, pan, are you still angered?" Aurora asked

"I'm so mad at trunks, I HATE HIM, I never wanna see him again, I feel like my insides were torn out and stabbed! Why...How could he do this to me?" Pan broke down in tears as the memories came back to haunt her.

"Pan, are you planning on fighting tomorrow?" Aurora asked

"I don't know!" Pan said as she closed her eyes and wiped her cheeks.

"That is your decision; just remember I'm always with you!" Aurora said as her voice faded away

That night pan stared at the stars as the wind around her never ceased. She lay there the whole night crying in rage, never letting her power go higher than her limit. She also wondered to herself if she would go and help her family fight, deep inside she could careless, she wanted to watch trunks burn and die, but the rest of her family didn't deserve it.


	40. Fighting without Pan

Chapter 40: Fighting without Pan

The men all continued their flight for half an hour touching down in a clearing about 20 miles from Goku house. They all had to admit that they were extremely nervous about this certain battle, especially from what they had heard from Vegeta, this was going to be the battle of all battles. As they touched down in the clearing everyone looked around in the area.

"Vegeta are you sure this is the place?" Krillan asked confused by the meadow of all kinds of flowers.

"Of course I am! This is the coordinates Panf gave me before she left!" Vegeta answered also a little confused as he looked down at the small piece of paper pan had given him with the locations coordinates.

Trunks face automatically dropped to the ground at the sound of his wife's name. He was so ashamed of himself that he had betrayed his wife, and now he was sitting here wondering where she was and if she was alright. But there was nothing he could do since no one could sense her Ki at all. They even asked dende to search for her but even he was having a hard time finding her at all.

"So what time are they supposed to be here?" Goku asked sitting down in and stretching in the meadow. Vegeta hated how carefree Kakkarot always was when it came down to fighting, no matter how powerful their enemy was, he never let him bother him. He secretly wished he could feel like that, at least that would calm his nerves down a bit.

"Within the hour!" Vegeta said rolling his eyes at goku and plopping down on his backside. Everyone soon followed after their example. You could tell everyone was nervous; they sat there picking at the flowers and fidgeting with their fingers.

"Dad, do you love mom?" Boxer asked his father in a whisper. Trunks was a little shocked that his son was actually talking to him, especially after what had happened. This was the first time Boxer had talked to his father since that incident. Trunks looked at the ground shamed and slowly looked up to his sons serious face. He didn't know how to answer that question, deep inside he loved pan with all his heart, but on the outside he didn't deserve her love anymore.

"Of course I do son! I know what I did was wrong but it wasn't intentional! I didn't mean to hurt your mother like that! I would never hurt her!" Trunks said never breaking his eye contact with his son.

"If you loved her so much, why did you do it knowing what would happen if she found out!" Boxer snapped at his father, gaining the attention from the others but he didn't care and continued, he stood up and got into his father's face and continued "I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS FAMILY, BECAUSE OF YOU MOMS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW BY HERSELF, AND WE HAVE NO IDEA IF SHES ALRIGHT OR IF MY SISTER IS OK! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEM, I WILL 'NEVER' FORGIVE YOU!" Boxer yelled into trunks face as Trunks stared at Boxer in shock and horror, he had never seen this side of Boxer before and he had to be honest that it was intimidating. Boxer just stormed off into the surrounding forest never turning around. Vegeta smirked at his grandson's outburst; he surely got that side from bulma.

"Well that was entertaining!" Goten said nervously as he stared at his best friends face. Trunks looked at everyone in shame and they stared at trunks.

"Its my fault I know that! I don't blame him for that, but if anything were to happen to them, I wont forgive myself!" Trunks said as he stared at the ground.

"I wonder if pan will show up for the fight?" Yamcha asked breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Don't count on it!" Gohan said seriously as he laid down in the flowers.

"Yah I'm with Gohan on that, I don't think she'll show up!" Krillan said softly. Trunks let a tear slid down his cheek as he silently agreed with what everyone was saying.

MEANWHILE WITH PAN

Pan slowly woke up from her slumber, feeling like she had been run over by a semi-truck. She immediately grabbed at her head as it pounded immensely. Why did it hurt so much? What happened? She tried to question herself and remember what had happened. And then the memories of the previous day came flowing back into her minds like a raging river. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of that woman, then thought 'at least that hoe got what she deserves, she's just lucky I didn't use the dragon balls to bring her back to life so I could do it again!' Pan slowly got up from the rubble that lie around her and felt that burning sensation in her eyes. She could tell they were still green, since her vision was a little off this morning. She looked up into the sun shined sky trying to adjust to the sun that shown down on her. Her limbs hurt too, she felt like she had just finished a sparring session with Vegeta. Finally she was off the ground and dusting herself off. She felt the baby move her stomach and looked down to her visible bulge and smiled. 'I know Hun, what are we going to do about them?' She thought to herself as she gently rubbed her stomach and then the vision of trunks smiling face came into her head and she closed her eyes in attempt to get rid of it. She took a deep breath releasing all her injured limbs and letting her guard down in her mind for a spilt second and before she knew it she regretted doing it.

"_Pan? Where are you?"_ She heard in her mind and she knew that was Trunks voice. At that moment she felt a sting in her heart.

"I hate you trunks, stay the hell out of my head!" She yelled out loud and in her mind.

"_Please pan! Just tell me where you are? We need you here!"_ Trunks begged through the bond.

"NO I HATE YOU TRUNKS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled blocking her mind from him.

She immediately broke out in hysterical cries as she fell to the ground holding her face in her hands, she hated him for what he did to her but deep inside she loved him more than anything. But she wasn't going to forgive him that easily for betraying her.

MEANWHILE WITH TRUNKS

Everyone sat there for many minutes thinking to themselves as the time got closer and closer. Trunks stared at the sky as he wondered how pan was. Then he felt it, it was a sudden Ki spike and recognized it as he shot up. Everyone else felt it also and their eyes shot open and to the west.

"Is that pan?" Piccolo asked as he walked towards them from the tree line

"It's her, I know that energy anywhere!" Goku said with a smile

"Moms alive?" Boxer asked astonished as he joined the group

Trunks smiled and then a thought popped in his mind. He closed his eyes and searched for her mind, it was open.

"Pan? Where are you?" He asked through the mind, hoping that she would answer him.

"_I hate you trunks, stay the hell out of my head!"_ She yelled back at him, scaring him out of his skin as everyone noticing him jump.

"Boy what's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked from his sudden scare

"Pan, I can reach her through my bond!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear

"So moms is alive, is she ok?" Boxer asked with obvious excitement and relief in his voice

"Please pan, just tell me where you are? We need you here!" He begged her through their bond

"_NO TRUNKS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_ she yelled at him as the bond was blocked.

He opened his eyes and stared at everyone's hopeful eyes.

"So? Where is she?" Gohan asked annoyed

"She wouldn't tell me, and then she blocked me out!" Trunks said falling back on to his butt in defeat.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, the Zanz should be here any minute now and that's what we have to concentrate on!" Vegeta growled at everyone getting them to snap out of their trance.

"Vegeta right, we can't force her to be here, were here and that's all that matters at the moment, protecting what and who we love!" Tien said standing up to join the group. Vegeta added a throaty laugh and rolled his eyes. All of a sudden Vegeta eyes shot to the north side of the tree line and he crouched down into his fighting stance. Everyone soon followed suit.


	41. King Zanz Mates

Chapter 41

"What is that?" Yamcha asked as he felt the immense power slowly approaching them

"They're here!" Goku said softly as a beautiful woman entered the field with a smirk. She had bright blue hair that ended at the middle of her back with beautiful red eyes. Her dress complimented her curves perfectly as Yamcha lowered his fists.

"It's just a girl guys!" He said adding a laugh and fixing his gi.

"And beautiful at that!" He added and he slowly walked towards her.

"Are you stupid? She's one of King Zanz mates!" Vegeta yelled at him as Yamcha ignored him and walked closer. Yamcha stopped a foot in front of her as she shot him a flirtatious smile, making him melt into the ground.

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled to him making Yamcha turn his head to face them. Meanwhile the woman smiled seeing an opening she flew at Yamcha and thrusting her hand through his chest with a smile on her face. Everyone stared in horror as Yamcha looked down into the hand in his chest and up into the beautiful woman's face. He tightly closed his eyes and coughed up blood.

"Why?" Yamcha asked the woman softly

"You should have listened to your friends!" She said with an evil smirk as she withdrew her hand and pushed him over. Yamcha fell to the ground holding his chest in pain as darkness took over his mind.

"Damn it!" Goku said under his breath as their heads shot in every direction. To the right a woman stepped through the trees, black hair that dropped to her butt and beautiful purple eyes. To the left another beautiful woman entered yellow curly hair that reached to her shoulders and orange eyes. They were all wearing the same black short dresses.

"Keep your guards up guys, don't fall for their tricks!" Gohan warned through his teeth

"What a bunch of handsome men we found, huh amber don't you say?" The woman with bright blue hair spoke towards the woman with yellow hair.

"Yes I have to admit they are all VERY handsome!" amber said with a smile as she slowly made her way towards the group stopping feet in front of Boxer.

"Stay away from me!" Boxer growled at the woman as she smirks towards him.

The woman with black hair smiled towards the other woman and began to advance on the men also.

"Aqua what should we do with this bunch?" The woman in black asked the woman with blue hair

"I don't know, midnight, what do you suggest?" Aqua said with a smile as the 3 women now surrounded the men. Vegeta had enough of this; he was the first to attack. He went for the woman closes to him with was aqua. It took her by surprise but she held up her end of the fight and matching Vegeta punch for punch. Goku and Goten soon joined the fight with Vegeta, even though Vegeta was against it he had to admit he did need their help. Meanwhile the other men were standing their ground against the other 2 women. Tien, Piccolo, and Krillan were against Midnight and Trunks, Boxer, and Gohan were against Amber. These women were seriously powerful; it was taking everything the men had in them to fight them off. Vegeta threw a punch towards aqua nearly missing her as she climbed on his back and held him in a headlock. She smiled at goku and goten lowering her lips to Vegetas ear.

"It's always a dream of a woman to be with a prince!" She said with a smile as Vegeta flared his Ki turning Super saiyan, shooting the woman off and into a nearby tree.

"Don't even try your luck woman, I have a mate and she's all I'll ever need!" Vegeta spat at her as she pried herself of the broken branch of the tree. He had enough; he was going to kill this woman for trying to work her magic on him.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as the shot went flying towards the woman with incredible speed. Aqua looked up in time to see the shot coming her way but reacted too late when the shot hit her dead on in the chest flying her back into the tree she was in. Before long there now laid a woman with a hole through her chest coughing up blood. There was no way she was going to get up from that hit.

"That'll teach you to try and make me betray my mate!" Vegeta spat in her face as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Meanwhile with Krillan, Tien and Piccolo, they had no trouble defeating the woman named midnight. Her body now lay on the ground between them burnt to a crisp and in half. She had tried to use Krillan love for 18 against him since he was the only one in the group with a wife. It pissed him off so much he used his distructo disk, cutting her in half at the waist. Trunks, boxer and Gohan also had no trouble defeating amber. Trunks was so outraged at these women that he never let her get up off the ground. Instead he turned super saiyan 3 and using every ounce of power he had he pounded her into a pulp.

MEANWHILE WITH PAN

She watched the battle within her head as she watched her husband beat one of King Zanz mates into a pulp, every once in a while she could tell he was crying and saying things about her. She felt a little guilty leaving her family there to fight on their own but to her it seemed that she wasn't needed, seeing how easily they defeated the remainder of his mates. She was slowly walking in the forest in the direction of the fight, she didn't know herself if she had the courage to go and help them but she knew deep inside that they couldn't defeat the king alone.

BACK WITH THE MEN

"That was a little easier than I expected?" Tien said confused

"Yah, I know what you mean!" Gohan said dusting the dirt off his gi

"That's because you guys didn't give into the one thing they could use against you!" Vegeta said as they gathered around Yamchas body.

"Why is it that he always falls for the cute ones?" Krillan said scratching the back of his head

"Grandpa is he ok?" Boxer asked Gohan as he checked his vitals

"He's still alive but he needs medical attention immediately!" Gohan said looking up from Yamcha's bloody body.

"Don't look at me; I'm not missing out on the fight again?" Piccolo said crossing his arms over his chest

"I'll take him!" Tien said as he scooped Yamchas body into his arms and continued "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Tien said taking off into the sky.

"Dad, do you feel that?" Boxer said as he faced the sky

"No son what are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused as he watched his son stare at the sky

"Dad what's going on I don't feel anything? " Trunks said asking Vegeta

"He has some of your woman's powers so of course he's going to sense something we can't!" Vegeta answered his clueless son.

"Boxer what do you feel?" Goku asked as he looked in the direction of his eyes

"There's something…. Coming… something with a hell of a lot of power!" Boxer said through his teeth.

"Its him, he's coming!" Vegeta said as they all got into their fighting stance

"King Zanz!" Gohan said through his teeth. Just then a red beam of light hit the ground 20 feet in front of them and stayed there for about 30 seconds, but when the light cleared there now stood a man with long green hair and blue eyes.

"King Zanz!" Vegeta growled at the man as the man smiled towards the group of men waiting for him.


	42. King Zanz Arrives

Chapter 42: King Zanz arrives

"OH, I see I'm late for the party?" King Zanz said as he took in his surroundings

"Leave, NOW!" Trunks said in a growl

"Oh but I just got here….but fine I'll leave as soon as I get my daughter!" he answered the men as they all stiffened. King Zanz noticed the gesture and smiled

"Ah, you must be the saiyans that took her from me?" King Zanz said taking off his cloak leaving him in his zanzite armor.

"We didn't steal her; she came to us to get away from you!" Goku snapped at the man as he smiled

"I'm guessing she's the one that told you where and when I was going to be here…..hahaha….that daughter of mines is just full of surprises!" King Zanz smiled as he kicked his cloak to the side.

"By the way, where is she? I thought she would have been here with you…ah I see….Rouge got to you, didn't she?" He asked as he addressed Trunks. Trunks growled in response.

"I take that as a yes, so where is my lovely Rouge?" King Zanz said proudly

"My mate killed her!" Trunks snapped at him as it took King Zanz by surprise

"WHAT? How can your mate kill her, she was one of the best….oh wait? are you telling me that your mate is my daughter?" He asked amused

"No she's my daughter!" Gohan snapped as he joined trunks on the front line.

"Her physical body may be that of your daughter but inside she is mines!" King Zanz spat back at Gohan. Gohan's Ki rose as he went straight to Super saiyan 3.

"You think you can beat me? Well give me your best shot!" King Zanz said getting into his awkward fighting stance.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as Gohan flew towards king Zanz. King Zanz straightened his posture and smiled at the approaching warrior. He held up his hand in front of him and squeezed his hand into a fist causing Gohan to stop in midair and fall to the ground in pain, holding his chest.

"GRANDPA!" Boxer yelled as he went to Gohan's side.

"My chest! I can't breathe!" Gohan said between his heavy breathing. Boxer didn't know what to do to help him; he didn't know himself what was even happening.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Boxer asked Vegeta

"He's attacking the inside of Gohan's body, most likely his heart!" Vegeta said in a growl.

"Ah, I see you've done your research boy!" King Zanz said as he smiled down at Boxer.

"Leave him alone!" Boxer said standing up and shooting a series of Ki balls straight at King Zanz face. When the smoke cleared, there stood an unhurt Zanz smiling bigger at Boxer.

"You will pay for that boy!" Zanz said through his teeth. With his free hand he began forming a green ball in his palm covered in lightning.

"Son, get out of there!" Trunks yelled towards boxer. Boxer couldn't move as the king released the ball, flying towards Boxer. Trunks acted in the last moment and phased in front of Boxer, taking the full force of the hit to his chest.

"DAD! NOOOOOO!" Boxer yelled as he ran to his dad's side. Trunks chest was now covered in blood as blood began to slowly flow from his nose and mouth. Meanwhile the other men joined the fight going hand in hand with King Zanz.

"Boxer, I'm sorry, I couldn't let him take you from me too! I already lost your mother; I don't plan on losing you too!" Trunks said as he gasped for air.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it wasn't my place!" Boxer said looking to the ground in shame.

"I don't blame you son, I would have said the same thing to my father if he did that!" Trunks said closing his eyes and clenching the bloody cloth that covered his chest.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I know you love mom and you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her!" Boxer said as he closed his eyes, letting his tears flow down his cheeks.

"I'm fine son, it's just a burn, it's not like I'm dying here!" Trunks said trying to lighten the mood

"Stop saying that dad, I'm not stupid I can feel your Ki dropping!" Boxer yelled at his father through his tears.

"Son it may be dropping but I don't plan on leaving you!" Trunks said with a smile. Meanwhile Goku was at Gohan's side, trying to do anything and everything to calm him down but the King had a good hand on Gohan's heart and it was painful. Goku held Gohan in his lap as he thrashed around from the pain of it. Goku let a tear loose, for once in his life he felt helpless as his child was suffering from something he couldn't fight. Goku noticed his sons Ki rapidly lowering obviously from the lack of air getting to Gohan's heart. Goku turned his head to the fight at hand as Piccolo, Goten, Krillan, and a returned Tien lay unconscious on the ground at the kings feet covered in blood. Deep inside Goku knew this was a fight that might lose. Vegeta had a gash across his chest from the king and was down on his knee trying to get up from the ground. The king smiled at them.

"Saiyans are such a filthy and worthless race!" King Zanz said as he prepared the last hit to Vegeta. Vegeta had no energy left to get off the ground, so he stared into the king's eyes and growled.

"Oh don't be mad, your highness, your death will not go unnoticed!" The kings said putting both of his hands together at his chest. Releasing the hold he had on Gohan, by that time Gohan went unconscious in Goku's lap. A bright green ball began to form in the king's hands as he smiled. Vegeta noticed the stance he was in and recognized it.

"You're planning on using my father's attack to kill me?" Vegeta asked as he coughed in pain

"OH, I see you recognize this move?" King Zanz spoke as the ball formed into a ball. The king then shaped the ball into that of a spear and held it in one hand and smiled. He threw the spear down at Vegeta as Trunks and Boxer yelled. It stopped in midair the tip of the spear a centimeter from Vegetas chest. Everyone including the king stared at the spear in confusion.

"What the hell?" King Zanz said as the spear slowly turned around and started its way towards him. He smirked and slapped the spear away from him, making contact with a tree behind him, causing it to explode into a million pieces. Everyone was speechless and confused at the same time.

"Vegeta, I didn't know you could do that?" Goku asked as he placed Gohan's body on the ground and stood up.

"It wasn't me you moron!" Vegeta spat back as he spit out blood

"You think I'm stupid don't you? I know it was you, but you won't be able to do that with this attack!" King Zanz said getting upset and getting into a different stance.

"ELECTRIC FIRE!" King Zanz yelled as fire began to come out of the ground and gather into his hand, he smiled down at Vegeta and shot the fire ball towards him. Never did any of the conscious men ever see someone use fire before. The area was then covered in smoke as if on impact, Vegeta was the only one confused as the hit never hit him but smoke appeared as if it did. Did he miss? Then Vegetas eyes looked from the ground up to hand that was offered to him. He looked up into the green eyes of his hero.


	43. Pan to the Rescue

Chapter 43: Pan to the Rescue

"Hey veggie, need some help?" Pan said with a smile as Vegeta let go of a rare smile and let her help him up. She placed one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him to the edge of the tree line without letting anyone see her. She placed Vegeta gently on the ground where Tien, Piccolo, Goten and Krillan bodies were already.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I slept in!" She said with a sheepish smile

"Don't worry brat, just kick his ass for me!" He said grunting from the pain.

The smoke was still engulfing the area around Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Boxer and King Zanz. As the smoke slowly cleared Goku's face dropped at the sight of his granddaughter. Soon everyone saw her except for King Zanz, she kept the smoke around him for the time being as she helped her fallen family.

"Pan?" Goku said slowly

"Hi grandpa, sorry I'm late!" She said with a smile as she carried her father's body to Vegeta

"But I'm here now so don't worry, just get to safety!" She said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug

"I'm so proud of you panny!" He said into her hair as he kissed her cheek. She turned her attention to her shocked and surprised sons face.

"Hi son! How's your father?" She asked as she knelt down next to them.

"Mom? Why are you here, I thought you weren't going to show up?" He asked as a tear escaped his eyes

"Son, don't ever say that! I would never turn my back on my family even if my husband is a pain in the ass!" She said pointing trunks.

"Well dads fine for now but he's really injured!" He said looking down at his father's bloody chest

"Don't worry son, no matter how much I hate to do this, it's the right thing to do!" She said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. The wind around her began to grow stronger as her hair changed colors. A blue light showed between her hands and his chest as Boxer stared in wonder. Soon enough the injury on Trunks chest began to slowly close up. Soon Trunks eyes fluttered open and stared at shocked as pan slowly stood up from the ground away from trunks. She let go of the power around her and returned to her normal form.

"Pan, is that you?" Trunks asked shocked as he quickly stood up

"Trunks don't!" She said warning him as he tried to get close to her

"Pan, please you have to understand it was a mistake! I'm sorry!" Trunks begged with her as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know, but I just need some time to heal!" She said as she backed away from him

"I understand, but I want you to know I do love you with all my heart!" He said with a smile as his face turned to pure horror as he watched a green spear come flying towards pans back. He flew to pans backside as the spear pierced its way through his stomach. Pan quickly turned around as she saw the spear poking out from the back of him. Trunks grunted in pain as he slowly began to fall backwards. Pan quickly caught him in her arms as she fell to the ground. Boxer ran to her side but she disagreed.

"Boxer, get away from here! Go with your grandfather!" She yelled at him as Boxer hesitantly stood there but knew he needs to stay away and quickly ran to the tree line. She looked down into trunks teary eyes.

"Why did you do that you idiot?" She said to trunks in a shaky voice, he just smiled up at her.

"Because I love you!" He said with a smile.

"I love you too trunks!" She said softly as she leaned over and passionately kissed trunks. She pulled back from him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry pan!" Trunks said placing a hand on her cheek.

"I Know!" She said leaning into his hand. She knew what she had to do; she looked into trunks eyes and placed her hands around the spear, slowly pulling it out of his stomach as Trunks screamed in pain as it exited his stomach. She placed the spear next to her on the ground and looked back at trunks.

"This is going to hurt a little ok?" She said as he nodded closing his eyes.

She placed a finger on his injury as a red light appeared from it, entering his body. Trunks screamed and grunted in pain. She held onto his arm tighter as the wound began to close up. She opened her eyes as Trunks gasped for air and sat up.

"Well, well, well isn't this all touching?" A voice appeared from the smoke as King Zanz exited it standing 10 feet in front of pan and trunks. Pan quickly stood up with trunks and pulled trunks to stand behind her.

"I see your defense mechanism kicked in, or you wouldn't be standing right now!" King Zanz said with a smile. Pan growled as she held on to trunks hand.

"What do you want?" She asked through a growl as her eyes quickly turned blue. King Zanz smiled at her reaction.

"Why of course, I want my daughter!" He said taking a step towards pan. Trunks was the one to growl now.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Pan growled as her hair began to change bright blue.

"Trunks go with the others, this is my fight no one else's!" She said softly as Trunks reached around and kissed her cheek, and then hesitantly ran into the tree line.

"Oh how noble of you dear child, protecting your family, but it won't work against me!" He said as he smiled and pointed towards the direction of the others. Pan knew what he was going to do. Lightning shot out from his fingers and flew towards the others. Pan reacted quickly as she phased in front of her family and placed her hands in front of her creating the shield. Pan was furious by now, and she knew how injured her family and friends were and he still insisted on hurting them or worst killing them. The king smiled not knowing that she had made it in time as the smoke cleared showing pan standing in complete aurora form from head to toe, the only difference now was that her eyes had changed from bright blue to bright green, but she kept them shut as the smoke cleared. The king had to admit she was a lot better than he thought. She was able to block such a deadly shot and by the looks of it, it seemed she hadn't even broken a sweat doing it either. The men that were conscious let go of the breath they were holding in since the second they saw the shot coming towards them. Trunks and boxer smiled up at pan as she stood in front of them.

"I will not let you hurt my family!" Pan growled as she looked up towards the king. The king hesitantly took a step back as he noticed the change in color of her eyes.

"How…when? Did you level up?" He asked with a shaky voice

"Don't worry about it, because this will be the last time you see me!" She said flying towards him at a high speed connecting her knee with his jaw, causing him to go flying into the ground creating a crater. Pan stood up in front of him and smiled.

"I thought I would never see the day when I would be the one to kill you, dear father!" Pan said in the voice of aurora. The kings looked up to pan in confusion.

"Aurora?" He asked

"Yes father it's me!" Aurora growled

"Get up!" Pan said in her own voice as the king slowly got up off the ground.

"SO it looks like my daughter took refuge in the body of a saiyan, what a smart thing she is!" He said laughing

Pan stood there shaking in rage as she stared into the eyes of the man who hurt her family and friends, her hands trembled as she clenched her fists, causing the winds around her to take hurricane strength again. Lightning began to hit the ground around her as the king stared in horror, this was the first time he was experiencing her power first hand, and by the looks of it, she was more powerful than he ever thought.

"YOU will die for what you have done to my family!" She growled as the king noticed something about her. Her stomach had a small bulge and a small but powerful energy coming off of it. He smiled at her as he phased out. She searched for energy but found it impossible till he was behind her with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Trunks and Boxer yelled from behind Zanz, He just smiled.

"Stay away, I'm fine!" Pan said to them as they held their ground.

King Zanz licked her neck and whispered into her ear, loud enough for any saiyan to hear.

"Tell my granddaughter I said sorry!" He said with an obvious smile in his voice as he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Automatically a pain shot through her stomach causing her to scream and drop to the ground. King Zanz smiled and phased back into his original spot. Boxer, Goku, and Trunks all ran to pans side as she screamed louder.

"What did you do to her?" Boxer yelled at King Zanz as Trunks held Boxers arm

"If I can't have her, no one will, and that's what I call a fathers punishment!" He said with an evil smirk

"What did you do to her?" Boxer yelled again

"Well let's just say, at the rate she's going, you won't be having ANY siblings!" King Zanz added laughing. Trunks and Boxer growled as Goku put a hand on each of their shoulders. Goku stood up in between pan and king Zanz.


	44. The End

Chapter 44: The End

"I will not let some monster like you destroy this family!" Goku growled and he flew at King Zanz transforming into super saiyan 4 in midair catching king Zanz off guard. Unknown to King Zanz goku had already prepared his Kamehameha all he had to do was get close enough. He let go of his shot which hit King Zanz in his chest, shooting through his chest and hitting the tree behind him. King Zanz fell to the ground in shock that he was actually taken down by a pathetic saiyan. Goku smiled inside that his plan had actually hit him and with such force. King Zanz slowly got up and smiled at goku.

"You think such a weak hit would kill me, well you're sorely mistaken!" King Zanz growled as he ready his hand for his finishing hit. Goku stared at him in horror as he saw the red light appearing in his hand. All of a sudden King Zanz stopped his attack and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Goku was a little confused until he felt something brush his shoulder. He turned to see pan in trunks arms with her arm out towards the fallen man. She was noticeably in pain from the look on her face and trunks.

"Pan, what are you doing?" Goku asked astonished that she was still using her power considering her condition.

"I will not let him hurt anyone else!" She said through her teeth.

"Trunks put me down, I wanna finish this!" She said as she turned her attention towards trunks. He shook his head disagreeing.

"Trunks I said PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!" Pan snapped as trunks eyes widen.

"But pan your hurt!" He said softly

"Would you put me the hell down before I blast you instead?" She said through her teeth as he nodded and placed her gently down. Immediately she grabbed at her stomach in pain but pushed forward. She stopped halfway and bent over throwing up blood. The men saw that and began running to her until they ran straight into a wall. They stared at pan in confusion until they saw the blue shield that was now in front of them.

"PAN, LET ME IN!" Trunks said pounding on it. Pan straightened up and turned her head towards him with a smile.

"What…are…..you…..doing…to…me?" King Zanz asked through his pain.

"You are going to die for what you have done to me and my family!" She said as she smiled and squeezed her hand into a fist, causing him to scream louder.

"Trunks, if anything happens to me, be sure to get her out!" Pan spoke through the bond

"What are you talking about? Let me in so I can help you!" Trunks screamed outraged

"No, just know that I love you!" she said blocking out his response from her.

Pan smiled at him and turned back to King Zanz, finally squeezing her hand into a full fist, as king Zanz eyes widely opened and his body went limp. Blood began to spill from his mouth as pan smiled and looked down to her stomach. She then felt the worst pain she has felt since and fell to the ground unconscious. The shield fell and Trunks, Boxer and Goku ran to her. She was still alive but just barely.

They quickly got everyone down to bulma, taking a few trips since there were so many hurt. When Trunks brought pan in, bulma, chichi, videl and bra immediately operated on her to get the baby out safety. Trunks stood at the head of pan, holding her hand, watching her unconscious face. He stared at her face in a trance until he was broken out of it at the sound of a baby crying. He quickly looked up to see his mother holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. Bulma smiled down at her while she cleared the blood and fluids from her mouth. She passed her to chichi and chichi took her to videl and bra and cleaned her up, doing a little check up on the side. Videl began to cry at the sight of her unhurt granddaughter, chichi and bra soon joined in. Videl wrapped her up again and walked over to trunks.

"She's beautiful trunks!" Videl said as she handed her over to trunks.

Trunks was quickly taken over by his emotions as he stared into the beautiful black eyes of his daughter. She was indeed beautiful as Pan and aurora had said. She had her mother's beautiful black eyes and his lavender hair in curls hanging from her face. She stopped her crying as she looked up into the eyes of her father. She slowly raised her hand to touch his face.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your daddy!" He said as he began to cry with a smile on his face, he leaned down a kissed her cheek causing her to laugh. All the women in the room smiled at the sound as Bulma finished up with pan.

"Is she going to be ok?" Trunks asked his mother.

"I don't know for sure son!" She said as the women helped bulma carry pan over to the regeneration tank. They placed her in there and turned it on, watching her float there. Soon there was a knock at the door. In walked all the men that were healed and conscious.

"Where's my great granddaughter?" Goku said barging in, and looking around

"Goku!" Trunks called out to him as goku ran to his side. He smiled down at the baby and looked up at trunks.

"She's beautiful trunks, may I hold her?" Goku asked

"Sure!" He said giving her to goku. Goku smiled down at her as she giggled at goku.

"Hi little one, I'm your favorite great-grandpa!" Goku said as Vegeta complained.

"Kakkarot, you're her ONLY great grandfather!" Vegeta said as he approached goku

"Oh what's with the sour face Vegeta, you wanna hold her too?" Goku said looking up into the shocked eyes of Vegeta.

"What's a matter dad?" Trunks asked seeing his father's look.

"She has aurora in her?" He said softly as Trunks looked at his daughter in horror.

"Then that would mean pan doesn't?" Trunks said looking towards pan.

"That's right trunks!" A female voice said from the corner of the room

"Aurora?" Gohan asked as he walked in the room. She soon came out of the shadows and smiled.

"Thank you for everything you warriors have done for me and pan, but in the future I will be needed again, so I have entrusted my power with your daughter. Pan has been through enough, she has made me very proud!" Aurora said with a smile and continued "Please tell her thank you for me when she wakes up!" Aurora said as she bowed towards the warriors and disappeared

"So trunks what are you going to name her?" Goten asked as he tickled the baby from behind goku

"I don't know yet?" He said putting his hand on the glass.

"Can I name her?" Goku asked as everyone fell anime style.

"Um dad, I don't think that's a good idea?" Gohan said hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure goku give it a try!" Trunks said taking everyone by surprise. Goku smiled and nodded a thank you.

"So what's her name goku?" Chichi asked nervously, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"Hope Aurora Briefs!" Goku said smiling at the little girl in his arms. It took everyone by surprise how close these two already were and how well the name fit with the child.

"Goku? That's a beautiful name!" Videl said through tears as she smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Thanks Goku, Pan will love that name!" Trunks said smiling towards goku. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Hey so can I hold my little sister or are all you people going to suffocate her?" Boxer asked from the doorway. Everyone laughed as Goku passed her to Boxer. Boxer smiled down at her as she smiled back.

"Hi Hope, I'm your big brother Boxer! I promise I will always be there to protect you!" Boxer said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"AWWWW! Where's my camera?" Bulma asked searching her desk. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shot a small Ki blast at her camera lying on the other side. Bulma jumped and then noticed what he had done.

"Oops?" Vegeta said adding a throaty laugh

"Vegeta! What the hell was that for?" She said picking up the broken pieces from the ground.

"Thanks grandpa!" Boxer said laughing as bulma shot him a death stare. Vegeta just nodded in acknowledgement to his grandson and left the room soon everyone left, leaving goku holding hope and trunks alone.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Goku asked as he placed his now sleeping great-granddaughter in a crib beside the tank.

"I hope pan forgives me for what I did?" Trunks said in a whisper as Goku walked to his side.

"Don't worry trunks, from what I saw today, she will!" Goku said smiling at trunks. Goku soon left to join the others upstairs. Trunks pulled up a chair and sat next to the tank.

"Pan I hope you can forgive me?" He said softly as he closed his eyes.

"Trunks?" He heard pans voice as his eyes shot open as he looked at the tank. She was nowhere in sight, the tank was still full but she was gone.

"PAN! PAN?" Trunks yelled quickly standing up from his chair turning on the lights to the room. His eyes finally adjusted as he saw a figure standing in front of the tank.

"Pan?" He asked confused

"Hi trunks!" She said as her body came into view. Her hair and eyes were finally back to normal and he knew they would stay that way from now on. Trunks smiled at her and ran into her arms crying. He pulled away and pulled her into a passionate kiss almost suffocating her. She pulled away and wiped his face with the towel that was wrapped around her.

"Pan, I'm so sorry for everything I did, I love you!" He said as he held her face in his hands smiling. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Trunks, but, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you!" She said through her teeth as she poked him in the chest. He just laughed and nodded, pulling her into another hug. Soon a baby cry could be heard. Pan snapped out of it and smiled up at Trunks.

"Can I see her?" She asked as he nodded and guided her to the crib, pulling Hope out and into pans arms.

"She's beautiful!' Pan said with a smile as a tear escaped her eyes, looking up to trunks she smiled and continued "What's her name?" She asked.

"Hope Aurora Briefs!" He said with pride

"That's a beautiful name; did you come up with it?" She asked hesitantly,

"Actually, it was Goku's pick!" He said waiting for her reply

"WHAT?" She said shocked

"Yup he did it!" Trunks said laughing

"Well I like it but its missing something?" She said looking up to him

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked confused

"It's a secret, could you help me upstairs?" She asked as she pulled herself up from the seat. He nodded and helped her up the stairs. Making her way into the living room, she was soon mobbed by thank yous and hysterical cries coming from the women. Pan finally sat down as everyone soon joined her.

"Grandpa, thanks for naming her, but I wanted to add something to it, if that's ok?" She asked goku as he nodded and everyone quieted down to hear her.

"I want her name to be 'Hope-Aurora Trunks Vegeta Goku Briefs'! She said as she looked into the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

'Really?" Goku voices screeched with hopefulness

"Yah, I want her named after the 3 men that saved us!" She said with a smile

"Thanks brat!" Vegeta said with a smile

Pan smiled and looked down to her sleeping child in her arms and then up to her husband. Boxer sat on the opposite side of her with his arm around his mother's shoulder.

"I love you guys!" She said as Boxer smiled and kissed her cheek. Trunks smiled and kissed her head, Hope smiled in her sleep. This was the start of their beautiful family and then end of the fighting, or so they thought!

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck to my story through the thick and thin. Thank you for your support and reviews, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm thinking of making a sequel for when Hope is grown but not too sure. Mahalo nu'i loa! (Thank you very much)**


End file.
